


A New Form of Love

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, OOC (most likely), Omegaverse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 118,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: Rei and Ritsu have been separated since they were little, due to their parent's divorce. After many years, Rei's dad has the wish to see his second son, and Rei has the desire to reunite with his younger brother. And so, he sets out.





	1. The Beginning of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic I have entitled, the great omegaverse project, as it is my first multi-chapter fic in ages, and my first omegaverse fanfic. I am trash for these siblings, and things will happen in the future, thus the rating (ahaha dies because of it) I have no clue as to if I'll have an upload schedule, and there are still many holes in the plan I have. If there are people who have suggestions, I'm more than glad to accept them ^^ so, if you're here to enjoy my sinful brothers in action, I hope you enjoy the prologue!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey

 

Another dish crashes onto the floor, and immediately Rei puts his hands to his ears. His parents are fighting again. He's hiding in his younger brother's room, who is sleeping peacefully despite the argument that is happening in the living room. Rei opens his big red eyes and looks at the bright moon that is out, a light blue color whose light pierces through the darkness of the moon. Entranced he stares at it, and eventually is lost in the beauty of it, eventually drowning out the noise that is outside his door.

 

'What a pretty moon,' he thought, as he sat on the floor, knees up to his chest, as he lets the time pass and eventually falls asleep there.

 

After a few more weeks of the same cycle of fake smiles and hidden arguments, Rei's parents get a divorce. He is told by his father to pack all of his belongings, and obediently does so, collecting all of his clothes and his toys and stuffing them into the bag his father gave him. He walks out of his room and sees Ritsu, staring at him with bright red eyes. With a sad smile Rei walks up and pats Ritsu's head. “I'll see you again Ritsu.” He says with a smile. Ritsu in turn gives a big smile of his own, reaching out to Rei with his petite hands. Rei lets his brother grab his index finger, and a pang of sadness strikes his heart.

 

After awhile, Rei departs from what used to be the Sakuma household, holding onto his father's hand. They ended up living in another part of Tokyo, far away in Rei's eyes, but in truth only about 3 hours from where they were living. He transfers to a new elementary school, and his new life begins, with his family now made up of himself and his father.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei looks up at the ceiling, the moon breaking through the curtains of his room. Another sleepless night for him as he swipes his bangs from his eyes. Lately he hasn't been able to sleep peacefully, the reason being that his dad was in the hospital now. Because he was in the hospital, the house was empty. And because the house was empty it was quiet. And when it was quiet Rei ended up thinking about things. Things of the past. Today he visited his dad again, and his dad ended up telling him some things.

 

“ _You know son... Now that I'm sitting here it makes me realize how much regret I have. I don't regret marrying your mother, its not that. I just regret that I wasn't a good enough father for you and Ritsu.” he says with a sad smile, his messy hair moving with life as the light breeze cuts through the open window._

 

“ _Don't say that Dad. You tried to keep us together, but mom...” Rei looks away, unable to withhold the anger he had for the person who gave birth to him. “Mom... mom went and let another alpha impregnate him, yet the bond between you two was still intact...!”_

 

_Rei's dad smiles sadly as he strokes Rei's head, feeling the smooth and wavy locks flatten as he moves his hand. “But... I should've been stronger. You never got to live with a 'family,' yet we had one there. You don't even know how your brother is doing, and it is my fault for cutting all ties with you mother.” Rei continues to look down. He sees glimpses of a baby with bright red eyes, and a joyous smile. “...I can't remember his face dad...” He admits, lowering his head even more._

 

“ _Rei... You're an adult now, I don't want you to have to worry about me. I'm sure after some time to rest I'll be okay. But I don't want you to regret staying here and not going out there to reunite with your brother. You two did nothing wrong, and it was your mother's and my decision to separate. So... If you are willing to, I would like you to find your brother... And see him again one more time. Will you do that for me?”_

 

Rei tries to think of the past, the past in which was colored black with hatred and fear. He tries to see more, but all he sees is that young boy. 16 years have passed, Ritsu is sure to have grown up. He takes the time to think about his father's words. Thinking about it, it would be nice to reunite with his brother, even though he doesn't know anything about his life, or how he grew up. And looking at his father, he gives Rei a cheerful smile but he knows that its laced with pain. Rei's vision blurs at the thought of his father possibly dying.

 

No, no it won't happen, Rei thinks as he scrubs the tears away with his sweater sleeve. Quickly he sits up and turns on the lamp next to his bed, a dim light lighting up the dark room. Rising from his bed he walks across his room and opens the closet, his vision met with his black and red wardrobe. Taking the backpack and luggage out he stuffs everything he thinks he needs for this long trip.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad, I'm coming in.” Rei calls before opening the sliding door.

 

Rei's father looks up from his book, and a smile appears on his face. Rei says nothing as he approaches his father's bed and sits down on the stool next to him.

 

“...I... Thought about what you told me dad. And... I've decided to go out and look for my brother. I know it won't be easy, but, it's the least I can do, not to mention that I want to meet him as well, and-”

 

Rei feels his father's hand gently pat his head and he meets his father with a shining smile and crystal blue eyes. His father's warm hands travel down his face, stopping at his cheeks. “You really have your mother's eyes. So red... so... beautiful. Your brother has your eyes too. A beautiful shade of red. You're a good man Rei. You'll be sure to find him. But before you depart, I must warn you the risks of moving into the city. The world is vast, but everybody is the same. Alpha, Omega, Beta, we're all human nonetheless. However, Omegas go into heats, even when they think they're protected, and to Alphas, we want to do things to them. You remember a few years back right?”

 

Rei shudders at the memory. He was in high school, and was friends with an Omega. Despite the differences, they were good friends. And then, unexpectedly, his friend went into heat. For a moment Rei was shocked, and then he smelled it. A sweet, enticing scent emanating from the Omega. His heart raced, and he lost all reason. He grabbed his friend by the collar and started clawing at the belt and uniform pants, he vaguely remembers hearing his friend screaming, trying to pry him off and make him stop, but it was meaningless. The pants completely came off, and the smell became even more stronger, more concentrated, and Rei's mind went completely blank. He was ready to plunge into the tight warmth of his friend's wet hole when his father grabbed him by the arm, making him look up. His father was panting, a pained expression on his face. With great difficulty he told his friend kindly to get away, and he obeyed completely. He staggered to his feet, with all his clothes on his body, and quickly tried to get away from the scene and to a safer place.

 

Rei was embraced by the comfort of his Alpha father, and reason slowly came back to him. At last, when he was calm, he reflected on what happened. And he fell to his knees, tears endlessly falling onto the street. “I hate being an Alpha...” he cried.

 

Rei spent the rest of his years trying to distance himself from any Omegas, for fear of doing something horrible to them, and he was successful until today. He takes a deep breath and takes his father's hand in his own. “I've gotten stronger these past few years dad... I think I'll be okay. Even if it means moving into a city where I'll meet more Omegas, I'll do anything to find my brother. For our family.”

 

Rei's father smiles, a light shining behind those eyes. “That's all I needed to hear, son.”

 

Rei stands back up. “I... don't know when I'll be back. It may take a few years before I find him, is that okay...?”

 

Rei's father laughed. “I know that much. As long as I know that you are safe and okay, that's all that I need.

 

Rei takes his arm to his sleeve again, and turns towards the door. “Then I'll be going dad... Love you.” He shuts the door and Rei's father sheds a tear as he looks outside with a smile. “I love you too my son.”

 

Rei arrives at the city train terminal and waits for the train to arrive, letting himself think about the past. His brother was young, so there wasn't much to define him. The only big thing that he remembers is some bright red eyes.

 

The train comes and slows to a stop, some people going out and some people going in. Rei sits down at a window seat and soon the train begins its journey to the other side of Tokyo, where he first lived. He puts his earphones in, letting the music take him as he watches the scenery change little by little.

 

_'I will find you, my little brother. No matter what.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Rei's story. The next couple chapters are Ritsu's story, going up into the present time, where Rei's story starts. Hope to see you in the next chapters!!


	2. A Glimpse of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of two prologues for Ritus's story, this will give you a little bit of his life as a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read the first prologue QuQ I really worry for the future bc I am sure I'm going to fuck up a shit ton of stuff but then I remember it's an AU so it shouldn't be that bad right...? ahahahaha........
> 
> Anyways this is the first half of Ritsu's story. It will progress into the present day, in which Rei's story is. Hope you all enjoy small Ritsu ^^

Sakuma Ritsu doesn't remember much from when he was a child, but all he remembers was that he was living with his Omega mother. From the time he was in elementary school, he always looked up to his mother, hoping for some sort of acceptance or approval. Occasionally he would receive a gentle smile, but mostly his mother's eyes were void of life. He came home by himself, because he thought it would be easier on his mom if he didn't rely on him so then they could walk home together. As a result, young Ritsu came home more often than not to horrible sounds coming from his mother's bedroom. The first time he went into his mother's bedroom, he doesn't remember much. It was... a traumatic experience, to say the least. He remembers he was standing at the doorway, and the light behind him broke through to the black room of his mother's, and a man was in there. The next second, he's on the floor and tears are welling in his eyes. There's muffled yelling, and the front door is opened and slammed shut.

 

He is gently picked up by his mother, and feels hot tears sliding down his cheeks. They're not his tears though. “I'm sorry Ritsu.... I'm so sorry...” He is held close to his mom's chest and he embraces the warmth that surrounds him and he falls asleep. After that incident, over dinner, his mom explains things to him. Explains that, he must do this kind of work because Omegas cannot find work easily, and that even if he doesn't want to do it, he has to if he wants to provide a comfortable living space for himself and Ritsu. After the explanation Ritsu puts down his spoon and slides off the chair, going around the corner and wrapping his arms around his mother's torso, his big red eyes filled with tears.

 

“Mama is hurting... Ritsu knows Mama is hurting. Ritsu is sorry for not being helpful. Ritsu is sorry he isn't an adult! Ritsu wants to help Mama so then he isn't hurting! Ritsu will become grown up real fast, so he can help Mama..!! So don't cryyy!!” His sentence ends with a wail as he can't hold his tears back. His cries are the only sound in the room, and then his mom fidgets. Slowly he gets on his knees, facing his child with his own teary eyes. Immediately he brings Ritsu into a tight hug and continues to cry.

 

“You know baby, you are fine like this. Mama loves you with all my heart, this pain I have means nothing if it means you are safe. Mama's sorry for making you worry. Let's try to live, just the two of us, okay?” From then on, Ritsu did his best in school and didn't _dare_ enter his mother's bedroom when he heard anything. At the time, he didn't understand the meaning of the things his mother was doing. His pure mind wasn't able to process the 'bad information' as one could call it. He wasn't a really curious child though, and decided to let the unanswered questions be.

 

In middle school, he started understanding those kinds of things.

 

He began learning the concepts of their subgenders, and everything that had to do with that. In his third year he took the test every student had to take, the fateful one that would basically seal his fate. During the test he felt... calm. He didn't really see anything wrong with being an Omega. If that was what he was, then that was what it was. If he was an Alpha, he wouldn't care, even if he was a Beta... he wouldn't care. It wasn't like he could change his fate. When the nurse gave him the piece of paper, he had a feeling that his mother wouldn't like it. Leaving the nurse's office he took the paper and opened it.

 

Surely enough, he was an Omega. Just like his mom.

 

Ritsu didn't understand why Omegas were treated like trash. He's heard the horror stories from classmates, news and online articles. And in every single one of those cases the person at fault is the victim, the Omega. If Ritsu could have it his way, the Omegas should have an opportunity to be able to be successful, to find a way for them to live a life that wasn't one of poverty, without having to use their sex as the only way to get money. Ritsu connected the puzzle pieces and realized that his mother was one of those people, forcing themselves to entertain other people for the sake of surviving. From the looks of it, he would have to be one of those people as well.

 

He furiously shook his head immediately. He wouldn't be one of those people. He would find a way. Definitely find another way. He would become an successful Omega, and say that yes, he's an Omega, but they can be just as talented as Alphas. He would show _everybody_ that Omegas aren't just trash.

 

He opened the door to his apartment, and it was uncharacteristically quiet. “Mom?” He called out. It was quiet. He took off his shoes and entered the living room. Everything was in its regular place, but it was just _way too_ quiet for Ritsu's liking. He immediately went to his mother's room, and the door was open. “Mom...?” Ritsu enters the room. The smell is very unpleasant, the air feels heavy for some reason. He takes the curtains and pulls them apart, wincing as he saw the setting sun. He looks around the bedroom and it's a mess. Clothes are flung to the floor, empty boxes of birth control pills overflowing in the trash bin full of tissues and ripped condoms. Ritsu sighs at the scene. His mother's life as an Omega is horrible.

 

He waited for some time, wondering if his mother was out for some reason. But then the hours stretched, and then it was night. Ritsu made himself some simple ramen and ate at the table alone, looking over his study material for his test tomorrow. He waited, and waited. The morning came and his mother was still gone. Ritsu started to worry. He went to school, the worry still heavy on his shoulders. This cycle went on for about a week, and by then Ritsu couldn't stand still any longer. He ventured out of the city after school, wearing an oversized sweater over his uniform shirt as to not get suspected for doing something suspicious. Frantically he looks around, searching all the streets he was walking on for any sight of him.

 

He bumps into a lady, and immediately apologizes for not looking where he was going. The female smiles and says that he is forgiven. Then she says, “You have a nice face young one. Are you a student?” Ritsu is suspicious of this person and stiffly replies that he is. The female laughs, pushing a strand of brown hair off to the side. “There's nothing to worry about little one. I am a producer, for idol groups. My specialty is for young boys like you, to use their talents for the people. I was actually out in search of somebody... I think I found that person.” Ritsu pauses, unsure of what this person is saying.

 

She laughs and pulls out her business card. “You can call me Anzu. I would like you, young boy, to be an idol.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the chapters (should) get much longer, but don't expect it all the time lol... I'm on the last part of the third prologue... because it's just full of stuff it's taking me a bit to get it all down... Anyways I'll post it whenever I get it done.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of major events in Ritsu's past, there are things that happen that will change Ritsu's life as he knew it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok second half here we go. Prepare for a bunch of random stuff because I apparently wanted madness to happen and I haven't even arrived at the main plot yet lolol... Anyways hope you all enjoy this madness because it's gonna be awhile before I come out with more. XDD

Ritsu looks around the building suspiciously. He sees banners of male idol units, all of them looking about his age or a few years older. The entertainment agency, from the looks of it, was also very successful. Ritsu was taken aback by all the expensive looking things this place had. He was led by Anzu into a room, and he was guided to the leather seats that were there. He sat down and continued looking around with shocked eyes. Anzu laughs. “Is there anything you would like to drink Ritsu-kun?”

 

Ritsu blushes a light pink and looks down at the table instead of the female producer. “....Lemon drink please....” Anzu flashes another smile and turns away without a word, silently leaving the room. After Anzu left, Ritsu started thinking about his mom. Of course, he was worried about him, he was never gone for this long. Did he leave the house because of somebody, or was it something else... The questions were endless, but the answer was still the same: his mom was gone, and he was alone.

 

Ritsu didn't know how to respond to that answer. He didn't think that his mother abandoned him, not for a second. But right now it looks like that is the case. The door opens and Anzu enters, a glass of lemonade standing on a tray. She gently places it in front of Ritsu and proceeds to sit down across from him. With delicate hands, he grabs the glass and takes a sip from the straw provided.

 

“So Ritsu-kun... You looked very distressed when we first met. Is there a reason why you were frantically rushing through the streets like that?” Anzu lightly asks. Ritsu stiffens at the question, and places the glass back down on the table. “I... was looking for my mother. He hasn't been home for awhile, so I've been worried, that's all....” Ritsu softly replies, his messy raven hair covering his red eyes from the brunette across from him. Anzu thinks for a little bit. “Well, to be honest, Ritsu-kun, you're the boy I've been looking for so a long time to complete a unit. I'm serious when I say that I want you to be an idol. From the looks of it you have talent. Piano I'm guessing?” Ritsu looks down at his skinny and long fingers. “My mom and I played when I was younger.... The duets we played were very fun. But we never actually owned a piano. I learned how to play at the one in the community band.” Anzu nods silently. “......Idols are supposed to be cool right? I don't really think I'm cool. And I'm an Omega as well.... I had this outrageous thought last week that I'd show people out there that Omegas can do things that Alphas and Betas can do, but even now I think that I'm an idiot for ever thinking that.... What am I even doing, blabbering away like this.” Ritsu retreats further into the seat and Anzu gets up to sit at the chair next to Ritsu.

 

“Ritsu-kun, you aren't the only Omega that I've seen that has had these worries, but I've made them this promise: you will never be looked down on. And they're all exceptional people. You as well, I can tell. You have talent, you can be presented to the entire country, even the world. And maybe with that, you can find you mother.” Ritsu's head snaps up his red eyes meeting Anzu's gentle brown ones.

 

“I believe Ritsu-kun's mom will come back eventually. You haven't been abandoned. Your mother raised you with great care, and you've grown up to be this amazing young man. I'm sure nothing bad has happened, and with your voice, you might be able to bring him back.”

 

Ritsu continues to stare at Anzu. “Bring my mother back.... with my voice....?”

 

Anzu smiles. “Become an idol Ritsu-kun. Show yourself to the entire world, and prove to them that Omegas have everything that Alphas and Betas have. And while you're out there, shining like a star, become the bright light that will lead your mother back home.”

 

Ritsu looks down for a little while, thinking about it. But in all honesty, he didn't need long to think about it. Looking up to the female producer he nods. “I'll do it. I'll be an idol.”

 

* * *

 

The following week Anzu went to Ritsu's house and told him to pack everything he thought he would need. In a state of confusion, Ritsu does as he is told, packing clothes and other important items into bags. He mindlessly follows Anzu into a car, and mindlessly sits there, unsure where he's being taken. After a long while, the car slows to a stop and Anzu ushers Ritsu out. He looks at where he is now, and it looks like it is an apartment complex.

 

“Welcome to your new home Ritsu. From here on out you live in the Knights dorm.” Anzu says with a smile on her face. Ritsu's eyes widen as he just stares at the complex. All his life he's lived a life of barely making ends meet, but surviving on his mom's smiles. So in all honesty this is a shock to him. Anzu chuckles at the sight and Ritsu turns a dark shade of pink out of embarrassment.

 

“Come now Ritsu-kun.” Anzu takes Ritsu by the hand (because he was still planted at the place he was at) and half dragged him into the lobby and into the elevator to the fifth level. He dumbly lets Anzu take him where she wants to because he's still getting over the shock of this.... expensive looking apartment complex.

 

She takes a key out of her blue blazer pocket and unlocks a door. Gently she pulls Ritsu inside first before closing the door behind her. “Everyone, the new member is here~” Anzu says and footsteps come from all directions towards the entryway. Four males surround Ritsu and Anzu, with looks of adoration and happiness. “Everyone, meet Ritsu. Ritsu, meet your unitmates.” Ritsu stiffly bows to them all. “Sakuma.... Ritsu... Nice to meet you...” One comes up to Ritsu, all blonde hair and smiles. He takes Ritsu's hand and places it into his own with a gentle touch. “Narukami Arashi. If you ever need help, you can always rely on Nee-chan~”

 

There's a male with perfectly styled gray hair who gives Ritsu a blank stare before irritation flows into his expression, and Ritsu is surprised by the harsh expression. “Aww Izumi-chan, don't be like that it's his first day...” Arashi turns around, with a sad disapproving stare. The male called 'Izumi-chan' closes his sky blue eyes and gives a heavy sigh. “Soooo annoying. Sena Izumi.” Izumi says with a harsh glare that slightly softens after what Ritsu perceived to be an eternity. A maroon haired male puts a hand up to his chest and gives a slight bow. “Suou Tsukasa. Nice to make your acquaintance, Ritsu-senpai.” He gives a gentle smile and Ritsu, still somewhat lost, gives a slight bow of his head in return. A male with vibrant orange hair jumps up with a huge grin on his face. His face is smeared with ink and he's holding onto a stack of half filled sheet music. He's a total mess, but his smile is one that is very bright, and it makes Ritsu melt a little. He doesn't seem afraid of this new person. “I'm the King of this group, Tsukinaga Leo! From now on, you're Rittsu!!” Leo leaps into the air and spins gracefully, almost breaking the lamp in the process. Izumi reaches out to Leo, an exasperated expression painting his sharp features once again. “Ou-sama don't jump in the living room how many times have I _told_ you that!” Arashi chuckles at the scene of Leo laughing and Izumi giving Leo a harsh scolding about not trying to destroy the furniture in their apartment.

 

Ritsu laughs along with Arashi, totally forgetting his earlier worries and turns to look up at Anzu. She gives Ritsu another warm smile and gestures to the teenagers in the room. “Welcome to Knights Ritsu-kun.” Ritsu smiles at the group, not saying anything because everything he wants to say is written on his face.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks are harsh for Ritsu. He goes to school as usual, and then he is thrown into dance lessons, vocal training and team rehearsals. By time he gets back to the dorm, he locks himself away and completes his homework. He repeated this cycle day after day, and sometimes he'd forget to even eat or sleep. So much that he collapsed at school and slept in the nurse's office for half a day one time. When his red eyes fluttered open, it would be nighttime and he would see the worried faces of his teammates.

 

“Ritsu-chan, are you alright?” Arashi takes a hand to his forehead to check if he had a fever. Ritsu shakes his head and turns his head to Izumi, who has a harsh thing to say, as usual. “Kuma-kun, you should know to take better care of yourself. It's annoying to have to haul you out and back in here.” Ritsu laughs a little, voice very weak. “I'm sorry for the inconvenience Izumi-san.” Izumi stares at the fragile Ritsu and leans over to ruffle his hair a little. “Just get better, shitty Kuma-kun.” Without a sound, the gray haired teenager leaves the room. “Izumi-senpai is worried about you that's all.” Tsukasa reassures, giving Ritsu the gentlest of smiles. “Like all of us here, we're worried about you. It must be difficult to assimilate to all of the practices and events that we prepare for, but it's always a priority to make sure that we are healthy and well.”

 

There's a warmth that spreads all over Ritsu's body, and then he vaguely starts the think about his mom. How long as it been since he last saw him...

 

Leo gives Ritsu's leg a few pats before standing up, taking Arashi and Tsukasa with him. “Rest up Rittsu! We'll make something for you to eat.” Leo flashes one of those big grins of his, and Ritsu nods, spreading a smile on his face until the door is closed. He hears the click and lets his smile fall. It's very lonely now, he realizes. He's all alone now. And the coldness starts to spread, all over his body, leaving him numb. Ritsu continues to stare at the ceiling and his vision blurs. It's been two months since he last saw his mom, and a week less since he's been back home. He shuts those eyes of his and lets the tears fall. _'I wanna see you mom...'_

 

* * *

 

After a week of being babied by the rest of Knights Ritsu recovers and begins his regular routine. He's somewhat better, but now he's being monitored by the worrywart Arashi. Sometimes he finds it annoying, how Arashi worries about every little thing Ritsu does, but at the same time he is happy to have somebody there for him. A 'mother figure' of sorts. He's lounging in the living room, half watching the TV, which is playing some random variety show. Suddenly having a craving for a snack, he gets up and enters the kitchen. As he is pouring himself a glass of a new lemon drink Anzu found for him, he turns around and looks at the closed door closest to the hallway entrance for a little while.

 

He remembers two days ago that Leo made a declaration of 'confinement,' and the rest of the team just nodded as if nothing was wrong. Ritsu was worried about his leader, who hasn't come out of that room of his ever since. To the rest of them it may have been natural, but Ritsu wasn't okay with it at all. He set to work, mixing up a storm and creating one of his strange cakes. After everything was ready he took a slice of the warm cake and a cup filled with milk, his favorite combination for dessert, and put it on a tray. Walking those few steps he suddenly got worried. With a shaking hand he knocks on the door two times. “Ou-sama? It's me, Ritsu. I have a snack for you to eat...”

 

He hears heavy panting from the other side of the door, and a weak reply followed by a yelp of sorts. “Rittsu...?! Don't come in....!!!!!” Ritsu was really worried now, and opens the door, fully knowing he was disobeying his leader's orders. It was a sudden gust of wind, it felt like. Everything felt heavy around, and very _very_ hot. Ritsu's red eyes widened with horror at the sight.

 

Clothes were strewn everywhere, and the floor was colored white with the color of tissues and sheet paper. Leo was sitting at his desk, or lying on it to be exact. Hair out of the hair tie it is splayed all over Leo's face and neck. With a pained expression he is tightly grasping the pen, continuing to write on the paper on his desk. His state of dress is almost none, only clad in a oversized T-shirt. There is a wet sound ringing in Ritsu's ears, and he falls on the floor, horrified at the sight. An Omega's heat.

 

Sharp green eyes stare at Ritsu and Leo gives him a pained expression, laced with anger and worry. “Rittsu... I told you..... To not...open....the door...!!!” He gives another yelp, and shuts his eyes closed. He's very pink faced and then a moan escapes from those shut lips. The wet sound comes back, and Ritsu has to cover his ears to shut out the sound.

 

The door is pulled closed all of a sudden. Ritsu slowly looks up. “Tsu....kasa-san......” Tsukasa stretches out a hand to Ritsu, a concerned expression on his face. With shaking hands Ritsu tries to get up, but his knees give out and he's falling on the floor again, until Tsukasa brings his upright again. Very gently, he is guided to the other hallway, into his room. Sitting inside are Arashi and Izumi, who are both red-faced and tightly grasping onto the carpet with all their strength. Tsukasa closes the door behind him and gently takes Ritsu down to sit with the others.

 

The scene is burning behind his eyelids, he can even see it when his eyes are open. He is scared. He just saw....

 

“I guess you found out that the Ou-sama is an Omega Ritsu-chan.....” Arashi starts, a little more tense than usual, but still holding onto his sense of reason.

 

Ritsu can't say anything. He's scared. Will it be that bad when he goes into heat? He's scared. What if it was just a bluff? He's scared.

 

_He'sscaredhe'sscaredhe'sscaredhe'sscaredhe'sscared-----_

 

He curls up into a ball and hides himself in darkness. “I'm scared of the future... For what I'll become....”

 

* * *

 

The following week Leo emerges from his room as if nothing happened, flashing a bright smile. Ritsu looks away scared, horrid images flashing in his eyes. Arashi and Tsukasa come up to talk to their leader, worried expressions on their face. Izumi stands at the adjacent wall, arms crossed, and says nothing. Ritsu quickly looks down and busies himself with the kitchen, making more sweets because it will take his mind off of things. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and he jumps a little, turning around to see a Leo with a more gentle than normal smile. “Come with me Rittsu. I have things to talk to you about.”

 

Ritsu is stiff, but nods and follows his leader into his room. Its a bit more tidy, with the messy stack of sheet music on the desk and not the floor. Leo flops down on his bed and pats for Ritsu to sit next to him, which he does. Ritsu doesn't say anything, and stares at the floor. “....You're one as well, aren't you Rittsu....?” Leo starts off, and Ritsu slowly nods. “....Yes...”

 

Leo sits up and gives a laugh. “Who would've known... you're an Omega Rittsu....”

 

“I should say the same thing about you Ou-sama... I thought you were an Alpha.”

 

Leo messes up his already messy hair with a sigh. “It would be nice if I was.”

 

Ritsu looks up. “Do you hate being an Omega that much?”

 

Leo laughs. His eyes soften as he speaks and Ritsu sees the human Tsukinaga Leo for the first time. “It hurts to be in heat, but more than that most people look down on me once they find out. But they respect me for my music, so I keep writing. You see.... it's all for her.” Leo points to a picture on the desk. Leo is standing behind a younger female with the same shade of vibrant orange hair and bright green eyes. From the looks of it she was a few years younger than Leo, but really the spitting image of him, with longer hair and bigger eyes.

 

“....Your sister....?” Ritsu guesses. Leo smiles softly at the image. “Ruka's her name. Right now she's in an idol academy, but she doesn't have anybody to help support her. Whatever money I make as an idol, I give it to her. She has a bright future ahead of her, but our parents are gone, and she has no way of surviving like that.” Ritsu looks worriedly. “But Ou-sama, what about medication? You're an Omega, anybody could attack you at any moment!”

 

“I don't care about that. Ruka is my life, I can't let her life go into ruin, when she has so much in store for her. I want her to be free to do anything she wants, so it's my job to do anything possible to make sure that happens. Nothing is more important to me than my younger sister, not even my own health. Oh, but you're worried about the suppressants, I take them only during Lives, beyond that I fight it off on my own.” Ritsu looks at Leo, amazed by his strong willpower.

 

“...You're very strong Ou-sama.... I wonder if I'll ever be like that....” Leo gives Ritsu the brightest smile ever, and a feeling of relief overwhelms him body. “You will Rittsu. After your first heat, it'll be difficult, but you'll find a way to manage.” Ritsu looks down at the floor again. “I hope so...”

 

Leo jumps up, startling Ritsu a little. “So! I saw you making something earlier, was it cake? What I had last week was _soooo_ good I hope you continue making them!!!”

 

Ritsu melts with a laugh and gets up. “Yes, it was cake. They should be about ready as well.”

 

“Waaah Rittsu's cakes are amazing!! Gimme gimme!!!”

 

Izumi turns his head to face Leo and Ritsu, and slight look of disgust written on his face. “How can you even _eat_ that. There's some strange things in there don't you know?”

 

Leo gives Izumi's back a few hard slaps while giving him a huge smile. “ _INSPIRATION_ Sena! IN.SPI.RA.TION.”

 

Izumi accepts defeat with a sigh and a smile. “As expected of you Ou-sama.”

 

Arashi pops his head up from the kitchen. “Ritsu-chan, these cakes smell amazing~ Can Onee-chan have some?”

 

Tsukasa leans over the counter with eyes shining with pure curiosity. “May I also have some senpai? I would like to try 'home-made cake'.”

 

Ritsu gives a joyous laugh, and walks to the counter while pushing his sleeves up. “There's more than enough for everyone.”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu stands in front of a full body length mirror, checking all the details of his new uniform. Tonight would be his first Live with the rest of Knights, after six long months of training and preparations. He felt a sort of rush thinking about how the stage would be like, seeing all of those people staring at him as he performs the routine with his unitmates. In all honesty he couldn't wait. After all, he would be embarking on a journey to finding his mom, just hoping that his voice will be enough to guide him back home.

 

There is a knock on the door before it opens, Anzu popping her head in to check up on Ritsu. “It really looks good on you Ritsu-kun.” She notes before actually entering the room. “So... your first Live is tonight. Feeling nervous?” Ritsu looks at the brown haired producer for a moment before quickly looking down at the floor, playing with his hands a bit. “Not nervous per say.... Just worried. I'm worried about my mom. What if he doesn't come back after hearing my voice?”

 

Anzu gently pats Ritsu's smooth raven colored hair in a way that made Ritsu feel a bit warm inside. He lets Anzu do this for a little while, and Anzu gently gives him a response. “It may take a while Ritsu-kun. It could be tonight, or next week, or months, or even years. But somehow you will be able to find your mother. I'm sure of it.” Ritsu smiles at the statement. “Then I just have to keep on singing, until he actually comes back home!”

 

Anzu smiles. “That's the spirit Ritsu-kun!”

 

 

“Knights, we're ready for you.” A man pops in to say before closing it and moving about to another place. Anzu stands up before looking at her unit. “Well everyone... It's time.”

 

Silently they all get up, and now of all times Ritsu feels very uneasy. What if he somehow messes up the routine? Or what happens if he's not singing the right thing? He feels his heart race, and he's very worried now. He feels a hard thump come from his back and he looks to his right to see his leader. “Ou-sama....” Ritsu starts. Leo flashes him a comforting smile. “You'll be fine Rittsu. You've worked hard these six months it's gonna be perfect!” Izumi chips in a not-so-friendly advice, typical for his character. “Just _try_ to not get in my way.” Ritsu laughs at the statement. “I'll try not to.” Arashi flashes Ritsu his signature smile and wink. “You'll be okay Ritsu-chan. Trust Onee-chan~” Tsukasa pops up to Ritsu's left and actually gives him advice. “Just think of it as our practice room, except with a lot of spotlights and a lot of people. That helped me when I had my first Live.”

 

Ritsu takes a deep breath and feels very calm now. “Thanks everyone. I'm ready now.” Everyone gives him a smile as they take to the stage.

 

He sees the stage lights for the first time as Anzu pulls back the black curtain and he squints, cringing at the light that has entered his eyes all of a sudden. In a trance he dumbly follows the rest of his unit, and stands on his spot. _'Business as usual,'_ is his motto, as he just waits for the cue to start. As if in sync, himself and the rest of Knights take a deep breath and start to sing, hearing the screams when they begin to sing Voice of Sword. Ritsu loses himself to the music, the dancing, the happy fans. He's almost sad to come off the stage, but alas, follows everyone out.

 

Anzu stands where she was, with a huge smile on her face. “You guys did amazing! How did it feel Ritsu-kun?” Ritsu takes a few deep breaths and flashes the biggest smile he ever put on in front of the rest of Knights. “That.... was amazing! I can't believe it's already over... I feel like I can't have enough of this feeling. I feel like.... being there I can actually fulfill my wish to find my mom.” Everyone gives Ritsu their own version of a smile (Izumi included) and they all turn around to walk back towards their waiting room so they can pack up and leave.

 

The walk back felt long to Ritsu. The reason being was because he felt hot. It was weird because it was long after the Live had ended but his body still felt like it was on fire. He barely walks into the waiting room and trips on his own two feet, ungraciously falling onto the floor. “Ritsu-kun, are you-” Anzu starts but is surprised. Ritsu's panting heavily, his gaze unfocused. Izumi and Arashi stiffen, and then Tsukasa and Leo figure it out.

 

Ritsu's going into heat.

 

It wasn't even a second later when a flash of gray blue and white land on top of Ritsu. Red eyes meet blue, and Ritsu is scared. He tries to pull Izumi off of him but his strength is gone. “Izumi...san... Please get off of me....!!” Ritsu tries, when all of a sudden he feels something wet leaking out. Ritsu pales, and he lets his guard down. There's a pulling sound, and then there's hands all over his bare chest. Izumi doesn't look like the one he used to know. Ritsu is scared.

 

In reality, it was only a few seconds, but Ritsu's brain processed it to be minutes. In those short few seconds Izumi is pulled off of Ritsu. Arashi, as feminine as he looks, holds Izumi back by the shoulders, face dark as he's struggling to fight off the desire to take Ritsu himself. Anzu ushers Leo, who has Ritsu in his arms, to follow her to the car. She turns around for a quick second, looking at Tsukasa who gives her on of his own while blocking the door from Izumi. “Take care of them Tsukasa-kun.”

 

“I will, Anzu-san.”

 

The brunette producer breaks into a run, Leo right beside her. Ritsu is in a daze, his vision getting more and more blurry as his body continues to heat up. “Ou-sama.....” He weakly voices. His leader looks down at him, a serious expression on his face. “Don't worry Rittsu we're gonna get out back to the dorm as soon as possible.”

 

“It hurts Ou-sama.... everything hurts...” All of the emotions he is experiencing are new, and this isn't the type of new that Ritsu likes. He thinks back to the time where he saw his leader in heat, and he suddenly worries about how he's going to cope with this.

 

* * *

 

After a gruesome thirty minutes, Ritsu is placed on his bed. Almost immediately he tries to take his clothes off, but can't even summon the strength to grip the clothing properly. Leo then takes the time to unbutton the pants and slide it off trembling legs. He isn't necessarily surprised to see his soaked underwear, confining a dick that was dying to get out. “It hurts a little less if you cum.” He starts. Ritsu's tears fall as he looks at his leader with desperate eyes. “Do anything Ou-sama.... Anything to make the pain go away...!!!”

 

Leo closes his eyes for a second before opening them again, and reaches out to pull down the underwear all the way off. Ritsu hisses as the cold air hits his hot dick, and then yelps at the feeling of cold fingers touching his wet asshole. “What is terrible about us Omegas... is that it is very difficult for us to cum without something in here. Our bodies are basically designed for somebody to fuck us, at least in this world.” Ritsu tries to look at his leader, but his black bangs are covering his vision.

 

As if on cue, Leo easily inserts two long fingers inside Ritsu's slick entrance. The new sensation sends shocks up Ritsu's body and he yelps at the motion. Its nothing he's ever felt before, but for some reason, they feel _good._ Ritsu continues leaking both in the front and back, and that wet sound he heard back then comes back. But this time Ritsu doesn't have the heart to cover his ears to block the sound out. It's as if it's him accepting his fate. With a pained expression Leo looks away and continues thrusting his fingers inside of Ritsu. A very lusty moan escapes from Ritsu's mouth and slowly but surely, he's melting into nothing.

 

Ritsu brings his hands up to his face, covering his eyes. Taking short breaths he tries his ultimate best to not want more of those fingers inside him, _tries_ to not move his hips. But alas, the raven haired Omega cannot deny this. Not when everything is still new to him. He feels his eyes stinging with more tears, and he lets them all fall. Leo looks, and sees those tears fall down. “I'm sorry Ou-sama... I'm sorry...” Leo somehow feels himself hurting inside again. He sees his old self in Ritsu, that moment where he despised himself for being what he is. He hates that he can't fight the desire, fight off the longing for somebody.

 

Blinking back those tears threatening to fall, he looks down. “....We can talk after you're a little better.” With that he swiftly and quickly pushes his fingers deeper into Ritsu, hoping that it would all be over soon. Ritsu, whom was completely inexperienced about sex besides the general information provided during health class, felt the sudden urge to touch his dick. He never explored the concept of masturbation, but it sure felt warm down there, and right now it felt like the best thing to do right now was touch it. Slowly he reached down, and gently brushed his fingers along the it, sliding it upwards towards the tip. He shudders at the new sensation. Everything that was happening, felt so _so_ good, and it tore Ritsu apart inside because he didn't think he'd be this... lustful.

 

With a shaking hand, he grips his wet cock this time, and he feels it twitching. Slowly he strokes it, and it just hurts. He wonders if he'll actually be able to cum like this... There's something building up inside of him, something that seemed to build more and more the moment his leader stuck his fingers up his ass. After a few strokes Ritsu realized that it didn't hurt much anymore, and then he sped up, little by little. And he was feeling good again.

 

The tempo increased as there was a silent understanding between the two of them. The room is quiet, except for Ritsu's pants and the wet sounds his body is making. After a particularly long thrust, long fingers brush against a sensitive stop, and Ritsu becomes a squirming, moaning mess. More sensations fill his body, and his mind turns blank. He can't comprehend anything that is going on anymore. He registers this new feeling, and recognizes that it feels amazing. And so, he falls.

 

“M...More...!” Leo is alarmed, his usual sharp green eyes dulled with worry. “Rittsu...”

 

There's a sense of guilt inside Leo, as he rationally thinks about this. Its true that Ritsu and himself are Omegas, and that it is natural for him to help a fellow out. But to be doing it to this extent... it makes him wonder if he's doing the right thing. He pulls his fingers out, and there's an uncharacteristic whine. “Ou-sama...”

 

Leo irritatedly scratches his head, making his hair messy enough that it started falling out of the hair tie. “This is bad Rittsu... I can't do this to you.”

 

Ritsu reaches out, grabbing onto the free hand. His face is a red blushing mess, covered with tears and drool. But his eyes are tired, dull. “Please... don't do this to me. I can't... not alone. I'm too scared.”

 

Leo's eyes lock with Ritsu's for a long moment. There's a pang of sadness, and Leo gives in with a sigh. He sinks back down on the bed. “It's gonna be awhile before you'll feel normal for a bit. Don't pass out on me got that? Its an order from your King.”

 

More tears leak from red eyes. “I'll do anything to make it stop.”

 

* * *

 

After a long, long night Ritsu isn't in pain. But he is horrified at the sight of his bed, and the floor surrounding it. Mountains of tissues are scattered, and his sheets are full of substances that are still sticky when he touched it. The door opens, and Leo walks back inside, a simple breakfast and orange juice in his hands. “It's a horrible sight, isn't it? I was the same after I came to.”

 

He places the tray on the desk and turns to pull Ritsu up. “You need to eat while you can. Up you go...”

Ritsu dumbly follows, becoming a doll for his King to control. He sits down on the desk and eats the cereal as his leader is moving about in his room, trying to make it a bit more decent. After he deemed it decent, he leans against Ritsu's desk and looks at him. “So... you holding up?”

 

The spoon stills, and he puts it down. He looks so sad, with some self-hatred mixed in. “...I hate it Ou-sama.... I hate how... indecent I turned into, and in front of you... It's unacceptable.”

 

A laugh comes from his leader, albeit a more gentle one. “I know Rittsu, but we're the same. That's why I'm okay with it. I don't want to leave you like this, not when you don't know what you should do.”

 

Fishing inside his pockets, he pulls out a fancy looking collar, with some black lace connecting a small cross. “It's a bit fancy, but I thought you'd use it. When you're out, you'll attract hoards of Alphas, especially because you're in the middle of your first heat. So... if you wear this it will at least protect your most important area. And if you really want to, there's the pills. But beyond that there's nothing much we can do, besides fighting it off and all that.”

 

Ritsu looks down, looking somewhat lifeless. “I.... expected as much. Thank you... Leo.”

 

Leo is surprised at the mention of his real name, but doesn't make any notion to make Ritsu correct himself. He lets it slide, just this once. With a heave, he stands back up, and faces the door. “If you're okay for now, I'm off to see Ruka. You see, it's been awhile since I last saw her... and-”

 

“I'll be okay somehow. You go on ahead and be with your sister.” Ritsu presses his lips in a forced smile, and somehow it doesn't give the leader of Knights any easing to his heart at the gesture. He opens the door, and looks back at his junior once more. “If you need anything... Let me know.” Ritsu doesn't even turn back to face Leo this time. “...I'll manage somehow.”

 

Feeling uneasy, Leo leaves Ritsu's room and shuts it with a gentle click. After doing so he stares at the wall for a long minute, hand at his chin. Was there something he said that sat the wrong way with Ritsu? He seemed awfully depressed after awhile. Summing it up to nothing all that important, Leo jumps off towards the front door, a huge smile decorating his features at the thought of seeing his kawaii imouto.

 

Ritsu continues to sit in his chair, at this point playing with his food. He somehow feels betrayed. Not by his leader, but by his mother. He thought it would be okay, him being like this all alone, finding his mother along the way as he performs on stage as a member of Knights. However, the events of last night are burned into his memory, and while he appreciates Leo being there for him, he really wished that his mom was there by his side, with that gentle aura of his to make Ritsu feel at ease. He pushes the tray away and buries his head in his arms, hot tears falling from his eyes as he lays his head on the desk. _'I miss you mom... Where are you...?'_

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week was horrible in Ritsu's eyes. It would only be an hour or two hours when he could rest, and then for hours on end, he would feel hot and bothered, and he would have to deal with it, all by his lonesome. He gave up trying to clean up after his prior messes, and before long his floor was filled with tissues and dirtied clothing. From what he could tell, the rest of the dorm was silent and peaceful. When Leo came by to check on him a couple days ago he told Ritsu that Izumi and Arashi were staying at one of Tsukasa's family's vacation homes, so then they wouldn't have any worries about attacking the raven haired Omega.

 

But because of this it gave Ritsu more time than he'd like to drown in his negative thoughts and tears and lewd juices. Something he'd prefer not to do at all.

 

A few days after his heat ended, the rest of Knights moved back into the dorm. Izumi couldn't fit his words correctly, and he couldn't bring himself to look at Ritsu. Because this was just like what happened with his Yuu-kun... he couldn't believe himself for actually making that happen once again.

 

There's a gentle touch to his arm, and there's a small smile on Ritsu's face, but his eyes still weary and his face very dull looking. “It's okay Izumi-san... Nothing to worry about.”

 

From then on he continued to put up this act in front of the members, continuing to bury his negative emotions as to not worry the other members. It was worth it, because he actually managed to lose himself to the happy atmosphere of the unit.

 

Occasionally, he would venture into the company building with the rest of the unit to discuss some business at hand with Anzu. This time, he ran into somebody, because he was still gawking at how... _fancy_ the company HQ looked. He fell on his butt, and then there was a rapid scrambling about. He receives an outstretched hand, and he looks up to see a maroon haired teenager with a beautiful shade of green eyes. “I'm sorry about that, are you alright?”

 

Quickly Ritsu accepts the hand and stands up on his feet, giving a small smile. “I'm okay. I apologize as well, I wasn't looking at where I was going....”

 

The teenager laughs, and Ritsu is taken aback at the action. The laughing stops, and there's another smile. “Isara Mao, Trickstar. Nice to meet you.”

 

Ritsu gives a small nod of his head. “Sakuma Ritsu... Knights. Nice to meet you too.”

 

He walks with Mao down one of the many hallways, just staring at the scenery. “It was the same for me as well. This building looks too good to be real sometimes.” Ritsu blushes a light shade of pink and fiddles with the decorative collar that's made it way into Ritsu's life oh-so-comfortably. “I've never experienced the side of riches before... that's all...” There's a comfortable silence as Mao continues to carry the boxes in his hands. “Well, I get you. Was your life rough back then?”

 

“?” Ritsu looks up and there's a look of understanding from Mao. He looks down at the collar. “I understand... that as an Omega life can be hard.”

 

“Ah.... this...” Ritsu lets his guard down, bringing that torn and sad Ritsu that he's trying so hard to hide. “I... had a happy childhood. But a little over a half a year ago my mom disappeared.”

 

“Your dad?”

 

“I never had one to begin with. At least... not in the family.”

 

“I see....”

 

“I became an idol so I could find him.... because it was so uncharacteristic of him to just leave without a trace... but lately I've been feeling lonely, and my thoughts are being twisted, and I think that my mom actually abandoned me...” Ritsu quickly shakes his head. “Why am I even telling this to somebody I barely even met...” he mumbles to himself.

 

Mao sets the boxes down nearby and just brings Ritsu into a warm hug. “You're lonely, that's why. You need friends, and I take it that you haven't made many since you've been in here.” Ritsu stands numbly, unable to move. He stays quiet, unable to give a response to Mao. “From the sound of it I'm right. Then here's what's gonna happen.”

 

Mao pulls Ritsu back, staring down into those pools of red known as Ritsu's eyes. “From now on, we're friends. To show that... let's see.... I'll call you 'Ricchan.' Do you like that?”

 

Shocked, Ritsu stands still at the proclamation. A friend.... something that never crossed his mind. But at the sound of Mao's declaration his numb body felt warmed, and for the first time in a long time, he felt _alive._ There's a big smile, and Ritsu's red eyes shine. “I really like that... 'Maa~kun...'”

 

“Oi Kuma-kun, what the hell are you doing here?” An annoyed voice echoes down the hallway and Ritsu looks up to see Izumi walking down, the rest of Knights following close behind. Mao stiffens and his expression grows dark at the sight of Izumi. Ritsu wants to question it, but he assumes that now is not the best time to be doing so. Ritsu beams at the others, as to make Mao more at ease. “I made a new friend.”

 

They all look at Mao and Izumi clicks his tongue. “Why the hell is it _this guy._ ”

 

“Ricchan, I didn't expect to see _him_ here.” Mao says.

 

Ritsu seems lost, caught in the crossfire between glares of summer green and crystal blue. With gentle hands Arashi pulls him away from the scene, and Ritsu is just lost. “What...?”

 

“Just Beta and Alpha problems, that's all.” Arashi says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

As if guided by fate, Ritsu and Mao continued to meet at the company HQ, only to find out that Trickstar, Mao's unit, and Knights, Ritsu's unit, were joining forces as the face of Yumenosaki's popular rookie-teen idol units to make a collab concert. At the sound of it Ritsu was overjoyed, because then he would be on the stage again, and he would be able to be on it with his new friend.

 

Leo and Hidaka Hokuto, leader of Trickstar, look at each other with a formal smile plastered on their faces. “Let's make a good concert, yes?” Leo says stiffly, the menacing aura of Izumi, whom is next to him, worrying him.

 

Hokuto doesn't look at Leo, but Izumi, as every single person on that side, except a blond haired green eyed boy, stares at Izumi with something relatively close to a death glare. “Yes... let's make a good concert.” Hokuto's deep blue eyes are filled with something dark, and Ritsu looks away from the staredown, afraid that a war would actually take place in the meeting room.

 

Fortunately enough though, they all left the room, and in one piece. Izumi turns around to face the blond teen, and for once Ritsu sees a strange change of attitude towards the teen, and he looks... gentle for once.

 

Ritsu is filled with questions again, but again he isn't a curious child. If he finds the answer to it, he'll eventually get it.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu gets those questions answered, on a day out with Mao. Lately he's been hanging out with the maroon haired teen so much during his free time that occasionally the rest of Knights (excluding Izumi) tease him saying that they're lovers and he's going out on a date. The raven haired teen disregards everything they say though. Mao is his friend and that's all that matters to him.

 

They don't venture very far from their respective dorms though, because their curfew and all that. It's a simple day out, walking to plazas, and eating a picnic dinner while enjoying the scenery of the setting sun and the starry sky (from food they bought at the convenience store). While Mao starts unwrapping an onigiri, he just casually starts to speak. “So.. Ricchan, you don't really know much about Izumi-senpai, I'm thinking?”

 

Ritsu unwraps a sandwich and casually responds. “Yeah Izumi-san is.... strange and I don't really ask much.”

 

Mao takes a bite from his onigiri and then starts speaking again, leaning back to enjoy the star-filled sky that's above them. “Well... Izumi-senpai... and Makoto... Oh, Makoto is in my unit, the one with blue glasses.”

 

“Oh.. I remember him.”

 

“Anyways they have a past together. They were in the modeling business in the past. But things happened... Because Makoto is an Omega and Izumi-senpai is and Alpha....”

 

“So you mean...?”

 

“No no, Makoto isn't bonded with Izumi-senpai. It almost happened though. Makoto went into his first heat, and Izumi-senpai was there. We were... We being Trickstar, were on our way to pick him up before we went out for some gig we had. By the time we got there, Makoto was on the floor, and crying out for help, trying to pry him off.”

 

 _'Ah... almost like what happened to me...'_ Ritsu thinks. But he continues to stay quiet about it, because he doesn't want to worry Mao. Besides, he already forgave Izumi and let it just be something of the past already.

 

“Hokuto, Subaru, and myself we all rushed in and pulled him off of Makoto. Ever since then, we have sworn to protect Makoto if Izumi-senpai is there. Of course, he apologized, and apparently he 'loves' Makoto, but he's only like that whenever he's with Makoto alone. But we rarely let that happen though. Subaru, Hokuto, and I... We're Makoto's.... Beta Bodyguards as I think of it.”

 

Ritsu chuckles a little and Mao looks over with surprise. Then, before they knew it, they both burst out laughing, for no particular reason. “Well I think that Makoto-kun is lucky to have you by his side, 'Beta Bodyguard-san'.” Ritsu teases.

 

Mao flushes a light pink out of embarrassment, and they both drown themselves in laughter, before they can't anymore because their stomachs hurt. Mao wipes a tear from his eye before he finally calms down, and looks over to Ritsu. “You know Ricchan, I can be your Bodyguard too. If you ever need anything, I'll be by your side whenever you need me.”

 

“Maa~kun...” Ritsu's heart flutters at the statement, and he is warmed by the gesture. “Then... will you come with me... back home?”

 

“Home?” Ritsu's eyes look at the starry sky, and somehow, he is filled with hope. “Yes, home. I want to go back, just to visit. And if I'm lucky, my mom will be there.”

 

“Sure, why not. We still have time before our curfew.” Mao gets up, plastic bag in hand, and extends his free one to Ritsu. “Let's go home Ricchan.”

 

* * *

 

It's been a little over 8 months now, since he's last seen his home. But it's still burned into his memory. During the walk they dodged all kinds of people, and Ritsu just blurted his life story to Mao, talking about how his mom worked hard doing the bad things to keep them alive, and that his life wasn't the best, but it was to Ritsu, as long as he and his mother were able to smile. It seemed so easy for Ritsu to be this open to Mao, and Mao made it easy for Ritsu to say things, accepting this action as a sign that Ritsu thinks of him as a true friend. At last, they arrived at the apartment complex Ritsu spent 14 years of his life in. Mao could only stare at the sight. The complex itself isn't that stable, and Mao is surprised that it hasn't collapsed after all these years. Mao lived a pretty normal life, in a pretty normal house, with a pretty normal family. Everything was normal for him. And somehow, he was stupid to believe that Ritsu's life was normal like his.

 

They go up the staircase, and the low groans and creaks scare Mao, because he thinks that it would break off any second with the two of them going up. Ritsu fishes for a key in his pocket, and opens the door. With heavy anticipation, Mao enters as well. Ritsu turns on the light, and somehow Mao is relieved at how normal it looks inside. It's really small, but it's warm. Even though it looks like it's been unoccupied for many months, Mao can still feel the warmth of a warm and loving family in here. He looks over to Ritsu, who just looks happy at the sight of his home. Mao smiles. “You love it here don't you?”

 

“I was raised here. This is my home. How can I not love it, with all the memories that are stored in here.” Ritsu replies, and Mao smiles even wider. “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

 

The peace is disturbed at the sound of a door opening, and two people come in. One with short, silky raven hair and red eyes, and one with appearance of a normal man, with brown hair and brown eyes. Ritsu's eyes widen at the sight. “Mom...”

 

Ritsu's mom is shocked at the sight of his son. For a second he was utterly overjoyed to see him, but then the next second, the stranger comes in front of Ritsu and his mom. “Oi, who is this Yagami-san?”

 

“Ya....gami, Ricchan, I thought your last name was Sakuma?”

 

“Yagami is my mom's... But he never told me that mine was changed, so all this time I've introduced myself as 'Sakuma Ritsu.'” Ritsu is in a state of shock, overjoyed by the fact that he gets to see his mom, but still left in a state of confusion over this new person.

 

There's a strange gasp as Ritsu's mother is shocked at the previous statement. “Ritsu... You've been part of the Yagami family for years. How could you forget...” Ritsu's mom brings a hand to his chest, looking at his son with pity. Ritsu doesn't understand this at all. “You never told me though! I remember everything Mom tells me, how could I forget something so important like that! I knew things, like you and my dad separating, the fact that we lived together without my father, everything that was important about the way my family was, I remember it all! So I can't believe why would would tell me, _ME,_ that I don't remember the fact that I've been living as Yagami Ritsu for the past 14 years of my life!” Ritsu is devastated, and in a panic he rakes through his memory to try and remember anything _anything_ that was a sign that he in fact was told by his mother that his name was Yagami Ritsu all this time. He went as far back as the time he was in elementary school, but he couldn't remember anything.

 

Ritsu's mom makes a sad face, as if he was the one that was being betrayed, and the man next to him gives a low laugh. “How does that feel Yagami-san, your own son doesn't even remember the fact that he was part of your family!” Ritsu looks up in fear, and Mao is frozen stiff. What can he do in this situation, a situation between family members. He knows his friend needs his help, but he can't even move. _'Why can I not move dammit... Ricchan needs my help I have to protect him!'_ He tries and tries, but its almost as if he's a statue, he cannot move a single centimeter. All he can do is watch as his friend breaks and cracks until there is nothing left of him.

 

“I feel like my own son has betrayed me, after all the things I did for him... I cannot bring himself to love this ungrateful child, whom I have raised with my blood sweat and tears...” Ritsu's falls to the floor, tears unending at this point. “Mom.. you... You're joking right? This is nothing! I can change my ways, this is something that can be easily changed! I _love_ Mom, I even promised to you that I would grow up and become successful, and I'm finally able to do it! I promise that I'll change my name! So please don't say that you hate me, I wouldn't be able to handle it if you left my life!” Ritsu takes ragged breaths, his heart racing a mile a minute. From the mom he knew and loved, he wouldn't _ever_ be angry at the fact that he forgot that his last name now was Yagami, and not Sakuma. He is heartbroken, because his mom is different, and void of any compassion. Nothing but a shell, just like a doll... Everything is too sad for him to process.

 

“It's too late Ritsu... My loving heart is gone, I cannot find any reason to forgive you. If you want to, try and chase after me, but you are not my son. Not anymore.”

 

The two adults leave, and Ritsu's cries are the only thing resounding in the thin walls. Mao bends down and embraces Ritsu, a pained expression on his face. “Ricchan... don't take it seriously... I'm sure things will be okay...” Ritsu's cries get even louder, and Mao digs his head deeper into Ritsu's shoulder, trying his hardest to not shed tears. Ritsu needs somebody strong to be there for him right now, and who would be there if he cried as well. “Mom... Mom is g-gone.... I-I can't... W-Why am I being hated?! Maa~kun tell me why!! I can't be hated because I simply forgot about my last name, it's too stupid! Tell me Maa~kun was I just disowned because of my last name?!!” Mao's eyes start filling with tears, and he holds Ritsu tighter to himself.

 

“Ricchan... Y-your mom... did just leave you because of your last name... I'm sorry...” His voice trembles, and Ritsu is too broken to hear the confirmation. He lies in Mao's arms for a good 20 minutes, simply crying his eyes out. Somehow he hates his own existence right now, the fact that he was even born in a family that was broken from the start. He wonders if he could find a way to make it all better, to find a way to be happy with his mother and father. He wished he had an older brother or sister to be there for him. He wished he wasn't alone right now. He wishes so many things, but it seems like he is being cursed by the gods to prevent his happiness from coming true. After a long long while his tears stop, and he pulls himself off of Mao.

 

With a tear stained face he looks at the button up shirt that he's soaked with his tears. “I'm sorry I messed up your shirt Maa~kun....” His voice is hoarse, and he really doesn't want to talk, but Mao is his friend, somebody who has been there for him. The least he could do is be considerate of what he did to his friend. “This is nothing Ricchan. Come on, let's go home. It's about to rain soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

The duo walk in silence, Mao guiding Ritsu so then he doesn't run into anything. Mao cannot even imagine what Ritsu is feeling right now, and he knows how worried he was because his mother never came back and after so, _so_ long he gets thrown to the side as if he was nothing in particular, over something stupid as is last name. Somehow Mao feels contempt for Ritsu's mother, he makes it seem like his son's life was nothing in particular, and Mao knows Ritsu's life is precious.

 

Ritsu, on the other hand, hates his life right now. He feels numb, he feels Mao's hands on his arms, but he feels nothing. His heart feels dead, his body feels cold. He doesn't want to believe that it was real, but the memory continues to go on and on and on and Ritsu wants it to stop. Anything and everything he'll do to make it stop. They continue their long walk, and eventually start to cross the bridge that's a half mile away from their home: the Yumenosaki dorms. Ritsu spots the water, and is lost in it's clarity, even in the dark. He finds the allure of it, and he suddenly finds a solution. Mao bumps into someone and he momentarily releases his hold on Ritsu. “Ah, I'm sorry.”

 

“No, I'm sorry. I was drawn by the beauty of the river over there.” The man says.

 

“Ahh... I see.” Mao replies with a strange laugh, before he turns back around, and his eyes widen in horror. “R-Ricchan!”

 

Ritsu stands at the top of the rail, lifeless eyes staring down at the dark abyss of the welcoming water. “I can't handle it Maa~kun. Everything hurts. I feel like my life is over.”

 

Mao clenches his fists, the worry starting to make him tremble. “Even so, you have other people! You have the rest of Knights, you have me! You can find a way to make your mom forgive you I know that you can do it!! So please Ricchan just get down from there I beg of you!!”

 

Ritsu stares at Mao for a long, long time, and slowly but surely, the rain starts to fall, slowly at first, but then accelerating to a flat out downpour. With slow steps Mao steps closer to the rail, closing in on Ritsu's frail looking body. Ritsu is still, lost in thought. He really can't imagine a life without his mother in it, and honestly can't even think about the possibility of it becoming reality even now. But alas, he feels Mao's warm body behind his cold one, and like a child he is guided by Mao to stand once again on the sidewalk.

 

Ritsu stands still, with no intention to move anywhere anytime soon. And Mao, as caring as he is, holds Ritsu in his arms, hoping that it will be enough for the raven haired Omega to feel better, to feel his warmth, to feel that he isn't alone right now. After a long while, with their bodies heavy with rain soaked clothes, the slowly make their way back to the Yumenosaki dorms.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to them, two men were looking at the scene from far away, hiding beneath a black umbrella. “Yagami-san...”

 

Ritsu's mother cries into his hands, heart breaking sobs escaping from his hands. “Ritsu... R-Ritsu my baby...! Mama is sorry for treating you like this! B-but I can't let them hurt you!”

 

“Was that really what you wanted Yagami-san? Is that how you wanted your son to see you as?”

 

Ritsu's mother looks at the other man with the most broken expression ever. “You _know_ I would never want that Yuki. It seems really foolish for me to say such things to him because he couldn't remember something I told him when he was so young... But _they_ are after me, and I can't... no, I _won't_ let them hurt Ritsu, or Rei. This all started 20 years ago, after all. They have nothing to do with my past, but _they_ will do whatever necessary to make me move, but its my duty as a mom to protect my children, no matter the cost.”

 

It was a moment in time that warmed Ritsu's mother's heart immensely. It was around the time Rei left the household with his dad, and Ritsu was learning more about his name and introductions. “Sa.. gu...ma... Rittsu...” Ritsu pats the floor, a huge smile on his face. Ritsu's mother was warmed by the sight of his son learning how to speak, and looking so cute on top of that.

 

“No. no Ritsu. 'Ya-ga-mi' remember?”

 

Ritsu tilts his head. “Sa...gu...ma...”

 

His mom shakes his head. “No, no Ritsu. 'Ya-ga-mi.”

 

“Nooooo.....” Ritsu stands up and with small steps gets to his mother from the other side of the room. When he gets there his mom picks him up, with gentle hands. “Why 'no' Ritsu?”

 

Ritsu gives his mom's face a few gentle pats with his small hands. “Rittsu is not a yagami. Rittsu is a Saguma, Mama is a Saguma. Family is Saguma!” With a big smile he beams at the fact that he is a Sakuma, and somehow he knows that aren't Sakumas anymore. “Mama is Saguma. Papa is Saguma. Onii-chan is Saguma. Rittsu is Saguma. We all are Saguma!!” As if to emphasize the point, Ritsu makes a huge circle with his small hands, and he shows a smile that's as bright as the sun.

 

Ritsu's mom is moved by the statement, albeit confused as to whether or not his son knows more than he should. But nonetheless he knows one thing: The Sakumas are going to come back together. And somehow that brings a tear to the mother's eye. “Ahaha.... Well. Then Ritsu isn't a Yagami, but a Sakuma! Sa-ku-ma.”

 

Under the heavy rain, Ritsu's mother looks fondly at the memory, and then its almost like nothing has happened, but then the tears bring him back to reality: He said something completely illogical, and his selfish decisions caused his son to almost end his life right now. _'What a terrible mother I am...'_ His heart breaks a little, and he can't stop his chest from feeling the pain it does. “I just want this to end Yuki... So I can be back with my family, and my soulmate... I miss him so, _so_ much I can't take it anymore. I just want to be a normal wife with a normal family, that's all.”

 

Yuki looks with sad eyes, as his partner tears himself apart in self hatred. “Then... We must do everything possible to end this, Yagami-san.”

 

“Please stop calling me that you know I despise that name.” Ritsu's mother stares at Yuki with blood boiling behind those red eyes. There's a hearty laugh from Yuki, as he gives a smirk of his own. “Very well then, Shun-sama.”

 

* * *

 

Mao knocks on the front door of the Knights dormitory, and there's a click and Arashi opens the door, only to be worried at the sight. “Come on Ricchan, we're here.” Mao gently guides Ritsu into the dorm, whom is lifeless. Everyone moved away and cleared a path for Mao to bring Ritsu into the room. Tsukasa comes out and guides Mao to the bathroom. “This way, senpai.”

 

Everyone is silent as Mao takes care of Ritsu, taking off his wet clothes and putting on the warm water on to warm his body up. Ritsu is lifeless, not even flinching when the water came into contact with his skin. From the looks of it, it was very serious, and nobody could understand why Ritsu was like this. Pushing his sleeves up, Arashi walks into the steamy room. Tsukasa jumps at the action. “S-senpai, what.... No, why...? No... I mean...” He expresses his concern for his senpai in the form of twisted and broken sentences, and Arashi just gives Tsukasa a warm smile. “Thank you for worrying about me Tsukasa-chan, but Ritsu-chan needs somebody to help him. Just leave this to Onee-chan.”

 

With that, Arashi slides the door shut, leaving the drenched Mao and the rest of Knights out. After an awkward silence, Izumi leaves to thrust a couple of towels into Mao's hands. Confused, Mao accepts the towels and starts on drying his hair. Soon after Izumi throws something else at him, this time being a sweat suit. Confused, Mao gives a questioning look at Izumi, who looks away with an annoyed expression on his face. “....I just don't want Yuu-kun to worry about you if you get sick.” He grumbles, and Mao gladly accepts the dry clothes.

 

While he gets changed in the back of the a guest room, Tsukasa prepares a hot cup of tea for Mao to drink. After Mao is changed, he pulls the pin out of his hair, and then continues to dry his hair. After he settles in a stool by the counter, Izumi crosses his arms. “Alright, you. Spill. What happened while you guys were on your date that made Kuma-kun like that.”

 

Disregarding the comment about it being a date, Mao tells the rest of Knights what happened, excluding sensitive information. After awhile everybody is just at a loss. It's not like they've known the feeling of being abandoned by their parents, but it still seems unreal that one would actually leave their son like that.

 

“As King, I command all of you.” Leo slams his hands on the table, sheets of music flying as his does so. “We don't leave Rittsu alone. We just have to force him to realize that he's not alone here. So, whatever you do don't leave him, wherever we are.” He receives stiff nods from everyone in the room, and Leo knows that Arashi wouldn't ever leave Ritsu alone if he needed help, so he considers his orders to be heard and understood.

 

After a long hour that seemed to stretch into eternity, Arashi held Ritsu and guided him into his room. With the gentleness of a mom, he brings the covers up to Ritsu's chin, and gently tells him to sleep. After a long while, Ritsu obeys and is brought into a deep sleep, his tears leaking from the corner of his eyes that just breaks the hearts of those in the room.

 

“I hope you feel better Ritsu-chan....” Arashi whispers and gently shuts the door with a _click._

 

* * *

 

Hours passed into days, and Ritsu never woke up. After the first day of sleep they called Anzu, who sent for a doctor to check on Ritsu. The conclusion was that he needed more sleep, and that when he was recovered, he would wake back up. After setting up an IV, the doctor leaves, with a few instructions for the teens if anything happens. With worry they all heed the doctor's words and return to practicing, which leads them nowhere because their rookie gives them plenty to think about.  


The days stretch on, and Leo leaves to spend time with his sister. Izumi is out for a modeling gig, and Tsukasa has to return to his home for some family issues and family bonding. Arashi busies himself about the dorm, dusting, cleaning. Very uncharacteristic to his usual self, whom is tidy, but not a clean freak. Somehow with Ritsu in a deep sleep it worries the onee-san inside of him, and he feels like he needs to keep everything clean so Ritsu won't be sick while he's asleep.

 

The days continue to pass, and then one week as passed by. It's a day off, and Knights (and Mao, whom came over after rehearsal) crowd themselves in Ritsu's room, hoping that he'll awaken soon. The sky darkens, and Ritsu stirs. Mao jumps at the movement. “Ricchan...?”

 

A few long moments later, Ritsu's eyes flutters open, a sea of dark red that nobody remembers ever being that dark before. “Rittsu! You're up!!” Leo jumps on Ritsu's stiff body, and there's a grunt as he feels the weight of his leader on top of him. “O.....Ou-sama.... heavy....”

 

The rest of the people look at Ritsu, a question as to whether or not he's okay heavy in their minds. After a minute, Leo jumps off, and Ritsu is able to breathe again. With the assistance of Mao, Ritsu slowly gets to sit up. “Thank you Maa~kun...” There's a lazy smile on his face, and Mao isn't sure as to whether or not it's a good smile. It's nothing he's ever seen on Ritsu's face before, and it worries him immensely.

 

“Kuma-kun, do you remember what happened before you slept...?” Izumi stands on guard, sensing that something is off with this Ritsu; it's not the one he knows, and it makes him suspicious.

 

“Hm? Of course I do Secchan. I was out with Maa~kun and then met my mom, who abandoned me. Then I almost jumped off the bridge and got caught in the rain. Isn't that right, Maa~kun?”

 

All eyes immediately go to Mao, who fidgets at the attention. “...Y-yeah...” He feels something very heavy behind him, and Mao is to afraid to look back. He doesn't have to worry though, because a strong pair of hands drag him out of the room. “Ritsu-chan, we'll be back. After we have a talk with Mao-chan here.” Arashi says with a happy tone before closing the door and throwing Mao across the wall with force. “I believe you have some explaining to do here, Mao.”

 

Mao stares at the four pair of eyes staring at him, and he grasps the back of his neck. “I didn't tell you all... because I was _scared._ I know Ricchan isn't suicidal, but he looked so bad back there, like he lost everything he ever had! Things like that... How could I tell you guys something that sensitive....” His head hangs and his chest hurts again.

 

“Easy, dumbass. Just _tell us._ We're Kuma-kun's unit, we'd figure it out somehow.” Izumi spits out, those piercing blue eyes slimming with annoyance.

 

“Even if I could... he's slept for an _entire week._ And I think it wasn't for the better. Something about him's changed, I know that for sure.” Mao speaks again, and Tsukasa steps up. “I believe you're not telling us something. Okay, I understand that you didn't want to tell us that senpai was going to commit suicide. What I don't understand is why you never thought about coming to us to talk it out. We all could have managed to think of something. So why?”

 

Mao's face starts turning a little pink, and the words in his mouth are becoming thick, and he can't swallow them for some reason. “....I.... wanted Ricchan.... to rely on me....”

 

After awhile, Leo caught on. “Ahh.... and the reason being....?”

 

“Wha-?” Mao's blush deepens, slowly turning the shade of his hair color, which is pretty dark for him. Evil snickers echo in his ears, and for some reason it's like he's the commoner in front of royal knights and their king. He sinks to his knees, and bows his head in defeat. “....Because I like him.... and I want him to like me....”

 

Everyone gives victorious grins, and then there's a chuckle from behind them. “Maaa.... How mean of you all.... Beating up my Maa~kun like this. I hate you Secchan, Suu~chan, Nacchan, Ou-sama too...” Ritsu drags on with an amused tone. Everyone turns around to see the messy Ritsu with a lazy grin plastered onto his face.

 

They all seem stiff at the Ritsu in front of them, and somehow it's strange because this Ritsu seems _so different_ to the Ritsu they first met. If Mao is right about one thing, it is that Ritsu has changed during his time of sleep.

 

“Kuma-kun... are... you....” Izumi is the brave one asking Ritsu something, and the lazy grin widens. “Why yes Secchan, I'm fine. Still the same Ritsu you all know. Yagami Ritsu~”

 

Everyone takes a nervous gulp as they look at the new Ritsu. Yep, something is definitely wrong here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I can tell you is that there's gonna be a quick summary of Ritsu's life from age 15-19 next chapter. Beyond that... I'm utterly stumped.


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years, Ritsu gets to live alone. After many many long years, Rei is back in the city. For the first time, they finally meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to have this done by Christmas but that completely failed... But I'm on break now so I should be able to write a bunch! I hope to anyways aha.... Anyways I hope you all enjoy the small chapter that will begin new things ^^

5 long years, three solo albums, thousands of lives, hundreds of concerts, and many many tours later, Ritsu looks up at the empty room in front of him. It was his 19th birthday, and with that, he was given an apartment of his own. Knights, having all become adults (except Tsukasa, who has his family to take care of him for the remaining months) were able to move out of the dorm. Leo got an apartment of his own and lives with Ruka. Arashi lives alone with his cat, but he became fast friends with a Kagehira Mika, who lives with an Itsuki Shu, who make up the unit Valkyrie. Izumi forcefully made a proposal to Makoto, and with the loud complaints of Trickstar behind him, lives together with Makoto. Makoto is like a child, spending the half the week with Izumi, and spending half the week with Trickstar, who had no complaints in continuing to live together. And thus, Ritsu, who had no home, opted to live in an apartment as far away from everybody as possible. He thought it was annoying to have to live close by them, and with a long talk with Anzu, he got his wish. It was an apartment in the heart of the city, where all the night life was. With soundproof walls and nobody really around, Ritsu had the perfect home, just for him.

 

All of Knights came over for the house-warming party, bringing over some basic necessities as their presents. Ritsu seemed generous that day, and made hoards of those mysterious cakes he loves to create. When Izumi enters the room, a look that seemed to be both horrified and disgusted made its way to his face, and with a evil glint in his red eyes Ritsu force feeds it down Izumi's throat, as Anzu holds him down with some martial arts move that didn't even seem real. Izumi pales for a second, and everyone laughs as he turns a sickly blue color and eventually swallows the cake. Anzu releases her hold on Izumi and immediately the gray haired male begins coughing, as if trying to get the cake out from his system. Leo, on his hands and knees, crawls over to Izumi who retreats to the corner of the room which has the kitchen counter. With a big smile on his face, he gives Izumi a few hard slaps to the back. _'INSPIRATION Sena.'_ That's the only thing he says, and a gray eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

 

“Ugh, _soooo annoying!!!_ ” Arashi giggles and looks to his right, and sees Tsukasa with his head in his hands. Sometimes it was hard to tell which was the older one when their _leader_ acts like that most of the time....

 

Ritsu lazily watches the scene of his unitmates enjoying themselves in his apartment, a somewhat satisfied look on his face. He's managed to spend 5 years of his life with them, and while he sounded indifferent to everything that goes on, he was thankful for having them by his side. But he just... wanted to be alone. Being alone sounded like a _lovely_ thing, and then he wouldn't have to feel the pain of foreign emotions come over him.

 

Somehow, his heart always seemed heavy, and it always annoyed him to no end. Why was he 'longing?' He had his Maa~kun, he had his unit, he had everything he could ever think of....

 

Except for a lover.

 

The raven haired male wondered to himself countless times why he needed to have one. And after going around in circles, he arrives at the same answer: because he's an omega. While he himself isn't ready for somebody like that in his life, his body is _craving_ it. And with a harsh click of his tongue, Ritsu turns his head and pushes away all of those problems.

 

 _Being an omega is shit._ He concludes.

 

* * *

 

How bad can it be when you just got off the train and managed to get yourself lost within the hour? Apparently, really, _really_ bad. Rei is... shocked, to say the least. The crowds were one thing, the amount of stores is another one entirely. And while he was more or less gawking at the new sights, he turned at the wrong intersection and landed in a new place entirely. He was looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, which had the address of a place called the Undead House. The rent seemed cheap and there was an advertisement for a free room. Immediately seizing the chance Rei called the number and was accepted. (He did all of this on the train ride to the city, so he's surprised yet relieved they oh-so-graciously accepted him immediately...)

 

Continuing to look around the new buildings, he bumps into another person, and in the confusion his paper flies out of his hand. “Oh, sorry...” Rei bends down to try and retrieve the piece of paper but is beaten by the mysterious person, who looks at what is written on the paper. “Hmmm... so you're the new guy, huh~?”

 

“....What...” Rei's dark red eyes meet the other person's hazel ones for the first time. The blonde haired brown eyed male in front of him waves a little with a small smile. “Hi there, little kitten~” A wave of irritation passes through the raven haired Alpha, as he hears this greeting. “....Hi...”

 

The blonde man gives a light laugh and gives Rei's shoulder a couple pats as he just stands there laughing a bit. “I-I'm sorry man, I just got off from work, I haven't quite transitioned to guy life yet.”

 

Rei is shocked to say the least. He knew it was almost the afternoon, so _why_ would he be getting off of work _now_? So, all he gives this man is his silence.

 

His laughter dies down and the man actually outstretches his hand. “Hakaze Kaoru. Nice to meet you new roommate. I'll take you there, since I'm on my way home myself.” With a small smile of his own he takes the hand and shakes it. “Sakuma Rei. Nice to meet you too. I would very much appreciate it if you could take me there.”

 

* * *

 

Rei walks side by side with Kaoru, trying his hardest to not get caught by the incoming pedestrian traffic that's going opposite of where he's going. Holding onto his backpack tightly he tries to not look at all the dazzling places, but instead at street signs, hoping he'll be able to remember how to get back to this location.

 

“So, Sakuma-san, you're new aren't you?”

 

Rei nods. “I just moved here from outside town.”

 

Kaoru hums. “I see... well, being in the city is fun and all, but you'll definitely get used to it soon. So you play an instrument right?”

 

“Yeah... piano and the violin. But occasionally I compose songs out of a whim.”

 

“Ooh that would be interesting. You see, Undead house is basically a dormitory for the band UNDEAD. It's just been me and the guys for a few years and we've done okay, but we've always felt like something was missing....”

 

Rei's curious red eyes glance over at Kaoru's expression. “...And you think I may be able to do something about it...?”

 

Kaoru looks over with a smile. “...Who knows?”

 

They turn a corner and come face to face with a small community of small houses, all looking grander and grander to the raven male's eyes. Is this how the city people live???

 

“Sakuma-san, you're totally wearing your thoughts on your face.”

 

“O-oooh... I'm sorry, it's just my first time.... such grand houses...” Rei drifts off, continuing to admire the splendor of the normal looking houses. People in the city have it nice, Rei thinks.

 

They walk inside (after a lot of persuasion to actually move) the park and turn left, where a fountain lays. With a male inside of it.

 

“Heyo Kanata-kun~ having fun?”

 

The male looks up, his light green eyes shining and his aqua colored hair clinging to his neck and face. “Good afternoon, Kaoru. The water is very comfortable today...~”

 

Rei smiles at this man who makes himself home in the community fountain. “I just moved in... Sakuma Rei.”

 

A big smile and a lazy wave are what the fountain man give him. “Shinkai Kanata, nice to meet you, _Rei.”_

 

Rei returns the smile, somehow feeling that he will get along with this man very well.

 

“Come on Sakuma-san, our house is this way...” Kaoru hurriedly pushes Rei towards the houses and Kanata waves. “Bye Bye Kaoru, Rei.”

 

* * *

 

“Adonis-kuuuun! Koga-kuuuuun! The new guy's here!” Kaoru yells out as he closes the door behind him. There's shuffling about the house and Rei meets two more men, about his age or younger.

 

“So, 'yer the new guy, huh? Nice to meet'cha, I'm Oogami Koga!” The man with gray hair yells, the sharp golden eyes shining with a strange light behind it. Ah, the joys of youth... Rei thinks.

 

“My name is Otogari Adonis. It's very nice to meet you.” The man with purple hair greets. Rei thinks that he's a foreigner, but doesn't think about it very much.

 

“Nice to meet you all, I'm Sakuma Rei, hope we an get along.” Rei is stiff with his cordial smile and Kaoru chuckles at the sight.

 

“You know Sakuma-san, you don't have to be that formal with us. You're the oldest one out of all of us here in Undead house, after all. And...” Kaoru bends over with a mischevious smile, hazel eyes staring into pools of blood red. “I get this feeling....that the Sakuma-san that we're seeing isn't....the _real_ Sakuma-san....”

 

There's a few seconds of dead silence, as Koga raises an eyebrow and Adonis just stares at Rei. And with a deep breath, Rei speaks again. “....Back in my home, I never had to meet new people, and to be honest, my father told me to try and be nice to the new people you see in the city.... If you say it's okay for me to not be... _formal..._ then I guess it's okay _._ ”

 

Rei scratches the back of his head a little, and there's a devilish smile, accompanied with sharp fangs. Once gentle red eyes darken and seem... more violent than ever. Koga gets lost in the sight in front of him, a shiver involuntarily going down his spine as he feels the massive aura of the Alpha in front of him dominating, _demanding,_ and even though he knows he's not an Omega, he wonders if the feeling he has right now is what Omegas feel....

 

...The feeling of being monopolized.

 

Kaoru claps his hands. “Whoa Sakuma-san, what presence~ You'd be amazing out on stage.” Adonis nods in agreement, and Koga nervously gulps.

 

“I wouldn't know about that but...” Rei drifts off, looking down at the floor. “...I'll do anything. Hell I'll go on stage even though I've done it before. I need to get out there after all....”

 

A pained smile enters those sharp features and Koga is pretty sure he's gonna want to do something _really_ bad after Rei settles down in his room. Fuck him and his sexual tendencies to fall for the strong type with overwhelming presence. “... I'm here to find my younger brother, after all.” Rei smiles, and Koga fidgets. Adonis silently observes his friend, and Kaoru claps the raven's shoulder. “Well, in that case, we need to try and get this band up for a gig as soon as possible! Ah, but right now I'm super busy with work so we have to wait a couple weeks before we can get started. Anywho~ Koga-kun and Adonis-kun will help you with whatever you may need. I'm going to bed, since I have starting shift today, Oyasumi~” Kaoru walks off and Rei stares.

 

“Kaoru-kun....”

 

“Oh that lady chaser works at a host bar.” Koga rubs the back of his neck with a heavy sigh.

 

“...This damn city has everything, doesn't it...” Rei mutters. Adonis hands Rei a meat kebab and nods. “I thought the same thing when I came here.”

 

And Koga laughs his ass off at the statements. “You'll get used to the shit that goes on here. Welcome to the city senpai.” Koga gives a big smile and Rei gives one back. “I hope you'll take good care of me, _Wanko_ ”

 

“W-W- _Wanko_?? W-What the fuck??!! I'm a wolf goddammit, a WOLF!” Koga roars with a heavy blush and Rei laughs, walking a few steps and petting the soft gray hair and fuck Koga wanted to kill himself for ever wanting this guy to do more.

 

* * *

 

“Naaaa Adonis...” Koga hangs off the computer chair in Adonis' room.

 

“What is it, Oogami?” Adonis, sitting on his bed, examines his ocarina with care.

 

“...Is it bad.... Sakuma-senpai........-ke....” Koga mutters into his arm as he hugs the back of the computer chair.

 

“What Oogami...? I didn't hear you clearly...”

 

With a frustrated growl, Koga faces his friend with a huge blush on his face. “I-I said, is it bad for me to.... towards Sakuma-senpai... L-like him!”

 

Adonis looks up and stares at his friend with a long blank stare. “...No, I don't think so. I like Sakuma-senpai too.”

 

“No. no not that kinda like! I mean, the one where I wanna do tons of stuff with, you know...!” Koga melts into the computer chair again, his embarrassment catching up with him.

 

“Oh.... That one... well.....” Adonis thinks about it for a little while. “It's not a bad thing Oogami. This world in itself is strange, in which even males can bear children. It doesn't matter what we 'are' and... Love is for everyone. So, don't tell yourself it's bad to 'love Sakuma-senpai.'” Adonis gives Koga a small smile.

 

Koga gives Adonis a small glare. “When did your speaking get to be this fucking good?”

 

“My speech class helped me a lot Oogami.”

 

“...Thanks....” Koga hides in the computer chair once more

 

“Anytime Oogami.” Adonis continues examining his ocarina with care.

 

* * *

 

Rei settles down on the bed with a sigh, staring out at the window in his new room. He made a mental note to make sure to get black curtains, because as he was a creature of the night, he despised seeing the sun and wanted little contact with it if possible. Looking at his bag next to his bed he distantly wonders how _he'll_ be able to find his brother. He seemed lost as it was already, going _out there_ seemed outrageous to him.

 

With another heavy sigh he closes his eyes and lets himself drift off to a dreamless sleep, hoping for the darkness to come soon.

 

_'I need to find you... my little brother. No matter how long it takes I'll find you.'_

 

* * *

 

As it becomes nighttime, Rei awakens. With a long stretch he goes down the stairs to see Koga and Adonis in the living room, watching some crappy variety show that seemed to be on. Kaoru emerges from the kitchen and smiles. “Hey Sakuma-san, you wanna eat something?”

 

Sliding onto one of the stools by the counter he stifles a yawn, “Why, that sounds nice Kaoru-kun.”

 

“Lucky for you I had to whip something up now. We're not exactly.... the food making kinda people you see...” Kaoru laughs a bit as he passes Rei a simple sandwich. Rei takes it gratefully and digs in, looking over with mild interest as the younger duo sit comfortably on the black sofa in front of the TV.

 

“So... Sakuma-san. You said you were here to find your brother...”

 

“Hmmm. That's true. But I don't have any knowledge of his whereabouts. Or any picture of him on that matter. All I know is that he's 19 this year.”

 

“Uwaaaa.” Kaoru waves his hand at that statement. “That's gotta be tough Sakuma-san. I don't know what to tell you....”

 

Rei gives a small laugh, and his normally sharp eyes soften a little. “....I never saw how he grew up. I never saw his childhood, and now it's too late for him to call ne 'Onii-chan.' I missed out on so, _so_ many things and my dad did as well.... I guess it's regret biting us in the ass...”

 

Kaoru places a hand on the raven's shoulder and Rei looks over, the half-eaten sandwich long forgotten at this point. “But the thing is Sakuma-san. You're coming out _now_ to find him. It's never too late to do those family things.” After a pause, Kaoru smiles. “I hope you can find your brother, Sakuma-san.”

 

“Thank you Kaoru-kun.” Rei distantly looks at the furniture behind Kaoru. “I hope so too....”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu walks down the busy streets without care, watching with amusement as the snow starts to fall down. He was, at the moment, 'escaping' from his group dinner party. Why, you ask? Because he was disgusted. The atmosphere of the place was too _cheerful and happy_ and every moment he was there he just wanted to throw up. Yeah, it's the holiday season. Yeah, it's supposed to be that happy time of the year. Ritsu says screw all of that.

 

After all, love doesn't seem to miraculously come back to you, does it?

 

As he walks, he thinks about the playful events of that evening, Leo decorating the walls with his compositions, Tsukasa falling over Christmas decorations while chasing their Leader to take the pen away from him. _Again._ Izumi punching Mao because he got stuck with Makoto under the mistletoe Anzu stealthily placed abover them, thus pushing the maroon haired teen towards the blonde haired teen, sealing the kiss. Arashi tried to pull Ritsu himself down to the 'kissing station' with ulterior motives to get him to kiss Mao, but Izumi was there instead. He laughs at the memory because he took a slice of cake that was in his hand and told Secchan to 'kiss the cake.' The sight of the thick frosting stuck on Izumi's perfectly styled hair was hilarious to Ritsu, but he was kind and cleaned up after his wrongdoings.

 

He's walking toward the kitchen area to throw the napkins away and catches Trickstar's Subaru and Hokuto in a not-so-safe position. Even from the safe distance, Ritsu could _see_ the love in the air. And while he teased them for doing dirty things at a public party, he was sick to his stomach. And that's why he had to leave.

 

He's glad he did it, because the crisp air outside is so peaceful. And it brings an inner peace to him. Humming to himself he continues his walk back home, when he sees a drunken man tripping down the sidewalk he's on. With a mental note to not get close to him, he tries to sidestep he way around the man, but instead gets caught.

 

“Heeeeeey cutie. Wanna 'ave some fun with Oniii-sannn hmmm?” Ritsu cringes at the sight of the man in front of him. “No, I would prefer if you'd leave me alone.” He says with a strong pull, and his arm is free of the man's grasp.

 

“No I don't think so.” The man's slurred speech clears and all of a sudden Ritsu is pulled back into a narrow alleyway. With a push he is flush against the wall, and the mystery man looks at him with lust all over his face. He's practically drooling over Ritsu, and the raven haired teen wants to get away from this man as soon as he can. “Please just let me leave...!!” Ritsu pushes against the man's chest and his frigid cold hands are held by this man's. Even the guy's body heat is enough for him to gag a bit.

 

His coat is ripped open, and the collar his leader gave him all those years ago shines in the dim light from the street sign across the street. “Heeee no wonder you smelled so good, Omega-chan~ Onii-san will have a little taste...” His coat is pulled off his shoulder, as well as the sweater he is wearing, and the man just licks and sucks Ritsu's pale skin, dangerously close to the collar. With weak hits Ritsu tries to pull the man off of him, and then he realizes that he's going to be like those victims online, the ones who were raped in the alley, their freedom and their rights to being an independent individual thrown into the trash as they're treated like cum dumpsters for horny alphas who don't take responsibility for shit.

 

 _'Alphas are shit.'_ Ritsu bites his lip as he feels the sensations, the _gross_ ones, go all over his body. Continuing to push the man away he voices again that he doesn't want this, and a flash of a second later the man is on the floor. He blankly stares at the now unconscious man on the floor and looks back up to his savior. His red eyes shone in the dark and a strange feeling overcomes his body.

 

_'Why does he look so much like me....'_

 

“Are you alright? He asks, pulling the clothes and adjusting them to hang properly off of Ritsu's body. “...yes, I'm ok.” Ritsu is intrigued by the red eyes and the owner chuckles. “I see. That's a relief.”

 

With a frustrated expression the new man looks at the battered coat, the buttons long gone from the garmet. “This man sure did something on your coat. And it's cold tonight as well...”

 

“I'm okay, my home isn't that far from here.” Ritsu tries to pull the man off of his garmet. He's had enough strange men for one day, even if this one has beautiful eyes.... No, because they look like his. Ritsu shakes his now short messy hair. Seeing the signs Ritsu was making, the man stops fiddling with his coat and instead puts his black scarf around Ritsu. “I worry that you may get sick, and that others may attack you... I should walk you home.”

 

“...Hah.” Ritsu is dumbfounded. How did it turn into this man walking him home, the man who saved him from another man? This was all too frustrating and he just wanted to lie down in his own bed. So, giving up, he lets the man do what he wants and is led back home (Via Ritsu's instructions on getting there.) The entire time, Ritsu was being held by this man, to avoid further confrontations. However unlike the last man...

 

This warmth was comforting. Enough so that Ritsu _almost_ wanted more of it. And the thought of having such desires towards a man he didn't know frightened him. Gritting his teeth he tries to stay strong for the remainder of the trip.

 

When they arrive at Ritsu's apartment complex, he almost throws himself away from the man's touch. With a sad smile the man lets the space widen. “Keep the scarf for tonight. If anybody tries to jump you, they'll probably be scared off by my scent.” Ritsu blankly stares at this man. He's only known him for like. 20 minutes probably. So _how_ can this guy look so confident about that?

 

“Even if I do keep the scarf... Who are you? I don't even _know_ you. So why would you even _do this_ for someone you barely even know?”

 

The man smiles. “well.... maybe it's because I'm new to all of these things. I moved from outside the city recently. Well then...” The man's wavy hair swings as he pivots and starts to walk the other direction.

 

“W-wait!!” Ritsu yells.

 

“Hm..?” The man turns around again. Ritsu begins to turn pink from embarrassment. “I... If I wanna return this to you... Who do I look for...” Ritsu mumbles.

 

The man smiles. “Look for a Sakuma Rei. From the Undead house.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed anything spelling wise I'm terrible and I apologize.... But I do hope to see you in the next chapters QuQ Thank you for reading!!


	5. The Mysteries of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu is confused. What is the foreign feelings he is feeling now??? Everything is a mystery to him, but all he knows is that he wants to see that man again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I really wonder if what I'm writing makes any sense at all, but I am thankful that you have come back to read this QuQ. At this point as a writer I've gotten sick and tired of writing things to fill in for time gaps so I won't do it anymore (yes that means Rei and Ritsu's relationship will progress from here on.) I've already put in a time skip already but it was well hidden lol.... But I hope people will look forward to seeing their relationship blossom a bit faster QuQ

The door slams shut as Ritsu runs into his apartment, flinging his coat and shoes at some corner as he curls up in his bed, clutching the black scarf thats around his neck. His mind is racing, his body is heating up more _more,_ Ritsu doesn't know how this could happen. This man barely entered his life, saved him from a disgusting alpha, and yet he's going into heat just having his smell envelop him.

 

Ritsu is aroused, confused, and terrified. But the scent is intoxicating, and somehow he _wants more of it._ With a hand over his racing heart, lust filled red eyes flutter as he begins his week long solitude of erotic torture.

 

“How the hell could this happen...” Ritsu grits his teeth and unbuttons his jeans. Kicking off the garment he rolls over and fishes for his beloved toy inside the dresser drawer. With a sense of urgency, and full blown desire, the omega wastes no time and inserts the toy without any preparations beforehand. The stinging pain hurts, but the desire burning inside himself is excruciating. Slowly thrusting the toy Ritsu practically covers himself with the black scarf, taking a deep whiff of the man's scent. While he is covered with a sense of security, there's a feeling inside him, and Ritsu can't help but moan and get more wet because of it.

 

His sense of reasoning is becoming less and less, but as he's taking in the scent and masturbating to it, Ritsu tries to remind himself its not what it could be. Tries to remember that he's just a lonely omega whose body craves the touch of an alpha.

 

… But if that was all he wanted, why was he disgusted when the drunk man came and attacked him...?

 

His heartrate speeds up, and red eyes shoot open at the thought. His erect and leaking dick twitches and the raven haired omega begins to lose himself. Pushing the toy deeper and thrusting harder he ends up imagining the man. The wavy black locks, his sharp red eyes that were so beautiful Ritsu could stare at them for ages... The smile he gave Ritsu. The little things make him squirm, and he becomes more and more wet thinking about him.

 

He brushes up against his prostate, and with a yelp Ritsu gains a sense of desperation, coupled with the desire to cum and get it over with. With his free hand he rubs the stiff nipples and the sensation is something Ritsu was shocked at feeling. More and more he rubs them, with deeper, harder, and faster thrusts into his body. Biting the scarf Ritsu holds back a moan and cums, his semen dirtying his stomach and his chest. With fuzzy vision he stares at the moon, lost in its pure white beauty.

 

“....Sakuma..... Rei..... huh.....?”

 

* * *

 

After his heat finally ended Ritsu ventured out, wondering if he'd see this guy again. He _tries_ to remind himself its to give the scarf back, and its not because he ended up masturbating to a guy he barely met. After heavy research on the Undead house he stumbles upon the small park of houses. He takes a moment to stare at the beautifully modern and plain houses and starts wandering. There aren't that many houses in this area, but its not like they have a sign saying “The Undead house is here” or something like that...

 

“Are you 'lost'? Can I help?”

 

Ritsu looks to his left and sees a man in the fountain, his aqua hair wet and his light green eyes shining.

 

“Uhhh... I'm looking for the Undead house...” Ritsu asks, trying _not_ to sound as annoyed as he was.

 

“The Undead house is over there...” The man points behind him, to the house on the right end of the block. “...But there's nobody there right now. They're 'practicing.'”

 

“Practicing?” Ritsu squats down to face the fountain man. He nods at the question, his wet strands releasing more moisture from them and the droplets fall back into the fountain. “They're at some 'club' 'Mayonaka' I think Kaoru said it was. They're going to 'perform' tonight.”

 

“Mayonaka huh....” Ritsu stands back up and smiles at the fountain man. “Thank you for letting me know.”

 

A big smile spreads on the fountain man's face. “You're welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Kaoru quietly observes as Rei fiddles about the stage, looking at all the chords leading to various speakers and whatnot. Surely he has only known Rei for a few weeks now. But somehow, he looks _happy._

 

Kaoru knows love when he sees it. He gives out fake love to women in need at his job, but they give him a fragment of 'real love.' The person they come to when they're coping with problems in their own love life. The temporary stand-in, who gets paid to comfort the lost and the broken. That's the job Kaoru has. But through it he's been able to figure things out about 'love.' When there's true love, they're undescribably happy, for no reason. There's a sense of anticipation, awaiting the day they will meet again. They seem to enjoy the simplest of things, just because they don't know if they'll come across their person of interest today, or sometime later.

 

As of late (The past 10 and a half days, as Kaoru counts) Rei looks happy. He has a smile for everything, even when he's exploring the new town or the busy city. Sometimes the blonde has the urge to ask what happened. But as he's about to, he stops. If there is something... Rei will probably speak about it. When he's comfortable enough to do so.

 

With a sigh and a smile Kaoru turns back around, preparing for the rehearsal as well.

 

* * *

 

Mayonaka was a small club. With its small sign tucked away near the back of a narrow alleyway it's no surprise Ritsu almost missed it. Without pause the raven haired omega opens the door and lets himself in. His eyes adjust to the dim lights above him, and he sees that man.

 

Sakuma Rei.

 

Standing on the stage. With three other men.

 

His presence was enough to make Ritsu forget about all of those other people though.

 

That power overflowing from his being, Ritsu literally could see that raw power _dripping_ from his body.

 

The presence of an alpha. _This_ alpha in particular.

 

Ritsu has been in contact with alphas, because Knights is a blended group with alphas a beta and omegas. But _this one_ in particular.......

 

There's an excited feeling inside Ritsu's chest. And it goes all the way down his spine, and he's shivering with excitement.

 

He doesn't know why he's acting like this. He's never once been like this with Izumi or Arashi. Not even once. So, is this foreign feeling supposed to be...

 

...Love? Towards a guy that saved him from getting raped. Towards a guy he's only known for a total of twenty minutes.

 

Is he that 'one person' that he's been craving for? The 'soul bond' that brings destined people together?

 

Ritsu's mind races and he loses himself to the music the men on stage play.

 

* * *

 

The final notes of Melody in the Dark play, and Kaoru just claps his hands. “Sakuma-san.... This is definitely what we've been looking for.”

 

Rei laughs a little while scratching the back of his head. “You've said that many times Kaoru-kun. But I appreciate the praise.”

 

“It's true though Sakuma-san! Your compositions were what we needed, it's perfect! For the first time since this group has been formed, it sounds complete. And its all thanks to you.”

 

Rei cautiously looks around, but he can't say anything when all he sees are bright smiles coming from all of his kohais. With a sigh he smiles in defeat. “You're making me blush you fucking people....”

 

All four of them laugh joyously when the manager of the club jumps from behind the bar counter. “You! You're not supposed to be in here, we're still closed for a few more hours!”

 

All eyes look at the figure that blended in with the shadows in the back of the room. And Rei's eyes are met with a head of short messy hair and dead red eyes, a blush heavy on his face and his thin figure trembles in either embarrassment or excitement.

 

There's a feeling inside Rei's chest, the feeling he had when he first gazed upon this man. A smile spreads on his face and with grace he jumps off the stage to meet this man.

 

“So you came back after all.”

 

“...” The head of raven locks move as the man looks away, suddenly looking too embarrassed to muster the courage to lay his eyes on him again. “I-I needed to give it back to you. Your scarf.” he says.

 

After some rummaging through his black messenger bag, Rei is presented a neatly folded black scarf. “....Thank you for helping me that day...” the man mumbles.

 

A smile widens on Rei's face, and somehow his heart is thumping in excitement. “I would like to thank you... But I don't even know your name.”

 

The man suddenly looks at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing at the moment. “...It's Ritsu. Yagami Ritsu.”

 

“Well, thank you Ritsu-kun. Was it helpful in any way?”

 

The redness on Ritsu's face darkens, but he nods. “I see. That's good then.”

 

Quickly turning around Ritsu tries to leave the club. “Well, I guess I'll go--” A warm, comforting hand holds him back. “I would like it if you'd come tonight. See our little concert.”

 

Ritsu turns around, a little annoyed instead of embarrassed now. “And why would I do that?”

 

Ritsu comes face to face with a gentle smile, and bright dazzling blood red eyes, and Ritsu feels all warm and fuzzy looking at this gentle expression. “Because I want you to get to know me. And I would like to get to know you. Can we be friends?”

 

“...I don't see why not.” Ritsu slaps himself because his mouth is faster than his mind at the moment. But at the same time he worships his own mouth fo saying this because it would be a downright lie if he said that he didn't want to know more about this Sakuma Rei. After all, he spent majority of his heat period getting off to flashbacks of his face and the vague memory of his comforting and addictive warmth. (But he would kill himself before he would tell this guy that. After all, isn't it weird to be getting off to someone you barely knew? But then again.. the world _is_ weird.... So in the end Ritsu concludes that his reasoning isn't illogical, and that there is in face nothing wrong with him.)

 

The gentle smile widens and those deep eyes seem to shine some more. And Ritsu swears to god that if any more happens he's going to melt because his heart can't take this guy's sexy beauty. (Was there even _such a thing_ in this world? Ritsu's mind turns to mush and he's left to the conclusion that he's met the world's first man that can be soft and caring as fuck while looking sexy at the same time.)

 

“Well then, I hope to see you tonight.” With a quick nod Ritsu escapes Rei's light hold and bolts out of the club.

 

“And who was that Sakuma-saaaaaan~” Kaoru sing songs with a mischevious expression of his face.

 

“Ohhh well... An interesting guy I met while I was exploring the city awhile back.” Rei smiles again and Kaoru pieces things together. With a smile Kaoru gives Rei a pat on his back. _'You found yourself love didn't you Sakuma-san~'_

 

* * *

 

Ritsu bolts out of the club and sprints with all his might until he reached a less populated area, which turned out to be a nearby park. Sliding down one of the trees he slaps himself in the face and buries his head into his hands afterwards,

 

Did that actually happen.

 

Did he just _seriously_ think those things.

 

Was he _insane?!!!_

 

Normally Ritsu wouldn't be minutely _bothered_ by these things, so _why_ was it that he was bothered by it _now?_ “Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh This is so annoying....” He scratches the back of his head furiously and his messy hair just got messier by the action.

 

What should he do? He's so confused right now so who could help him???

 

A flash of maroon pops up in the back of his head and he smiles. Of course dear Maa~kun can help right? Taking out his phone he looks at his address book until he finds the desired contact. After a few short rings he hears that wonderful bright voice of his best friend. “Oi Ricchan, what's up?”

 

Ritsu looks down at the dirt on the ground, dragging his feet along it and making interesting marks with it. “Maa~kun you need to help me.... I'm so lost right now and you were the only person who came to mind...”

 

Theres a light laugh on the other side. “So what can I help you with?”

 

Ritsu sighs heavily. “....Love.”

 

* * *

 

“Love, you say. _Our_ Ritsu-chan?” Arashi looks with shock, setting down the teacup with a light _clang_ against the table. Mao gives the blonde a light nod. “I don't know what happened to him, but he called me asking about what it meant to be in love and all that...”

 

“And? What did you tell him?” Arashi leans back into the chair and crosses his legs. Mao looks down and folds his hands together. “Well... what I know about love basically.... Like.... constantly thinking about them.... wanting to see them more.... heart continually beats like crazy.... Those kinds of things...”

 

“Ahhh how nice to be in love...~” Arashi sing songs, and Mao's face darkens to the shade of his hair. The blonde breaks out of his former position and instead leans forward, holding onto Mao's tightly folded hands. “Have you even said anything to Ritsu-chan?”

 

Mao only shakes his head and doesn't look up to face the blonde. “Oh Mao-chan... You need to tell Ritsu-chan how you feel. This isn't good my dear, five years and holding all that in yourself, it isn't good you know.”

 

“But Arashi....” Mao looks into those lavender eyes, and Arashi's heart breaks at the sight of the broken hearted Isara Mao. “I'm not in love with Ricchan now. I want Ricchan to go back to that happy Ricchan, the Ricchan that _smiled and laughed. That_ Ricchan was the Ricchan _I_ fell in love with. It's pointless if I tell him now, when he doesn't register and recognize any emotion....”

 

“Mao-chan... Ritsu-chan is _changing._ Why else would he phone you and ask about that? He's come across somebody that makes him feel things. He's learning how to feel them again. So now, Mao-chan... go out there and _tell him._ Otherwise it'll be too late.... And I don't want to see you hate yourself for not saying what you've wanted to say because Ritsu-chan found himself a lover before you got to telling him your feelings.”

 

Mao stares at Arashi, whose gentle warmth gives him some sort of mysterious strength. With a nod and a look of determination on his face, the blonde approves of the determined Mao, who loves Ritsu. Who wants to make it known to Ritsu, that he loves him. With a chuckle Arashi now knows why women say that they are allies with love.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu scratches his head with a ferocity that he didn't know he had. He had heard the things his reliable Maa~kun told him, but they just didn't make any _sense_ to the raven haired omega. How did these even work?? Emotions were so fucked up and Ritsu believed from the bottom of his heart that they should be thrown to the trash.

 

But it doesn't help his current case, with Sakuma Rei.

 

Up until now, Ritsu didn't give a single shit about 'feelings.' But as of late he's been feeling all those things his dear Maa~kun told him about. If he was honest about himself and his feelings, it would be easy to confess that, “Yes, Sakuma Rei interests me. I want to know more about him, because my body has been feeling strange ever since I've come across him that night.”

 

But Ritsu is stubborn.

 

“Things like 'emotion' are a fucking drag....” Ritsu mumbles. And he blocks out the world and drowns himself in the music blasting in his ears.

 

* * *

 

Mayonaka, surprisingly, was full on this night. Rei wasn't sure if Kaoru went out and did some advertising, but there were a lot of people, and if by chance they liked their music, it would be even better. He smooths down his jacket once more and Kaoru chuckles behind him. “Nervous, Sakuma-san?”

 

“Ooh.... Yes, I am.... to be honest I'm fucking terrified right now. I've never been on stage before, not even for talent shows....” Rei laughs with a slight tremble in his voice.

 

Somebody forcefully slaps him on the back, and Rei turns around to face the wild gray haired teen. “Don't worry about that kinda shit senpai. I like your music, hell I'm pretty sure I can say _we all_ love your music. So we should be able to perform out there without any problem!! And if you're lucky, maybe you'll find that brother of yours through your music, and you can meet again!!!” He flashes a toothy smile, and Rei melts, his shell of worry crumbling away at the encouraging words.

 

Taking a hand to the silky short locks of Koga's hair he softly pets the younger male. “Thank you, Wanko. I really needed that.”

 

A satisfied blush appears on Koga's face for a few seconds before he snaps out of it and pushes the hand away. “I-I'm a fucking wolf!! I've already told you that many times, bastard!!!”

 

“Now now....” Kaoru laughs at the sight.

 

“Senpai. I think we can go on there now.” Adonis silently stands in between Koga and Rei, his blank expression not even budging.

 

“Ah, is that so Adonis-kun....” Rei places the cap on his slightly parted hair. He takes a deep breath, and his calm red eyes sharpen and that powerful aura returns. “Then lets party.”

 

With smiles of their own the rest of the group grabs their instruments and walk out, following their leader onto the stage.

 

The spotlight is on them. The eyes of everyone is on them. Rei grips his microphone tightly, and takes another deep breath. _'Don't think.... feel.'_

 

The thought makes Rei relax, and he opens his eyes to the audience again. “Ready to party everyone!!!” The crown reacts positively, the cheers and yelps encouraging in their own way. The devilish smirk returns, and all of Undead smile at the return of 'badass Rei.' “Then let's start.”

 

* * *

 

Why the fuck am I here anyways. That's the thought that continually runs through Ritsu's head as he stands at the back of Mayonaka, arms crossed. He didn't really want to come here, he reasons (It's a flat out lie and Ritsu knew it, but he was too stubborn to admit it.) He's about to turn away and leave, when he sees _him_ on the stage, with his bandmates. And within a second Ritsu is lost to this man's aura, and his amazing looks (But of course that was extra!!! Ritsu tries to reason once more)

 

The raven haired omega is in a trance, the Melody that resounds in the Darkness of the Night pounding in his ears. In this one song, everything hit him in a way that Ritsu couldn't deny anymore.

 

Sakuma Rei. Age unknown. Male. Subgender unknown (but is almost positive he is an alpha).

 

Has beautiful eyes (and body). Has a soothing voice.

 

Has helped Ritsu push a drunken alpha off of him one day.

 

That's all he knows about this man.

 

And yet, Ritsu cannot deny the fact that he feels something for him. An emotion strong enough that it brought him into his heat, and left him oddly curious.

 

He wants to know more about Rei. He doesn't want him to be just a 'stranger' now.

 

Usually, Ritsu would be horrified and slightly disgusted with himself because he's acting like this. However, this is a... _special_ case.

 

Ritsu tries to cover his blushing face with his hands, his heart racing like never before. “What the hell is going on... me.....”

 

* * *

 

The concert was a huge success. The crowd wanted more of them even after they ended, and that brought immense joy to the raven haired alpha. He's helping the rest of the UNDEAD members clean up, when he sees a very specific head of raven locks standing in the back of the room. With a smile Rei floats away and walks up to Ritsu.

 

“So you actually came.” Rei starts.

 

“...Yeah... I did.” Ritsu looks away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

 

“Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.” Rei smiles once more.

 

There's a heavy silence between the two, the feeling of wanting to say something but leaving words unsaid very apparent. “So... well....” Rei starts, unsure as to why he feels shy now of all times.

 

“A....Are you....” Ritsu starts, before turning as red as a tomato.

 

“Hm?” Rei is amused at how Ritsu looks at the moment. He is reminded of a cat for some reason... but somehow that makes Ritsu even more lovable to Rei's eyes.

 

“A-are you.... free now....” Ritsu mumbles. Rei wants to play more with the embarrassed cat, but he thought it would be too cruel to do that. “Yes, I am.... Why though Ritsu-kun...?”

 

“I........ wanna know more.... about you.....” Ritsu drifts off. Rei is moved, something fluttering in his chest upon hearing the words.

 

“I want to know more about you as well Ritsu-kun.”

 

“Stop with the -kun. You don't have to say that..... It makes me uncomfortable....” Ritsu pouts. Internally he wants to jump off a cliff because, _why is he acting like a high school girl in those shoujo mangas he's seen Mao secretly stash in his manga collection?_ It's so unlike him to act like this. Hell, it's already foreign because _THE_ Yagami Ritsu is feeling _emotions_ and Ritsu's mind is a jumbled mess right now.

 

“..Then I'll just call you 'Ritsu.'” Rei crosses his arms and smiles. Ritsu feels his heart swell at the statement of his name. He's seriously pissed right now because he can't help but feel weak in front of this man.

 

“I-I'll wait for you outside then...!!” Ritsu bolts out of Mayonaka once more, and an endearing chuckle escapes Rei's lips. “How cute....”

 

* * *

 

Kaoru walks up to the occupied fountain alone. Currently Adonis and Koga were back inside the Undead House, probably having some sort of late meal. Rei was out on what Kaoru believes is a date with that dude that came by in the afternoon. He left the three of them at Mayonaka with a “I'll be out late today. I'm getting to know more about a _certain someone...._ ” and Kaoru just smiles knowingly.

 

So, Kaoru is left by his lonesome, until he sees a familiar figure inside the fountain.

 

“'Welcome home, Kaoru.” Kanata waves. Kaoru crouches down to face the wet male. “Aren't you cold, Kanata-kun?” Kanata shakes his head. “The 'water' is calming.”

 

Kaoru grabs Kanata's hand and forcefully pulls him out of the fountain and places his jacket over the drenched male. “If you don't warm yourself soon, you'll get sick....” Kanata smiles. “Thank you.”

Kaoru slowly walks Kanata down the street, bypassing the Undead House and instead taking a right, the street leading towards Ryuseitai House. They're comfortably quiet, until Kanata brings something up. “Lately, Rei has been 'happy.'”

 

“Hm? Oh, well, I think he's taken an interest to somebody.” Kaoru smiles.

 

“'Interest?' How strange....”

 

“Yeah... emotions are strange aren't they Kanata-kun....”

 

They arrive at Ryuseitai House and Kanata turns to face Kaoru. “Thank you, Kaoru. It was 'warm.'”

 

The blonde flashes another small, pure-hearted smile, and nods. “I'll see you around, Kanata-kun.”

 

* * *

 

Rei and Ritsu walk in silence, avoiding all the crowds and eventually finding themselves sitting inside a semi-populated cafe. Ritsu is visibly stiff, and Rei can't help but laugh. “Please, don't be so stiff. We want to learn more about each other right? So there's no need to feel tense about anything.”

 

Ritsu sighs and eventually ends up tapping his fingers along the table. “So... what do you want to know?”

 

Rei props his arm against the table and with a smile, rests his head against his arm. “Whatever you're comfortable telling me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho I said it would progress faster, I have so many things to add on side ships and whatnot lol.......... I'll try and write the next one super fast... but I'm not sure how fast it will actually be aha.... But prepare yourselves for drama that's all I'll tell you guys.


	6. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao finally sets things straight with Ritsu. Ritsu begins to understand what it means to feel emotions again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sending this out now, because my family and I are going to go on a trip to Hawaii next week. If I am real good I'll try to write another chapter before I leave, but in case I don't I'm giving you guys this QuQ.
> 
> I honestly hope you guys are enjoying this^^ And with that I hope you are excited to read this chapter!!

There is an unconscious, yet mutual decision that hangs in the air between Sakuma Rei and Yagami Ritsu: They would take things extremely slow. Ritsu is wary of Rei, his mind a complete mess and he still doesn't know if he's feeling attraction just because his body reacted to his smell. Rei, on the other hand, is very happy that Ritsu wants to know more about him, yet he isn't sure that being in a relationship is okay, considering he found zero leads on possibly finding his younger brother. Rei decides that it's okay to take both things extremely slow, and that there isn't any rush.

 

So, what was decided was that they'd meet once a week. And during that one day they would learn things about each other.

 

They started out with the bare minimum, their age, gender, occupations, vague family situation.... It wasn't until their fifth meeting when Ritsu didn't look stiff, and he opened himself up to Rei little by little. It was easy to talk to him, and Rei never forced him to say anything, which somehow made the raven haired omega at ease.

 

Ritsu learns that Rei is one year older than him, and he's moved back into the city to look for his younger brother. Upon hearing this, Ritsu set down his teacup and literally laughed. He couldn't believe that this man would do something this crazy.... It would be like finding a needle in a haystack, how could this guy do that?

 

Rei just smiles at Ritsu, and for a moment he actually lets his guard down, showing a face Ritsu hasn't seen before.

 

“...I was young, Ritsu. My parents divorced, and I had to leave him. Without a word.... he grew up, probably not even remembering me. My dad wants to see him, and I want to meet him, and get to actually know him... I want to do things family can do together, and I want to be called 'Onii-chan,' even though he'll be all grown up already, and he'll probably be disgusted with it but....” Ritsu's heart flips inside his chest when he looks at Rei, whos captivating eyes shine with a new wetness, Even at a time like this, when he looks down, does he look amazing.

 

With a clearing of his throat Ritsu looks outside the window and huffs, and then he mumbles a nice word of encouragement towards the raven haired alpha. “....You'll probably find him... you look like you're capable of finding him.....”

 

Rei stares unbelievingly at Ritsu, whose face begins to heat up upon understanding that he gave some words of encouragement to Rei. After a long second a bright smile is etched onto Rei's features, and he feels warm knowing that this man in front of him, this beautiful young man, with messy raven locks, and deep blood red eyes, and slender fingers, and thin body might he add, would offer a word of encouragement towards towards himself, that he's comfortable enough to be able to offer it to Rei.

 

Rei knows that it would be outrageous but.... “...It would be nice if you were the brother I was looking for....”

 

Ritsu continues looking out the window. “Somehow we look familiar in a sense... but that would be an interesting twist of fate, wouldn't it.... The two of us, being brothers....” He faces Rei, with a light smile. “Well, who knows.”

 

* * *

 

For six months they continue this cycle, meeting once a week and talking about themselves. Slowly, yet surely, they begin to open up to each other, and now it is becoming obvious to the people around them that love is somewhat in the air.

 

Mao is stiff, because he knows that the Ricchan that he loves is starting to return, but he's returning not because of him, but because another person has come into Ritsu's life. He thinks long and hard about what he should do, but nothing he thinks of _doesn't_ scream romantic at all. But then he thinks about that times back when they were young. They went and visited all kinds of places, as friends. Mao thinks about it for a long time, and decides that if its like that, it should be okay. Picking up his phone he finds Ritsu's contact and listens to the ringing of the phone for a long, _long_ time. It's something he's gotten used to, because this current Ritsu enjoys sleeping more than anything in the world.

 

Mao was almost sent to Ritsu's voicemail, something he wasn't all so surprised about, but then Ritsu answered, from the sounds of it he was woken up to the phone call (Something Mao feels terribly sorry for, but he needed to tell Ritsu....) “Hm... Maa~kun what's wrong....” Ritsu yawns on the other side, and Mao patiently waits before responding with a small smile. “Did I wake you up.... I'm sorry Ricchan.”

 

There's a humming, and Ritsu's voice rings through Mao's ears. A wonderful melody. It's not the cheerful and happy one that Mao fell in love with, but its another one of Ritsu's characteristics. And if it's Ritsu, Mao is pretty sure he can love anything and everything about him.

 

  
“It's okay. It's Maa~kun after all.... So what's going on, considering Maa~kun woke me up so early in the morning...”

 

“Well.... uh.... I just wanted to hang out with you today. Right now I'm off, and Knights isn't scheduled for anything either, so I was wondering...... y'know, like old times.”

 

Ritsu stays silent on the other side for a short while, a short while Mao feels very uncomfortable and anxious, but then there's a satisfied hum on the other side. “Ok..~ Let's hang out like the good times...~”

 

* * *

 

On the bright July afternoon, Mao and Ritsu had fun enjoying what the city had to offer. They went to all sorts of places, and even though half the time Mao carried the omega around on his back, he enjoyed things nonetheless. To blend in with the crowd Mao wore a baseball cap, and Ritsu, who met Mao with no disguise whatsoever, opted for a sunhat and a pair of oversized sunglasses at the emergency run to the secondhand shop. It was like they were normal young adults and not idols.

 

Something the normal Mao immensely enjoyed.

 

The life of the common person seemed nice to his eyes, because then everything is normal. Part of his logic may be because of his beta upbringing, but normal was always nice to him. The only thing that was not normal was his long-lasting attachment with Ritsu. But he was hoping to resolve that today.

 

No matter what happens though, Mao is positive that Ritsu is the only one he'll be able to love with his entire being.

 

The day quickly passes, and the sun begins to set. After leaving the movie theater Ritsu stretches his arms and Mao takes it as a sign that he's actually functioning right now. Looking down at the time Mao takes Ritsu's hand. Ritsu is shocked, but only for a second. A mischevious grin spreads on his face and there's a playful glint in his red eyes.

 

“Is there something you want to do, dear Maa~kun?” Mao only smiles, hiding the emotion that comes over him with the smirk that Ritsu gives him. “...Just one more place. The fireworks ceremony is today, I'd like to see it with you.”

 

The grin turns into a real smile, those mysterious fangs poking out. “Ok. I'll watch the fireworks with you.”

 

Mao returns the smile and quickly turns around to guide Ritsu to a viewing spot on the hill. He doesn't want to let go of that warmth that comes from Ritsu. If anything the maroon haired male wants even more of it. To be able to embrace Ritsu in his arms, to kiss those soft lips every day. Mao wants Ritsu's everything. But deep down... he has a dreadful feeling that Ritsu doesn't imagine himself doing those things with himself. To be honest, it makes Mao sick to his stomach. He's known Ritsu longer than this guy Ritsu's been seeing has. And yet this guy was the person who was successful in opening Ritsu up. Mao sees the old Ricchan now, the one who could give a purehearted smile and not look passive all the time.

 

And yet, Mao is also sick of himself for thinking negative thoughts towards the guy who makes Ritsu _feel_ again. _'Why couldn't it be me...'_

 

* * *

 

The spot Mao chooses is secluded. The silence is much appreciated in Ritsu's eyes, mostly because he thinks a lot of outside noises are just annoying in general. They sit down on the grass, the remnants of the sun's warmth lingering in the blades of grass. Ritsu looks over to his friend, who fidgets more than usual. He remains quiet though, placing his trust in Maa~kun that he'll say the things he wants to say when he's ready.

 

“Uh.... so you know.... You've been looking good these days...” Mao begins lightly.

 

“Eh, really? I never thought about that....” Ritsu replies.

 

Mao clenches his hands, and it takes him a moment to say something. “... Is it because of that guy... the one who saved you back at the Christmas party?”

 

Ritsu blamkly stares at Mao. He doesn't really remember telling anybody about that incident, but its dear Maa~kun, what could go wrong? It's not like he has any ill will towards the guy (hopefully.) “....I guess you can say that.”

 

“.... Would you be this happy if it were me?”

 

Red eyes widen at the sight of Isara Mao's blushing face, and a single firework explodes in the air.

 

“...I like you Ricchan.”

 

“Well, I like you too Maa~kun.”

 

Another short air of silence is covered with the explosion of more fireworks. “You know its a different love Ricchan.”

 

Mao turns his body to face Ritsu full on, his strong hands fully grasping Ritsu's shoulders. “I love you Ritsu. I _have_ loved you since we were 14. But you were so detatched to the world I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But these days you look different, and you're turning back into the Ritsu I fell in love with. And if possible, I want you to go out with me.”

 

Ritsu is stunned, shocked at the news. He looks back at all the times he's relied on Mao, and he suddenly hates himself for treating Mao the way he did.

 

“...But _why_ Maa~kun... Why would you love someone like me who treated you like nothing else by a thing who takes care of me. I refused to look at emotions, so why did you wait?! You could've found someone else to love. Maa~kun can do anything, so why---”

 

There's a small smile on Mao's face, and summer green eyes glisten in the colorful night sky as tears tremble and fall down. “Because Ricchan is the only one I'll love.”

 

Ritsu stares at Mao for a long minute, thinking about all the times he's spent with Mao. All of those times, that Ritsu disregarded, but Mao collected and treated them as precious memories. Every single moment, Mao was by his side, throwing his own emotions aside to take care of the selfish person he was. Mao knew that he hates those things called 'emotion' and purposefully killed them just so that he could be by him whenever he reached out and wanted him to come.

 

Ritsu's heart breaks, little by little. His chest feels tight, and his eyes sting. He begins to recognize everything he feels now. And as painful as it is, Ritsu feels like a human for the first time in a long, long time. The tears begin to fall, and his shoulders begin to shake as he looks away from Mao.

 

“I-I'm so sorry Maa~kun... I.... I've been selfish... a-and and idiot. A-and I don't understand how you could stay.... in love with a jerk like me...”

 

Mao tries to smile through his own tears, but fails to do so. “Because everything is okay if Ricchan is the one doing it.... I put up with everything Ricchan does because you don't do anything wrong in my eyes....”

 

“I was selfish Maa~kun. I despised emotions, I wanted to be cold and heartless, and you respected that, and casted away your own feelings... I-I can't even face you....”

 

The hands travel upwards, and gently Mao turns Ritsu's head towards him. They forget the noise of the firework festival and its only the two of them now.

 

“It's okay Ricchan. Just... give me a response now. If you can bring yourself to.... can you return my feelings?”

 

Slim raven eyebrows furrow together as tears threaten to fall some more. Taking one of Mao's hands in his own, he looks down at it. “... I'm sorry Maa~kun.... I love you, but there is someone better out there than me. I honestly never thought much about how much you do for me, I took your kindness for granted, and those aren't things that your lover should do. Besides...”

 

“...I'm only a friend, is that it?” Mao's heart drops, but it was something he was expecting. “...My closest friend. You're like my family Maa~kun. You helped me when I wanted to end things.... and you've done so, _so_ many things to help me these past few years. I thank you for that. But I don't deserve your big heart....”

 

Mao smiles, a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. “...As always Ricchan... You're too kind.”

 

Ritsu gives the other male a small pout, and Mao can only laugh. After a little while, Ritsu looks worried. “....Even if we're not boyfriends, are we still best friends...?”

 

Mao takes his free hand and wipes the tear that falls down Ritsu's cheek. “I'll always be your best friend Ricchan. Until death.”

 

* * *

 

After the festival ends Mao takes Ritsu home, and they hold hands doing so. Ritsu wanted to do some sort of romantic thing with his Maa~kun, considering the entire day was pratically a date. When they arrived at Ritsu's apartment, Mao let go of his hand. But Ritsu, instead of leaving things be, takes Mao's head into his hands and gently places a soft kiss on Mao's exposed forehead, the small area where he pulls back his bangs to fasten it into a clip. The omega retreats, and gives Mao a stern look. “I don't want to be the person who hinders your love life and happiness. Go out there, and find somebody who will treat you well. Better than I could ever do.”

 

Mao gives Ritsu a small smile, tinged with sadness. “You know that's gonna be impossible Ricchan... But I'll try.”

 

Ritsu walks inside his apartment, giving Mao a wave before he walks into the complex. With heavy steps he walks and walks, his legs taking him to his apartment. As soon as he walks in he slams the door behind him, and slides down. Tears of frustration overflow and stream down his cheeks, and out of pure anger Ritsu slams the side of his fist onto the wall.

 

If only he wasn't stubborn.

 

If only... he tried to understand those emotions.

 

If only, if only, if only.... Everything races inside Ritsu's brain, and he shuts his eyes, suppressing the sobs leaking out from his lips. He doesn't wipe his tears, because more continue to flow out of him. Everything was his fault.

 

He wonders how Mao could ever be so _strong,_ just standing by his side while he cursed emotions and swore at other people for being _weak._ He believed that these things called 'emotion' made someone weak, and he didn't want any of that, especially because he was an omega. But Mao was one of those people. And instead of opening himself up to Ritsu, he sealed them all away.

 

Oh, how broken Mao's heart must be. How many _years_ has it been...? And every day, Ritsu unconsiously took a knife to Mao's heart and stabbed it. Without a single fuck he banished the powers of emotions, and thus made it so that even his closest friend couldn't do as much as _approach_ him on the subject.

 

“I'm sorry Maa~kun....!!!” Ritsu rocks himself back and forth, messing with his hair and hiding his face inside the space his body created for him.

 

Right now he's disgusted with himself, because he hated how people were able to feel when he just couldn't. It was as if his brain _refused_ to recognize it. His heart grew cold, and there was nothing better to him than to just shut his mind away from the rest of the world who could feel. That's why he loved isolation, something he _craved_ more than anything. Emotions made him sick, and the air around him always felt dense.

 

But what is he feeling now?

 

Ritsu's mind clicks. The wheels inside his head churn and churn, and there's a realization: Ritsu can _feel_ again.

 

He feels miserable. Regret, pain, sadness. As negative as they are, Ritsu _recognizes_ those feelings. His heart is moving, and he doesn't feel cold anymore.

 

But why can he feel them now?

 

* * *

 

After a week of crying, Ritsu wrapped himself in a blanket and just felt lifeless. During the week he would occasionally check his social media, and then he would feel sadness all over again the moment he saw Mao smiling in a picture. It was one of the backstage posts Mao occasionally posted when Trickstar was getting ready to perform live. He looked so _happy,_ and Ritsu would feel dreadful all over again. He hated himself for being everything but loving. But even now, Ritsu knows that Mao's smile is as bright as the sun. And even though his heart was battered and torn, Mao could always smile.... And now Ritsu looks at the picture fondly.

 

He could have loved Mao if he tried hard enough. But he wouldn't look _this_ happy. Those red eyes can see that Mao is happy being with the rest of the Trickstar members. And beyond his idol activities, he knows that he has a family, and friends, and he smiles for them too.

 

Ritsu let go of Mao, because he knows that his smile wouldn't be as bright anymore if Mao was going out with himself. But deep down, he also knows there's another reason.

 

And that reason is the reason why he's running out of his apartment right now.

 

* * *

 

The night is still young, and Ritsu feels more energized because of it. That extra energy he has he pumps it into his legs and he just runs. His mind is still a mess, but he figured something out. For the past six months, he's been feeling strange things whem he was around with Sakuma Rei. At first Ritsu was confused and irritated. But now he knows why. And it's all thanks to Mao.

 

He fell in love. Or at least he thinks that's the case.

 

Ritsu thinks that, and after his mind registers it he feels something blooming in his chest. His body feels warm, and for once in his life (as far as he can remember) he really feels _alive._

 

His legs take him to the park the Undead house is located in, and he forces himself to stop running. His lungs burn, and his side hurts, But he knows that if he doesn't do this now, he'll never, _ever_ have the courage to utter the words again.

 

He notices the man in the fountain is there once again, and immediately he walks up to him. “Uh... I-is Sakuma Rei.....here...?” Ritsu asks the man, his breath not coming back to him yet. He continues to stand there, and droplets of rain slowly land, and then he is under full-blown rain. He knew it was the storm season, but he didn't care. This issue needed to be solved, and he'll be alright. It's just rain, after all.

 

The man in the fountain looks up with a smile. “Rei is 'here.'”

 

Ritsu rushes over to the houses, yelling out an exclamation of thanks as he heads for the house af the end of the corner. He furiously knocks on the door. But it doesn't open. Ritsu is filled with dread, wondering if he didn't get the right house. The door opens though, to Ritsu's happiness. The man he wanted to see right in front of him.

 

“Ritsu.... What are you doing here?” Rei is taken aback. Ritsu was just standing in front of him, soaked straight through to the bone. And his expression is anything but clear. “Come inside... You're soaked.” Rei tries to pull Ritsu inside, but Ritsu pulls his arm away from that grasp.

 

“No... You need to hear this first.” The rain continues to fall, and his eyes are getting water in them, but Ritsu cannot bring himself to care.

 

“You... you made me into this mess. I... before you came into my life.... I was fine, there was nothing wrong whatsoever, and then you came in and ruined my life.”

 

Rei is silent, because he is not sure as to what Ritsu is getting at. “You came in.... and then you turned me into this mess. I can't think straight, and I've been doing things I've never done before. My best friend confessed to me, and I cried for a week. I felt pain for that entire week, and I _resented_ myself because I did horrible things to him. But I had to stop and think to myself.... Why was I feeling this?”

 

Grabbing onto the gray sweater Ritsu pulls Rei out into the rain and down a few inches, to meet his face. “ _You_ made me like this Rei. Now _you_ have to take responsibility for what happens.”

 

Rei tries to open his mouth, to ask Ritsu what was going on, before his feels a pair of trembling lips on top of his own. Instead of feeling the cold rain on his skin, he is hyperaware of the those lips. He is overwhelmed, and he feels ecstatic and giddy inside.

 

Ritsu was kissing him.

 

He's been wanting this to happen a couple of months now, and he wanted to wait a little until Ritsu felt something that was vaguely similar as to what he was feeling. That moment has finally come.

 

Rei wraps his arms around the back of Ritsu's waist. He feels Ritsu stiffen at his movement, but somehow he manages to lean back into Rei's touch. Somebody pulls back, and there's an embarrassed blush on Ritsu's face. “...By chance, was that.....?” Rei starts, and Ritsu darkens even more. “Sh.....Shut up... bastard... It's your fault!! You need to take responsibility for making me do all the strange things!”

 

Rei gazes into the shockingly similar red eyes. “...Does that mean... that we're dating?”

 

Ritsu looks away, a childish pout on his face... “I don't know... Think of it however you want. Just take responsibility and teach me what these emotions mean again....”

 

There's a dazzling smile on Rei's face, and Ritsu wasn't strong enough to look at that beautiful face.

 

“Then.... can I kiss you again... You know, to make up for that horrible one you just did.”

 

At that statement Ritsu sharply glares at Rei and gives a semi-strong thump to his chest. “You _knew_ that was my first one too you jackass...”

 

“That's exactly the reason why.... I want you to know what a real kiss is.”

 

Ritsu curses himself a million times over, because he literally has no strength left in his body to reject the other raven if he desired so. But there was no way in hell he'd do that. Now that he knows that he actually wants to do more with him. So he nervously closes his eyes and waits, until Rei's lips are on top of his, and an explosion of feelings blow up inside Ritsu.

 

It's raining, so he should feel cold. But the arms around his waist seem to burn through his wet clothing, and they make him feel warm. The solid feeling of Rei's lips on top of his own seem to send electricity all over his body.

 

Ritsu's heart flips inside his chest. _'Ahhh.... So is this the feeling of being in love...?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been one song I've been obsessing over. It will make its way into the next chapter. I am not sure if I will add in more drama with the next chapter, so please prepare yourselves OuO See you guys soon ^^


	7. Drowning in the Black Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Kaoru messed up big time, or at least he thinks he did. But when what he thinks happened becomes something a bit more.... can he be happy? And with that Ritsu's 20th birthday approaches, and Rei wants to do something that will solidify the fact that they are going out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long, I have whipped this chapter up in three days pretty much... I hope that you will enjoy this chapter though! This is full of Kaokana, but do not worry the sin will progress soon!!

The clouds part for the Morning sun, and its bright beautiful radiance is supposed to mark the beginnings of a peaceful, _non-problematic_ day.

 

Hell no.

 

The entirety of the Undead house trembles to the sound of an ungodly sound.

 

A scream, perhaps?

 

Because of this, horrible scream... or whatever it was, all the members are forced to run to the source of the scream: Hakaze Kaoru.

 

* * *

 

The door is forcefully opened by an irritated Koga, who is followed by Adonis, and Rei. And Ritsu. At first Koga didn't pay Ritsu any mind, and then realized _there was another person in here._

 

Golden eyes lock with half-lidded red eyes for a quick moment. And within those short few moments a million questions fill the male's head. Questions regarding Rei's relationship status as of now.

 

“Oya Kaoru-kun..... what is the matter...?” Rei yawns and Koga has to look away from the two raven haired males.

 

….Now was _that_ a normal sight. Disgust and anger flow through Koga's face and with a click of his tongue he pounds his hand against the wall. “What the hell man! You yelled because there's somebody in your bed?!”

 

Kaoru scrambles to his feet, holding one of the bedsheets in a sorry-ass attempt to cover himself. “N-no that's not it....”

 

There's a fidget of aqua colored hair and all eyes move to see a Shinkai Kanata awake. He rubs his eye and the blanket that previously covered him slips down and pools around his waist and everyone stays quiet.

 

“Ah... Kaoru, ' _Good morning.'_ Are you feeling better now?”

 

“Better?” Koga's eyebrow twitches. “Don't tell me he got drunk again.....”

 

Kaoru looks all over the floor, wracking his brain for answers. _What_ happened? Of course the headache isn't helping but he has to present answers to his roommates, otherwise....

 

“I will 'help' Kaoru. Everything will be okay, so you can 'leave' now.” Rei gives the aqua haired man a long look, and then an exhausted smile. “Please take care of Kaoru-kun.” After receiving a nod from the other male, he turns around to grab Ritsu by the hand. “Let us go Ritsu. The morning is still young, shall we sleep some more?”

 

Ritsu is too out of it to say anything, and just accepts Rei's hand with a yawn.

 

Koga continues looking at Rei and his other person, the questions floating all over in his head. He looks at the mess called Kaoru and just clicks his tongue again before stomping off to his room and slamming the door shut.

 

Adonis goes to the bathroom to take a morning shower in silence.

 

After leaving the two alone, Kaoru desperately looks up to Kanata, whom still sits on top of the bed. The expanse of pale skin is bruised with all kinds of kiss marks, in which Kaoru assumes he did. “...What exactly happened Kanata-kun...?”

 

Kanata edges closer towards the edge of the bed, placing his hands on the top of his knees. “A lot happened, Kaoru. It began with a 'Minako.'”

 

* * *

 

Kanata sits in the fountain peacefully, not minding the rain one bit. The raindrops felt good on his skin, making him feel more and more relaxed. Through the sheet of rain he sees a familiar blonde stagger into the park. He's about to wave and greet him, when Kaoru's foot gets stuck in a crack in the cement, causing him to land face first onto said cement.

 

Kanata quickly leaves his fountain and runs over to the other male, who is uncharacteristically beginning to sob. “Kaoru, what is wrong?” Kanata asks as he helps Kaoru get into a sitting up position. “Minako-chaaaaaaaaan!” The blonde continues to wail and like a mother caring for its newborn, Kanata gently pats his back until his sobs begin to die down. “You will get 'cold' if you stay here Kaoru. Let us go 'inside.'”

 

Kaoru tries to get up, but falls down again. Kanata looks for a second, an innocent expression on his face. “Kaoru, are you perhaps.... 'drunk?'”

 

There's a lazy smile on the blonde's face, cheeks tinged with a sort of pink as well. “I needed to get my mind off the breakup...” Kanata can only look with a sad face, as he grabs the blonde's hand and helps him stand. He takes slow steps toward the Undead House, and the door opens before the sober beta has to knock.

 

Red eyes meet green ones. But these ones don't belong to Rei.

 

“Oh, its you... from that fountain.” Ritsu is a little dumbfounded upon this meeting. The fountain man is holding a blonde guy who seems totally wasted.

 

“Can you let us 'in?' Kaoru is drunk but if he stays like this he will get 'sick...'”

 

“Ritsu, who is that at the door?” Rei walks towards the door, a towel hanging around his neck. “...I don't know. Its that guy from the fountain and somebody else.... Anyways _why_ am _I_ opening the door I don't even _live_ here... jerk...”

 

“Hai hai... I'm sorry~ Does that make up for it?” Rei smiles before grabbing the door and opening it a little wider for Kanata to pass through. “Did Kaoru-kun get himself drunk again?” Kanata steps into the Undead House, a sad smile on his face. “He was 'crying' about a 'Minako-chan...'”

 

As Rei closes the door and naturally finds his hands go around Ritsu's torso, he directs Kanata towards the main bathroom located on the second floor.

 

“Let go of me will you...” Ritsu weakly tries to escape the strong grasp of Rei. “But why Ritsu?” Unable to look at the face above him, the raven haired omega looks down at the floor. “It...it's because... I should be leaving... probably...”

 

“No you don't Ritsu. It's still raining, and your clothes are still drying. And should I remind you that you're wearing _my_ clothes...?”

 

A red spreads around Ritsu's face. “No you don't! Everything is too big on me that's why...”

 

“Ufufu! It makes it easier for me to strip it all off...”

 

“Shut up when did you start talking like a perverted old man. Do anymore and I'll totally break up with you.”

 

“Oh stop it Ritsu we haven't even done anything except kiss!”

 

“Which is _why_ I would prefer it to be only kissing for a bit! I'm not.... comfortable in this new situation after all....”

 

Rei rubs his face against Ritsu's still-damp hair and smiles. “I get it...~ But tonight you _will_ sleep with me.”

 

A solid kick lands on his shin and a groan of pain escapes from his lips. “Shut up you pervert. I'm leaving after all.”

 

“W-wait, Ritsu...!!”

 

* * *

 

Steam fills the bathroom and Kanata gently takes the sponge to Kaoru's wet body. Kaoru is in a sort of a daze, not really registering that Kanata is caring for him. He just stares at the distance... and Kanata just continues to take care of Kaoru. He takes the showerhead and washes the soap away from the blonde's body.

 

“Kaoru, you must 'get up' now. Get into the tub please.” With a strong grip he makes the other man stand up. It's a challenge, because Kaoru is staggering and can't walk straight. But Kanata is successful.... with himself in the bathtub as well.

 

A drunken laugh comes out of Kaoru's lips as he watches Kanata emerge to the surface. “Kanata-kun fell!!” Kanata joins in, a cheerful smile on his face. But then the sadness spreads from Kaoru's face once again. “....Minako-channn.... Broke up with me....” Kaoru speaks slowly, a little slurred still, but more coherent than a bit earlier.

 

“Kaoru is 'good...' so why did she 'leave?'” Kanata brings his knees up to his chest, enjoying the warm water. Kaoru looks down at the clear water. “...I don't know really.... Maybe it's because I'm a beta...”

 

Kanata, as a beta himself, knew that it was normal for them to be... sad. Because the of how their world is, women are never satisfied with their beta partners, if they are omega. Kaoru has had the misfortune of falling in love with the omegas. And by nature, they crave what the alphas have and the betas don't. If it was by personality, Kanata _knows_ that Kaoru could make any girl happy... but of course, he never looks at the person always looking at himself.

 

“Kaoru.... I don't like it when you are 'sad.'” Kanata inches closer and closer to Kaoru. “I don't either Kanata-kun... but it seems like everyone out there don't think that I'm enough...”

 

And a pale hand reaches out and grabs his hand from underneath the water. Hazel eyes meet bright green ones for the first time that night. _Clearly_ to be exact. And it is obvious to him that Kanata is in pain. “Kaoru is 'sad' and I don't like it. It is 'painful' for you, and I can't 'handle' the pain in my chest. I believe that I would make you 'happy,' and I know that I wouldn't 'leave' you.”

 

Kaoru is stunned by this 'serious' Kanata, the one who will look through him and understand everything. It's almost as if, Kanata is making him look his way, instead of looking towards all those who will leave him broken and battered in the end. “Kanata-kun...” Through Kaoru's fuzzy mind, a random thought pops inside, and it makes the blonde wonder if Kanata is serious. He's tired of all the broken hearted nights where he drunk himself silly to get rid of the pain. He's tired of all the 'fake love' he has to spread because of his job. He wants a serious love for once in his life. One that will make him happy day by day.

 

“....If you....are serious Kanata-kun..... Kiss me. Tell me that you won't desert me like all those other girls. Tell me... That I'm needed.....” Tears well up in Kaoru's eyes and Kanata reaches out to wipe them away before the fall down.

 

“Your tears are something I wish to not see Kaoru... I've been looking at you for too long, I should... 'know' at least right? What makes you 'happy.'” With that Kanata swiftly moves in, smooth like water itself. The kiss is very small, but some sort of warmth fills Kaoru's tired and battered heart. He feels... Happy. The kiss feels more realistic, because he feels Kanata twitching. Almost as if he's nervous that what he's doing is right.

 

Kanata pulls away from the kiss and looks nervous... Kaoru gives him a warmth filled smile. Grabbing him by the waist he pulls the other beta towards himself, letting him sit on top of his lap. “Can you do that again Kanata-kun?” The aqua haired man puts his hands on Kaoru's face, feeling everything on that beautiful man's face. “...Yes...” And once again their lips connect, and Kaoru believes that this is the sweetest kiss he's ever had.

 

* * *

 

Kanata wonders how they ended up in Kaoru's bedroom, but he doesn't mind the change of pace one bit. His soaking wet shirt is peeled off from his skin and Kaoru latches onto Kanata's neck. His big hands travel over the pale canvas of newly exposed skin, and Kanata can't help but shiver at the sensation. Kaoru's teeth graze over his collarbone, and Kanata believes that he won't be able to last long because of these new sensations. His dick is straining in the wet jeans he is wearing, and he wonders if Kaoru will let him take them off.....

 

Ahh, too late, they're already off. Underwear too, apparently. He feels cold down there. “My... Kanata-kun's cute dick is already up... how cute..~” Kanata has his hand over his mouth, pink blush covering his face and part of his chest. “..H-how mean Kaoru...” Without much warning, his mouth engulfs the erection, and Kanata begins to see things. It was all sudden, and he's probably already cum a little because of the sudden action. Kanata's moans have become louder, and couldn't be contained anymore. They become a beautiful melody to Kaoru's ears and he continues sucking the organ. He may not have any experience with sucking dick, but he's had many one nights stands with women, so he kinda got the jist of the concept of the blowjob. The taste was left to be desired, but hey, Kanata's feeling good so its fine right? Besides, there's no way in hell he's gonna bottom.

 

With a particularly hard suck, Kanata unraveled underneath Kaoru and the warm liquid goes down his throat. Yeah, bad idea. With a blank face Kanata looks at Kaoru. “I'm sorry... I came.....” _'Man, has Kanata-kun ever looked this cute before?'_ Kaoru's mind is racing and now he's glad he did the blowjob. But now of course, he wants to feel more of Kanata... in a... more appropriate fashion. Flipping the aqua haired male over the blonde reaches for a bottle of lube and a condom, oh-so conveniently stashed in the nearby drawer. Wasting no time a long digit is thrust inside that tight ass and it may just be his finger, but it sent shivers up Kaoru's spine. “Will it even fit...?” Kaoru mutters as he continues to fingerfuck Kanata, whose just become a beautiful moaning mess.

 

“Kaoru... please stop...” Kanata tries to push himself up. “But Kanata-kun, if I don't do this, it will hurt.” As Kanata twists his body, he grabs the dick that is trying to hide behind a small towel wrapped around Kaoru's waist. “But, I will be able to 'feel' you.”

 

There's a clicking of Kaoru's tongue as he withdraws his fingers and tears open the packaging for a condom. “When the hell did you become this adorable Kanata-kun...? I won't be able to stop now...”

 

Kanata lies on his back and reaches out to Kaoru with both of his hands. “It's fine... 'Come.'”

 

With a nervousness about him Kaoru slowly enters Kanata, who winces at the pain. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and he really wonders if he should tell Kaoru to pull out. Kaoru holds onto his hand, not moving anymore until Kanata is ready for more. “Try to relax Kanata-kun... It will take some of the pain away...”

 

Kanata takes a shuddering breath and nods, trying to relax. “Kaoru... can we kiss...?” A smile spreads on Koaru's face. “Of course.”

 

Its a lot messier than their previous kisses, with lots of tongue and teeth, but they feel just as good. With the distraction of the kiss, Kanata realizes that he might've gotten used to the big size of Kaoru. With a nervous expression he looks. “I... might be okay now...”

 

“Tell me if it's too much ok... I don't wanna hurt you after all...” With a stiff nod Kanata continues to breathe as Kaoru slowly thrusts into him. It still burns but its manageable. “D-do you feel 'good' Kaoru...?” Kanata is nervous. He hopes that his body is something that is satisfactory to Kaoru.

 

“I've never felt anything like this Kanata-kun. It's warm... and it feels so... so _real._ I'm happy Kanata-kun....”

 

Kanata's eyes soften. “That's a relief then...”

 

Kaoru brushes across something, and there is a surprising jolt that travels all over Kanata's body. Wondering if it was _'really the place'_ he continues to thrust inside Kanata in that exact spot.

 

Constantly, Kaoru's body squirmed in an interesting way. Bingo. “Looks like I found your spot Kanata-kun~” Kaoru sing songs as he enjoys the feeling of Kanata clenching down on him. “Stop it Kaoruuuuu I'm feeling too much I'll---” “It's fine if you do...” There's a dark smile on Kaoru's face as he begins speeding up his thrusts, an erotic sound filling the air as skin slaps with skin.

 

Kanata's mind is blown, he doesn't think of anything else except of the feeling of Kaoru finally inside of him. He always thought it was a faraway dream for him to actually be with Kaoru like this, considering the fact that Kaoru has always been known as a playboy. But now, in this moment, Kaoru really was having sex with him. A dream come true...

 

“...I love you Kaoru....” Its very soft, but it reaches Kaoru's ears.

 

And then there's spasm that goes through his body. Kanata slightly registers something, but doesn't really understand what had just happened. “...? Did you... 'come'?”

 

An embarrassed blush covers Kaoru's face and he seriously wants to die in a hole right now. “...nobody's told me that.... not like that....” He pulls out of Kanata and ties up the filled condom. Kanata crawls over to Kaoru and puts his forehead on top of the blonde's own. “I will tell that to you many times now. Because for me, it's the truth. I really do love you Kaoru.”

 

A teary smile spreads on Kaoru's face, and he was about to lean in and kiss Kanata, when all off a sudden a deathly sick feeling comes over him. He puts a hand to his mouth and he tries to get off the bed.

 

“Kaoru? What's wrong?” Kanata reaches over to Kaoru, but is pushed away. “Sorry Kanata-kun... I don't feel so good....”

 

And before he made it out of the bed he vomited all over the carpet... and Kanata.

 

* * *

 

“... And that's what happened.” Kanata said. Kaoru continues staring in shock, unable to actually process the information.

 

“I....I'm sorry, Kanata-kun... To make you go through all that...”

 

With silent grace Kanata rises from the bed, taking a few steps towards the dismayed blonde. He squats down and gives Kaoru one of the sweetest smiles he could ever bring out. His light green eyes sparkled, and it brought a sort of light to the room already lit by the morning sun.

 

“You must not remember, but I 'told' you that I love you Kaoru. Even if you were 'intoxicated' Kaoru is Kaoru. Nothing will 'change' that 'truth' and I will stand by those words. Kaoru.. I love you. More than anything else on the land. 'Fish' and 'the sea' are things that I truly 'cherish,' but I know that I hold you 'dear' to my heart, more than what 'the ocean' will ever be.”

 

Kaoru's eyes widen in shock, simply because what Kanata tells him is... simply the truth. For him, he thought it was natural for him to give out lovely words shrouded with the grace of white lies, to tell the broken and sad women what they needed to hear in order for them to become 'happy,' even if it was just temporary. However, he knew, deep inside that he didn't want a love that was 'a lie,' masked as something that was true. He thought that the women he dated would give him what he wanted, but in the end they left him for someone else, to become happy on their own.

 

...But Kanata.. Kanata is different. He never lies, just telling nothing but the truth. And the Kanata that is in front of him, the beautiful being that gives the hopeless him right now a bright and angelic smile, is telling him that he loves him. _He,_ whom has wanted nothing but to be loved wholly.

 

He reaches out, gently touching that small and delicate hand that belongs to the aqua haired male. “...You won't... you know.... leave me will you? Like Minako-chan and the others.... You won't do that will you?” For once, he breaks down his walls, presenting Kanata with a weak and helpless self, desperate and craving the feeling of being loved. And the response he is given is a small pale hand over his trembling one. “I will make you 'happy,' and I swear to never 'leave' you. That is my promise.”

 

And then tears tremble and fall down Kaoru's cheeks as he smiles and tightly hugs Kanata. “Kanata-kun...!” Yet another gentle smile is what Kanata has when he gently rubs and pats Kaoru's bare back. “Yosh yosh.... Don't cry now Kaoru.”

 

“Thank you Kanata-kun....thank you...”

 

And the two of them embrace on the floor, their naked bodies only covered by the crumpled white bedsheets still hanging to their hips and legs.

 

* * *

 

Koga lies back on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling because there was nothing else better to do then. He would _try_ to sleep, but there were a few problems with that.

 

His love interest and the dude that was beside him this morning. He's known Rei for a few months now, a little over half a year at least, so he _knew_ that the oversized brown sweater that other guy was wearing was _most definitely_ Rei's.

 

So then in his messy and confused mind one conclusion appears as the answer.

 

Rei and _that guy_ fucked last night.

 

Of course that makes Koga angry to no end, but he's the only person to blame. While he was the one twiddling his thumbs trying to find a way to ask Rei out, Rei himself went and found a boyfriend to date. It infuriates him... but he also kind of thought that it wouldn't work out well between him and Rei, as much as he would hope it would be ok. It was fine that he was Rei's friend, or bandmate, or whatever Rei thought of him....

 

Burning hot tears sting as they roll down his cheeks. Right now he feels so _weak_ right now and he really hates it...

 

“Damn it all...” He mutters as he clutches the black bedsheets below him.

 

* * *

 

After that eventful morning, Ritsu left the Undead house, somewhat joyous. He assumes that he is happy because he decided to put a stop to his confusing emotions. And to the rest of the Knights members, it was apparent that Ritsu was _happy._ Now they were happy of course, Ritsu was a part of their family, and for him to be looking like he has... it was great, to say the least. Of course, Ritsu still liked to be lazy and tease everyone once in awhile, but for the most part he looked _lively,_ even through the hellish dance practices Anzu made them do. So, one day they were hanging out in the lounge area of their practice building. Leo was busying himself with a piece of paper and a pen, Tsukasa feeling relatively calm because their leader wasn't doing anything crazy ( _yet_ ), Arashi was as usual looking at himself in a mirror on a compact he had on hand, and Izumi was half heartedly messing with a water bottle in his hand.

 

“Ne ne, Ritsu-chan.... I can't help but notice...” Arashi is the brave person to start asking. “Hmm?” Ritsu lifts his head up from the table where he was at and looks at Arashi with a lazy smile. “What Nacchan...?”

 

“Well... Recently.... hm... You've been looking... Happy. Did something good happen to you recently?”

 

“Ah... well.... I guess...” Ritsu props his elbow up and looks at the rest of his unitmates. “I got myself a boyfriend.”

 

Izumi drops his water bottle, Leo _stops writing_ and looks at Ritsu, and Tsukasa and Arashi both have the most shocked expressions ever. 'Well wasn't that a surprise~' Ritsu thinks as he joyously takes in all their shocked expressions.

 

“B-boyfriend you say? W-when exactly...” Arashi tries to close his compact without breaking it, he's too surprised that Ritsu took this big jump.

 

“Hmmm... well.... I guess its been 2 months then...?” Ritsu looks up and thinks about it.

 

“W-what?!” Izumi falls from his chair, uncharacteristic as it was, because he was that surprised.

 

“What Secchan surprised? Well if it makes you feel better we haven't fucked yet..~”

 

“LIKE I WANTED TO HEAR THAT. UGH SOOOO ANNOYING!”

 

Leo joyously laughs at the scene before giving Ritsu a look. “Is this guy the reason why you're happy Rittsu?”

 

Ritsu is taken aback from the statement for a second. He knows why Leo is asking him this question. As his leader and a fellow omega he is worried. And Ritsu gives his leader a very gentle smile, one that he may have given to people in the past. “Yeah, Ou-sama... Somehow he makes me happy. He's a pervert half of the time, but he treats me well. And he helps me in more ways than even he knows. So yeah.... He does make me happy.”

 

They're all silent for a few moments. And then there is a smile on everyone's faces (Some of them were forcefully plastered on their faces, but whatever.)

 

“Congratulations, Ritsu-kun!” Anzu walks in with a big smile on her face. “I know as a manager I'm not supposed to support relationships, due to scandals and whatnot but... I believe that its seriously a bunch of crap. You guys are all human, and as a fellow human, I wish you all happiness and love.”

 

The Knights members show gratitude towards their manager, until the 'devil Anzu' appears. “Now then... back to work boys~ only 5 more hours to go, you guys can do that right?~~”

 

* * *

 

“Ritsu... Your 20th birthday is coming up soon, right?” Rei casually asks as they walk down the amusement park, hand in hand. Ritsu, of course in disguise, looks up at his raven haired boyfriend behind his black sunglasses. “Maaa.... Yeah. There's still another month before then though...”

 

“Yes, it may be true, but there must be _something_ that you want, right...?” Rei smiles, and Ritsu quickly looks away because he's blushing already. “Well..... There's only one thing I guess.”

 

Ritsu leads them to a bench and motions for Rei to sit down next to him. Tapping on his phone he looks for something, then fishes for his headphones inside his jeans pocket.

 

“Here. Listen to this.”

 

Rei does as he is told and listens to the song. Its very good, has a nice tempo, and a good guitar solo. But the even if the vocals are good, it is sung by a female... Her voice doesn't seem to fit the song.

 

After the song ends he takes the headphones out. “It's a really good song.”

 

“Right? But something is missing from it.”

 

“Yes, I also think so.”

 

“Which is why, I want your band to perform a cover of this song. You guys are planning to have a gig on my birthday right? I want you to give it to me then. If you do so.... I'll accept that we are going out.” Although Ritsu has accepted this fact for awhile now, he never told Rei that he did accept this fact. And all this time Rei just continues to act like normal, with the hopes that Ritsu feels the same way he does.

 

Rei's red eyes sparkle so much that Ritsu feels like he's blinded even though he's still wearing his sunglasses. “I will do it Ritsu! Just wait, I'll make you fall for me on that stage!”

 

“Hmph.” _'Even though I already did fall in love with you, baka.'_

 

* * *

 

After that night Rei spent days doing research, holing himself in his room to rewrite chords and different music parts to fit the abilities of the band. After doing so he looked like a zombie, emerging from the dead and presenting his music to the rest of the band before falling face first, and passing out.

 

After a _lot_ of tomato juice, solid food and at least 4 days of rest, Rei was back to normal. He gave everyone parts. Koga the lead guitar, Adonis bass (He was learning basics from Koga, but also learning it as an elective for school) and Kaoru the drum part.

 

Kaoru puts his hands up “Yaa.... well you know I'm only supposed to be the face of this band right? I don't play instruments.”

 

“You _don't_ or you _won't_ is the question Kaoru-kun. You know, if you learned I think Kanata-kun would think that you're really cool, don't you think...~?”

 

It takes Kaoru three seconds to take the papers from Rei's hand. “Ah, also, lyrics. We're doing a cover of this song, be sure you mess nothing up. We'll be playing this on the third week of September.”

 

“So... who is the special person huh...~” Kaoru teases. Rei smirks. “Somebody you've seen before.”

 

“Uhh wait Sakuma-senpai....” Koga calls out to the raven before he leaves the band room. “You gave me the lead guitar part... but... why? With your musical skill I'm pretty sure you can play anything really.... So why?”

 

“Hmm... well, I wanted to reward my Wanko.” Koga's eyebrow twitches at the nickname. “...But it's because I know that you can bring out the soul from this piece better than I can. Don't prove me wrong.”

 

Koga is delighted upon hearing those words, and he is determined to learn the part quickly so he can prove his (faraway lover named senpai) that he was right.

 

* * *

 

For the next month the Undead house is bustling with people practicing (and learning) their parts for this cover. Its very much their style, so its easy for them to get into it. And before they know it, they're practicing it for the last time on the stage of Mayonaka. To hear it all come together, to hear the harmonies in their voices, to hear _everything_ come together, it's a beautiful masterpiece.

 

It was so amazing that the manager shed a tear as he clapped. “That was so beautiful boys! So so beautiful!”

 

They all say their thanks as they all put away their instruments and go backstage. Kaoru lies back on a red sofa and heavily sighs. “It was hard trying to learn that...”

 

“Yes, but wasn't it worth it?” Rei snickers as he recalls seeing Kanata push him down and deeply kissing him, saying that Kaoru was amazing and that he looks 'cool.'

 

… well Kaoru can't deny it can he...?  


Koga and Adonis sit in the chairs that are adjacent to the sofa, in relaxed positions. “So senpai... Why are we doing a cover of the song?” Adonis asks.

 

“....You've heard the original, so you should get it but... The original singer doesn't give it an impact it needs to express the song to its full potential. And I was thinking that we would be able to make it... impactful. To make it like people are _literally_ drowning in the music that surrounds them. And from what I just heard, I think we have.” Rei leans back, a little juice box of tomato juice in his hand.

 

“Now the only thing we need is that guy's acceptance, huh?” Kaoru looks over to the raven haired male, who just smiles.

 

* * *

 

As usual, the concert is amazing. Ritsu leans back against the brick wall and waits as they move things around.

 

“UNDEAD doesn't really specialize in covers, but we decided to give this one a shot. We hope that you will all enjoy this arrangement we have done.” They all prepare their instruments, and Rei scans the crowd to see his boyfriend standing in the back, wearing a red sweater that hangs off his shoulders, layered by a black tank top, and his legs are covered by a pair of black skinny jeans with tears all over the top.

 

Rei smiles as he locks eyes with his boyfriend. “Happy Birthday Ritsu. Hope you enjoy this.” *

 

The synthesizer rings throughout the room and is accompanied by the drums and guitars. It doesn't take long for Ritsu to remember the feeling of him drowning to the good music. He enjoys their musicality, the rock soul they bring into this song.

 

And then Rei's voice comes in, velvety and smooth, something comes over Ritsu as his heartbeat accelerates. He shivers, because the way they attack the song is so _dark_ and he's literally drowning to the music. He barely registers the lead guitarist sliding onto the floor to sell the solo. Ritsu can't even take it anymore. There's too much overloading his senses. It just proves how much he loves Rei, and the music he makes. Ritsu can't think of anything else to try and persuade him otherwise, its decided that he really is in love with Rei, nothing left or right about it, He. Loves. Rei.

 

* * *

 

The concert is a huge success, the crowd yelling as their encore finishes. They all leave the stage and begin packing up their instruments. “That was good wasn't it~” Kaoru hums to himself, proud of the fact that he played his part without messing up.

 

“Yeah...” Rei is dazed, because he saw Ritsu leave half way into the song. He's thinking of negative things like he messed up somehow... and then a pale hand grabs him and pulls him from behind a curtain. For a moment Rei is lost, until there's a pair of lips on top of his own. Very warm, and soft, and trembling a little. Rei pulls back to see a Ritsu whose still trembling a little. “I never asked you to make it _that_ good dammit...” Ritsu starts, looking a little angry. Rei gets over the shock and smiles. “...Did you like it Ritsu?”

 

“If it makes you feel better then yes, I enjoyed it. Now get over here so I can kiss you baka-boyfriend.”

 

Well... Ritsu didn't wait. He wraps his arms around Rei's neck, still a little damp from the sweat he accumulated from his activities on the stage, and pulls him down for a more open kiss, letting the raven haired alpha explore his mouth as he desired. Rei's lonely hands make their way to grab Ritsu's slim waist, and there's no complaint when he beings them closer, decreasing the distance from each other even more.

 

When they pull back its because they literally can't breathe anymore, and after taking a few deeps breaths Rei has the ask the question. “So... does that mean we're going out?”

 

Ritsu's red eyes shine brightly, some sort of innocence flashing in them as he gives a dark smirk to the elder. “...If you don't count the past 3 and a half months we _have_ been going out then yes, we're going out.”

 

Rei smiles a pure hearted smile that is so big that it manages to move Ritsu a little. “Then, please take care of me, _boyfriend._ ”

 

Ritsu can't help but laugh at the statement, but of course he has to reply right? “Take care of me too, _boyfriend._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *http://piapro.jp/t/XPo2 this will lead you to the off vocal of the featured song 'Black Note ni Obore Sasete' Produced by Shun13 featuring Hatsune Miku.
> 
> Ahhhh.... This was so good to write this. Listening to the song made it even better in my opinion. Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope I will be struck with some inspiration soon, but I don't know lol... QuQ
> 
> PS I'm still pretty sure I can't write smut but what the hell I'm still trying lol XD


	8. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Ritsu are now lovers. Something that is amazing in more ways than one.
> 
> Meanwhile another pair of lovers meet after a long time of separation, and a new story is brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back and reading this chapter! This will focus more on Rei and Ritsu's parents, bringing out some things that may or may not stick with you all, but they're being told for a reason...... just.... wait a bit XDD

The black curtain of Mayonaka's back stage ruffles and moves. Hidden behind those curtains are the two men embracing in the darkness. One of them happy because his love was returned. One is happy he was able to admit his love was true.

 

They were lovers. Nothing could change that. Not now anyways.

 

* * *

 

It was hard to get around all of the staff, but miraculously the pair did it. Escaping from the busy club with only the two of them hand in hand Rei and Ritsu take a breath of fresh air with a huge smile on their faces. For some reason there was a weight being lifted from their shoulders, be it worry, or something else. And somehow.... it's all.... _gone._

 

Ritsu was happy. There was no other way to describe what he was feeling right now. His heart seems alive and full, something completely different than before. He feels like he can smile without any problem, something he's never done for years because smiling was a pain. He feels _light_ and _carefree_ , and honestly Ritsu feels amazing. And along the way, he figured out that Rei was the cause of all of these changes in him. That's why he demanded Rei took responsibility.....

 

But it wasn't Rei's fault that these things happened. In fact it was the opposite. Rei _helped_ him get to the point of being a carefree human being. One that looked forward to the future and what it holds for the two of them. Ritsu knew because of his passive behavior it brought many people pain and worry. Something that constantly bugged the omega himself. He never in the past considered the fact that they cared for him and loved him..... But now in the present he knows.

 

The journey was long.... to find himself the way he has. Through music, through love, Ritsu has become more 'human,' and he can only thank that raven haired alpha who is right next to him.

 

“...Thank you Rei.” Ritsu murmurs. Rei looks down at the happy Ritsu with a smile. “For what Ritsu?”

 

“...For everything I guess. For teaching me these emotions, for being with me... The present too. I have nobody else to thank but you.”

 

There's a chuckle from the elder as he continues holding Ritsu's hand, guiding him down the busy streets bustling with the night life.

 

“I didn't really do much. You found all of these things out on your own. But I am happy that you enjoyed your gift.”

 

Ritsu gives an airy laugh as he matches his stride to match Rei's. “Lets stay together for a little longer. Think of it as another selfish request from the birthday guy.”

 

Rei squeezes the linkage between the two of them. “I'll do whatever you would like to do Ritsu.”

 

* * *

 

…... Is what he said, but he never expected to be inside a hotel room.

 

“...Eh?” Rei is lost for a moment, because he wasn't really sure if he picked up any indicators that Ritsu wanted to do... _that._ You know....

 

“What are you standing over there for you idiot. Come over here.” Ritsu pats the white sheets next to him. “O-ok....” Rei steps into the main room and with tense steps walks over to the bed. Once he sits there's a nervous air about him permeating the area, making Ritsu's skin prickle. “What the hell are you thinking about Rei..... I didn't want to do _that_ today, Pervert.” Ritsu gives Rei the most disgusted face he can give, and Rei can only breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“I thought I was missing something.... That's a relief.”

 

“There's only two things I want to do with you right now, and that's why we had to come to a place like this.”

 

Ritsu places his hand on top of Rei's one, fascinated by how they're the same pale shade of white. “...Today... I just want to kiss you and sleep.”

 

“Kiss? That's it?” Rei would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised, but he also loved this cute side of Ritsu who was innocent on the outside (and the inside in Rei's opinion.)

 

“Mmm.... I feel like we missed out on a lot of the beginnings of our relationship because I was... nervous. I was scared, and I didn't want to learn of the feelings that are associated with love. But somehow you made it seem okay for me to learn these things. I feel closer to my unitmates and my friends... probably because I feel like I can be more open about these things that I feel. That's why....”

 

Taking a free hand Ritsu touches Rei's face, one that looks so much more mature than his own, even though they're only a year apart in age. There's a few stray hairs that cling to Rei's face, due to his unnaturally natural waves of his hair, and Ritsu feel each one as he holds on to the warmth radiating from the elder's face.

 

“...I want to learn lots of stuff about you Rei. We may know some things about each other but... I want to be completely open and honest with you. I feel like it will be okay for me to do so. Will you accept this foolish request of mine?”

 

It takes Rei a moment to let it sink in. But Rei honestly thinks that he's do anything for Ritsu, even if it meant traveling to Hell with him. Something this trivial is nothing. “Sure Ritsu. Let's learn lots about each other. And while I'm at it, I'll take you up on that kiss offer.”

 

* * *

 

They're really comfortable in the comforter that is on their bed. The fluffiness seems to add to the mood, and somehow it seems very easy for them to get into the mood. Their kisses are soft and sweet, nothing less than heart warming. Their hands are connected, and there is no way for them to let go now. They kiss for a long time, letting everything hit them. All the passion and love, and anything else that is associated with their relationship.

 

They pull away after a set amount of time, and Ritsu makes himself comfortable laying his head on top of Rei's shoulder. Rei lets his arm become a pillow, and takes that hand to gently stroke the short messy locks of black. “I might not have mentioned this... but I'm a member of Knights.”

 

.

 

..

 

…

 

Rei chokes on his breath, shocked at the news. He was going out with a really popular idol.

 

He was gonna die.

 

“U-um.... w-will I be okay...?” Ritsu laughs at the sudden change in Rei, whom really seems worried about his safety at the moment.

 

“Don't worry. As long as people don't recognize me, I think things will be okay. Now you say something.”

 

“What else is there to say....?” Rei laughs. He's been completely open to Ritsu this entire time. There was nothing else to say to him.

 

“Hmmm.... Then that brother of yours. Have you found anything out?”

 

Rei lets a heavy sigh escape from his nose. “There isn't much... Only things I remember from childhood and what my dad told me. He told me that our mom went back to his maiden name, but either than that, nothing.”

 

Ritsu sits up and turns to face Rei. “What was their surname? I might know them...?”

 

Rei shakes his head. “I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't know. Apparently its a famous last name for the northern part of Japan, because of the gang that rules over it. Somehow its the same as your last name Ritsu.”

 

“....Yagami.... gang....? How strange... My mom didn't have any affiliation with gangs... as far as I know. I was so young back then all of the men he took in all looked the same to me...” Ritsu knows that this conversation is going down a shaky path, because right now there's an implication that they were brothers, yet just minutes ago they were embracing each other as lovers.

 

“I know this seems so awkward, and out of the blue, but I will believe your words and conclude that we are not related.”

 

There is an uneasy feeling inside Ritsu's chest and somehow he cannot make it go away. With a worried expression reaching his crimson eyes Rei has to reach out and stroke Ritsu's head. “Don't worry Ritsu. We aren't related, it's just a coincidence that your last name is the same as the one I'm looking for. There is nothing else to worry about...” Rei pulls Ritsu down and gives the gentlest of kisses on top of Ritsu's forehead. The kiss chases away the negative emotions and Ritsu feels at ease once more.

 

“...I really hope you find your brother soon Rei... It just seems horrible to be like this, blindly searching for a strand of a clue in this huge city....” Ritsu wraps his arms around Rei's torso. Rei can only feel the warmth of Ritsu's body and he smiles. “Thank you Ritsu.”

 

* * *

 

The leaves begin to turn colors, as summer gently transitions into fall. One man with messy black hair enjoys with light breeze as his piercing blue eyes observe everything the sights have to offer.

 

“You were always weak to the transition of these seasons, weren't you, Dai-chan...?”

 

His head snaps to the entrance of his room. “Shun...”

 

The omega's lip trembles as he slowly walks over to the other. _His alpha._ The back of his neck tingles as he gets closer and closer, unable to stop himself even though he knows how dangerous this meeting is now.

 

“How have you been Shun?” Those gentle blue eyes of his seem to shine brighter than ever, and the omega can't do anything except tackle his lover in a tight embrace. “It's been hard Dai-chan.... It's almost been twenty years.... How do you think I feel?”

 

Sakuma Daisuke pats Yagami Shun's back in such a gentle way, and oh, does Shun wish from the bottom of his heart that he could be with Dai-chan and their children. “...But the Tenshouins are still after you aren't they? That's why we haven't met once in this entire time?”

 

“As expected as Dai-chan... so smart.” Shun lets go of his fated partner, whom understood everything from the start. Oh, how hard it must've been for him because he couldn't even protect his own omega, or his family. “...It was hard for me too Shun. Rei hates you now you know? Because of all the stories I had to tell him....”

 

Shun shakes his head, the light brown hair unraveling from the comb holding it. The shoulder length hair falls and Shun lets himself look _vulnerable_ and _scared_. “I made Ritsu hate me too you know. I pushed him away, constructing such a lame lie so then he wouldn't be close to me. Eichi-san has been very aggressive lately.... I feel like it was the only thing for me to do, to make sure he was safe.”

 

“Our sons are strong, you know that...” Daisuke pulls his omega into his bed, and Shun resists. “D-Dai-chan isn't this dangerous?”

 

He's already in the bed, the seal already pressed with the swift movements of the blanket over his thin body. “Nobody will be looking for you at a hospital. Besides, I want to stay with you like this for a little longer. It's been way too long Shun I've seriously missed you...”

 

“It really has been Dai-chan...” And Shun resigns to the strong embrace of _his_ Dai-chan.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma Daisuke knew that the Tenshouin family resented Shun because he eloped with Daisuke. Shun, heir to the Yagami gang, was supposed to be married to the then 10 year old Tenshouin Eichi, current heir of the Tenshouin clan that ruled the South half of Japan. However, Shun could not bring himself to love a child that was so much younger than himself.

 

Daisuke and Shun were in high school at the time, enjoying what was a budding first case of love. At first it was simple encounters at the library. Daisuke was the bishounen who took everyone's hearts on the stage, and Shun was the reserved kid who took care of the library. Their personalities clashed, and everything seemed _wrong_. But Daisuke proved that wrong as well.

 

He was in the library, acting like he was sleeping while he secretly watched Shun tend to the returned library books. As Shun carried a tall stack of books he stumbled and just like that, Daisuke was at his side, helping himself as well as the books. It made the brunette's heart flutter a little. “T-thank you Sakuma-san...” Shun hurriedly said as he ran away with a blush. And that was the first step.

 

One month later Daisuke puts a complete Sakura blossom in Shun's hair, and he smiled at the sight, saying that it looked good on him. That was the second step.

 

A month after that Shun was pushed around by some bullies. It was in a PE storage room, with some mats inside. They all laughed as they tore up his clothing and forced his head down on their dicks, making horrible remarks as the omega desperately cries for help. He wasn't entering his heat yet, so all of their touches felt disgusting to him, so much that he really wanted to throw up.

 

The door slides open as they're about to continue their activities, and the clear blue eyes darken with rage and bloodlust. Daisuke charges and punches and kicks, sending all of them away with a bloody face and a death threat. Shun was in awe, and tears prickle the corners of his weary red eyes.

 

“Yagami, are you ok?” Daisuke crouches down, scared to touch Shun. His torn uniform shirt releases its hold on his shoulders and reveals a tattoo that covers half of his body, its reds and blacks and greens coloring flowers, dragons, and what seemed like death itself. Daisuke was entranced by the beauty, unable to tear his eyes from it. “....pretty...” He can't stop himself from saying it, as he is looking at all the art on the omega's body.

 

There is a blush on Shun's face, as he tries to hide his face from Daisuke. “....Nobody has told me that.... They're markings of my shame that's why.”

 

“But they're so beautiful... so why?”

 

“....Because I'm a bastard child that is the only candidate to take over the Yagami gang after Father passes.”

 

* * *

 

“My mom was my father's fifth wife. All of the other ones weren't able to deliver children, and they were all thrown aside. My mom didn't officially become Father's wife until I was born, and I was labeled as the bastard child because I was born during a fling. Because of all these circumstances, Father hates me, but has no other choice but to keep me because he needs a successor for when he passes. Everyone in the gang hates me though, I can see it on their faces.”

 

Daisuke can only sit there as Shun takes another sip of hot tea. “... All members of the Yagami gang must get tattooed at the age of when their second gender is determined, or once they marry in. It's pretty but the scars that come with the pain never heal. Because it is so pretty it shows their views of me. Because I'm an omega and a bastard child, they do not expect anything from me....”

 

“But Yagami is so amazing at school!!” Daisuke tries to reason with what Shun tries to say.

 

“...It's just how the gang thinks Sakuma-san. Nothing really new for me.” Shun says it with a sad smile.

 

“Well, if they're not gonna appreciate you, I will!”

 

“...Eh?”

 

And there was a huge smile on Daisuke's face. “Go out with me Yagami... no... Shun!”

 

Shun is shocked, unable to hold the cup in his hands. “S-S-Sakuma-san....?”

 

“I'm serious Shun. I've been looking at you for awhile now, and I can't ignore you now. I feel like you've opened up to me because you trust me! And, with that trust, I want to love you. I want you to feel like you are loved.”

 

And Shun can't hold his tears back as he gives Daisuke what Daisuke believes is the brightest smile ever.

 

* * *

 

Half way into their second year, and Daisuke turned 17. Shun was more comfortable with being known as the 'bishounen's boyfriend.' They never had to hide if they wanted to be lovers, because the entire school knew, and supported them wholeheartedly (which was a surprise in itself). On Shun's birthday, they went to a love hotel and had sex for the first time. They were nervous, because Shun's heats were always unpredictable, but Shun was okay with everything nonetheless.

 

It was very warm, and Daisuke was gentle. Shun felt loved that seemed to transcend the meaning of being loved. Daisuke loved everything that Shun was, and what Shun had, and Shun appreciated that more than anything in the world.

 

It was short lived though, because that same week Shun's father announced that he was betrothed to marry Tenshouin Eichi, a sickly 10 year old who ruled the Tenshouin clan in his father's place, whom passed away months ago.

 

Eichi was a kind kid, but Shun couldn't bring himself to love this child. He was already in love with Daisuke, who has already proved in many ways in one that he loved Shun in more ways than one. They were to be married in three months time.

 

Shun felt heavy hearted. Daisuke was trying to think of ways to help Shun. He only came up with one answer.

 

* * *

 

On the day of the marriage, Shun was dressed in the prettiest of the pretty reds and pinks. His kimono was made of the finest silk that only the Yagami gang could obtain with their connections in China. As pretty as it was, Shun was disgusted. He was being dressed up like a woman just because he was marrying a midget that was an alpha. Of course, things would be different if it was Daisuke but....

 

The man in front of him is just a boy, not even at the point where he's reached puberty. In the gang-like style, Shun and Eichi do the formalities of their marriage by drinking a non-alcoholic drink from the same cup. And as Shun is about to press his red stained lips to the cup, the wooden doors to the Yagami household are kicked down. “I won't let Shun get married, do you hear me?!”

 

Daisuke charges down the walkway, throwing down any of the people who tried to take him down. He reaches the platform and without a single glance to the child Daisuke takes the brunette by the hand and they run far, far away.

 

The sun begins to set as Daisuke finally lets go of Shun's hand. “I... couldn't do it. I couldn't have you get married to that kid.”

 

“D-Daisuke-kun....” Shun takes deep breaths before walking towards the alpha and giving him a tight hug. “I didn't want it either Daisuke-kun! I love only you, I couldn't bring myself to love Eichi-san...”

 

They embrace as the cool wind cuts through between them. “Shun... Marry me.”

 

Red eyes snap open as he pulls back to look at his boyfriend. “...What?”

 

Daisuke pulls a simple ring from his black jeans pocket. “I want you to marry me Shun. I love you way too much to let you go, to get married to some kid who has a lot of power. I want to live in a house together, raising our children... I want us to be happy, together!”

 

“Yes yes yes!! I can't say anything Daisuke-kun...” Shun takes the raven's face and pulls him in for a deep sweet kiss. “...I wouldn't have it any other way than to live with you Dai-chan....”

 

Daisuke gives a sheepish smile. “Well, if getting married means that I'll get this cute nickname I would've asked you sooner!”

 

“Stupid.” Shun laughs with happy tears flowing from his face.

 

* * *

 

That night, in what they were wearing, they got married underneath the stars and the moon. It may have been informal as fuck, and there was nobody else around to celebrate it with them, but they were content nonetheless. Shun moved into Daisuke's apartment, which was no problem because at this point he had most of his wardrobe in the alpha's home anyways.

 

It was a tight move, but they were happy. They both decided that they needed to keep a low profile so then the gangs couldn't find them. Daisuke changed his rock and rowdy personality into one that was more gentle and kind. It was difficult to change it, but Shun thought it was cute that Dai-chan was trying so hard to change for the sake of their future. Because they dropped out of school, they were looking for ways to get money. Shun took a teaching position at the community center. He was extremely skilled at the piano, but there was not one easily accessible nearby Daisuke's apartment, so he decided to use the one that was in the community center. It never gave much, but the raven haired omega was happy to see the smiles on the faces of the children he was teaching.

 

One month into their marriage, Shun went into his heat. During their late night discussions they both decided that they should bond. One reason is that Eichi or any other alpha wouldn't be able to claim Shun, who would be Daisuke's. The other reason was that they really wanted to have children. They may have been young, but they were old enough to know what they wanted, and the two of them knew that they wanted to have a family.

 

 

One particular morning, Daisuke was putting on a tie for a job interview he had. But while he was fiddling with it he heard Shun in the bathroom, and it didn't really sound good.

 

“Shun, you okay?” Daisuke knocks on the door, worry etched onto his face.

 

“Dai-chan...” Shun takes a few calming breaths before flushing the toilet, and opening the door. “...I'm not sure to be honest.” His small body is embraced by his alpha's larger one, and Shun takes the time to thoroughly enjoy the warm feeling that spreads and calms him down.

 

“Don't push yourself too hard, got that?” Daisuke strokes the head of his lover.

 

“Mmm. Thank you Dai-chan.”

 

* * *

 

Shun is pacing the floor, unable to hold his excitement in. But he is waiting for his lover to come home. Just at that moment, Daisuke opens the door, with shining blue eyes.

 

“Shun, I got hired!”

 

“Dai-chan, I'm pregnant!”

 

They said it in unison, so it may have been hard for them to hear it, but it was clearer than anything they've ever heard in their entire lives.

 

Shun practically jumps into Daisuke's arms, and Daisuke in turn spins him around, letting everything come over them.

 

They may have been going through hard times, but there was no doubt in their minds that this child was going to remedy that.

 

* * *

 

November 2. The fateful day of birth. Shun is holding onto Daisuke's hand, fearful that bad things may happen if he doesn't hold that hand. It's painful, much so Shun just wanted to sleep and be over with it. But against his thoughts he pushes on, more and more, until he hears that healthy cry of a baby in the room.

 

The baby gets weighed and wrapped. When he is given to them there is an indescribable feeling that overcomes them.

 

“Hi there, Rei.” Shun loves this baby. It has such a cute nose, just like his father. He sees so much in Rei that came from Daisuke, but Shun loves that more than anything.

 

Just Rei is enough. They would be a family of three, living peacefully in their own little world.

 

* * *

 

Oh hell no.

 

10 months later. September 22. This time around he definitely blames Daisuke because he got carried away when Shun went back into a heat. But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited about this child.

 

Somehow the pain was less this time around. Maybe it was because Rei's mysterious red eyes were watching everything in silence, maybe it was because he's gone through this before, Shun doesn't know.

 

Ritsu comes into the world screaming his lungs out. Instead of crying as well, Rei laughs as he kicks his legs and waves his arms. Almost as if he knew that was his baby brother.

 

Daisuke and Shun take one good look at Ritsu. He almost looks just like his big brother. “Perfect.” Shun smiles, tears falling down his face.

 

* * *

 

The Sakumas always thought it would be problematic, but somehow, that day came way too soon.

 

Their first encounter was when Rei was three.

 

The black cars were intimidating enough, but the men inside it were even more scary. Rei hides behind his dad, who holds onto his mom.

 

It was a long minute before the men left. And when they did Shun looks up to Daisuke, fear all over his face. “What do we do, Dai-chan...”

 

“I'm not sure yet.... But we'll get through it somehow...” is all Daisuke can say.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah... turned out very well did it.?” Shun takes a shuddering breath and holds onto Daisuke as they let the cool breeze come into the room.

 

“I'm surprised honestly. Eichi-kun has been very... hmm... persistent. All these years too... just so that he can have your hand.” Daisuke looks down and irritation passes Shun's face. “you know that's not what it's about. That guy just wants the power I have to control all of Japan. I really don't want this power, but it's worse off in that guy's hands.”

 

“....You've definitely changed Shun. You seem... stronger now.” Daisuke gives such a gentle smile, and Shun just melts again. “Its been hard without you Dai-chan. I needed to do _something_ so then I wouldn't get into trouble.”

 

“I know it has been Shun. I really feel bad too, because I wasn't able to help you when you needed me the most.”

 

“But it was because I _made_ you go far away. By splitting the family apart they would have a harder time finding us. And it has been a good tactic, don't you think? None of us have gotten killed yet, at least.” Shun sighs once again. “.... I just want to end this all. I want to make up with our children too...”

 

“You've been doing well so far Shun. It'll definitely end soon. I know it will.” And with that Daisuke gives Shun the sweetest of kisses, filled with love that make Shun cry.

 

_'The end, huh...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I may think that this makes sense, people may think this doesn't make any sense lol. Don't worry the past is gonna connect with the present in new ways. Also, this timeline is gonna slow down a little from here. We'll take it a bit slow until Rei's birthday, and then we'll see what happens from there. Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you all later^^


	9. Everyone, Meet My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little party is thrown at Ritsu's apartment in commemoration of Ritsu and Rei going out. But after things don't seem great for Kaoru......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres something I should mention before the chapter... don't worry about all these side ships and minor people coming ok QuQ I have so much drama planned for the future and the side ships and minor people will have to fill a hole Rei and Ritsu will leave later on in the story. SO for now just enjoy them ok TTuTT
> 
> And again, thank you for reading^^

“What was that Ritsu? Introducing.... to your friends?” Rei lets the cake fall back down on the plate as he stares wide eyed at his boyfriend who snickers at his shocked expression.

 

“Yeah, why not? You can bring your friends over too. Of course, it will be pretty cramped if its being held in my apartment, but that's the more accessible area for us I think...” Ritsu's smile softens, a light blush tinging his cheeks. “...After all, I think I should introduce the unnamed boyfriend to my friends.”

 

Rei sits there in a frozen state, unable to register what Ritsu actually told him... Until he realized that Ritsu was talking about himself, Ritsu's boyfriend. A wave of heat covers Rei's face as he smiles in realization.

 

“Rei you look like a kid right now.” Ritsu can't hold back the laugh at the sight.

 

“What's so wrong about that Ritsu? I'm happy~”

 

The two of them stare at each other with endearment, when the waiter comes by once again. “Would you like more tea sirs?”

 

Ritsu looks up and smiles. “Ecchan, I didn't know you were on shift today.”

 

“Yaa, it was a sudden change. But it is good to see you today. Thank you for supporting our cafe Ritsu-kun.” The blonde smiles as he reaches over to take the teapot. “Well then, I'll return shortly.”

 

“You seemed to know that person Ritsu? An acquaintance?” Rei asks.

 

“Mmm.... I guess you can say that. Ecchan-- Eichi takes care of this cafe. He's the manager, but he works the same as his workers. Because it's so small it doesn't need many to take care of it but.... its nice.” Ritsu takes a look around. Cafe Fine was... fine in short. It was a white building, with a nice touch of nature on the side.

 

“It's so simple, yet peaceful....” Rei takes a look around and smiles at the perfect harmony of peace and beauty. “It really is nice here.”

 

“And Ecchan really does have the best tea. There's just something different about those store bought ones....” Ritsu smiles as he inhales the fragrance of his remaining tea, the hints of citrus being a pleasant smell.

 

Rei smiles. “You really look peaceful here Ritsu. I'm glad you found this place if it makes you like this.”

 

Ritsu shrugs. “Maaa... I guess you're right.”

 

* * *

 

With that Rei and Ritsu began their preparations to hold the 'Boyfriend intro party' as it was being called. After all the adjustments to everyones schedules, it was decided that they would hold it at Ritsu's apartment on the 15th of October. Rei would bring the rest of the Undead house, and Kanata would join as Kaoru's partner. All of Knights, Trickstar, and Anzu would come from Ritsu's side. Just by the number count, it would be a tight squeeze for Ritsu's place, but they would all fit somehow, right?

 

While the preparations were getting ready, Koga became more and more restless. He figured that it was because he never said anything. It was somehow... disappointing. To him at least. He never knew himself to be soft and weak. And for some reason there was one man that made him become weak. And this man was currently going out with somebody.

 

To dispel of the anger Koga goes outside with a leash in his hand. “Hey buddy. Wanna go out on a walk with me?” Koga squats down and ruffles Leon's fur, the dog giving its owner a happy face. There's a sad smile on the silver haired beta's face. “At least you'll be with me buddy.”

 

* * *

 

Koga walks down the street, leash in hand. He lets the night air calm him, and lets him get rid of all the negativity that's been around him. First, it was the realization of his love for Rei. Although he never said anything the only thing that made him happy was that mans praise. Then there was the crashing realization that he was going out with somebody else, and then the self hatred phase hits Koga. Then after that he had to get his gender evaluated again because there was some sort of conflict, and then he's told two hours later that he's not an alpha, but a beta. The stupid thing was, that there was a problem with his pheromone output when he was a rowdy teenager. To the simple tests done during middle school, it was obvious to everyone that Koga was an alpha, and that became his pride and joy. He was able to intimidate others, and he was referred to as the lone wolf with his guitar.

 

….But that pride has been taken away from him and crushed, the ashes being sent to the wind. Somehow, Koga kind of lost his way in life because of it. But in any case, he can keep living because he has friends and his best buddy.

 

“Daikichiiiii don't run away geez....” There's a voice and then all of a sudden Leon is jumping a small ball of tan and white. “Whoa there buddy...” Koga gives a light tug to Leon's leash and he pulls back revealing the cute small dog.

 

“Hah... thank you man.” A maroon haired man catches up to Koga and the dogs as he bends down to catch his breath.

 

“No problem. Is this your dog?”

 

“Aha... It's my friend's but I was the only one who was able to catch up with this little guy.”

 

The maroon haired man scoops the dog into his hands and looks back up to smile at Koga. “Thanks again.”

 

“Yeah.. uh... no problem.” Koga was at a loss for a second. And he doesn't want to think it was the dude, but it was the dog... yes... the dog...

 

* * *

 

The day approached faster than ever, and then before Rei knew it, he was next to Ritsu holding a bag full of groceries. Standing in the entryway of Ritsu's apartment. As Ritsu's boyfriend. As one may notice, Rei's brain stopped at the mention of 'Ritsu's boyfriend.'

 

“What are you doing~ _baaaaka._ ” Ritsu's voice pierces through Rei and he is snapped out of his trance. “O-ooooh... nothing.” Rei steps out of his shoes and walks over to where the kitchen counter is. Placing the bag on top of the counter the big question pops up. “So..... do you know how to cook?”

 

“....It should be easy right?”

 

Rei looks down at Ritsu. Ritsu looks up to Rei. Blank expressions are on both of their faces until one of them breaks, and laughter fills up the apartment.

 

“So... what should we do then?” Rei takes a look at the random things Ritsu bought at the store and wonders what could be done.

 

“Well.... How about tamagoyaki?”

 

“Hmmm true. That's simple enough. If we can't even do this......” Rei stops short of the rest of his sentence and Ritsu laughs again.

 

“It's tamagoyaki, what can go wrong?”

 

* * *

 

….... Burnt layers of tamagoyaki, smoke and a beeping smoke detector later, Ritsu is forced to turn off the gas on the stove. “You... bastard...” Ritsu turns to face Rei, the smoke making him cough and his eyes glaze over with tears.

 

“I'm sorry Ritsu.... I couldn't help it...” Rei coughs back.

 

“Yeah, sure. Pervert.” Ritsu sighs, dumping the burnt tamagoyaki in the trash.

 

“But you were so cute in the apron--”

 

“One more word and I _end_ you.”

 

Before Rei had a chance to say anything there is a knock on the door. “Ricchan? Can I come in?”

 

Ritsu's face brightens up upon hearing that oh-so-familiar voice. “Maa~kun. You're early.” With light steps the raven haired omega opens the door for his best friend, accompanied with smoke.

 

“...What happened Ricchan, it's like there was a fire in here....” Mao tries to wave the smoke away from him.

 

“Ah.... well. We kinda.... burnt some tamagoyaki.”

 

“Dude, it's tamagoyaki. How did that happen?”

 

“Blame this guy.” Ritsu points an accusing finger towards Rei.

 

Rei waves and Mao can't really say anything. “A-aahhh.... Hello.”

 

“This dude nudged me.. he's a pervert too. I don't know why I'm going out with him in the first place.” Ritsu pouts and Mao again, can't say anything. “I-I see.... well in any case we have to air out the apartment. Open that window and.... let's try to make a better tamagoyaki this time, yeah?”

 

 

Mao seemed overly conscious of Rei's actions. Maybe because he knew that guy was Ricchan's boyfriend. Maybe its because Ritsu already spoke lowly of him. Mao didn't really know. He felt.... unsettled. That he knew. Contrary to his negative thoughts though, he tried to be positive about things. Ricchan is happy. He's laughing, and doing other things he never did in the past after 'the change.'

 

It was all good changes, and yet... Mao still wished that he was the one to make Ritsu do all those things. Sometimes he hates himself for feeling like that, but at least he wasn't rejecting his true feelings.

 

Otherwise the outcome would've been much much worse.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, everybody comes in. Anzu gives Ritsu a congratulatory gift, which is just a couple shirt for him and Rei. Izumi looks disgusted when he sees his _oh-so favorite cake_ on the table. Leo takes one good look at Ritsu before smiling and giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. Arashi gives Ritsu a tight hug and cries, saying that Ritsu has grown up so much. Tsukasa smiles and simply says 'congratulations.'

 

….Geez, someone would think they were getting married, by the way Knights was reacting.

 

Kaoru comes into the apartment with Kanata in hand. Even though they were supposed to meet the 'new couple' they were still in their really deep 'lovey dovey' phase, one that was so sickeningly sweet that some had to avert their eyes. Adonis is quiet, not really saying anything because he doesn't really know _what_ to say. And Koga just clicks his tongue and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

 

Subaru and Hokuto meet up with Mao, making some small talk before they see Izumi zoning in on Makoto, and the tri force immediately becomes the human blockade to protect their friend from 'the enemy.'

 

After they settled in for the most part Rei looks down at Ritsu. “....Are we good?”

 

Ritsu scans the group. His pale hand tries to reach for Rei's and he squeezes their connection. “... I think so...”

 

“... Whatever happens, I'm right here Ritsu.”

 

A small smile. “...Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone was impatient, because they were patiently for the couple themselves. It seemed stupid because they seemed to be nervous about something. Rejection? But how? They looked happy, and everyone knew that.

 

“Rittsu hurry!! If he's your boyfriend I need to make a new name for him, otherwise he'll just be 'Rittsu's boyfriend!!'” Leo rocks back and forth, excitement shining in his eyes.

 

“...I think we're ok now Ou-sama...” Ritsu steps forward, Rei in hand. “So... meet my boyfriend. Sakuma Rei.”

 

Rei bows down and looks at everyone with his stunning red eyes. “I'm Sakuma Rei. I hope you will look after me.”

 

“My my Ritsu-chan, isn't he stunning~ How beautiful.” Arashi clasps his hands together.

 

“Nacchan that wasn't the reason for me to choose him you know.” Ritsu looks at the blonde with hands on his hips.

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“Rittsu. Rei. Are you 'happy?'” Leo gives them a stern look.

 

The ravens look at each other with a softness ones could easily believe that yes, they truly are in love.

 

“Yeah. We are.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone crowds around Rei and Ritsu, asking for all the details on their relationship. Well, all except one. Koga stands in the back of the room, arms crossed over his chest. The anger seems to seep out of his body. He would hope his dark aura would leave him alone, but it was alas... a fail.

 

“You don't really look happy there dude.” Mao stands next to Koga with a small smile.

 

“It... It's not that really... I'm just..... stressed that's all.”

 

“Hmm, well you can say I'm like that as well, I guess.”

 

For the first time Koga looks over to take a look at the person who was talking to him. And something clicked in realization. “Y-you, from the other day!”

 

Mao turns his head and smiled. “Yo. Thanks again for helping me out.”

 

Koga grins. “It was nothing. Wouldn't want a dog to get lost or anything.”

 

The two laugh it out for a little while before Mao outstretches his hand. “I'm Isara Mao. What about you?”

 

Koga reaches out for that hand and gives it a shake. “Oogami Koga. Nice to meet 'cha.”

 

* * *

 

It was a very interesting night. The 'meeting' part was easy..... ish. But what followed was an interesting discussion about Mr. Boyfriend Rei.

 

So on a sunny afternoon, Leo Arashi Izumi and Tsukasa were huddled around in a circle while Ritsu was napping in the couch in the room. Their expressions were serious, yet they were unable to say anything.

 

“There's something strange about Rei.” Leo starts.

 

“He looks so much like Ritsu-senpai.....” Tsukasa noted.

 

“Its annoying to think about this, honestly.” Izumi sighs.

 

“Come _on_ Izumi-chan. Ritsu-chan may not notice, but we all do!” Arashi gives Izumi a small pout and the gray haired alpha just closes his eyes and breathes a heavy sigh.

 

“His last name is Sakuma.... just like Rittsu's.” Leo scribbles down notes and after awhile threads his hand through his bangs with a sigh.

 

“Sakuma isn't really a common name you know.” Izumi waves a hand.

 

“That's what makes it more disturbing.” Tsukasa glances over to the sleeping omega.

 

“I didn't want to believe it... Ritsu-chan looks so _happy_ with Rei too...”

 

“But what do we do?” Tsukasa looks at all of his elders, worry very evident on his face.

 

“What can we do Kasa-kun. It's not our right to just butt in with the assumptions we have.”

 

“but--”

 

“Tsukasa-chan...” Arashi reaches across the small table, holding the beta's hands in his own. “I know you're worried about Ritsu-chan. We all are worried about Ritsu-chan. But there's nothing we can do, especially if Ritsu-chan doesn't realize this problem. And the poor boy he's been so _happy_ ever since he fell in love. It just wouldn't be right for us if we did that to him.”

 

“But then--”

 

“Suo... We can't. Imagine what would happen. Rittsu doesn't even know he has an older brother. He only remembered himself and his mom. Nothing more. If we told him...” Leo leaves it in the open, because everyone can see various outcomes to the scenario.

 

“What do we do then... Pretend we don't know?”

 

“Until Kuma-kun knows, or when he is ready.”

 

“We'll always be right there for him, Tsukasa-chan. You know that right?”

 

Tsukasa can't help but feel worried. “....I understand.”

 

* * *

 

There is a knock on the Undead house's door, and Kaoru, the only one around at the moment, opens the door.

 

As soon as he did, though.... he was greeted with a solid punch to his face. He falls the floor with shock, unable to process what has happened in the past 2 seconds.

 

“What did you do to Kanata huh?!” Morisawa Chiaki, leader of the Ryuseitai Helpers, yells with rage as he glares at the blonde.

 

“I-I didn't do anything to Kanata-kun though!!” Kaoru defends, and is met with another punch.

 

“You lie! I've seen Kanata with bruises all over his body, and it is something I cannot accept!!”

 

“Chiaki, please 'calm down.' I've told you many times it is 'nothing.'” Kanata rushes over to Kaoru, holding the busted blonde close to his body.

 

“Kanata, you cannot say that! You've come back home with so many bruises, I can't stand it if you're being injured!” Chiaki looks at the aqua haired beta with worry.

 

“Don't say that Shinkai-dono!” Sengoku Shinobu appears from behind the doorway, Nagumo Tetora and Takamine Midori at his side.

 

“Shinobu-kun is right Shinkai-senpai! You shouldn't ever protect the enemy!”

 

“I-If that man has truly done something bad to you, you should say something Shinkai-senpai. You shouldn't have a need to protect him.”

 

“And I'm saying that Kaoru hasn't done anything to me.”

 

The all look at Kanata with confused expressions. “Kaoru and I are 'going out.' he hasn't done anything to treat me badly. He loves me immensely, and I towards him.

 

“B-but if you are in love, the bruises...”

 

Kanata chuckles and Kaoru pales in realization. “It's a 'sign' of our love to each other.”

 

There was a heavy air of silence, when people were unsure as to what they had just heard.

 

In a split second Chiaki scrambles to remove himself from Kaoru's body in realization. “A-aaaaah I'm sorry Hakaze. I just thought that.... with Kanata.... I'm sorry man!!”

 

Shinobu, Midori, and Tetora, all significantly younger than the other men all looked at each other with questioning looks. “If Shinkai-senpai is unhurt, then its okay right?”

 

“Yeah, right?”

 

“Why are you looking at me guys.... It's not like I know myself.....” Midori sighs.

 

“Should we head back and look into it ourselves?” Tetora asks.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a splendid idea Tetora-kun!”

 

“Haaaaa....”

 

* * *

 

Three sets of eyes crowd in front of the computer in Tetora's room, their findings less than enjoyable.

 

“W-w-w-w-w-what is the meaning of this!!” Shinobu has his head in his hands, the shocked and pure 15 year old unable to handle the shock.

 

“I never expected Shinkai-senpai to... with that.... no I can't....” Midori went to hugging his strawberry plush, trying to banish the evil thoughts from his mind.

 

“Don't be like that Midori-kun, Shinobu-kun!! Isn't it sweet and cool, that Shinkai-senpai has somebody who cherishes him?”

 

“But-- to mark someone's skin in that fashion--” Tears begin welling in the purple haired teen's eyes, the shock getting to him more than expected.

 

“Come on Shinobu-kun! Our world is not that pure anymore. You're an omega you should know... Your neck will be bitten one day. The concepts are the same if you think about it.”

 

“...Marking...” Midori was still hugging his strawberry plush, unable to not think about it.

 

“Midori-kun is right Shinobu-kun!!” Tetora was unaware of the fact Midori wasn't partaking in their conversation.

 

The raven haired alpha walks up to his friend, and Shinobu can't help but stagger a little. “T-tetora-kun.... What are you doing...?”

 

“It's not as bad as you think Shinobu-kun. Think of it this way. Imagine that we were going out. What would you want to do?”

 

“Well.... Kiss, I guess.”

 

“And?”

 

“...Hold hands...?”

 

“And?”

 

“... I don't understand what you're doing Tetora-kun....”

 

The alpha points at the computer screen. “That, Shinobu-kun is a sign of love one has for another. It also shows other people 'Hey, this person already has another person, so hands off!' in a sense.”

 

“Shinkai-senpai is in love with that Hakaze-san from Undead house. Those marks are all over his body, meaning that he's been repeatedly marked by that guy numerous times. How is it 'love.'” Midori looks over to his friends.

 

“...if anything, that's an action of possession.” Shinobu shakes his head.

 

“The world of adults is still strange, isn't it?” Tetora continues to look at his friends.

 

“So... if we did that.. that thing.” Shinobu starts.

 

“What, the hickey?” Tetora and Midori look over to the purple haired omega.

 

“Yes that thing... would it be a declaration of our bonds that will never break?”

 

“You know, that would be a great idea! Midori-kun and Shinobu-kun are my best friends, and I don't want to ever not be your friends, that I know for sure.” Tetora beams.

 

“...I care for you guys as well. It wouldn't be a bad thing if we did it, right?” Midori stands and walks over to them with his strawberry plush in arms.

 

“Shall we try it then?”

 

* * *

 

“Are you ok Kaoru?” Kanata asks as he puts ointment on his boyfriend's injuries. His face wasn't that injured, but Kanata knew that Kaoru's face helped get him money.

 

“I'm ok Kanata-kun. As long as everything was cleared up....” Kaoru laughs before wincing as a gauze was placed on an open wound. “I'm sorry Kaoru....”

 

“No don't apologize, it's just a little painful that's all.”

 

Kanata looks at his boyfriend with a smile. “Chiaki and them... they're very 'pure.' So, it's understandable they would only think the worst.”

 

“Ahaha I get it Kanata-kun. But man Morisawa-kun does have a good punch.”

 

“Ehehe.” And then the two begin laughing, not really worried about anything anymore.

 

“I guess I can't really mark you anymore, can I...” Kaoru takes a hand to brush the aqua strands away from Kanata's face. Kanata leans forward, bringing a hand to grab Kaoru's back. “I think it's okay. If you do it in moderation.”

 

“If you say anymore I might do something.”

 

“I wouldn't mind. But we're in the living room.”

 

“Can't I just do a little...”

 

Kanata smiles at the desperate face his boyfriend has. “Just a little.”

 

With a smile Kaoru leans forward, swiftly capturing Kanata's lips with his own. Kanata in turn tilts his head ever so slightly, enough for Kaoru to deepen it just a little more. Their kisses are shorter than normal, yet very sweet and all the more passionate. Kaoru enjoys the feeling of Kanata's small hand clutching onto the thin fabric on his back, the tiny moans that escape his lips, the flushed expression that seems to look perfect on his face... everything basically.

 

It was such a shame their time was cut short when the front door was more or less thrown open by none other than Rei, laughing about something the person he was talking to was saying on the phone. His laughing was cut short when he saw a dumbstruck Kaoru and an equally lost Kanata sitting on the black couch practically right next to the door. Rei's mysterious red eyes stare at the duo for a long second before he closed the door, patting the blonde on the shoulder and continue his conversation as he went up the stairs.

 

“...Sorry I didn't quite catch that Ritsu. I just got home.”

 

Kaoru and Kanata stare at the stairs, then to each other before they burst out laughing, tears prickling their eyes.

 

“That was close.” Kaoru laughed.

 

“Yes it was.” Kanata puts his hand to his mouth, trying his hardest to not laugh as much as he was.

 

* * *

 

Later that night all members of the Ryuseitai house were sitting around the dinner table, ready to eat dinner. The three younger boys were laughing about something among themselves, and Chiaki couldn't help but to zone in on some dark marks that suddenly sprouted on their necks.

 

“Say... Nagumo. Takamine. Sengoku. I have a question....”

 

“Hm? What is it taichou?” Tetora looks up at the brunette.

 

Chiaki points to his own neck. “...Those marks... did you get them recently...?”

 

Shinobu's visible eye brightens up immensely. “You see taichou-dono.... these!! We made these as a promise to never betray each other, and that we'll be the best of friends! Isn't it cool?”

 

Chiaki pales at the exclamation, and is about to object, when Kanata just gives him a reassuring smile. “Let them figure it out Chiaki. If they want 'help,' we'll only give it to them then.”

 

“...Ok. If you say so Kanata.”

 

* * *

 

“Ehhh.... Halloween party? Seriously?” Ritsu can only stare at Anzu gives him a bright smile.

 

“Yes Ritsu-kun. Everyone is invited, and I got permission to let you all just let go for the night. I was hoping you and Rei-kun would come to it...”

 

Ritsu looks up to the ceiling, thinking about Rei. 'That guy would enjoy it... probably right?'

 

“...Ok I guess I'll tell him.”

 

The brunette's eyes sparkle and her smile is the bright. “Ok! I'll see you both next weekend then!”

 

With that the manager turns away with a light step, and the omega swears he sees flowers. With a sigh, Ritsu pulls out his cellphone.

 

“ _Hello. Ritsu?”_

 

“...Hey. So, my manager invited us to some Halloween party. Are you free?”

 

“ _...When is it?”_

 

“...Next weekend.”

 

“ _..... I have nothing planned. You?”_

 

“... Same.”

 

“ _Are you going to go?”_

 

Ritsu looks around, trying to feign ignorance. “...Who knows... Maybe if.... we go together?”

 

There is a laugh on the other line and it irritates the raven haired omega, yet at the same time brings some warmth to his body. _“Well, if that's what my dear Ritsu wants, how can I say no?”_

 

Ritsu can only laugh as he walks down the hallway of his company HQ to meet up with his unitmates. “You're really an idiot aren't you?”

 

“ _Only when it comes to Ritsu.”_

 

“Baaaaaaaka.”

 

“ _Ahaha. I love you too.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a Halloween special I've been thinking about for a long time now. And I have to write it no matter what.
> 
> Also, keep in mind the fact that Eichi has finally entered the story. For all people who like Eichi, I apologize but a lot of the drama will center around him, so please have mercy q.q
> 
> Another note, I have no clue what what I'm doing with Shinobu Tetora and Midori it seemed funny at the time and it was a nice way to fill out the event lol...
> 
> I'll see you all soon because with the way I planned things, I'm waaaay too impatient to write the next few chapters.
> 
> I'll also say that I'll go back into this fic when its all over and rewrite everything that was misspelled and whatnot, so for now please bear with the mistakes I might've left behind QuQ  
> PS Tamagoyaki is p difficult to make please don't think lightly of it XDD


	10. A Party, Booze, and a Broken Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Halloween Special written in April lol. But instead of it really being a party its just focusing on ships lol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found time to write after finishing all my English papers before break. But yes, this is a ship-oriented party, with a shit ton of randomness. If I could write better I would, but I'm looking forward to writing something for the future as well, and stress from all my classes is getting to me lol... Anyways I hope you guys enjoy....QuQ

“Ok, juuust like that~” Anzu sing songs with a camera in her hand. The lens focuses to see Rei's hands possessively holding Ritsu's waist as the omega sits on a table, his hands holding his boyfriend's head with one hand, the other one propped against the table.

 

Their costume for the day were 'the two vampires in love,' a concept constructed by none other than the female Beta. All makeup and clothing were her own doing. Because if she didn't do anything they would've just come to a _Halloween Party_ in _regular clothes_ and Anzu _couldn't_ have that happen.

 

“Hai. Smile Ritsu-kun, Rei-kun!” Anzu presses the button and that moment is turned into a memory for the future.

 

For the most part it was a chill party. The only people there were the normal 'group,' consisting of Knights, UNDEAD, and Trickstar. But because it was a Halloween Party, they had to come in costume... some of which were........ not as desired as others.

 

“Fuck you Naru-kun. I can't believe you're making me _wear_ this.” Izumi huffs, crossing his arms in an attempt to cover himself. The pink ballet costume did cover his body, but the straps to the top were very thin.... How could he ever _face_ Yuu-kun in this outfit?

 

“Aww don't say that Izumi-chan~ you look great!” Arashi hums as he shows off his cape. “You were the one who wanted to fight to see who could wear the Phantom Thief costume. It was just coincidence I won.”

 

“I know _I KNOW_ you don't have to remind me....”

 

“Nahahaha don't sweat it Sena! Just have fun tonight!!” Leo gives a hard slap to the gray haired alpha's back, shining as he was sporting his love for aliens at the moment.

 

“You can say that Ou-sama.... but still......” Izumi trails off, unable to say anything else. He just wanted to hide the entire night, it was waaaay to freaking embarrassing to have their closest coworkers and friends to see him like this....

 

“Ano... Izumi-san...?” Makoto is shy, his distance between him and the alpha very large.

 

“Y-Yuu-kun...” Izumi is surprised, and embarrassed at the same time.

 

“H-here. I thought you might be a little cold....” The blonde passes him an orange jacket. Izumi accepts with trembling hands. “Why... Thank you Yuu-kun.” There is a faint blush on Izumi's face, but his blue eyes are shimmering in happiness.

 

“W-well then..!!!” Without looking back Makoto runs away, almost losing his hat in the process.

 

Arashi chuckles as he looks at the expression Izumi has on your face. “Well, Makoto-chan came to you instead this time. Does that make up for everything tonight?”

 

“...Shut up Naru-kun.” Izumi tries to act passive, but the joy literally seeps from his body.

 

* * *

 

“Hokke Hokke... Ukki just went up to seaweed hair guy. Is it ok?” Subaru looks over, his fake ears seem to literally _drop_ in worry. It pulls on Hokuto's heartstrings _a little_ and he has to clear his throat before giving his (probably boyfriend) an answer.

 

“Yuuki went of his own volition. I think it's okay for now Akehoshi. And its Sena, please try to refer to him by his name.”

 

“Ehhhh, but I prefer seaweed hair guy, it helps me remember him!”

 

“Either way Akehoshi...”

 

“Ne ne, stop worrying about things, “Ouji-sama!” Lets have fun tonight, yeah?” Subaru runs in front of Hokuto and stretches out his hand to the blue haired prince, who smirks at the sudden role reversal.

 

“It seems you have messed things up Akehoshi. If I remember correctly, _I_ am the prince today.” Nevertheless he accepts the outstretched hand and follows his (possible boyfriend) friend.

 

* * *

 

“Che, what the fuck is with this, its like everyone is _flirting_ with everyone.” Koga clicks his tongue as he watches Subaru and Hokuto walk across towards the dance floor, observing the fact they might've been a bit _too_ close to be just friends.

 

“What's got you down, Koga?” Mao plops right next to the wolf man, flashing the startled beta a smile before readjusting his fake spy glasses.

 

“You... kinda look cool there...”

 

“Ahaha, I could say the same for you. But you haven't answered my question. What's got you down?”

 

“Agh... its just... I feel a bit outta place, 'ya know? All of these couples and shit, I can't stomach it.”

 

“Because you're not like them right now?” Mao states before taking a sip from his drink.

 

“Hah.” Koga's eye twitches before he realizes, Mao's standing next to him, not with anyone else in particular.

 

“We're the same, you and me. I just can't really say anything bad about it though.”

 

“Why? You got rejected or something?”

 

“Actually, yeah, I did.” Mao gave a little laugh, a somewhat sad smile still on his face.

 

“So who was it for you... M-Mao.” Koga struggled with that.... still. Ever since they officially met at the “boyfriend intro party,” they've been in contact. Mao told him constantly to refer to him by his first name, but it was still a shock for the wolf-like beta, who didn't think they were really... friends yet.  
  


“Finally you say it Koga. That makes me happy.” Mao looks over to where Koga's eyes were. Rei and Ritsu were leaning on the wall across from them, Rei's actions more bold today. He was practically full on flirting with Ritsu, who just took everything with a death glare that broke into a blush and a laugh.

 

“...I was in love with Ritsu for 5 years when I confessed. I still can't really let go of him though. It's kinda... hard.”  
  


Koga stares in shock, words unable to come out of his throat.

 

“A-..... Uh.... For me.... it was Sakuma-senpai. But I was stupid and watched him from a distance. Every now and then I imagine that he'd do that with me. But 'ya know, I kinda don't have any right to do any complaining.”

 

“But it's not complaining Koga. It's longing. And a case of a broken heart. C'mon lets go and get some fresh air.”

 

And Koga just lets Mao guide him outside, away from all the love, away from all the pain.

 

* * *

 

“I still can't get over this Kanata-kun, you look so beautiful, just like an angel....” Kaoru wasn't exaggerating at all. Kanata was wearing a choir outfit he had in his closet, and although it was so _so_ simple, it was so beautiful, and it still took the breath out of Kaoru occasionally.

 

“Kaoru, don't say that. But you are also 'beautiful.'

 

“Ehehe, don't say that, I might do something bad to you~”

 

“But you're supposed to be a priest Kaoru. That would be 'bad.'”

 

“Yes it would, but you're not swatting my hands away...~”

 

Of course, Kanata could feel them slowly moving down towards his ass. But he couldn't reject them at all.

 

Instead he begins chuckling. “You know what's funny Kaoru. We're dressed up as the 'purest' people here, but we've already 'done it.'”

 

“Heee that's true, but our love really is 'pure, don't you think~”

 

Kanata steals a small kiss from the blonde's lips before smiling. “Yes. Very~”

 

* * *

 

“Ritsu, I really have to praise that manager of yours. These fit perfectly, I'm still surprised.”

 

“Yeah. Anzu is really good at all kinds of things...~” Ritsu gives his boyfriend a lazy smile.

 

The background music had a change of pace, and turned into a dark waltz style. Rei holds out his hand. Ritsu gives him a puzzled expression.

 

“Will you dance with me?”

 

Ritsu's red eyes widen in horror. “...I can't dance. Not like.... formal dance.”

 

“Don't worry about anything, I'll lead you.”

 

Still hesitant, Ritsu barely touches Rei's fingertips before he is dragged across to the empty dancefloor. The waltz tempo takes over them and Ritsu is guided across the dancefloor, the music being all they need. Ritsu doesn't feel comfortable at all, he feels heavy on his feet and he's tripping a lot more.

 

“O-oi Rei...”

 

“What is it Ritsu?”

 

“I can't keep up....”

 

“Let the music guide you.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“What??”

 

“I'm telling I'm not used to this at all!!”

 

“Don't worry yourself Ritsu...~”

 

They are the only two on the dancefloor (thank god, Ritsu thinks) but even though he is constantly complaining, nobody can deny that he has a glow about him.

 

“You won't get mad if I step on your feet right?”

 

“Ahaha, now why would I? If it's Ritsu then anything is fine...~”

 

“Don't regret saying that then!” Ritsu teases as he stumbles across the dance floor, being forcefully tugged across by the strong pull of Rei. Throughout all the turns and the spins Ritsu managed to get a general understanding of where his feet should go, and successfully finished the tune still holding onto Rei, and not on the floor.

 

“You've done well.” Rei smiles.

 

Ritsu laughs, unable to let go of the glimmer in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukasa-kun, you really like these sweets, don't you?” Anzu chuckles as she sets down yet another plate of cookies. Tsukasa looks at his manager with a glimmer in his lavender eyes. “Why yes Anzu-san. These 'commoner delicacies' are the best I've ever tasted! I am glad I have been granted the experience to taste these items while I work as a part of Knights. Its such a _marvelous_ experience!”

 

Anzu smiles and puts a hand on top of his shoulder, feeling the soft velvet of his cape. “Well then, I hope you enjoy your dessert, _Sweet King_.” Tsukasa tilts his head, the crown on top of his maroon hair tilting ever so slightly. “Why of course!”

 

* * *

 

Koga and Mao lean against the railings outside the building, letting the cool autumn breeze take away their thoughts. They haven't really talked, but they're just enjoying the silence that the outside has compared to the inside. But no matter how cool it is, they're not really cooled. Together in silence they took to drinking the spiked punch Anzu placed on the refreshment table and now a light pink colored their faces.

 

“...'Ya know Mao....”

 

“Hm?” Mao turns his head to see Koga's profile, the Beta looking at the city lights out in the distance.

 

“Somehow, I feel like we came across each other at this time... for a good reason I guess. I'm not really one to believe in fate and all that shit but... I do believe in helping others heal.”

 

“Heh... Same here I guess...” Mao sets his cup down on the flat rail, letting his hands find their way inching their way towards Koga.

 

“Naa... I wonder... Are you feeling lonely right now.?”

 

Koga turned his head just slightly. Those light green eyes lock onto hazel ones. His head kinda feels a little fuzzy...

 

He probably will regret what happens right after this, but he can always blame the alcohol later.

 

“...What about you?”

 

By now Mao had moved so much that his face was mere inches away from Koga's. “Maa.... I guess so...”

 

It was short, just a mere pressing of lips. There is worry on Mao's face again, as if what just happened was a mistake. And instinctively Koga grabs the other's gloved hands. “Don't run away. Man up already. This isn't a mistake. Don't make me say it... ok....”

 

“Say what exactly...”

 

Mao's fake glasses are pushed up to his forehead, and Koga leans dangerously close. “...That I want you to do that again...”

 

* * *

 

To the people inside the building, it was more than obvious that Subaru and Hokuto were going out. If they weren't then they at least have _interest_ in each other. To Subaru and Hokuto themselves, though, they just didn't _know._

 

Sure, they admit that they like each other, but the level is as much as their love for Makoto and Mao. But they couldn't deny the fact that they were... _experimental_ along the way.

 

The first experience was when they were 15. They were doing some stargazing on the rooftop of their apartment complex. Hokuto was lost in the shine in Subaru's expression. Subaru then turned to meet Hokuto's deep blue eyes and just like that, swooped in and pressed his lips onto Hokuto's own. A fierce blush creeps up and cover's the blue-black haired male's face all the way down to his neck. There's a goofy smile on Subaru's face and Hokuto can only sputter words due to the shock.

 

They had many other experiences, leading up to the present day. It was always unspoken of but it seemed natural for them to just... _kiss_ like that. While attending high school and juggling idol jobs, they didn't really see each other much until the nighttime, only to retreat to their respective rooms to finish schoolwork. However, whenever Subaru could tell Hokuto was stressed about something, the walking ball of sunshine performed his job perfectly, warming the beta and calming him down. Occasionally kissing him as well if Hokuto allowed. But even now, when they're half way into their 20th year of their life, they never really talked about what their relationship actually was.....

 

…. Well, until today.

 

“Oi Akehoshi, what in the world-” Hokuto asks, not really appreciating the fact he was being dragged. He could walk perfectly fine on his own.

 

“Just a little bit Hokke... I think we need to talk for a bit.” Subaru doesn't flash any bright smiles or anything toward Hokuto's way. 'He's serious.' Hokuto can only say to himself as he lets the bright beta lead him outside.

 

They are met with the cool breeze as the door opens and closes behind them.

 

“So... What do you want to talk about Akehoshi.” Hokuto crosses his arms across his chest, a flat expression on his face.

 

“Well... about us really. What do you think about me Hokke?” Subaru leans back across from Hokuto, dragging his feet on the concrete.

 

“...Well, I care for you. You're my friend after all.” Hokuto doesn't understand where Subaru is getting with that. Wasn't it obvious they were friends?

 

“...Is that really all you think about me?” Hokuto is startled by the tone Subaru has, like he's been rejected.

 

“W-what do you mean Akehoshi...”

 

“I mean.... Everything I thought about... was wrong. I thought we were the same. Now this makes me look stupid....” There is a shine to Subaru's sky blue eyes, and there's a pang inside Hokuto's chest. Like something is dying inside him.

 

“I liked you Hokke. More than I could've ever imagined I liked you. Now you go on and say that... I can only believe that we're... only.... friends....” Subaru's voice trails off. He doesn't know what to do with the situation now. Everything he imagined went to the trash, no happy ending for him.

 

“Baka. Is that what you were asking. You need to be more specific.”

 

“Eh?” Subaru's head snaps up, only to be caught in Hokuto's hands. The moon was riding higher and higher into the sky, and he saw a prince, with sparkling dark blue eyes and a gentle smile. “You didn't ask me my thoughts on the concept of being boyfriends with you. If you were this straightfoward, I would've understood your intentions from the beginning... Subaru.”

 

Subaru's eyes widen more and more, and he is met with a kiss from the prince himself. It was brief, but it had so much more meaning that it didn't matter anymore.

 

“I knew that there would be a time where this would've happened. We did so many things in the past we couldn't possibly only be just friends anymore. I'm surprised though.... I thought I would've been the one to confess.”

 

“C-confess... H-Hokke... You've got me all confused now...” Subaru's mind is on overdrive, unable to fully process the words Hokuto is spilling out from his mouth.

 

Hokuto breathes a sigh before giving the confused beta another soft smile. “I'm trying to say that I like you Ake---Subaru. Not just as a friend, the way I think about Yuuki and Isara. You're... different. If I didn't like it why would I let you keep kissing me all those times back when we were in high school.”

 

And everything finally clicks inside Subaru's mind. There is a huge smile on his face, and the grin is so bright it could blind anybody because of the purity. “E-Ehehehe, You... So... Hokke likes me too? Like, _like like_?”

 

….Sometimes Hokuto doesn't even know why he fell in love with an idiot like Subaru. But then maybe because its Subaru, a happy idiot, that Hokuto fell in love with him.

 

Hokuto clears his throat before holding onto Subaru's hand. His other hand finds itself wrapped around Subaru's waist, and the grab catches him by surprise. “H-Hokke...”

 

“The prince is confessing his love for you... Subaru. Aren't you going to do anything about it?”

 

There is a small smile on Subaru's face. “...If you'll call me by that, I'll have not other choice but to call you by yours. _Hokuto._ ”

 

Hokuto closes his eyes in defeat, not really surprised that Subaru was stuck on their first name part. But the brightness erupting from Subaru's entire body is enough to tell him all he needs, and another smile spreads on his face. “...I would appreciate of you'd call me by my first name.”

 

The proximity between each other seems unnaturally close, and closing by the moment. “Jaa... Hokuto... Lets go a bit slow yeah? I'm not ready for the next thing... yet...”

 

“I'm not ready either Subaru... Let's take all the time we need....”

 

Their kisses were always on the softer side, something that neither of them ever changed. They both liked things to be this way. But somehow, this kiss seemed softer and sweeter, and seemed to set fireworks off inside them.

 

A happy ending.

 

* * *

 

Subaru and Hokuto seemed to have a wonderful time staying outside embracing each other and giving each other sweet kisses.

 

Then they heard a rattling around the corner and immediately went to check it out. Peeking out the corner they saw another couple kissing. A small collection of dispensable party cups littered around their feet, the two seemed to be really into the moment.

 

“...Sari? And Gami-san?” Subaru is confused. He knew Mao and Koga were acquaintances, and that they met that one day Daikichi decided to go for a late night exercise. But he didn't think that they were like.... _that._

 

“Nothing to worry Akehoshi. Its probably just one of those moments being affected by alcohol. Lets leave them be for now.”

 

“Ehhh No fair Hokke. You're not calling me by my first name anymore....”

 

“....Shut up. Slip of tongue thats all.... Besides you're calling me by that horrible nickname.”  
  


"It's not horrible, I think it's  _amazing_ \---"

 

"Stop while you're ahead,  _Subaru._ "

 

* * *

 

 

Koga is lost. His lips and tongue feel numb, he cant really tell how long its been since he and Mao started... whatever this is.... He'll blame the alcohol later, but Mao was a good kisser, and he doesn't really mind this feeling.....

 

For the nth time they part for air, nothing about themselves being 'proper' anymore. Hair is all over the place, ruffled by the movements of their hands.

 

“Why.... Are we doing this...” Koga gasps, a serious expression on his face.

 

“I don't really know myself...” Mao's eyes lower as he questions the actions that have taken place.

 

“Well.... Uhm.... We're just frustrated, I guess..... This was nothing else but.... venting out.........” Koga cannot bring himself to look at Mao anymore, he feels weird. And not the good kind.

 

“Blaming the alcohol then...?” Mao can only laugh it out as we steps back, away, away from Koga.

 

The door is pushed open and Rei stumbles out, with a happy expression on his face. “Ahh~ Wankooooo found yoooouuu....” The raven haired alpha stumbles a little, but manages to grab onto Koga's white shirt. “Lets make you preeeetttyyy...”

 

“Whoa-- wait you shitty bastard, what are you doing...!!!” Before he could do anything about it, he was dragged back into the building, leaving a dumbfounded Mao.

 

Once he realized he was alone, the beta sighs deeply. Opening his summer green eyes there is a sense of longing in his eyes. “Why did I do that.... It's not like we really like each other...” He stares at the glittering stars spread across the sky.

 

“...we're just lonely. That's all.”

 

* * *

 

Koga is planted in front of a mirror, a table littered with various makeup products close by. Rei darkly laughs and Koga pales. “W-whoa w-w-what are you doing...!!” Before he could raise his hand to punch his drunken senior, his hands were bound by none other than...

 

“Adonis! What are you doing! Let me go!!” Koga roars.

 

“Sakuma-senpai asked me to do it. Sorry Oogami.”

 

“You don't look sorry though!!” Koga cannot escape from the situation and before he knows it Rei has many different tubes in his hands.

 

“Now be a good boy and stay still yeah... Wanko...~”

 

* * *

 

Anzu tries her hardest to not laugh.

 

Ritsu, Kaoru, and a Leo not really paying attention to the situation do laugh.

 

Izumi looks disgusted.

 

Arashi is slightly disappointed because Rei's technique is horrible, but still chuckles at the sight.

 

Tsukasa is more interested in the sweets table.

 

Adonis doesn't have anything to say.

 

And....

Hokuto, Subaru, and Makoto are more focused on what happened with Mao.

 

“Aren't I amazing Maa~kun...~” Ritsu gives his friend a joyful smile, and Mao can only laugh.... halfheartedly.

 

“Ah.....yeah....”

 

“You BASTARD!! I---I----AAAARRRRGGGHHHH” Koga yells with a mix of horror and anger on his features.

 

Light blue eyeshadow covered his entire eye, coupled with pink circles for blush and messily placed bright red lipstick. Rei's makeover masterpiece.

 

“You look amazing Wanko...~ But we do need to change something up a bit.....” Rei takes the beta towards the back of the makeshift makeup station accompanied with many different forms of “Let me go goddammit!!”

 

After the yelling died down somewhat, everybody turned to Ritsu who was still laughing at the situation. Both the one Rei did in his drunken state, and the one he did.

 

“Uhhh Ricchan... Can I... you know...? Take these out now...?” Mao is itching to release his hair from the ties Ritsu put in, but the omega shakes his head. “Nope~ can't do that.”

 

“But Ricchan--”

 

“It's cute Maa~kun, as expected of me, this was a perfect look to do...”

 

Mao's maroon colored locks are put up into pigtails, the hair ties accentuated with shades of pink and black strings that have been braided.

 

“Why this look anyways...?”

 

“Ahhh just something I saw the other day. Some new game was coming out and this guy had a really nice hairdo and I thought that you'd look good with this look. I was right at least...~” The lazy cat smile came out, and Mao couldn't find anything to be mad about anymore. And Mao just sighs in defeat, letting his hair remain where it was.

 

In a short time after, Koga's yelling returns tenfold, something about getting his pants back...?

 

“No can do Wanko~ Not until you perform for us~” Rei almost runs into the table of snacks before Ritsu drags Rei to the other side with a sigh. “God Rei. You're a mess right now.”

 

“Oi Ritsu!! Can you grab those from that shitty bastard's hands!!” Koga stomps towards their group, embarrassment and anger bleeding into the expression on Koga's face.

 

“....Sexy teacher...?” Kaoru bursts out laughing once again, unable to hold himself back.

 

Well, generally speaking, if a _woman_ had a half unbuttoned white dress shirt on with a black pencil skirt fishnets and red heels, it _would_ be a sexy teacher.....

 

Not in this case.

 

“This is perfect Wanko!! Just as I imagined, this is peerrrfect!!” Rei half lays on Ritsu now.

 

“You're heavy. Baka. Who told you to get drunk, geez...”

 

Mao can only put a hand on Koga's shoulder, sympathy (?) being the expression on his face.

 

“...I feel...”

 

Koga pushes that hand away, an embarrassed red coloring his face. “S-Shut up Mao! That doesn't make me feel any better you know!!”

 

Rei lifts his head, waving Koga's pants in the air. “The longer you wait Wanko...~~”

 

“Urgh FINE FOR FUCKS SAKE I'LL DO IT.” Koga screams, trying to walk on the heels, all the way up to the stage. The click of the heels echoes throughout the building, and the unsettling feeling seems to increase inside Koga even more. Like something bad is gonna happen....

 

'Well, what worse can happen?'

 

Zoning in on the refreshment table he picks up yet another cup, downing the contents in no time flat. That way, he can forget whatever shit he doesn't want to remember. Like this dance he has to do...  
  


“Whooooohoooooooo gooo Wankooooo~” Rei laughs with hiccups cut in between, and Ritsu has to slap the alpha a few times to get the guy to sober up a little.

 

“As _soon_ as this is over, I'm going over to kill your ass you hear me??!!” Koga gives an accusing finger towards his senpai, who can only grin.

 

As if on cue, new music fills the room, exciting all the musicians with its energetic tempo. The beta on stage shivers, totally dreading what he will for the next few minutes.

 

Why did he even have to dance like _that_ anyways? Because his senpai ask/demanded of him sure. But it was too _fucking embarrassing why should he?!_

 

In any case, he does as he must. Even if he horrible ass makeup on. Even if he has irritating hair ties that are pulling his hair. Even if he's wearing all of these embarrassing as fuck things, Koga will do it.

 

(For the sake of his pants)

 

Koga starts slow, stiffly swaying his hips. As embarrassing as it was oh how fun it was to see. People were applauding and laughing, and somehow, a fun mood was established. Everyone somehow got into the groove, cheering on the dancer or doing a little dance of their own.

 

It all seemed well and all....

 

Until that happened.

 

* * *

 

Koga opens his eyes to see a very _bright_ room, and a lot of people looking at him with worried expressions on their faces.

 

“Gami-san! You ok?” Subaru asks, worry clearly evident in those sparkling blue eyes of his.

 

“Hell no I'm not... What the hell happened anyways...?” Koga tries to sit up, but he has a throbbing headache and his leg hurts like hell. The beta winces and everyone wants to do something to help him. Rei is pushed to the front of the group by Ritsu, the omega demanding that the alpha apologize for his stupid actions that landed the beta in the hospital with a cast on his right leg.

 

Rei can only scratch the back of his head and as Ritsu demanded he apologizes for doing mean things to him and before anybody can ask if Koga needed anything, a nurse comes in to tell everyone that Koga needs to rest and that they are more than welcome to see him again in the morning.

 

Everyone leaves little at a time, and the only one remaining is Mao. His hair is finally free of the hairties, and he can only give Koga a sympathetic smile.

 

“Looks like it hurts.” Mao dumbly starts.

 

“Hell yeah it does dammit...” Koga's harsh words don't have as much bite to them as usual.

 

“Aha... sorry man....”

 

The air between them is dense, And of course of all things Koga still remembers is that he made out with this guy for a long time. And they aren't even like... _boyfriends_ yet. Wait... not at all.... What the hell was he thinking? The alcohol must still be affecting him.

 

“So you know.... that... kiss... er... kisses...” Mao starts, facing away from Koga.

 

“...Yeah what about them...?”

 

“...You know.... Are they like... something for us to do just because...? Or... what do you think they mean?”

 

Koga can't really give Mao a straight reply, because he himself isn't sure what they did meant. “......Who knows man.... Maybe it was the alcohol or something.”

 

The silence is thick, and Mao can only laugh. “Yeah... I guess that's it huh....”

 

“Don't get me wrong there... I think we're just... y'know....”

 

“...People looking for comfort right?”

 

“....”

 

“It's ok Koga. I get it. We're just jealous bystanders looking at our loves loving other people that aren't us. It doesn't change the fact that we're friends though. Just leave all that we did today as a lapse in judgment or something.” Mao looks back to Koga, a somewhat pained smile on his face.

 

“Ah--........ Y-yeah, I'll do that.” Somehow Koga feels guilty for that.

 

“A-ny-ways! Enjoy your night here, broken leg-san!”

 

...Forget Koga ever said that. “You little shit how will I be able to when my leg is hanging up here. Ugh I wish Leon was here.”

 

“Well I suggest you stay as the doctors want you, because then you'll be able to see him faster alright?”

 

Koga sighs. “Hai hai _okaa-san._ ”

 

“Who said I was you mom?” Mao laughs.

 

“You sure act like one.” Koga clicks his tongue.

 

* * *

 

Everything regarding Koga's fall was kept quiet, and nobody ever mentioned how Rei destroyed one of Anzu's skirts to 'hide the evidence' to the crossdressing prank he put Koga through, (thus leading to Koga's wonderful trip to the hospital) or anything else regarding that certain event. Despite losing a skirt, though, Anzu was pleased to see relationships grew deeper. It made the beta manager happy to see all the things she has, to see the boys she led by the hand turn into young men, to see them fall in love, to admit to the feeling of love that they have had for a long time.

 

And yet she can't help but worry for Ritsu the most.

 

Ritsu has had a strange turn of events, from being abandoned to losing his 'original self,' to coming across Rei, to falling in love with Rei, and so on and so forth. She just wants the best for Ritsu, and at this time the beta knows that he's happiest being by that alpha's side. And yet she can't help but worry....

 

Its been bugging her for a long time now, about why Rei seems to look just like Ritsu, except more mature.... and with longer hair. Then, during that party... it kinda hit her.

 

Is Rei Ritsu's brother?

 

Her brain stopped there, when she thought about that. Because for as long as she has known Ritsu, he never once mentioned that he had a brother. But his family circumstances weren't exactly normal either....

 

The more and more Anzu thought about it, the more and more it _didn't_ make any sense. As a result, Anzu decided to not think about it. As long as Ritsu was happy, that's all that matters, right?

 

That's all that needs to matter....

 

…..Right....?

 

* * *

 

Ritsu looks over to Rei, who definitely looks happy like usual. With Halloween coming soon (since the party took place before the actual day) it also meant some things. October would end and November would start. And with November starting.....

 

“S-so Rei.... what do you want for your birthday....?”

 

It was such a simple question, yet it made the alpha happier than anything in the world to be asked that.

 

“Why Ritsu... to be asked that by you is the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me, I just can't!!” With that the raven haired alpha hugs Ritsu to the point the omega cannot breathe, and in return the omega kicks his boyfriend in the shin.

 

“I can't breathe you idiot!!”

 

After recovering from the pain, Rei laughs the entire thing off, the pure joy seeping from him creates a scene so bright Ritsu can't stand how bright he is. “Ah... there's nothing better for me than the thought of you caring for me, that's all.”

 

“Ahaaahhh.... You sure do like to piss me off don't you.” Ritsu gives Rei a dark glare, but the expression on Rei's face is so stupidly cute that Ritsu has to back down.

 

Ritsu sighs and crosses his arms. “So, tell me what you want.”

 

Rei is still smiling, but it's different, its more... gentle.

 

“I thought I told you... it's okay. Just the thought of you caring for me is enough.”

 

There is a pink blush that creeps up Ritsu's face, and Rei can't help but think it's the cutest thing ever.

 

“W-well... that just means I have no other choice...”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“...with... me...”

 

“What, I didn't hear you Ritsu... What did you just say...?” Rei's heart is racing for some reason, like he feels like something big will happen.

 

The blush darkens more and more, and Ritsu's lip trembles. “Why are you making me say it again... baka...”

 

“Because I seriously didn't hear you. Please Ritsu... say it again?”

 

Ritsu scratches the back of his head, a loud groan escaping from his lips. “Aaarrrrggghhhh Why do I have to say it again it's already embarrassing as it is ugh!”

 

Rei can't say anything back, his heart is continuing to race at the anticipation of the words Ritsu will say.

 

“H-Have sex with me.”

 

Time stops for Rei, his mind unable to truly process the information.

 

“O-on your birthday.... I'll let you... do me....”

 

“...Eh?”

 

Rei can only stare at Ritsu. The omega can't look at Rei anymore, his eyes seriously looking at everything _except_ Rei.

 

“S-seriously? Is this a dream?”

 

“No it's not a dream _baka_.”

 

“I-I'm not sure if I heard that right-”

 

“Make me say it one more time and I'll forget I even told you.”

 

Ritsu's too embarrassed to say anything else. But this is something he definitely cannot deny.

 

It's probably been a while but... He wants to have sex with Rei. And he thinks that it would be a good time to do it. He likes Rei, its grown so much in the time that he accepted the idea of going out with Rei, he couldn't possibly deny that fact anymore.

 

He looks over to Rei for a little bit, and he sees a dumbstruck alpha with an expression that's a cross between joy and shock.

 

“W-will that be enough...”

 

“...That will be the best birthday present I've ever gotten. Thank you Ritsu.”

 

“Don't thank me yet. It's not even your birthday so why would you thank me now...”

 

“Aha..Is it bad for me to thank my boyfriend for being thoughtful?”

 

There it is again. The rapid heart thumping. It's a feeling that he always gets whenever Rei says something meaningful.

 

“....I guess it's fine.”

 

_'I fucking love this guy so much...'_

 

Rei only smiles, those blood red eyes of his slimming and shimmering.

 

“...Thank you Ritsu.”

 

_'He's such a wonderful person... I love you so much Ritsu.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please save the screaming for later...? I mean, I totally want to write it as soon as I can but HOMEWORK and pain is what my life has boiled down to TTuTT. I will write it as soon as I can tho.... I promise you that TTUTT
> 
> PS if you know which cards I ended up thinking of when doing the costumes, I commend you ^^


	11. Happy Birthday, Baka-Boyfriend (First Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's close to Rei's birthday, and RItsu's doing things to prepare for it. "Happy Birthday..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! As mentioned, this is the first part aka the fluff part. Hope you all enjoy this ^^

Ritsu stares at his “buddies” that lay on his bed, for some reason now feeling embarrassed. His small collection of sex toys are laying oh so innocently on his bed, and he really wants to question his logic at that particular time. He knows, he wants to have sex with Rei, he doesn't regret that one bit. But now he's feeling nervous, somewhat incompetent? Like he might not be able to satisfy Rei's sexual desires.

 

His only good point right now is that he's very _very_ off his heat period. But there's also the chance of Rei triggering his heat to come in the middle of them having sex.

 

Ritsu scans everything, from his vibrators to his barely touched bottle of lube. And after a long while scratches his head vigorously. “Uhhh this is so pointless why am I doing this now!!” Ritsu groans.

 

He should just prepare like normal..... Do nothing different at all....

 

* * *

 

“Haaah? You make a scarf?” Izumi was a cross between surprised and irritated.

 

“Yeah well what else do you think I can do, there's nothing much, and I'm _not_ gonna wrap myself up in some red little ribbon and call myself his present (even though I kinda am.)” Ritsu hangs off the red sofa and Izumi has to glare at Ritsu for a long time before sighing in defeat.

 

“Ok _fine._ It'll be less annoying if I actually teach you...”

 

“Ara~ Izumi-chan you'll teach Ritsu-chan how to knit? That so sweet~” Arashi sing songs, placing a gentle hand on top of the alpha's shoulder before he brushes it off with a scoff.

 

“As I said Naru-kun. It will be less annoying if I teach Kuma-kun. That way he won't pester me or anything....”

 

“Nahaha, don't lie Sena, You know you wanna teach Rittsu how to do that!” Leo laughs and Tsukasa can only hide his chuckle with his hand. “Izumi-senpai sure is caring, isn't he?”

 

All eyes are on Izumi and an embarrassed blush colors his face in a medium shade of pink. “Ugh _soooo annoying_!!!”

 

* * *

 

Halloween passes in a flash, and Ritsu's apartment becomes an utter mess. He's solely been focused on the scarf he's forgotten to clean up for himself. Lucky for him, Mao checks up on him to see if the omega is actually alive.

 

“Oi oi Ricchan.... You have to take a break, you know...?” Mao gives him a concerned look after placing a bowl of some random leftover soup that still looked ok.

 

“I know Maa~kun.... I just...”

 

“....wanna make it as perfect as possible, right?”

 

Ritsu's tired red eyes shine at his friend's statement. It's like they're in sync again...'

 

Mao gives Ritsu a gentle smile. “I'm pretty sure that he'll like whatever you do for him. After all, it's an effort that came from the heart.”

 

Ritsu returns the small smile. “...Thanks Maa~kun. I think I needed that. As expected of Maa~kun, whom I can always rely on....~”

 

“Ahaha... Anything you need Ritsu... I'll be there. That's for sure.”

 

* * *

 

A few short days later... the day finally comes. Ritsu just stares at himself in the mirror, kinda nervous and excited about everything. His boyfriend was gonna spend his 21st birthday with him, and they were going to finally have sex today for the first time ever. But Ritsu just didn't want to celebrate this day so that it would just be about the sex. He just hopes Rei will enjoy everything he did, what little of it he could scramble together at least.

 

He dials Rei's number, not waiting long before receiving an answer from the other side. “Hello? Ritsu?”

 

“I hope you're ready Baka-boyfriend. I'll meet you in front of your house in a little bit.”

 

There's a joyous laugh on the other side of the phone call. “I'll be waiting then...~”

 

With a sigh Ritsu picks up his bags and walks out of his apartment, more than ready to start his plans.

 

* * *

 

So say the least, Rei was surprised, He wasn't expecting Ritsu to do much, but it seems like he was mistaken already. When Ritsu walked up to the Undead house, he shoved a small bag in front of the alpha, With a smile Rei opens the package, to see a simple black scarf with some purple bats on the bottom.

 

There is a warmth that floods into Rei's being and with a tight hug he says his thanks to Ritsu before putting the scarf around his neck. After that he just let Ritsu drag him around the city. With the help of Kanata, Ritsu got some tickets to the aquarium. They stared at the different kinds of jellyfish, and enjoyed the occasional kisses they shared in darker parts of the aquarium. Many fish passed them by, and the sight of the blue calm brought an inner peace to Ritsu as well. He could see Rei was enjoying these simple things. He could simply do it by himself sure, but it was probably because he was there with Ritsu, they were sharing a memory that was being created, and then just enjoying the feeling of being lovers.

 

After going out of the aquarium there was the little trip to the arcade down the street. There the duo spent a couple hours waging war on the DDR machine there. As the duo was laughing it up a crowd formed around them, cheering and clapping as the two fought it out with the power of rhythm and directional buttons. With one difficult combination Ritsu slips and lands on his butt, and Rei laughs, turning into a kid with no problems. Ritsu's expression softens at the sight, and he loves more than anything the Rei that is happy.

 

After the arcade trip was dinner. Ritsu wasn't all that rich so no fancy dinner or anything, but it was one nice bowl of curry. They chatted it up, Rei talking about the random things his fellow Undead members did to celebrate his birthday, and how he had to literally run away from Kaoru's harem attack when a whole bunch of his clients came to see him at their house.

 

Ritsu casually sent a text to Izumi wishing him a happy birthday (since the miraculously have the same birthday) and sent him a picture of the two of them and the scarf that was miraculously completed. After a little while Izumi was yelling at him because he interrupted his precious time with Yuu-kun (Trickstar wasn't happy about that from the sound of the background noise....) but hoped that the two of them were having fun as well.

 

So all in all it was a very normal day, but so precious in its own way.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry if it was kinda boring today...” Ritsu says as they take a stroll down the public park close to Mayonaka. Rei shakes his head. “...It was the best day ever Ritsu. Thank you for everything.”

 

“It's not quite over yet... come on.”

 

“Ritsu--?” Rei is confused as he is being dragged by his boyfriend yet once again. They climb on top of some children attractions and lay their feet out to dangle on the edge of it. There's another gentle breeze, and Ritsu presents a well hidden cake and another small box. Rei takes the small box to see a choker shining in the moonlight. The leather has some chains dangling on bottom, and it holds a cross for a pendant.

 

“....I never really figured out what you'd like, and I thought you'd at least be able to wear it on stage.... If you'd like it....” Ritsu looks down, holding his own cross in his left hand. The choker has been part of his life for 5 years, as a method to protect his own neck from outsiders. But this choker for Rei is different....

 

“...I finally have something you'd like to match with Ritsu. It makes me extremely happy to see this.” Rei cannot lie to Ritsu. He absolutely loves this choker, and the scarf, and everything they did today, but especially...

 

“Ritsu...”

 

“What... Rei....”

 

“Look at me.”

 

Nervous red eyes glance up to stare at similar red ones.

 

“You have made this day the best day I've ever had. I can't thank you enough. It means so much to me to have you do this for me, to stay by my side.... I hope you'll stay with me for future years to come... Possibly forever.”

 

Ritsu breaks their connection by laughing, but the bright smile with his sparkling eyes say more than anything else. “I hope we can stay like this forever too actually. It sounds stupid to me but... I feel like with you, it's possible.”

 

Rei brings a hand to cusp Ritsu's face, his thumb trailing along the smooth canvas of pale skin. Ritsu fidgets and inches closer to Rei, his right hand interlocking fingers with Rei's left one so easily, before their lips touch.

 

Ritsu's eyes flutter closed as he tilts his head to deepen the mere touching of lips. There is something about how light their kisses are, like they're being innocent teenagers all over again. Maybe it's because they're outside where people could see them, or it's because of how moving their events were before this kiss. But it never got as deep as Ritsu had hoped for.

 

He craved Rei's touch. But Rei didn't want to go that far just yet.

 

They pull apart from their light kissing, and Ritsu smiles. “Happy Birthday, Rei...” Rei plants a small kiss on top of Ritsu's forehead before he returns the smile. “Thank you, Ritsu.”

 

“So... are you ready for the big finale?”

 

Something in Rei seems to shift, like the kind man is slowly turning into beast. The bright red of his eyes seem to darken by the second. And it just gives Ritsu shivers. He's excited, even if he's nervous about some things, he definitely wants that. That next step that defines their relationship. And from the looks of it, Rei is too.

 

“....Yeah...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the easy part is done. The hard part remains aha... I hope you'll all be patient bc I'm p sure I suck at sex scenes but I'm still trying lol. I do appreciate everyone's support I have received from this fic, and I do hope I'll see you all in the future! Bc the drama is eating me alive I'll have so much to write later... OuO


	12. Happy Birthday, Baka-Boyfriend Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the birthday chapter, where they will finally do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of being stumped and getting the angst feels for chapters far into the future, this finally came out. I know I'm still shit at writing smut but I still want to write it lol... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy^^

Rei looks at Ritsu with the kindest of eyes ever. Even while walking down the street with many other people surrounding them, his eyes are only locked on Ritsu's. The streetlights reflect light on the new choker he has received, and he somehow it embarrasses Ritsu a little bit.

 

“...You didn't have to wear it now, you know...” Ritsu mumbles, not ready to admit that it actually brings joy to the omega.

 

 

“I wanted to wear it though, Ritsu. It's proof that you love me, in a way that you want to match somewhat...”

 

“Sh-shut up. I already knew that....” Ritsu hates how easily Rei is able to read him, like he's an open book or something. Nobody would possibly believe that he was an void of emotion until he came across Rei that day in the alleyway.

 

Ritsu takes a look at his wonderful past. Full of pain, full of emotion? He was blessed with friends like Mao and Knights, and yet he kinda just... shut them out. He didn't want to feel anything anymore, because the pain of it was just too much for him. So why is he here now, holding hands with this wonderful man named Rei. Feeling warm and fuzzy and _happy_ just being with him? It was all so confusing to him...

 

But everything is okay right?

 

He's feeling like a _human_ more than ever, and he enjoys the simple fact of hanging around him the most. It makes him wonder if they were fated to meet or something like that. Rei doesn't make him feel any different than a normal person, and he doesn't make any fun of Ritsu or belittling him in any way because he is an omega. It just feels so strange, because it's like those horror stories he heard seemed like a lie. Rei is an alpha, but doesn't do anything to Ritsu in any way.

 

It was like... He was being treasured.

 

“...Thank you, Rei...”

 

“For what Ritsu?”

 

“For making me feel again.”

 

Rei just smiles. “That was all you Ritsu. I'm just glad I became a helping hand to making you feel again.”

 

“Isn't that the same though?” Ritsu laughs.

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“...Baka.”

 

“You still love me though~”

 

“....Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

There was something in the air, something gradually shifting the closer they got to the hotel. Maybe it was their bodies naturally changing, maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was Rei and Ritsu, maybe it was another couple on the streets. But still, there was something in the air, and somehow there was excitement the closer they got to the hotel.

 

Their lovely first time to be “joined” as a couple...

 

Ritsu doesn't know what to expect, he dumbly just trails alongside Rei, letting his legs follow Rei's.

 

The room is small. But somehow that brings an even more intense passion in the air.

 

Ritsu barely has any time to close the door behind him when Rei is pushing him against the door and sealing their lips together in a deep kiss. Instinctively, Ritsu's arms come up and his hands are tangled in Rei's soft wavy hair. Rei's hands travel from the door down Ritsu's hair, down his back, and stopping at his slim waist. Rei brings the omega closer to himself and takes the opportunity presented to him to deepen the kiss. Ritsu shivers at the feeling of his tongue meeting Rei's. It's sure been a long time since they have had one this deep...

 

Tongues playfully going back and forth in a little game frantic hands reach for buttons and zippers, and one by one jackets fall to the floor. With the jackets come half successful attempts to step out of their shoes. Then, when they figured that it was really hard to kiss without falling over, they separated with a laugh, pushing each other to the bed that was in the middle of the room. After plopping down on the bed there's a moment of silence, and gazing at each others expressions before another fit of laughter blooms.

 

After the laughter dies down a little, Rei's hand reaches out and touches Ritsu's pinkie, and slowly wrapping around all of his hand. “I seems like my dream has come to life.... Are we really...?”

 

Ritsu just smiles. “If that wasn't the case then why would I have done all the preparation I did for today jerk.”

 

“I'm just making sure... because I didn't want you to think everything was just about the sex.”

 

“You're telling that to me? I didn't want to think that I only just wanted to have sex with you on this day. It's been on my mind lately, this idea that we could go out and... further what we have. I really love you, enjoy just spending a normal day together like this. I really... _really love you._ Its funny I can say that now, but I'm not lying. Please... believe what I'm saying is true. I'd like to be even closer to you... where we don't even know where we even start. And I think that... tonight... is the day we can start.”

 

Rei is silent for a few moments, absorbing what Ritsu was saying completely.

 

And after he does, he just kisses Ritsu's cheek.

 

“You just took all the words from my mouth. It's like you can read my mind.” There's an excited sparkle in Rei's red eyes, and Ritsu just smiles like nothing could ever go wrong.

 

“Maybe that's a good sign?” Rei brushes his hand across Ritsu's face, moving the stray hairs away from that beautiful face.

 

“...I guess we'll find out right?”

 

* * *

 

The dim lights coming from the lamps reflect in dark red eyes, dark red eyes that flutter and sparkle as Rei and Ritsu take the time to just gaze at each other's faces. Rei's hand is shaking, as if he questions even his own actions. He reaches out and touches Ritsu's cheek, the omega leaning into the touch a little more. 'Just like a cat...' Rei is amused, yet happy that Ritsu can react this fondly at his touch.

 

His hand moves down, stopping at the choker on Ritsu's neck. It jingles as the chains are moved just the slightest. There's something in Ritsu's eyes when Rei looks at the choker. As if he was afraid that....

 

“...Don't worry Ritsu... I won't... not today...”

 

Ritsu releases the breath he was holding and he let's Rei's hand move down a little more. They move across his collarbone, down his chest.

 

Rei's fingers reach the bottom of Ritsu's sweater and he raises it up and off of his body. Slender arms part with the clothing and Ritsu can only feel embarrassed as Rei stares at his bare chest. “W-what are you just sitting there looking at me for.... So embarrassing...”

 

Rei can only laugh and in return he takes off his T-shirt as well, choker bumping against his skin. Ritsu makes a frustrated expression. “I was gonna do that... Now you're taking the fun out of this.”

 

“What, Ritsu? It's nothing much, just clothing. Besides, there's much for us to do... besides this.”

 

Ritsu crawls on top of Rei's lap, his bare slender arms wrapping around Rei's neck. His face just inches away from Rei's own, the omega smiles. “Just because I'm an omega, it doesn't mean that I'm weak like some girl. I can take whatever you want to do.”

 

Rei's hands go up and slides down his boyfriend's back. It sends a shiver down Ritsu's spine.

 

“I'll keep that in mind but... I'll still treat you gently like I wanna, because I _love you._ ”

 

It's different from any other time Rei has told that to Ritsu. I love you. Just three simple words. Yet right now, in this situation, its more meaningful than ever. There's a blush that creeps up Ritsu's face, and he hides his face on Rei's shoulder.

 

“...Do what you want...” Ritsu mumbles and Rei chuckles. “If you don't look this way I won't be able to do what I want to do right now, Ritsu.”

 

Ritsu reluctantly faces Rei once again. Rei gives the omega a quick kiss before smiling. “That's better.”

 

Ritsu leans in for another kiss, biting his boyfriend's bottom lip a little before withdrawing. “Lets do a lot of things tonight, okay?”

 

Rei licks his lips, tasting the slight taste of blood from the wound Ritsu gave him. He leans in and gives a similar wound to Ritsu. “The night is still young, Ritsu. We have all the time in the world, so let's enjoy everything thoroughly...~”

 

Ritsu tastes the blood and somehow he enjoys it a lot more than probably should. “...That's perfect...~”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu lets Rei lead him, lets him do anything and everything he wants. He gives up being embarrassed since Rei just kisses all over his naked body anyways. He can't remember how many marks Rei's left on his skin already, and doesn't want to remember how many. He's finally in the moment his body probably has been craving ever since they met, he intends on treasuring this moment for a long, long time. As if suddenly remembering that he can move, Ritsu suddenly sits up, almost hitting Rei's head in the process.

 

“Ritsu...” Rei seems hesitant, like he fears Ritsu suddenly doesn't feel like this is right for them right now.

 

“...I'm not feeling something...” Ritsu sits there thinking for a few blank seconds, until it suddenly comes to him. Pulling Rei forward he nips at a small patch of skin on the alpha's collarbone, sucking until he feels satisfied. Releasing his hold he takes a look at his wonderful red mark glowing on Rei's collarbone, so close to that choker that seems to match him so well. “...There.. now we match...~”

 

“How wonderful Ritsu... You wanted it to be known that we are together, that makes me happy...~”

 

“As if you have any say, I have so many marks from your constant sucking are you a vampire or something?” Ritsu feels Rei's warm skin on his own, already feeling satisfied with the contact of his back being touched with Rei's hands. He feels at ease, like nothing would be able to irritate Ritsu if Rei was right there with him.

 

“Vampire you say... Well we could be. Whatever you would want to be I'd be with you, you know. Its something I can do as your lover, after all.” Rei feels like something warm and bubbly exploded inside his body, feeling satisfied with the mere slight contact of Ritsu's bare back against his hands. If the emotion was anything in particular, he felt like it was the mere satisfaction that the person that caught his interest is happily in his arms right now. Joy and other things... things he never felt back in his home.

 

“...You're so lame sometimes...”

 

“I take that as a compliment Ritsu~”

 

“Well, things have come down to this. A life where I would be loved, something I totally despised when I didn't have you around, I have that life now. Because of you, I can feel _alive, happy_. If I could, I wished we met sooner... There was a time where I felt abandoned and pushed people away... If you were there with me, maybe I wouldn't have done the things I did...”

 

“Ritsu....” Rei can see the regret on Ritsu's face, something he doesn't want to see from Ritsu anymore. His pains from the past should stay in the past, nothing that should've come back into the present day, not like this. Rei brushes his thumb against Ritsu's cheek, feels him trembling so much. “If you weren't like this, I wouldn't have ever come to meet you. You wouldn't have been alone on that day, we wouldn't have met, or fallen in love. I am thankful you came to me Ritsu, even if you didn't like the way you were before meeting me. It was like fate, I think. So, don't give me this pained expression, ok? Let's just learn from the past and enjoy what we have now, and take it to the future.”

 

There's a new shine in Ritsu's eyes, and a beautiful smile breaks out and brightens the dim room just a little. “If you say so...”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu falls against the soft pillows below him once again, arms wrapped around Rei and bringing him closer than ever. It was a soft kiss, yet it was more love-filled than ever. If Ritsu could describe it, it, it felt like he was truly... _loved._

Sweet moans escape him as Rei's hands brush over sensitive parts of his body. The tips of his ears burn and he shivers as Rei's hands slide down his torso. His body experiences new sensations, and he loves everything Rei's fingers are doing to his body.

 

Rei separates from Ritsu's lips only to latch onto another part of his body, once again trailing kisses down his chest and torso, until his lips meet the material of Ritsu's underwear. It was the only piece of clothing the omega had on, compared to his boyfriend who at least had pants on. But sure enough, with an irritated hum Rei pulls it down bony hips and off of thin legs. Ritsu tries to hide his burning face in a pillow, suddenly feeling embarrassed about this... display.

 

Rei confiscates the pillow, chucking it in the direction of the door. “That is not good Ritsu... Look at me.”

 

“I don't want to.” Ritsu has his eyes covered by his hands, unable to do anything to calm that blush of his down.

 

“Why are you hiding Ritsu?” Rei plays with the erect member that's standing up, taking a finger and lightly scraping his fingernail against the head. Ritsu jolts, feeling something completely new and toe curling. But even so he doesn't move his hands away from his face.

 

“Why are you being like this Ritsu...?” Rei continues to play with Ritsu's dick in many ways, looking worried while at the same time enjoying Ritsu's reactions.

 

“I— _ahh_ \-- don't want you to see me like this...” Ritsu bites his lip. Rei doesn't take this as any answer good enough to hide. He pulls them away from Ritsu's face in a gentle yet harsh way. “Look at me Ritsu.” There's a demanding tone to it, and Ritsu can't escape Rei now.

 

Unwillingly he opens his eyes to see a pair of red ones gazing at him with a fondness Ritsu never expected to see. Rei brushes a stray hair from Ritsu's face, a kind smile on his face.

 

“There's nothing about you that you should be embarrassed about, Ritsu.”

 

“Shut up.” Ritsu glances away, unable to look at Rei anymore.

 

“But I mean it Ritsu. You're beautiful, such nice skin... Yet such a thin body.... it seems to be perfect for me. The way we fit together.... its nothing less than perfect.” Rei reaches out, holding onto Ritsu's hand.

 

“But.... I feel weird. I've never had anyone... t-touching me like this... holding me like this... Yet because of this damn gender it feels like I could be like this with anyone.... I hate it.” Ritsu hides behind his bangs before he feels Rei's other hand on his head, softly stroking it and pressing a soft kiss there. “Is that the reason you can't look at me, Ritsu?”

 

Unable to say anything, Ritsu can only nod, messy locks getting more and more messy with every nod of his head.

 

“Then, I should tell you that... I don't care about anything you may have done in the past. I don't care about how you think negatively about how your body reacts. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is that Ritsu is reacting this way because of me.”

 

Ritsu looks at Rei only then, fear in his eyes. “Of course this is because of you! You're the one who triggered my heat early when we first met, what else could that mea---”

 

Ritsu stops for a moment, then holding his mouth with a blush that spread all the way across his face.

 

Rei sits there shocked, lets Ritsu retreat to the pillows, holding one of them close to his naked body and hiding his face in it.

 

Rei still sits there shocked, until he isn't shocked anymore. With a huge grin he closes in on Ritsu, who can see _flowers_ behind him its scary. Ritsu continues to hide behind the pillows and Rei continues to close in on Ritsu, until there is no place for him to run.

 

Rei places a hand on the wall next to Ritsu's head and the omega pales. _'Why the FUCK are you doing a Kabe-don here???'_ “Uhh... Rei?”

 

“Yes...?~”

 

“W-what's wrong?” Ritsu stutters, holding onto the pillow a little tighter.

 

“Oh _nothing_ , dear Ritsu. I'm just _happy_ that I made you go into heat early. Do I smell good or something?”

 

Ritsu feels like he's burning that pillow he's holding onto and sharply gazes in Rei's direction. “...There's nothing much about your scent. It is... calming, and light. Reminds me of some stereotypical happy family. I never had a happy family like those on TV, but I was able to live. Everyone gave me something to live about, but you... you're different. There's something... that makes me think... we could be family one day. A happy one, you know?”

 

Rei leans in to kiss Ritsu's forehead, going down his cheeks and nose before kissing his soft and bruised lips.

 

“It's one I've imagined for a long time as well. When I was back in my second home, where I spent most of my time in, I didn't really have a family either. I had my dad of course, but it wasn't really the same. I didn't have my mom who cheated on my dad even though they still were bonded. I didn't have my younger brother to look after, I was alone. Because of that I was.... not the best I guess. I couldn't control these animalistic things inside of me, and even when I didn't want to, I attacked people close to me, proving I was just one of those damn alphas that didn't give a single fuck about those below them and yet had whatever the hell they wanted. But then I came across you, and you were just... _different_ from all of those people. I felt close to you, like I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I feel like we are fated or something... I'm thinking anyways.”

 

“If its you, I think I can do lots of things with you. I want to go on trips with you, play music and sing with you, just sleeping in the same bed is good enough for me too. I just don't want to be separated from you. That would be te thing I hate the most.”

 

There's a blush on Ritsu's face that seems to intensify at the ever so embarrassing confession, but there is no way Ritsu will ever deny that what he wants from Rei is the same Rei wants from him. With a small sigh of defeat Ritsu brings the pillow down a little, showing a gentle smile on the omega's face. “Let's do lots of things together then, _baka-boyfriend._ ”

 

Rei only smiles, his hands naturally going back to Ritsu.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like _forever_ in the span of half an hour there's a permanently change in the air, heavy with want and passion. For the nth time the two separate from each other, bruised lips even darker from bite marks they made at while making out. Ritsu began to fidget a little more, growing more and more needy. After all the little 'detours' they made in this night, Ritsu didn't want to play the long game. Making red marks on Rei's shoulders, Ritsu looked at his boyfriend with needy eyes. “H-hurry Rei... I can't wait anymore. I want to feel you now, please...!”

 

There's a throbbing in Rei, getting more and more aroused by this “horny Ritsu” he's never seen. Even if it isn't a Ritsu in heat, it's a Ritsu who wants to have sex. With him.

 

There is a groan as Rei spreads Ritsu's legs apart, exposing everything to the alpha. “You're just so adorable I just wanna put it in... But I don't want to hurt you in any way....” And so Rei takes the small bottle of lube and lets it fall onto his fingers, soaking it thoroughly. Those fingers go to Ritsu's entrance, which seemed more than willing to take in his fingers. Without much notice Rei takes two and slides them in. Ritsu's back arches, body feeling something new altogether. Rei's fingers are nothing like his own, they're much longer and they reach in _so deep,_ and Ritsu can only twitch in anticipation of what Rei's cock will do to him if he's already obsessed with the feeling his fingers give him.

 

Ritsu lets a long moan loose when Rei slid his fingers back in, touching his good spot. The omega can't think straight anymore, just hooked on Rei and his fingers. But of course, fingers aren't enough. “Rei~ N-no more..! Dick, I want your dick inside me I want it pleasseee~!” Ritsu lets out a random stream of words, and this “lost Ritsu” turns Rei on even more. Without much to persuade him, Rei takes out his fingers, pushing his pants and underwear down enough to set his hard member free. With a few strokes and the ripping of plastic, the condom is put on carefully yet quickly.

 

Ritsu's dazed eyes meet Rei's, a mixture of black and red coming together.

 

“I'm gonna put it in, Ritsu.” There is a slight trace of concern on his face. Ritsu hooks his legs around Rei's waist and places his hands on his boyfriend's face. “Don't worry. You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Now hurry, I can't...”

 

Still worried, Rei pushes in slowly. Ritsu's eyes begin to water as he holds onto Rei, scratching his arms and back. Rei panics, thinks that he has hurt Ritsu indeed. He starts to pull out, but Ritsu's legs push him back inside, all the way. Ritsu is short breathed, his voice lost in the feeling he is getting. As expected, Rei was big, larger than any of his toys at least. There was a slight sting in the beginning, but it was something he expected. Beyond that, it felt _heavenly_ , to feel Rei inside him like this.

 

Rei thought that he was going to die. Ritsu was so _tight,_ and was squeezing him without him doing anything. It was nothing he ever felt before, not when he was a horny teenager, it was totally different. Rei thought it would be dangerous, because he could get too addicted to this feeling.

 

Rei tries to hold himself together, and after a couple calming breaths he brushes his hand against Ritsu's blushing face. “Are you ok Ritsu?”

 

Ritsu looks up to Rei's concerned gaze, a drowsy smile on his face. “Finally we're together.... It's the best feeling ever...~”

 

With such a _pleased_ expression on Ritsu's face, Rei can't really resist this sea of pleasure anymore. With a snap of his hips, Rei drives his cock into Ritsu more and more, releasing some of those wonderful moans the omega was holding back. And from there a slow steady rhythm is made. There's something sinful about the sound that echoes in the room, when Rei thrusts inside of Ritsu mixes with the little cries Ritsu makes everytime Rei is back inside of his body. Ritsu feels it _so_ much he wishes that Rei could be inside him like this forever. And Rei just wishes that it's not a really good dream he's gonna wake up from.

 

“This isn't a dream right?” Rei mutters as he continuously thrusts into the omega, hands finding a grip on bony hips.

 

“Why would you say that now _baka_ \--” Ritsu can't really believe it as well, the feeling is too much but he knows it's _way too good_ for it to be a dream.

 

“But I can't believe it.”

 

“well don't--” Ritsu can't say anything anymore, not when Rei is brushing up against his really good spots. There's a pressure building up inside his body, and little by little, he feels himself unraveling. Rei is affected by Ritsu's clenching, and a low groan escapes his lips. “R-ritsu...! Relax please, you're too tight--!”

 

Forget trying to say a single sentence, Ritsu finds it hard to say anything besides “Ah!” If he could though, he would tell Rei that it feels too good and that he can't really do anything right now because it's too good and he's about to cum sometime soon.

 

Rei's hands grip Ritsu's hips a little harder, his thrusts slowly gaining speed. Ritsu takes a hand and grips his cock soaked in precum. Stroking to the rhythm of Rei's thrusts, Ritsu begins his descent into pleasure.

 

“R-Reiii-- Cum...soon...!” Ritsu sentence is broken with moans as Rei hits another sensitive spot.

 

“Me too... Ritsu..!” Rei speeds up again and drives it in the long and hard way, the way that makes Ritsu squirm the most. Ritsu unravels with yet another cry, his orgasm sending jolts all over his body. In the tightness of Ritsu's shuddering orgasm Rei cannot hold back any longer, thrusting into Ritsu's limp body before his own shuddering orgasm passes through his body. Falling on top of the lifeless omega Rei takes time to collect himself a little.

 

“...That really was amazing...”

 

Ritsu looks at Rei with a dazed gaze and a smile. “Wasn't like a dream now right?”

 

Rei can only give a breathy laugh as he pulls out of Ritsu and tossing the used condom somewhere near the trash before rolling back to his side to face Ritsu. “Don't ever think any of this is some dream that you're gonna wake up from ok? I love you, and I know for sure all of this that we have is not a dream at all. So, don't ever say what we have is something temporary, otherwise you're gonna be the one who makes this temporary, and if you do that, I swear I'll kick your ass.”

 

Rei smiles as he strokes Ritsu's wet but soft locks. “Thank you Ritsu.”

 

“Hmmm...~” Ritsu smiles and is pulled into a warm embrace of clean sheets and the scent that slightly reminds him of...

 

Family.

 

* * *

 

As much as the night would've been perfect, the sun just had to come up and destroy the peace. The bright light enters the hotel room without mercy, and Rei glares at the window as if nature itself had sinned.

 

“Ah. Morning, huh...”

 

“Nnn... Too... Bright....” Ritsu tries to hide behind the sheets in a sorry attempt to get anymore shut eye, but of course, irritation made it nearly impossible for them to get any more sleep.

 

“Shall we get ready to leave then, Ritsu...” Rei closes the curtains and looks at the white mountain on top of the bed.

 

A pair of red eyes arise from the top of the white mountain. “I'm not getting out until you wear some pants or something.”

 

Rei gives an innocent smile. “Well, we could always....”

 

“Hell. No.”

 

* * *

 

By time they had checked out of the hotel, the sun was almost half way up. Ritsu made a sorry attempt to disguise himself with another sun hat and a pair of sunglasses, but the streets were surprisingly empty. Rei uses that to his advantage, holding his boyfriend's hand and giving him a kiss on the lips.

 

Ritsu is shocked, unable to really do anything except stutter and turn red.

 

“I love you, Ritsu.”

 

Long silence, and the turning of his head later, Ritsu smiles. “I love you too, baka-boyfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times will I torture myself with writing smut.... I think there's gonna be a lot more in the future... TTuTT


	13. The (Not so honeymoon) Honeymoon Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first time, Rei and RItsu crave more of the physical side of their relationship... but alas something has to prevent it from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all have enjoyed what this story is becoming right now. There will be much more to look forward to later, but for now I just want them to be happy QuQ

Ritsu sits down on his bed, just taking a moment to process yesterday in general. It's all shocking and, to be honest, Ritsu doesn't really believe that they really _did_ it. Ritsu turns a light pink and laughs, rolling on his bed like a high schooler in love. After his laughter dies down a little, the omega places hand over his chest, feeling his racing heart beat against it.

 

“Happiness, huh..?”

 

Ritsu doesn't have any recollection of “happiness,” but he's guessing its what he's been feeling when he's with Rei. And this time, he's willing to accept it and not run away from it.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, welcome home, Sakuma-san~” Kaoru sing songs as Rei opens the door to Undead house. Rei flashes the brightest of smiles towards the blonde, who has some smirk on his face. “So, how was last night~”

 

“My Kaoru-kun... It was... the best birthday ever. I'm still trying to process it myself you see....”

 

“So, did Ritsu-chan really let you do him?”

 

Rei laughs, and that expression is all that Kaoru needs to know.

 

“So, it felt good?”

 

“It was something totally different than usual, Kaoru-kun. I've always been scared of hurting Ritsu, because of the things I did in the past. But you know... this time seemed... _different._ Like it was a different person, and a different time... and because it was Ritsu I guess.....”

 

“Because you love him, you would do everything you can to make sure he's not hurt. I get that feeling, Sakuma-san.” Kaoru stirs his coffee, a content smile on his face.

 

“Speaking of, how are things with Kanata-kun?”

 

Kaoru's expression softens a little more. “Better than anything I've ever experienced. Kanata-kun is pure, and tells me the absolute truth without fail. He makes me feel like I'm the most important thing to him...”

 

Rei places his head on his propped hand on top of the table, looking at Kaoru with the same happy expression. “Pure love is a wonderful thing, isn't it...?”

 

Kaoru laughs. “It sure is, Sakuma-san.”

 

* * *

 

“My my Ritsu-chan, you look happier than usual. What happened~” Arashi crosses his arms and gives the omega one of those looks that tells a person to spill all the good news.

 

“I finally had sex... with Rei.” Ritsu scratches the back of his head a little, not really able to get down that high he's felt for a few days already.

 

“Oh my~” Arashi continues to sing-song, and Tsukasa is trying to not listen in on the news, as it is too embarrassing.

 

“Tsk, Kuma-kun is only happy about _that?_ How annoying.” Izumi crosses his arms and looks away.

 

“Like you've really had good sex with anyone Secchan~” Ritsu makes an amused face partially covered by sofa pillows and Izumi fumes with a light pink. “I know that you haven't done it with anybody, because you want to enjoy _everything_ with your “Yuu-kun” but what happens if he doesn't like that you're inexperienced huh~?”

 

That arrow strikes Izumi straight on, and the light pink turns into a dark red. “W-what are you talking about Kuma-kun... as if you know anything about what Yuu-kun likes....”

 

“You don't know either Secchan. At this point you'll grow old and die before knowing how good it feels to be like _that_ ~”

 

“Sh-SH-SHUT UP KUMA-KUN!!!” Izumi blows up, unable to conceal the blush covering his face. He can't believe he lost to that shitty Kuma-kun in the race for love. But it wasn't like they made any wager on their relationships.... Which makes Izumi feel even more shitty because he feels inferior to the omega for no good reason.

 

“Now now, stop this at once boys. You're not gonna have this pointless fight while _I'm_ here, right??” Anzu gives them a dark smile as she grips her notebooks with inhuman strength.

 

“Anzu-san, you're back. Is Leader alright?” Tsukasa turns to face the manager, thankful for the distraction.

 

The female beta smiles at Tsukasa before turning to the rest of Knights. “Leo-kun is alright, just caught a cold while writing new music. After some rest he'll be okay.”

 

The rest of Knights breathe a sigh of relief, now knowing that their king is alright.

 

“Now then.... let's get down to practice. We have less than two weeks before our Fall Live. Let's do the best we can while Leo-kun is resting and then complete everything when he comes back, got that?”

 

“Understood.” All four members of Knights (present at the time) stand up and stretch before doing some dance (hell) practice.

 

* * *

 

“Good work Ritsu. You look exhausted.” Rei strokes Ritsu's slightly damp hair. Ritsu takes the gesture in full, a tired yet satisfied expression on his face. “Yeah well... Anzu turned into 'demon Anzu' today, it was terrible.”

 

“Oh my, I didn't know she could be like that. Poor Ritsu...” Rei plants a kiss on the top of Ritsu's head, the slight movement setting Ritsu's heart aflutter.

 

“Awww how cute~” Arashi says as he passes by, patting Ritsu's shoulder before bypassing the couple to leave the dance studio.

 

Rei and Ritsu look at the door for a long moment before looking back at each other, with those lovey dovey eyes, not really saying anything.

 

“You know Ritsu... If we weren't out in a public place I would've done some... questionable stuff already.”

 

Ritsu smirks, holding his boyfriend by the hips. “I wouldn't even mind if you that stuff already...”

 

“So _annoying._ If you're gonna fuck do it somewhere I _can't_ see you.” Izumi huffs and passes them by, opening the door and leaving the dance studio himself.

 

Rei and Ritsu look back at the door for a long moment, before looking back at each other and laughing their asses. “I guess that we should leave ourselves, huh....?”

 

“...I don't want my teammates to start saying weird shit now, so before Suu~chan starts attacking us, I guess we should leave.” Ritsu makes a stupid face and Rei laughs, grabbing onto Ritsu's hand and the duo turn to leave the dance studio.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that... day, Rei and Ritsu have been more proactive in their relationship, showing their love for each other in a more expressive manner in front of all of their friends. But that also lead the huge downfall of...

 

A very sexless life.

 

After their first experience during Rei's birthday, both Rei and Ritsu got obsessed with each other's touch, wanting more and more of it. Both of them always eased into this feeling that had a heavy air to it, burning each and everyone that was nearby with their... _fires of love_ to say the least. At moments they also conveniently forgot about people in front of them and locked themselves in their own world (Mao can attest for that), almost to the point that they almost started getting their love session started before people _conveniently reminded them_ that they were there and could see everything. And with that came the silent agreement between each and everyone of their friends to make sure that they do not hook up to have sex.

 

It started with Izumi, who threw shitty remarks at Ritsu and Rei, saying that their lovey moments need to go out before he throws up. Ritsu didn't think much about it, sending a sly remark back to Izumi saying he's an alpha with no bite, and that he's nothing more than a sexless wimp.

 

Then Arashi would always fawn over Ritsu, wanting to make sure that “nothing is wrong, and that Ritsu-chan can always rely on dear Nee-chan.” But constantly sending text messages to Ritsu was not something the omega appreciated when he wasn't _awake._

 

But poor Maa~kun... He always seemed to pop up at the wrong times....

 

There was one moment when he came to pick Ritsu up for job Knights had, only to see that Ritsu was on the phone with Rei on the other line.... and they were doing some _thing_ that left the omega more energetic than usual, both to Mao's surprise and disappointment.

 

And from there things just went downhill.

 

In Ritsu's apartment, a place they thought was _free from distractions,_ was constantly full with a friend or two (or three) while Rei was over. And while they might've had the occasional play of hands or feet at the time, it was nothing relatively close to what they both wanted to do.

 

But don't even start on Rei's place. With the constant yelling of Koga, or the constant interruptions from Kaoru, there wasn't a peaceful evening. Ever. Rei can't banish one particular moment from his mind...

 

* * *

 

It was a week and a half ago, a few days after Rei's birthday. Rei is lying in his coffin, casually flipping through some book he had. He couldn't really focus on the words though, his mind always fleeing him to think back on that _wonderful_ day, where he saw the most _beautiful_ expressions on dear Ritsu's face. And while it makes his heart swell and soar to the skies, it also makes his _thing_ twitch in excitement.

 

While he is putting the book to the side his phone vibrates, Ritsu's name reading as the caller ID. Without hesitation Rei answers the call, trying not to let his _erection_ get in the way... _yet._

 

“Hello... Ritsu.” Rei lightly says, trying to suppress _all forms of excitement_ for now.

 

“ _...Hey.”_ Ritsu starts light as well. Rei can kind of see Ritsu sitting on his bed, a light pink dusting his face. Maybe the moonlight is hitting his face, in a perfect way to make him look more beautiful than ever.

 

“Its a surprise for you to be the one calling me, Ritsu. Is something wrong?” Rei situates himself in his coffin a little more, tapping his fingers rhythmically against his leg to suppress his desire to just unzip his jeans and fap to Ritsu's voice.

 

“ _...No nothing is.... wrong, its just....”_ There's a rustling, and Rei's eyes widen a little bit. Is there a possibility...?”

 

“Hm?” Rei doesn't want to give himself false hope, but he really _really hopes_ that...

 

“ _...I wanted to hear your voice again... Its weird like... I don't know how to say this... But after... that.... n-night.... Any time I spend away from you is horrible. I miss you, I miss your touch, my body feels strange... there's no other way to explain it....”_

 

Rei smiles, letting the emotions overflow (along with his erection. He really hated being like this all the damn time.) “I'm glad Ritsu... I wasn't the only one it seems. Lately it seems like I can't concentrate on anything. Except visions of you of course. Its only been mere days, but it seems like it's been an eternity since I've seen you last... And somehow my body longs to touch you.... to feel you...”

 

There's a long silence, and Ritsu just sighs. _“I'm not there, but if you want to... over the phone... because you know... I want to... as well....”_

 

Rei loses all rational thought he might've had, and takes off his jeans faster than ever. “Tell me Ritsu... Are you undressed?”

 

“ _...Not really. I just took off my pants. Thought I'd tease you because you left marks all over my chest and neck a few nights ago. I had to cover most of them up with makeup since we had a photoshoot... It was horrible you're the worst. Pervert.”_

 

“Ahaha. Says the pervert who suggested the phone sex without me bringing it up.”

 

“ _You have no say I know you're probably sitting somewhere in that room of yours getting ready to cum from my voice, right?”_

 

As expected of his boyfriend... Very observant... “You're absolutely correct Ritsu... I have nothing else to say.”

 

They both laughed for a little bit, easing into a more romantic feeling a little at a time. But alas, something just _had_ to happen.

 

His door is pushed open and a scared as fuck Kaoru runs into his room, opens his closet door, enters said closet, and closes it on him.

 

The surprised Rei can barely move, not really sure what has happened.... But he _does_ know that he got limp because of that.

 

“Uhhh... Kaoru-kun? What's wrong...?” He feels the sudden need to whisper to him, so he does. All the while tucking himself back in his jeans like nothing was wrong.

 

“ _Rei? Something up?”_ Ritsu also sounds irritated, but if there's something up at the Undead house, he wants to know.

 

“W-well... I'm not really sure Ritsu.... Kaoru-kun just suddenly barged into my room and is hiding in my closet..?”

 

“Shhhh Sakuma-san. I don't _want_ him to find me...!” Kaoru whisper yells from inside the closet, not even bothering to open the door to face his housemate.

 

From downstairs the door is thrown open... or something close to that sound. Following that sound comes the yell of some man Rei doesn't seem to recognize. “Hakaza Kaoru you bastard! Come out now so then I can cut you down for the evil you've done to me!”

 

And thus... this eventful (and painful) series of events prevented them from having phone sex.

 

* * *

 

Rei rushes down the stairs and sees that the door is in fact _smashed_ and there is a man standing in the doorway with long purple locks and a sword that looks ready to kill someone.

 

“Um excuse me... What is your business here?” Rei wants to know why this guy randomly cut down the door to his house, and of course his roommates house, but nothing seems to come up as a reasonable answer.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, but I know that there is a man named Hakaze Kaoru living in this house. I have _things_ to take care of regarding _something_ he did.”

 

 _'A little late for the pardon the intrusion through...'_ Rei gives this guy a shaky smile when Kanata (who came over to have a house date with Kaoru) comes out of the kitchen and looks at the destruction and the man in question. “Ah, 'Souma.'” he smiles, walking up to the katana man with no sort of fear whatsoever.

 

'Souma' looks ar the aqua haired male, shock on his face. “K-Kanata-dono?! What brings you here?” He lowers his sword, enough to let Kanata in a little. “I should 'ask' you that. Did something happen here?” The innocent expression on the beta's face is enough to make 'Souma' feel a little bad. “A-ahh...well you see. Something... _embarrassing_ happened to me awhile back, and I have learned that the person who did that _horrid_ thing to me lives in this house. I have come to cut him down, to make him pay for the sins he committed.”

 

Kanata nods, “I see... Well, do you know who this 'person' is?” He doesn't want to think it is.... he _hopes_ it isn't...

 

“Hakaze Kaoru that bastard!” The previous calm expression that was on 'Souma's' face boils down to one of pure malice. And as Kanata fears... Its one of Kaoru's drunken mistakes gone wrong.

 

Rei stays where he at, at least the staircase is safe. He can't help but feel sorry for Kanata, who fell in love with a helpless playboy who probably made half of the city hate his guts.

 

“I'm sorry uh...”

 

“Oh, my apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kanzaki Souma.” He gives a bow to Rei, who casually gives one back. “Nice to meet you, Souma-kun. I'm Sakuma Rei.”

 

After the detour called introductions Rei feels the need to protect his helpless blonde friend once. “I'm sorry Souma-kun, but I'm afraid Kaoru-kun is out at the moment.”

 

Souma's lavender eyes burn, a deathly aura spreads all over the living room. “As expected of that bastard, always out to do another terrible deed to another innocent person! Once I'm finished with him he won't be doing anything like that _ever. Again._ ”

 

At that moment, someone walks into the Undead House, not really aware of the madness that had just happened. His light purple hair moves as if the aura was like wind, gently ruffling his styled locks. He takes one look at the head of dark purple and takes the azuki pan from his mouth to say something. “Kanzaki, what brings you here?”

 

Souma stiffens, and his lavender eyes widen a little. “A-a-adonis-dono!!” He turns to face Adonis with a surprised expression. “W-what brings you here?”

 

“I live here.” Adonis simply answers.

 

Souma is stumped, _never_ did his research tell him _Adonis_ lived in the same place as that _bastard._ In order to get out of the shock, he awkwardly clears his throat. “W-well, do you by chance know of the whereabouts of that _bastard_ Hakaze Kaoru?”

 

Adonis was about to open his mouth to say he was indeed at home, but his eyes catch the frantic hand arm movements of his senpai, begging him to take Souma out. He looks back down to the pair of hopeful eyes, and concludes its safer to drag Souma away for a little while.

 

“...He might be out by where he works.” Adonis says. Kanata and Rei release a breath, not like Souma knew. His passionate aura explodes, and that pure desire to kill is evident by the way he holds his katana. “Please show me, Adonis-dono!”

 

“Ok.” Adonis drops off his backpack, propping it against the sofa. After Souma puts his katana back in its sheath, the purple haired duo walk off.

 

After a little while Kaoru peeps his head out of Rei's bedroom. “Is he gone?” He asks in a low tone. Rei gives him a straight face. “Yes he's gone now Kaoru-kun.”

 

“Whew what a relief!!” Kaoru yells, walking out of the room with a triumphant expression. One that was kicked down with the disapproving faces both Rei and Kanata were wearing.

 

“A-ahh... I guess I shouldn't act like that, right...?”

 

“We just want to know what made Souma-kun like that, Kaoru-kun.” Rei sighs.

 

“ _That sounds like a pain to deal with. Want me to come over?”_ Ritsu's voice pierces through the air, and Rei totally forgot to end his phone call. Rei puts his phone back to his ear. “O-oh... no need Ritsu. The door needs to be completely restored. Souma-kun really did a fine job _destroying_ the front door.” Sharp red eyes pierce daggers of guilt into Kaoru. “I'll take care of the damages...” He says, hanging his head in defeat.

 

“ _Well if you say so... If you need a place to stay in while the door's being fixed, I can manage with you for a few days.”_ Ritsu was obviously trying to be passive about the invitation, but Rei appreciated it nonetheless. “Thank you Ritsu. I'll let you know how things are after w e get everything settled. Love you.”

 

There's an irritated sigh on the other side. _“I love you too... Baka.”_

 

Rei ends the call and joins Kanata and Kaoru who are sitting on a couch. Sitting in one of the black one-seat couches, Kanata speaks sternly. “Tell us Kaoru. What happened between 'you' and 'Souma?'”

 

With a heavy sigh and the pulling of his bangs, Kaoru once again looks at an event that he surely regrets because of his drunken lonely ass.

 

* * *

 

It was such a lonely and sad, sad Saturday. As usual, Kaoru's girlfriend (At the time, her name was Akane... this is the girlfriend he had _before_ Minako, meaning two _before_ his everlasting relationship with Kanata.) turned Kaoru down, saying that she wasn't interested in him anymore, and that they should break up. Kaoru, depressed and unwilling to let go of that fact, drank his woes away until he got kicked out. He stumbles down the streets, his eyes unfocused to the blobs of people around him.

 

In the distance, his eyes suddenly focus on a head of long purple hair, pulled back with a white hairtie. His mind sharpens, to the point that he knows that he has to run after this person.

 

“Akane-chan!!” He yells and reaches out, his eyes meeting this person's, and without even a second thought Kaoru leans in and presses his lips on top of their's.

 

“I don't want us to break up Akane-chan! I really love you, and I'm sorry if I can't make you happy now but... I want to make sure that I do anything to make you happy. So please.... Give me another chance!!!” He begs, not really thinking straight, like this person doesn't have the same eyes as Akane-chan, who had dark maroon eyes.

 

“You bastard! How _dare_ you take me for one of your lady friends!!!” He is met with a fist, and collapses to the floor to see a man beyond the normal definitions of angry and embarrassed.

 

“Wait... you're not... Akane-chan...?” Kaoru tilts his head a little to the left, not really seeing how this could be a guy. “You look just like a chick though....”

 

“ _Die._ ” And he is given a wonderful present of punches and kicks .

 

* * *

 

“Wait.... let me get this straight. So he's angry because you kissed him and mistook him for a girl...? More specifically, the ex that broke up with you?” Rei continues to scratch his head, unsure if he really understands the situation.

 

“He is the type to hold a grudge Sakuma-san... In any case, I think he's mad at me because he still thinks that I'm still doing stuff like what I did in the past...” Kaoru looks to his side, where his boyfriend is smiling, his hand gently on top of Kaoru's. “But you are 'different' now Kaoru. After all, we are 'going out' right?”

 

Rei looks at the two fondly, wishing that he could be with his own boyfriend right now. Then, the scene clicks, and an idea comes to Rei. “Maybe.... If you show Souma-kun that you are going out with Kanata-kun, he won't try to kill you at least.”

 

Kaoru's expression brightens, and he tightens his hold onto Kanata's hand. “I'll do anything if it gets him off my back.”

 

* * *

 

After a phone call from Rei, Adonis and Souma (more Souma than Adonis though,) run back to the Undead house, where Rei said Kaoru was. Preparing his katana Souma walks in, prepared to cut down this evil-doer. To his surprise though, Kaoru is in the entryway, sitting there in dogeza style. Unprepared for this, Souma backs off one step, before saying something. “W-what the hell are you doing, bastard. You have no right to be doing this now, of all times!”

 

“I apologize, Sou-- Kanzaki-kun. Back then I was drunk... and I was trying to get over a breakup that day. You looked _just like_ Akane-chan did... and I am sorry for kissing you like that on the streets. But you see Kanzaki-kun... I've changed.”

 

Souma's clicks his tongue as he turns his head to the side. “As if.”

 

“It is true, Souma.” Kanata's light voice brings Souma to turn his head in that direction, where Kanata was standing at. “I am 'going out' with Kaoru Souma. It's been many months since we have. For a few months, if you would like to know. As I have 'watched over' Kaoru beforehand, I could tell that he was trying to satisfy himself with... 'fake love' since he was always surrounded by it.... But now... he's 'different.'”

 

Kaoru looks up to Kanata, who squats down to be eye level with his boyfriend. “He looks 'brighter,' and that makes me 'happy.' He hasn't had a single day where he is now 'content.' He opens himself to me whenever he feels 'uneasy,' and he always looks at me like I'm the best thing in the world. It makes me 'happy' to see this Kaoru... So please find a way to forgive him, Souma.”

 

“But you know what he works for right? Selling his face to entertain the ladies. There's nothing about this that is right, Shinkai-dono! He's just playing you, like all the other people he's gone out to destroy.”

 

Kaoru looks down at the tile, and he squeezes Kanata's hand a little. “But you know So-- Kanzaki-kun... It's hard trying to be okay when other people throw you away. That's what it means to be a host. In exchange for money, we sell our face and our bodies sometimes... to comfort those who are lost and depressed. And sometimes they would come back to me, saying that they fell in love with me and left their bastard of a boyfriend. I couldn't say no to them. They were cute, after all. But of course, they would just abandon me when they learned that I was a beta. I did what I could do as a human being, but this damn cursed world has warped people... and they were only looking for an alpha. Why only the alphas though... betas can do everything an alpha can... I _know_ we can...”

 

As the only alpha in the room, Rei can only feel bad. He's heard the same things from betas all around him. But he couldn't help be an alpha. He just _tried_ to live like a normal human being. But there's nothing normal about being aroused by the sweet intoxicating smell of an omega in heat. That's why tis world is messed up in a sense, he thinks. Everyone should just start to think like and love like normal human beings, accepting people for who they are and not scorning them for their 'secondary gender.' If they did that, maybe there would be less people that come out of these battles of life and love battered and broken because of the downright painful beatings society and the general population give to them.

 

“Please give him a chance Souma-kun... I've known Kaoru-kun for a long time now, I saw how tormented his life was because of his failures in love. But now he's become a different man altogether. He looks happy, and willing to live life the way he wants to. And its because Kanata-kun accepts him the way he is. Because Kanata-kun is walking next to him, because he's always there when Kaoru-kun needs somebody... That support is the main reason Kaoru-kun is okay. That is why he is happy. So I ask of you to give him a chance to prove to you that his relationship with Kanata-kun is real.”

 

“Thank you Sakuma-san....” Kaoru's hazel eyes soften and shine at the statement.

 

“I am not so shallow as to not give a person a chance to redeem himself...” Souma clears his throat and temporarily puts his katana back into its sheath. “I will believe you if you can tell me right now. The one moment that made you know you were happy to have Shinkai-dono at your side. Depending on your answer, I will spare your life or end it.”

 

“Well... there are many moments but I guess the first is always the best right? I was thrown away again... and I got myself drunk as usual. But this time when I fell to the floor, Kanata-kun was there by my side. He helped me through the rain, got me into this house and gave me a warm bath...he cared for me with the upmost care. He wanted to know what was wrong and he listened to me as I rambled on about the breakup and why I couldn't make them happy. And you know what he said? 'I believe that I can make you 'happy' and I know that I wouldn't 'leave' you.' Those are words that Kanata-kun said, to me. He said them... and it made me feel like he really would let go of me. That entire night, the morning after, every single day since he's come into my life as more than just a friend that hangs out in the fountain... he's made me happy. So happy that I have forgotten about the pains of my job. His presence in my life has brought such an impact that I am changing everything around. I'm starting to save my money, so then we can live together, instead of living in houses less than a block away from each other. And I hope that one day... we'll be able to raise our own family.”

 

Kaoru was thinking about the future. Rei realized that he is being too absorbed into the joyful present that he hasn't even thought about that. A future with Ritsu... where they could live together... _bonded,_ and with children of their own. It would be such a wonderful sight, Rei fondly looks at this scenery with a happy face and a drive to make that dream become reality.

 

Souma wanted to believe that the scene was totally fake..... but how could he. Hakaze looked so sincere speaking all of those words that he couldn't bring himself to deny any of it. And Shinkai-dono is just as serious, being by his side at a shameful time such as now.

 

“Very well then.... may I ask you this one question Shinkai-dono?”

 

Kanata looks up, his bright green eyes staring at Souma with something... maybe hope? “What is it Souma?”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

Kanata doesn't even flinch, and his expression just melts into one of pure joy. “More than you can imagine Souma. To me, Kaoru is 'precious,' like the fish. Bur he means more than the 'fish' and the 'ocean' to me. He is the only 'human' I'll love to the point I cannot 'live' without his presence. And Kaoru treats me very well. He doesn't make me 'sad,' and he's done his best to stay with me. His 'efforts' move me because it shows 'dedication' to me. And this isn't the same as friends. Souma is a friend, that I think is precious as well... But with Kaoru... I'd want to hold onto him...because the way he makes me feel is better than any one person has done for me.”

 

“Kanata-kun...” Kaoru looks fondly at Kanata. No words are spoken. They just know. _I love you._

 

There is a stunned expression on Souma's face, and he has no other choice but to accept defeat. “W-well then... I guess I shall spare his life, if he is with Shinkai-dono and not performing anymore of those horrendous deeds. However!!” He points at Kaoru with enough intensity he could have a katana there for all they all know. “If you _ever_ make Shinkai-dono unhappy, You'll have no time to regret it, because I will cut you down!!” After taking a few deep breaths he looks up to Adonis.

 

“My apologies for breaking into your house Adonis-dono.... How can I ever repay you...”

 

Adonis puts a hand on his classmate's shoulder. “Its fine. Come now, it is getting late. I'll walk you to the station.”

 

There is an embarrassed flush on Souma's face. “N-n-no need Adonis-dono! I-I'll see you tomorrow then...!!” And with that he hurriedly runs out of the Undead house.

 

After a few silent moments everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Kaoru and Kanata gaze at each other lovingly, not really saying anything. Rei wonders if it will be too late to call Ritsu now. Adonis wonders of Souma is sick, because there was a flush on Souma's face. And they all are left in their own little world until Koga comes back, Leon's leash in his hand. “Haah what the fuck happened here?!!”

 

* * *

 

After these series of events Kaoru paid to replace the door. But the members of UNDEAD had to move out for a few days. Rei stayed at Ritsu's place, partially to see him and partially with hopes to have some of that joyous sex but alas... they were _always_ interrupted. How painful it was, but they managed to get over it with a lot of grudges.

 

Kaoru stayed in Kanata's room in the Ryuseitai house. Like Kanata, it was blue and just like the sea. The fishtank had all kinds of fish in it, and the two spent their days gazing at the fish on the walls or in the tank, holding onto each other with nothing but smiles on their faces.

 

Adonis wasn't really sure where to stay, but Souma (with fiery determination) dragged him to his own place. It was small for the two of them but they didn't mind anything. They spent their days talking about each other and studying for important tests.

 

And finally... Koga. Mao said their guest room was okay to use, and Koga without any place to go decided to just take what he could get. He brought Leon, and Subaru for sure was more than glad to see another dog. His own dog, Daikichi, was more than happy spending his time chasing after Leon and playing with his new friend. His owner, on the other hand, was having trouble trying to wrap his head around what he and Mao were. They talked like normal, laughed like normal... but yet he couldn't exactly process the _kissing part._ He feels bad because its like they're both using each other, but at the same time they both went in for it so are they trying to move on? The question was one that they didn't want to answer though, so they just left things the way they were. Since they were fine with it.

 

* * *

 

Two and a half weeks after Rei's birthday (aka the present time) Rei is beyond frustrated. He can't count the amount of times he's been _interrupted_ while he is with Ritsu it isn't a laughing matter anymore. His dick is also crying because no matter how many times he wants to do it with Ritsu, it all comes crashing down. And now, during a formal thanksgiving event, he sees Ritsu _laughing_ and _smiling_ but he's _so far away._ He's having a talk with Mao and a few other friends, chatting away like there is nothing wrong. But unlike his boyfriend, Rei cannot socialize and be calm. At this point its been exactly 8 days 14 hours and 33 minutes since he last _held_ Ritsu in any way (hand, hug, kiss.... _sex_ was even longer (17 days 22 hours 39 minutes)) and he was _dying._

 

Arashi notices a dark aura coming from the direction of Rei and smiles. Gracefully the blonde walks over to the other alpha and chuckles. “Looks like you can't take it. Ritsu-chan is so far away, you can't really take it, can you? It has been so long, you just _long_ to have Ritsu like you did that night don't you?”

 

The aura gets thicker and Rei's red eyes slim and darken. As if it wasn't hard enough to see that he is lusting for Ritsu as it is...

 

“So what if I told you that Ritsu-chan already booked a hotel room here in hopes of spending more... _bonding_ time with you?” Arashi's eyes have a special glint to them, and Rei can't take it anymore. With his eyes on Ritsu he practically runs to Ritsu, grabbing his arm without any hesitation and bolts for the door. The blonde alpha stares at the door as it closes and gasps as if he was shocked. “Oh my... he snapped.”

 

After a little while he chuckles. “Oh well then...~ have fun you two...~”

 

* * *

 

“Where is your room Ritsu?” Rei doesn't stop walking down the hallway and Ritsu doesn't even care that he knows that he has a room already. “...325.” After all, he is beyond _joyous_ to have seen the Rei that looks as desperate as he feels.

 

They reach the elevator and Rei impatiently presses the button to go up, his hold on Ritsu's hand tight as if it is some sort of method to hold himself back. When the doors open he jams his finger into the button for the third floor, and even before the doors close Rei is pushing Ritsu against a wall of the elevator and deeply kissing Ritsu, his hands grabbing onto Ritsu's waist and pulling him closer and closer. Similarly, Ritsu's arms wrap around Rei's back, his fingernails scratching at the blazer he wore. On the way up they made out, trying not to pull at clothing while they were still in a public place (even if nobody was around at the time.)

 

Their tongues mixed and tangled, the sensation doing all sorts of things to their bodies which were craving each other's touch. The doors open the the third floor, and Ritsu, unwilling to part from Rei's body, wraps his legs around Rei's waist. Also not willing to let go, Rei holds onto Ritsu by his ass, the touch sending a shiver down Ritsu's spine.

 

Rei painfully resists kissing Ritsu, but it doesn't stop the omega from kissing other parts of Rei's face, also licking the shell of his ear and givng it light bites as well. Finallt 325 comes into view and Ritsu parts from Rei's face to insert the key card into the slot, unlocking the door.

 

Rei slams Ritsu against the door once again, and their mouths meet for another deep kiss. Swift fingers go for buttons and hands push off jackets from bodies. They ability to just _feel_ each other more than the norm is appreciated, as they both shiver and moan at the feeling of each others hands on their bare chests and backs.

 

Both deciding that they couldn't really wait to get to the real event, Rei sets Ritsu down just long enough to get their shoes and pants off. In a lust filled haze Rei realizes he doesn't have anything they would need, before Ritsu has a packet in his hands and is tearing the plastic with his teeth. “It's been _way too long...”_ Ritsu emphasizes, rolling the condom onto Rei's fully erect dick. Just the sight of it makes his mouth water a little and his insides churn in anticipation.

 

“I'm sorry if I'm not gentle Ritsu... but I just can't...” He grabs one of Ritsu's slender legs and places it on his shoulder, and Ritsu only shivers at the feeling of the head at his entrance, “As long as you're in me now, I don't really care--”

 

Nothing left is said, and Rei enters all the way in with one thrust. The feeling seems to be doubled as the both experience the feeling of being joined together once more. However, they are impatient and will not enjoy this feeling to its fullest, and with hurried thrusts Rei pounds into Ritsu hard and deep. Ritsu's head rolls at the assault of pleasure he feels, Rei's on a different level and knows what makes him feel good already.

 

Their tongues messily meet as Rei thrusts into Ritsu, and Ritsu releases moans that cannot be restrained. “N-no more I'm--” Ritsu is shaking, the pleasure stacking itself one on top of the other, and he can't really believe it but he's already going to cum. With a cry and the clawing of the material on Rei's back, Ritsu cums, the white substance landing on his chest as he is lifeless in Rei's grasp. With a groan Rei also climaxes, filling the condom with his own cum.

 

After a few breaths Ritsu looks up at Rei again, the lust filled gaze not yet leaving his eyes. “We're not done right? I still want... more...”

 

Rei throws his reasoning to the trash. “This is nothing. Prepare yourself, Ritsu.”

 

Ritsu pats Rei's head and smiles. “I wouldn't have it any other way. Fuck me. _More._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to suggestions, please let me know what you guys may like to see later. Thanks for reading^^


	14. With the Holidays Come the Romance (among other things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season... meaning that there's lots of practices for winter festivals and lives. Lucky for these bunches of lovers, they can forge new bonds and make a lot of love along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me saying I want to speed things up, but happy Rei and Ritsu need to last a little longer... TTuTT

A light peeks into the hotel room, to show clothes strewn all over the floor. Nearby the trashcan lies multiple numbers of used condoms. On top of the bed, two men, their messy black hair covering their closed eyes.

 

There are scratch marks on one, red lines going down his back and shoulder blades, and bite marks on his right shoulder. On the other, bruises that began changing to a purple on his collarbone, neck, and probably many other places being covered by the white blanket.

 

One of them move a little, a groan escaping his lips as dull red eyes open. He tries to sit up, but the stinging pain from his hips make it more difficult than usual to do so. Nevertheless, he scans the room and laughs, a satisfied expression on his face.

 

“We might've overdid it, huh...~” He voice is a little scratchy, but he is still satisfied nontheless.

 

He doesn't really know if he'll make it to the shower, but he still wants to try. He feels a little sticky and gross and he really needs a long ass soak. Even if its horrendously early in the morning it needs to be done. With shaky legs he stumbles over fallen pieces of clothing and his own bedsheet, and after a long time manages to successfully make it to the bathroom. Turning the shower on he feels a little revived as the warm water cascades down his body and easing his soreness a little.

 

He takes all the time he needs and thoroughly, _thoroughly_ washes his body. After all, he came enough times last night but he can't remember how much of it stayed on his skin and hair.....

 

It's wonderfully quiet as he cares for himself, washing his face and brushing his teeth while waiting for the tub to fill with warm water. And as he lets himself soak in the wonderful warmth, he reflects on the events of last night.

 

It was all a big blur... There was a lot of sex, sure, but …..

 

Yeah, it was just a lot of sex. A hearty laugh escapes his lips and then without notice the bathroom door is opened, and he stares at the mess of his boyfriend who seemed to not be awake yet.

 

“You're up early...” his boyfriend yawns, brushing messy strands of hair away from his face as he does so. He walks over to the bathtub, placing a messy kiss on his forehead. “Good morning Ritsu...~”

 

Ritsu takes the kiss and places his hand on his boyfriend's arm, rising from the tub a little to place a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning yourself Rei...~ If you plan on getting in I suggest the shower first... I see some...”

 

Rei doesn't really understand how, but sure enough... it's _there_ on the strangest parts of his hair too. “...I guess we really did overkill it this time...”

 

“Considering this was our second time only? I'd say... yeah.” Ritsu slides down a little more, a light pink covering his face. “But it was awesome, don't you think?”

 

“Awesome is definitely one word to put it... It's... heartwarming knowing that being with someone you love like so … brings indescribable joy to a person. That's what it means for me to be with you like this, Ritsu.”

 

Rei turns the showerhead on, more steam filling the room. “...You don't know how much it means for me to be with you like this though....Rei.” Ritsu mumbles, placing fingers on top of his beating chest.

 

* * *

 

After this day, there was no time to be breaking for any sort of relationship. Anzu, the manager in charge of both Trickstar and Knights, got fed up doing individual practices and decided that since they were doing the same winter concert for Yumenosaki they would all practice _together._ The last time they did that was when they had to do a joint concert as rookie representatives for Yumenosaki _many_ years ago. Under the stern gaze of the beta manager, nothing could be done about it so they decided to at least _try_ to please the manager with their noble attempts for a peaceful training lesson. Sure they were friends and all but.... friends still fight about some things.

 

“Yuu-kun~You've worked hard today. Here, towel.” Izumi beams, handing the blonde omega a fresh towel.

 

“A-ahh... Izumi-san...” He blushes, and before he can say anything in reply, Mao, Hokuto, and Subaru all zoom in, forming a human wall between him and the gray haired alpha.

 

The bright Izumi fades and the irritated Izumi appears. “What are you _betas_ doing, hm? I was just talking to Yuu-kun, didn't you _see_ that?”

 

“S-sure it may seem like that, Seaweed hair guy, but no matter how we see it, Ukki doesn't want to talk to you!!” Subaru shivers, but his blue eyes burn with determination.

 

“A-Akehoshi-kun, that's not the case... Please don't be hard on Izumi-san, I'm fine.” Makoto tries to reassure his friends, but Mao pushes that away.

 

“No can do Makoto. After all this guy did to you, we can't let anything like that happen anymore!” Mao says, and Ritsu starts applauding, a satisfied smile on his face. “Waah~ Maa~kun is so strong. _Amazing~_ ”

 

Izumi clicks his tongue. “Thanks for supporting your _friend_ Kuma-kun.”

 

“Ahh, you think we're friends, Secchan? I'm touched~” Ritsu starts messing with the alpha, and he can't help but get pissed off. “Well, aren't _we?!”_

 

Ritsu gets comfortable on the sofa, a lazy cat like expression on his face. “I didn't know you thought of me like that. Actually, I was cheering on Maa~kun. Since you know. He's my _best friend_ and all that.”

 

Izumi starts turning an angry red.

 

“Ku-ma-kun!!! Way to be loyal to your friends.”

 

“But you need to be loyal to your _human_ instincts before you can be loyal to _friends._ I'd say you'd need to _prove_ you truly love your Yuu-kun Secchan. From what Maa~kun told me, you gotta do at least that much before they will even consider letting you two be in the same room without a distance limiter on you two...”

 

Hokuto only nods, and along with him is the vigorous nods of Subaru and Mao. Makoto looks apologetically at Izumi, and Izumi only looks down at the floor, processing what Ritsu told him. Instead he places the towel on the nearby table, and he gives a gentle smile to Makoto. “Make sure you dry off properly Yuu-kun. I wouldn't forgive myself if you caught a cold because of me.” He turns around and walks over towards Ritsu, still on the sofa. “...Thank you Kuma-kun. I never realized until now... I was pushing my feelings selfishly onto Yuu-kun. Because he never rejected them, I took it as a sign that he accepted my feelings as well.”

 

“From what I see, you're not _totally_ wrong Secchan.... But give it some time. I think your Yuu-kun will come around eventually.” Ritsu gives Izumi a smile, and after awhile the alpha laughs a little, reaching out to ruffle the raven hair a little more. “When did you become this mature Kuma-kun? _So annoying~_ ”

 

“What? I didn't really notice.” Ritsu chuckles.

 

“Ara Ritsu... I think its because of Rei-chan~” Arashi stands by Ritsu, giving him a gentle pat on his hair as well. “You've been able to observe, and see things we might not have been able to. You've grasped an even deeper of emotions with you being with him Ritsu-chan. Its so beautiful, how pretty you've become.”

 

Ritsu can't hold back the blush that creeps up on his face as his eyes widen and his jaw drops a little. “ _P-pretty_ you say... Nacchan that's horrible.”

 

Tsukasa chuckles, and Ritsu turns to face him. “W-what is it Suuchan....”

 

The beta gives the omega the brightest of smiles. “Narukami-senpai is telling the truth though Ritsu-senpai. With you beginning this relationship with Sakuma-san, you have opened yourself to a number of new things, one of them being the hardest of them all: learning emotions. You can “learn” them, but it's not the same as identifying and _feeling._ And you, who didn't want to accept feelings and emotions... _have_. And it makes you beautiful as a human of course. I feel like I'm looking at a better senpai than I've ever seen. And I pray that this will never end.”

 

“Nahahahaha!!! Suo is totally right Rittsu!! Keep on accepting the new!! Keep on accepting “love” and everything else!! After all, we're not humans without them, right?”

 

“What are you saying Ou-sama....” Ritsu laughs.

 

“Just be as you are Rittsu. You'll be perfectly fine. Whether its because of the relationship, or just because you decided yourself to change, you're doing it nonetheless. And as your King, I order you to stay on this path, to pursue the greatest happiness you've ever had in your life!!”

 

Ritsu scans the room. He sees Nacchan and Secchan sitting on the sofa he's lying on. He sees Suuchan and Ou-sama at a nearby table. He sees Maa~kun, with his teammates on the other side of the stage they were practicing on, and every single one of them were smiling at him. He takes a moment to think about... _everything._

 

Knights... his friends. They were with him at the time he was the weakest. His mom disappeared, and in hopes to find him, Ritsu went on the long journey called being an idol. And they were with him step by step, through every life changing event.

 

 _Maa~kun_ too. He's done so much to help Ritsu. And thinking about it, Ritsu relies on him way too much. But somehow... that warm smile reminds him of his mom... Like the mom he had _before_ everything strange happened. And even though Ritsu cried, rejecting Mao that day... Mao said he'd be Ricchan's closest friend. And he's stayed true to his word, not even once running away because Rei was there as well.

 

 _I have some wonderful people here right now..._ Ritsu can only look at them all with a big smile and eyes shining with a new light in them. “As you wish Ou-sama. I'll continue this road to be “happy.””

 

* * *

 

Snow slowly starts to fall, touching everyone with its beauty and coldness. Shun stares at the alpha in front of him, feeling nothing but dread. “It's too dangerous Dai-chan... I have to go... Otherwise-”

 

“What? The Tenshouins? I'm not afraid of them. You _need_ me Shun. I'm not gonna let you stand up to them on your own, as you have all this time. Do you know how _helpless_ I felt when I couldn't be with you.... All that time... It was the worst. I felt lonely, and I've tried to hold back... Everything. I didn't want Rei to hear all the bad things you made me tell him... I wanted him to know, but then that would endanger everyone... Ritsu, Rei... you knew better than me after all....”

 

“But Dai-chan...” Shun places a hand on top of Daisuke's, holding back the tears that are threatening to come out. “It would _end_ me... If I couldn't be with you and the kids again. That's why you have to leave my side. You know how dangerous it is out there. We could... _die.”_

 

“And what, better than you than me? What happens when Rei and Ritsu finally meet and you're not there, huh?! That would be even worse than death for me.”

 

Puffs of air come in between them as they try to reason with each other. Shun looks down, the tears come out. “...I don't want to lose you Daisuke...”

 

“Shun... I've spent half of my childhood fighting, didn't you know? I can fight back just as hard as they can. I'm not letting you go. Not until you let me fight _with_ you.”

 

Shun lets out a shaky laugh, the tears come down, and Daisuke lets his brown hair down, the messy bun unravels and the straight hair gently falls.

 

“You're still beautiful, just like back then... If anything, you've become even more like a death god.” With skilled movements the alpha fixes his partner's messy hair to be nice and beautiful, free of tangles. From his coat pocket comes a dark red hat. “Let them know you're coming. They're only small fry being led by an evil power hungry man. We'll take them all down. And keep our children safe.”

 

Shun lets the warmth fill him up, and he really, _really_ doesn't want to let go of that hand. He doesn't want to be alone anymore. He wants to rely on people, wants to be in an ordinary family, living a normal daily life. If he can't have it though... he'll just have to take it by force.

 

Letting go of his partner's hands he looks up to look at the beautiful bright blue. “You were always stubborn... I kinda forgot that.”

 

Daisuke laughs, the blue shines a little brighter. “If I wasn't stubborn, it wouldn't be _me_ after all.”

 

“...Bastard. If only you weren't so cute I'd beat you up to a pulp already.”

 

“Who said it was just my looks you fell in love with, hm..?” Shun hits his alpha's arm with a laugh.

 

“Just don't go dying on me, okay. I will absolutely never forgive myself for letting you do this if you do.”

 

“Dying's not on the list at least.” Daisuke nods. “Let's go and grab our freedom, yeah?”

 

“For our family? Gladly.” Shun looks out in the distance. “I know you're there Yuki. Come out.” A flash of brown and black comes out from the shadows of a nearby tree and he bows to the omega. “What is it, Shun-sama?”

 

“My katana.” The sword is handed over, the sleek beauty of the weapon so intriguing that it could blind a person in its beauty before they know they are being cut down and laid to rest.

 

“If they are gonna come at us, then we just have to hit them back, twice as hard, three times as hard. Whatever it takes, we have to shut Tenshouin Eichi and his group down.” They all stare at the bare hill being covered in white. “Lets get going guys... “

 

* * *

 

Mid-December. All Winter Lives are finished, no new gigs are set up until long after the new year... in other words. FREEDOM. Ritsu lays on his super comfortable bed, completely wiped from all of the events and everything before the real deal. But no matter how tired he is, he doesn't forget one thing...

 

_From: Rei_

_Subject: Today_

 

_Good work Ritsu. It's been a long time since I saw you last, hope you're doing okay. I would've gone to see you in person, but we've been busy ourselves you see...But I'm free until after the new year._

 

_If you'd like, sleep over? Doesn't have to be tomorrow, but I'd like to see you as soon as possible. I miss you._

 

_Oyasumi~_

 

A blush spreads on Ritsu's face as he rereads the message he received only hours ago. His boyfriend sure said strange ass things, but for sure he really enjoyed the thought of someone caring for him.

 

He looks at the time. Only 2 in the morning. Hopefully Rei was still awake.... He presses the call button on his contact info, and shakily presses the phone to his ear. He doesn't wait long for the other side to have any sort of reply.

 

_'Hello... Ritsu?'_

 

Ritsu cannot suppress the joy he feels, but he tries pretty damn hard to. “Y-yo...”

 

There is a laugh on the other side. _'So weird coming from you Ritsu... Its cute though.'_

 

There is a blush that darkens tenfold on Ritsu's face as he curls up into a little ball on his bed. “Y-You see.... About that sleepover...”

 

_'Hm..? Ah, yes. What about it?'_

 

“....I'll come over tomorrow. I... miss you after all....”

 

There is a gasp on the other side, and somehow Rei sounds even happier than normal.

 

_'...My, that sounds wonderful Ritsu...~ It seems like it will be a nice party then.'_

 

“Hm? Why, Is Kanata staying over too?” Ritsu hears the wondrous hum of Rei's voice on the other line and somehow it eases all the pain in his body, warming his heart and everything else.

 

 _'Yes, he is actually. Kaoru-kun is very happy to hear that as well.'_ They both laugh at how child-like the blonde beta can act when he is excited to see the aqua haired beta.

 

“...Ne...”

 

_'What is it Ritsu?'_

 

“...” Ritsu doesn't say anything. More like he just wants to hear Rei's voice forever, nothing else. “...I'm just tired, that's all. Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” His fingers grip the bedding he is lying on, the cold bedding that just doesn't seem right without Rei there with him... lying next to him.

 

Rei feels like he's talking to a lonely man with a bro-con and not his lover. And while it makes him happy that Ritsu has opened himself to being spoiled, it brings a pain to his heart. His brother... “...Of course Ritsu. Anything for you.”

 

After a little while of sweet talk and random thoughts, Rei ends the call with a sigh. Looking at the moon peeking through the curtains, the alpha has to wonder how his brother is doing. While knowing little to anything they'd be total strangers.... Like him and Ritsu.

 

He's always gotten comments from Kaoru and the others, about how it looks like the two of them are like brothers than they are lovers. Sure they have the same eyes and the same raven hair.... but that's all thats the same. Rei shakes his head furiously, unable to even _think_ about the two of them being brothers. It would be twisted fate, and it would just be heartbreakening more than surprising.

 

“Ah.... where are you my dear brother...?”

 

* * *

 

“Yo Ritsu-chan~” Kaoru playfully says as he opens the door for the omega.

 

“How many times have I told you to shut it with the -chan damn pervert. The only one who can call me -chan is Nacchan.” Ritsu walks inside and closes his eyes to the pained expression of the beta that was stabbed.

 

“How mean Ritsu-chan~”

 

“Kanataaaa pick up your boyfriend before I accidentally kill him!” Ritsu calls for the aqua haired boyfriend to come and he flashes a big smile towards the raven haired man. “I'm sorry for that 'Ritsu.' Kaoru likes to 'play' like that...”

 

“Maaa its not like I'm mad or anything... I just want him to lay off the affection, kinda creeps me out...”

 

Ritsu sees Rei and it almost takes everything he had to not tackle him. It's been _so long_ since they last saw one another, it was almost frightening how much Ritsu wanted to see his boyfriend's face. “Ritsu... It's been so long...”

 

Welp. Ritsu had nothing to worry about, since he was the one tackled and swung around in a hug. “I've missed you so much Ritsuuuu!”

 

“Wah! Ritsu is getting dizzy at the action of being spun around. He tries slapping _some_ part of Rei's body to stop him from this terrible action. “Stop.. it...!!” Ritsu yells, and after a long time, he is finally set down.

 

He tries his best at a hard glare. “Mean... And _I_ was the one that held back ugh...”

 

“Sorry Ritsu.. I just really missed you, that's all.” Rei smiles. Ritsu can't really say anything about that.

 

“You're forgiven.”

 

“Ahaha now that that's settled, let's get this party started~! Kaoru and Kanata laugh as they push Rei and Ritsu more into the kitchen where their hotpot was boiling away.

 

* * *

 

Koga doesn't know why, but somehow he ended up at Trickstar's front door, Leon right at his side. After all, Leon's made a new friend.... and he has been feeling strange with Mao. Before he has time to freak out, his finger pushes the doorbell. That's when he freaks out.

 

As he's debating on running away, the door is opened, and none other than Mao is facing him. “Yo Koga, what brings you here today?”

 

Leon, to Koga's relief, begins barking, as if calling for Daikichi. The small plump dog runs out and the two circle around each other in a form of friendly gestures. “W-well you see... Leon was feeling a little lonely, and there's a sleepover party kind of thing happening back at the house so....” Koga avoids eye contact, and Mao just leans against the doorframe with a smirk. “I see... well, we were just gonna have dinner, you're free to join us.” Koga's golden eyes have a glitter to them and Mao takes it as a 'yes.' He steps aside to let the other beta in. As he takes his boots off, a ball of orange and smiles jumps a little, almost spilling the broth in the pot he's holding.

 

“Gami-san! Hey!!” Subaru smiles.

 

“Oi Su-- A-Akehoshi, be careful with that.” Hokuto stutters and a flush of pink covers his face at the mess-up. After few long seconds and a clearing of the throat later... “H-Hello Oogami.”

 

Makoto comes out of the kitchen, holding a plate stacked with meats and vegetables. “Oogami-kun, it's good to see you. Are you joining us for dinner?”

 

“Y-yeah, if you guys don't mind 'n all...” Koga mumbles. He's pushed forward a little by Mao, who laughs at the death glare he is given. “C'mon Koga just sit down already!!” With great reluctance Koga does so. He feels bad because everyone else is scurrying about, placing utensils and rice bowls on the table and all he does is just... sit there.

 

But every time he gets up to try and help out, someone pushes him back down. “You're our guest we can't let you do anything!” in various forms is their response. They even took care of the dogs, so the two were happily eating in the kitchen while the humans were getting ready to eat themselves.

 

Koga feels a little awkward being squeezed in between Mao and Makoto, like he _really_ doesn't belong there right now. But he still clasps his hands together. “Itadakimasu!”

 

* * *

 

As much as Koga believes that it might've been a bad decision to be there in the beginning.... It was actually fun. Subaru and Makoto kept throwing out puns, bringing in an air of humor that neither himself nor Hokuto or Mao could ever do. Koga doesn't remember how long it has been since he last laughed like this...

 

Being carefree like this is a wonderful feeling.

 

When did emotions ever bring him down anyways? He was supposed to be a free wold running with the wind. He was supposed to _enjoy the joys of youth_ goddammit!! As he spends this wonderful time with friends, he somehow makes a decision.

 

“Y-yo Mao. Can we talk...?” He stuffs his hands in his pockets, a serious expression on his face.

 

Mao turns to face the gray haired beta, a smile on his face. “Let's talk outside, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

The two enjoy the chilly night air and the bright moon. Before Koga gives himself any outing, he clenches his fists, and collects himself. “So Mao!”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I-I think you're a nice person and all....”

 

“I think you're a good person and all that too Koga.”

 

“...But I feel like we're doing things the wrong way.” Koga's eyes soften a little and Mao knows exactly what he's talking about. He's been thinking that way for a little while too.

 

“If it's about that kiss—kisses earlier, don't worry. We just let the alcohol take over.”

 

“...More than that. I feel like everything was jacked from the beginning, like we were looking for somebody to heal us. You got rejected by Ritsu, I let Sakuma-senpai go before I knew things ever happened, and we were just trying to find something.... or someone to cope with everything.”

 

“That's true, but I don't want to lose you too Koga.” Mao fully sits up, expression serious.

 

“You won't. I'm not leaving you Mao... but I'm saying that we should start over from the very beginning. Get to know one another for real. And then... if... by chance... nothing changes... or everything changes... we can take it from there, one step at a time. You still cherish Ritsu, and I do the same as Sakuma-senpai. I don't think that will ever change. But we shouldn't use each other as a bouncing board to get over them, we'll just hurt each other this way.”

 

Mao just sits there in shock.. because everything is absolutely true. If anything, its more like what they _have_ been doing and its been totally _wrong._ Mao looks down, unable to forgive himself for ever acting like things were okay like that. “I'm sorry... Koga... I don't want to think of you like that, trust me. You're a really great guy, and I definitely want to know more about you. Just this time... I don't want to treat you like some substitute for Ritsu. You're you, Ricchan is Ricchan.”

 

“Hey don't look so down man.” Koga puts a comforting hand to Mao's shoulder. “We've made mistakes sure, but we can learn from them. We wouldn't be human if we didn't make mistakes you know...”

 

Mao looks up to Koga, sees a toothy smile, and he can't help but smile back. Their soft smiles loosen them up a little, and somehow Mao thinks he's seen a 'truly happy' Koga for the first time in his life. “Let's live without having emotions bog us down, yeah? _Friend_.”

 

Koga laughs, his usually sharp features soften a bit, making him look like a normal teenager. “Yeah, _friend_.”

 

While they were having this precious bonding moment, Subaru, Hokuto, and Makoto looked at the scene with teary eyes and smiles (Correction, only Subaru was the one 'crying.') “Sari and Gami-san look so happy... I really hope that things will go well for them!!”

 

Makoto nods. “I really hope Isara-kun can be happy... He doesn't think he can make anyone happy, and he thinks that he shouldn't be happy... But that's totally wrong! Isara-kun just can't see it for himself...”

 

Hokuto sighs sadly. “It is true... Isara puts everyone in front of himself. He needs to put himself first for once. Because from what I know, he's made all of us happy, along with Oogami out there.” With that he reaches for Subaru's hand, the other beta squeezing their connection.

 

“Y'know, Sari was the one that pushed me to ask you about your thoughts about me. I probably wouldn't have done it if he didn't say anything to me ehehe...”

 

“Isara-kun... rejected me two years ago.” Makoto laughs casually, and Subaru and Hokuto stare at the omega like they missed something.

 

“U-Ukki... You confessed to Sari?! And didn't tell us about it??!!” Subaru looks hurt.

 

“You never even told us you liked him, Yuuki...” Even Hokuto looks a little betrayed, but he knows that the blonde probably did it for a reason.

 

“Well... it's kinda hard to tell your teammates that you're in love with one of them, you know?”

 

“No.” Subaru and Hokuto say simultaneously, and then the omega remembers that they're also teammates that are _going out._

 

“W-well... you two were just circling around each other, I didn't want to add to your problems. So I just handled it by myself. Took me a few years to actually gather the courage to do so though...” Makoto laughs. “Anyways, you know what he said to me?”

 

* * *

 

_Makoto looks desperate, Mao just looks sad. “Y'know Makoto.... There's a lot of better guys out there than just me.”_

 

“ _But the one that I like is you, Isara-kun! You're so strong and kind... your laugh is pretty too! Everything about you is wonderful! I won't be able to find anyone out there thats like you!!” Makoto holds onto his jacket, as if doing that would prevent him from leaving._

 

“ _But I'm a beta Makoto. When push comes to shove, you won't be satisfied with what I can give you. I've had this horrible realization that I won't be able to make anyone I hold dear happy.... But I want you to be happy Makoto. That's why I can't...”_

 

* * *

 

“....From then on, Isara-kun has told me numerous times that someone like Izumi-san would be able to make me happy...”

 

“I never imagined that Sa- Yagami's changes affected Isara that much.” Hokuto is kind of lost.

 

“Oi... What is his boyfriend's last name again?”

 

“Sakuma. Why Hokke?”

 

“Well.... I feel like I came upon something horrible.”

 

“...... what is horrible Hidaka-kun?” Somehow Makoto is scared.

 

“W-well.... This might seem stupid but Yagami said he came from a family with no father. Sakuma came from a family without a mother, and he's come into the city to search for his younger brother.”

 

There's a heavy silence hanging in the air, as if they are all scared to hear what Hokuto has left to say. “...I have a feeling that Yagami is the person that Sakuma is looking for. Before Yagami 'changed,' he called himself 'Sakuma Ritsu.' but then it all changed that one day... and then ever since he's called himself 'Yagami Ritsu.' From the sounds of it, he doesn't even remember the last name 'Sakuma,' so it has no sense of familiarity whenever he thinks about Sakuma. So.... that's why he doesn't think about it at all.”

 

“....That's horrible isn't it?! For something like that to happen... Isn't that too cruel?!” Subaru cries.

 

“For whom Subaru... Isara and Oogami? Or Yagami and Sakuma?”

 

“Everyone Hidaka-kun!!” Makoto cries out as well.

 

“We don't have solid evidence guys... it may not be true... But on the chance that it is.......”

 

“It would be the worst love story ever.”

 

* * *

 

After some laughs and drinks, Kaoru and Rei led their boyfriends up the stairs into their respective rooms. Nothing needed to be said, they all knew.

 

They all needed a good fuck. _Now._

 

Kaoru sits on top of his bed, his left hand pulling Kanata on top of him. Kanata sits on top of Kaoru's lap, kissing him sweetly as his pale hands touch the blonde's face. Kanata parts a little, taking the time to gaze passionately at his boyfriend's face. “It's been too 'long' since I last kissed you Kaoru. I've 'missed' this all.”

 

Kaoru laughs, tightening his hold on Kanata's waist. “I've missed you too Kanata-kun. In fact I've much more than just your 'kisses~'” The aqua haired beta chuckles and pulls a strand of blonde hair behind Kaoru's ear. “How 'bad' Kaoru. You should learn to be more 'patient' yes?”

 

Kaoru groans playfully. He knows that Kanata is just playing with him. “But Kanata-kun was around all kinds of people and you probably smiled at them without even thinking about me once, hm? Meaning I was the only one thinking about Kanata-kun, how mean~” If he was gonna play like that, then of course Kaoru was gonna fight back.

 

“You know that wasn't 'true' Kaoru. We did many hero shows at the 'amusement park.' There were a lot of 'children' there, and while it was a lot of fun, I was always thinking about 'us.' Let's have a date there some day?” Kanata pulled the innocent face that Kaoru couldn't say no to. Admitting defeat, Kaoru rubs his nose against Kanata's. “Wherever Kanata-kun wants to go, we'll go.”  
  


Kanata chuckles again, and this time the innocent pink blush is a little darker, the smile a little more mischievous. “Well then... If you'd like... we can do it now~”

 

In a swift move Kaoru places his boyfriend onto the bed, a hungry look on his face. “I've been waiting for you to say that Kanata-kun...~” As he is about to press his lips onto Kanata's there's a slamming door. And then there is a loud voice that travels up to the second floor easily.

 

“OI YOU LOVE MAKING BASTARDS. I'M GONNA GO AND SLEEP NOW, AND IF YOUR MOANING AND SHIT KEEPS ME AWAKE, I KNOW WHO TO BLAME AND I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES, GOT IT!!!” Koga roars, and Kaoru has to stare at Kanata for a long moment before the two of them start laughing.

 

“Well, no matter what Koga-kun says, I'm not gonna stop. Think you can hold your voice back, Kanata-kun?” Kaoru wastes no time, his hands traveling beneath Kanata's shirt to caress the soft skin of his torso. The sensation makes the aqua haired beta shiver before he places a finger on top of Kaoru's lips. “If I get too loud, you're gonna have to 'quiet' me, aren't you?”

 

A groan escapes Kaoru's lips. “As expected of my Kanata-kun. Hope you're prepared because I don't think I'll be able to stop at one round.”

 

* * *

 

Rei leads Ritsu to his coffin bed (since it was closer to the door) and even before Ritsu's head hits the pillow there his arms are around Rei's neck, pulling him into a deep open mouthed kiss. They both shiver at the feeling of their hands traveling everywhere, and they waste no time in discarding shirts and chucking them in a random area of the room. After they both immediately come back to each other, enjoying the feeling of their everything coming into contact with each other. Ritsu barely remembers about prep and then has to pull Rei off of him.

 

“Condoms.... You have them...?” Ritsu pants. As much as he would _love_ to get fucked by Rei, he didn't remember to get anything for this part of the night. (The most important part of the night of course, but Rei in person took more priority)

 

“Yes I do.... They might not last the entire night though....” There were only a small handful of them in the box, and Rei didn't think that it was quite enough.

 

“Whatever, we use whatever we have.” Ritsu's fingers fumble with the belt on his jeans and in a few short seconds he throws his pants off. Rei takes hold of the socks that are hanging off from Ritsu's slim feet and slips them off, taking the time slowly slide his way up the pale leg. Reaching the inner thigh, he takes a bite into it and it makes Ritsu jolt and moan. It's not painful, but oh god does the sting that he feels is _heavenly._

 

Rei takes a look at his bite mark, glowing red against the pale white of Ritsu's skin. He loves it so much it makes him shiver. He's pretty sure that he could put it in right now and he'd be cumming already. Ritsu glances at the messed up form of Rei and is lost in that gaze of dark red. “Rei...”

 

It was a strange feeling... but it was like the back of his throat was craving that taste... a taste only Rei can give. “Your dick... can I lick it...?”

 

Rei is surprised. Of course, he would _love_ to have Ritsu sucking it, but he didn't want to push Ritsu to do anything he didn't want to do. “M-My Ritsu.. If you would like to so much then I won't stop you but... You don't have to push yourself.”

 

“I'm not pushing myself.” Ritsu sits up and pushes Rei backwards a little bit. With slender fingers he unbuttons and unzips the black jeans. Exposing the boxers a little the omega laughs at the sight of a small wet spot. “What is this Rei~ Got too excited you couldn't hold it?”

 

Rei places a hand over his mouth, a dark embarrassed blush on his face. “....Well I never masturbated in the time we didn't meet... I can't help it if Ritsu isn't there it doesn't feel good.” Ritsu pulls down the waistband and the erect member springs free. The omega thinks its cute that it is reacting this way. He rubs the tip of his finger on the head a little, enjoying the little strangled noises Rei makes. A playful smirk is plastered on Ritsu's face, as he instead places his entire hand over the dick, giving it a few quick strokes. It was already a little wet with precum. The thought of Rei already being like this because of him made him twitch a little more excitedly.

 

Ritsu's heart thumps a little more rapidly as he gets closer to Rei's dick. Licking his lips, he finally opens his mouth and lets it come in. It was on the big side, but it was so _good._ Slowly he bobs his head, trying to be mindful of his 'fangs.' He knows he won't be good at this, but if Rei is happy with it, he is happy with it.

 

“Does it feel good?” He tries to say, as he keeps moving his head, experimenting a little.

 

Rei moves his head to the side, the vibrations from Ritsu's voice going straight to his dick and up his body. “Good. Really.... _good._ ” Rei doesn't want to burden Ritsu, so he is tries to hold himself back from going deeper, _deeper_ into that hot warmth of Ritsu's mouth.

 

Relief settles into Ritsu as he continues this little task. But of course, the smell, the general _presence_ of Rei's thing, stirs Ritsu up as well. Taking a hand he takes it behind him, down to the curve of his ass. His hole was twitching, and a jolt runs up his spine as he gently rubs his finger over the entrance. He was very off his heat though. As aroused as he may have been Rei's pheromones weren't triggering anything inside of him yet. A good thing, but it always makes Ritsu wonder what would happen if he went into heat when they had sex.

 

Pushing the thought away he focuses his energy on making Rei feel good. He sucks it a little more, hearing Rei's groan as a audio cue that he was doing the good thing. Then, without warning, Rei's hands are on both sides of his head, and Rei's hips snap up. Ritsu makes a strangled noise as the dick plunges deeper into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. His gag reflex starts kicking in, but he tries to dismiss the feeling.

 

He eventually falls into Rei's rhythm, feeling Rei's thing hit deeper after every thrust. Ritsu felt like his mouth was getting fucked... And he imagines Rei doing the same thing to his ass. His dick twitches even more, and Ritsu's eyes darken and cloud with lust. Oh, how much he wants to get fucked _hard._

 

Dismissing the strange feeling of his ass he plunges two fingers inside, stretching his ass out a little more in anticipation for Rei. His moans become more frequent, and the feeling constantly hits Rei hard.

 

“I'm sorry Ritsu... I'm cumming...!”

 

 _'Wha--?'_ Ritsu cannot think about what to do next because Rei cums. Ritsu flinches at the sudden feeling of Rei's cum going down his throat, but then he realizes Rei _came._ As Rei pulls out and moves stray hairs away from Ritsu's face, the omega coughs a little, his throat feeling a little roughed up. But he still wears the happiest expression ever, even with cum on the corner of his lip, even though his eyes are red with tears. “You came... I'm so happy..”

 

Rei gulps. Even though he just came, he sprung back up... He's about to tackle Ritsu and then he hears Koga's loud voice. “OI YOU LOVE MAKING BASTARDS. I'M GONNA GO AND SLEEP NOW, AND IF YOUR MOANING AND SHIT KEEPS ME AWAKE, I KNOW WHO TO BLAME AND I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES, GOT IT!!!”

 

Rei doesn't waste any time, latching his lips on top of Ritsu's. It was strange tasting... himself... but if Ritsu enjoyed it he won't complain. He pulls away, annoyed by his pants and with a frustrated growl throws them off of his body. Reaching up towards the slightly messy table next to his (real) bed he brings down the box of condoms he bought earlier for this... night. “I'm sorry Ritsu, but you're gonna have to keep quiet, because I won't be able to hold back.

 

“Coffin... lid....” Ritsu mumbles, his dazed feeling far from going away.

 

It was only two words, but Rei thinks that it will work. “It's gonna be a little cramped though... I'm sorry.” With a heave he grabs the lid (that's been next to the coffin all this time) and pulls it over them. Ritsu can't see anything, and he practically yelps at the feeling of Rei's hands on his arm. “It's just me Ritsu... Relax.”

 

Rei seems closer.... But he seems so far away at the same time. “Rei... I can't see you...”

 

Rei laughs. “To be honest I can't see you either.”

 

Ritsu carefully puts his hands out, waiting until they find some part of Rei's body. One hand finds his face, the other his shoulder. He wraps them around Rei and brings them close... and their lips finally find each other. Ritsu can't help but moan a little more when Rei's hands find their way back to his body. He figures that this sudden increase of stimulation must be because of the lack of vision. But as long as he knows that this person he's kissing is Rei... the one he's embracing is Rei.... Then everything is all good.

 

They pull away with pant, and Rei feels for a condom. “Shit... how am I gonna put this on...” Rei mutters. It takes a long time and a huge amount of patience Rei didn't really have, but he managed to feel for where the condom was supposed to be put on. With another bout of delicacy that again, Rei didn't have, he safely and completely puts it on. “I'm not putting on a condom in the dark again Ritsu... This is too hard.”

 

There is a squelching sound, and Rei can't really help but wonder what it was. “Finally... you put it on.. I thought I was gonna cum with my fingers instead...” Rei's mind stops. When did Ritsu start fingering himself? Why did Rei _not_ hear all these noises beforehand?? “I-I didn't know you were fingering yourself.... I must have spaced out while putting the condom on....”

 

Ritsu chuckles as he takes his fingers out. “Somehow that seems sexy. Putting a condom on and concentrating so hard to put it on...”

 

“What do you ever mean Ritsu.....” Rei laughs.

 

“Well, you put it on, thats all that matters. Where's your hand....” Rei reaches out... and finds Ritsu's slightly wet one. He is guided right to where he wants to be right now, and it twitches a little more as his hand reaches it. “Put it in... Rei...”

 

Rei gulps. Without being told twice he tries to line up with Ritsu's entrance. And without any warning he pushes in all the way. Its like the normal feeling Rei is addicted to, but intensified so much. Ritsu is tighter than usual, unwilling to let him go as usual. And Ritsu's mind goes blank at the feeling of his lover being inside him.

 

He bites his lips... hard. The pleasure is so _good_ his strange voice would probably come out. Instead, its strangled a little as he scratches the bottom of the button and his back arches. “ _goooood....”_ is all that comes out of his mouth, and Rei only wishes that he could see the expression on his face.

 

“Good... It really is good Ritsu....” Rei looks into the vast darkness, trying to envision Ritsu, red faced and injured lips... Tears and snot and drool all over his face. And somehow it just makes Rei want more and more. His thrusts speed up more and more, and before he knows it his arms move on their own. He reaches out for a leg and tries to hoist it over his shoulder. Ritsu makes a yelp.

 

“R-rei?! _Ahnn.._ Wh-what--- GAAAH!” Rei is deep inside him, deeper than ever before. There's something about how deep Rei's dick can go into him like this that makes Ritsu go blank. He turns his head to the side, and bites the pillow. Hard.

 

He continues to let out strangled moans, his body at the complete mercy of his alpha boyfriend.

 

Rei can only thrust into Ritsu, unable to stop even if he wanted to. “I'm sorry... Ritsu.... I can't stop though....”

 

“Aaaadon't...!! I-I can't I'll cummmm!” Ritsu shakes his head, the feeling of his climax approaching.

 

“Its okay Ritsu. Cum. I'm gonna cum soon... anyways...” And again, Rei thrusts harder and deeper into Ritsu. More loud breathy moans escape Ritsu's lips as he tries to breathe.

 

He feels like losing his mind, and somehow... He jolts, his body experiencing that toe curling and body bending sensation. But did he really.....

 

Rei has already pulled out of him, lifting the coffin lid and bringing light into the room. “D-did I just...pass out...?” Ritsu is dazed.

 

“It seemed like you did... I was wondering if it was the lack of oxygen.” Rei strokes his head. And even though he's all sweaty and a bit light headed, he enjoys the feeling. “Doesn't matter... That felt amazing. Are we doing a round 2...?”

 

Rei's hand stops and his expression darkens a little. “...The night is still young Ritsu...~”

 

Ritsu smiles. “Just what I wanted~”

 

* * *

 

Kanata collapses on top of the bed, and Kaoru soon after collapses on top of him. They collect their breath for a little bit before Kaoru is back to nibbling Kanata's ear and kissing all over his face, going down to his neck and shoulder.

 

“Kaoru is 'energetic' aren't you...?” Kanata chuckles as he turns his head to kiss the blonde.

 

“I can't help it... it's been a long time since we've done it... It may take a lot to calm this down...” Kaoru laughs as he dives back in to kiss all over his boyfriend.

 

“Whatever Kaoru does, I'll 'take' all of it...” Kanata gives an innocent smile, and it makes Kaoru a _little_ guilty to be doing terrible things to such an innocent and beautiful person.

 

Kaoru pulls his boyfriend up to sit on his lap. “Ride me?” The blush on Kanata's face darkens a lot.

 

“I-I'm not 'good' though...” He puts his hands on the blonde's shoulders. “It doesn't matter though Kanata-kun. It will feel good because it's you.”

 

Kanata pouts for a long time. But staring at the happy expression on his boyfriend's face.... He can't refuse it.

 

“...Ok...”

 

He raises his hips up, just enough to clear Kaoru's dick. Without even thinking about it he pushes it inside, a gasp escaping his lips as the head enters. The sting remains as he pushes his hips all the way down, taking all of Kaoru inside him like he has done for the past couple of hours. The floor is scattered with plastic wrappers and cum filled condoms. But.... the problem was around half way they ran out of condoms. And eventually just went on doing it raw.

 

“You're very warm inside Kanata-kun... It's feels good.” Kaoru smiles as he plays experimentally, teasing Kanata with some small thrusts of his own.

 

“I'm... glad...” Kanata raises his hips in a slow tempo, taking his boyfriend's dick nice and slow.

 

Kaoru lets the aqua haired beta do this for a little while, before grabbing hold of his pale hips and driving him down to all of Kaoru's dick. With a yelp Kanata wraps his arms around Kaoru's back, biting his shoulder as to muffle his moans. “Is this good, Kanata-kun..?” Kaoru smiles.

 

“U-uuunnn” Kanata squeezes his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to moan too much. Kaoru stops all of a sudden, to look at the Kanata that looks at him with a questioned expression. “Don't look away Kanata-kun... Just look at me, ne?”

 

Kanata gazes into the lust filled hazel eyes. “I won't look away Kaoru. I 'love' you.”

 

Kaoru presses a light kiss onto Kanata's lips. “I love you too.”

 

Without warning Kaoru grabs Kanata and lands him onto the bed once again. Without warning he begins thrusting hard and fast, the kind that makes Kanata squirm even more than the slow love making version.

 

Kanata's scrape Kaoru's back as he lets his legs wrap around his boyfriend's waist. With scary accuracy he assaults Kanata's prostate and it brings tears to the aqua haired beta's eyes. “Kaoru... too much...! I'll cum!!”

 

A few more hits to the prostate later, and Kanata is cumming again, his semen being thin ropes that land on his stomach. As he cries out, Kaoru brings his head down as he shivers with his own orgasm filling Kanata's insides.

 

After calming his shortened breath, Kanata smiles, “You're still so big Kaoru... Are you still able to do more...?”

 

Kaoru laughs. “I'm sorry Kanata-kun... It's not enough yet...”

 

Kanata kisses Kaoru again, their tongues playfully dancing in each others mouths. “I'll take everything... until you're satisfied...~”

 

* * *

 

Koga stares at the rice bowl, as if inspecting it. “Wanko dear... what's wrong? Did you not sleep last night?” Rei asks as he continues to eat breakfast.

 

“ah... well... I couldn't really sleep...” Koga is in a daze, his golden eyes shooting lasers.

 

Rei looked at Ritsu, who looked back to Rei. It was surprising to see Koga not react to the Wanko nickname, meaning that there was something very, _very_ wrong.

 

“Na... did you guys... hear...... _ghosts_ last night...?” Koga looks around the table.

 

Adonis eats a piece of meat. “Oogami. Ghosts don't exist.”

 

“You weren't even _here_ Adonis!!” Koga snaps, before Kanata and Ritsu chuckle. “W-what's wrong?”

 

With the flashbacks of everything that they did, especially the special thing they did hours ago, it was actually surprising that their moans were like the moaning of a ghost instead. Instead the look at each other with a smile “No, we didn't hear anything.”

 

Kaoru and Rei nod, suspicious smiles on their faces. “Yeah, we didn't hear anything.”

 

Koga looks at them, not trusting them one bit before sighing. “...I think I need to get some sleep. My mind must be making things up....”

 

All four of them look at each other, trying to suppress their laughter. “Yeah, you do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, more times I think I failed, But this is the story where I'll write a lot of it so I hope it gets better. Thanks for reading^^


	15. Hello My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas was fun... but finding out who your brother is isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting the angst and dramatic part of the fic, and I'm already crying omfg... I will break up things as I go but please prepare your hearts for the small amount of sadness I put in here. The Christmas part is funny tho enjoy while you can q.q

It was a light and joyful Christmas, exchanging presents and whatnot. As usual there were mistletoe hanging on the top of the ceiling in places not so obvious (thanks to Anzu). Rei gives Ritsu a red scarf, although it may not be handmade Rei managed to stitch some bats onto it (so they could match of course.) Ritsu gives Rei some stationary tools and blank paper for his compositions. Mao gives Ritsu a hairclip that's just like his own, saying “Whenever your hair gets in the way, it will help.” Ritsu gives his friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek, deliberately riling Rei up. After a few laughs between them all Ritsu gives Mao a portable stove and ramen pot set. “In case the one you have breaks down... at least.” Ritsu laughs after saying it and Mao just smiles. “Thanks as always Ricchan. You have my back whenever I least expect it.”

 

Ritsu leans against the wall, arm behind his back. “Well, you've always done it for me, it's the least I could do. I know its selfish of me to be like this, especially when I turned you down, but I know I can't trust anyone like I trust you.”

 

Mao is shocked to hear these words come from Ritsu's mouth, and yet he smiles. “Well, being here for you is all I ever hoped for.”

 

The flurry of gift exchanging continues as we see Hokuto and Subaru wearing couple rings, Makoto yet another I LOVE YUU scarf, Koga a dog ear hat (Courtesy of Mao), Kanata a seashell necklace, Kaoru a jellyfish stuffed animal, Adonis an ocarina repair kit, Arashi a new mirror, Izumi another addition to the Yuu-kun shrine, Tsukasa a coupon to an all you can eat sweets buffet, Leo an alien figurine, and the list goes on and on....

 

Anzu stands back, content to see all the boys enjoying themselves, until they all start coming up to her one by one, handing her a gift. It's a sea of sweaters, scarves, a skirt (to replace the one she lost), hairclips, sleeping masks, and more. And it was the first time in _so so_ long, where she ever felt this blessed to be working with such fine young men.

 

* * *

 

After gifts came the drinks and small chats about life. Which gave lots of time for people to...talk of course.

 

Izumi hands a drink to Makoto with a nervous smile. “Here Yuu-kun.. You don't seem to have one, so I....”

 

Makoto takes the drink with both of his hands, his fingertips, just lightly touching the alpha's. His summer green eyes sparkle as he smiles. “Thank you Izumi-san.” The smile is enough to sweep Izumi off his feet as a small blush spreads on his face. After giving Makoto the drink he leans against the wall, taking in the scenery with salt, as usual. “Things like these get annoying after awhile...” He sighs and takes a drink from his cup.

 

“I think its wonderful to spend time like this though. It a wonderful time to spend with friends and loved ones.... people like you Izumi-san.” Makoto turns his head to face the alpha.

 

“M-Me? Yuu-kun you're really too kind, but your teammates don't approve of me, we can't ...”

 

“Look up, Izumi-san.”

 

Izumi's heart races as he slowly glances up, fearful of what he will see.....

 

Oh fuck. They were standing under skillfully hidden mistletoe. And while inner Izumi is jumping in joy, he knows the rest of Trickstar doesn't exactly... _approve_ of the man himself. Not after what he did all those years ago. And instead of trying to fix it, he made himself even more of an enemy.

 

“It's my decision on who I decide to love Izumi-san. I know everyone will accept my decisions but you know its a bad thing if you go against Christmas traditions~”

 

“Oh I see how you're playing Yuu-kun. Not very nice I'd say.”

 

The two of them laugh for a little bit, as if they are using that as a way to disperse the nervous air they have. After a little while Makoto gives Izumi the most encouraging smile ever. “Today is special Izumi-san. Be selfish for a little bit, and tell me everything you want to tell me.”

 

Izumi places his cup on top of a close table and with shaky hands folds them in front of himself. He doesn't want to act too hasty. “I really want to cherish Yuu-kun. Even back then when we were kids I've always had something for you. At first I thought that it was brotherly affection, because you always relied on me whenever things got too tough for you. Then somehow things changed when we got older. But I swear I didn't want to attack you like I did that day... It was horrible, and I still hate myself for being like this. Because of me and these... _instincts_ I can't hold back. I've even attacked Kuma-kun once. I hate _everything_ I do under the influence of my gender. But I do know that these feelings I have for you aren't influenced by my gender. And if you can by chance return them I would be honored and grateful that you chose someone like me.”

 

Makoto lets the information process even though he knows all of this. Izumi has taken care of him for many many years, it would be weird if he didn't have an inkling of a clue as to what he felt towards himself.

 

“...You've finally been able to express them clearly Izumi-san.”

 

Izumi loses his cool. “Wh-what?!!”

 

“Stupid as it sounds, I realized what your feelings were a couple years back. Back then, I thought that Isara-kun was the person I wanted to be with. He's strong and cool... I could rely on him anytime, like I could with you. After getting rejected though.... it gave me time to really think about things... _You,_ to be exact. You were always by me, and even now, where we are idols, here you are, standing by me. But I was misguided, I think. You were in Knights, and I didn't get the chance to see you as I wanted or hoped for, and I may have just chosen Isara-kun because he was closer and fit all the qualities you had. As much as they all hate to admit, they're betas, and they don't have the confidence to help me if a heat comes... and they hope that you can help me when the time comes.”

 

Izumi is frozen. To hear such things from Yuu-kun's mouth... it almost seems like a dream. Maybe it _is_ a dream and he's gonna wake up to see it isn't real.

 

Makoto sees the frozen expression on his face and laughs. “What are you, a statue?”

 

“W-w-well.... Yuu-kunnnn........” Izumi also loses the ability to speak due to the shock.

 

“Ahaha.... well, let's do this then...” Setting his own cup down, Makoto puts his hands on both of Izumi's arms, bringing him closer to the blonde. The alpha blush goes darker, as his view of Makoto gets closer and closer. The height difference wasn't much, but enough for Makoto to tilt his head to look at Izumi's face. Its a small pressing of lips, but its enough to send fireworks exploding inside Izumi's body and mind.

 

After pulling away, Makoto smiles. “I won't push you, but I would like it if you would go out with me, Izumi-san.” And just like that escapes the destruction he caused like nothing was wrong.

 

Izumi is lost, unable to move due to the shock. “Did Yuu-kun just kiss me...???” Is the only thing his mind is able to process. Arashi waltzes up to the alpha. “Ara Izumi-chan~ wasn't that a wonderful present?~” His gently places his hand on top of Izumi's shoulder, the gray haired alpha still too stunned to process anything at the moment. Arashi is surprised when he doesn't hear any sort of response. “Oh my.... that shocking was it?”

 

“Yuu-kun.... likes me... toooooo???” Izumi's mind catches up to his actual body and he becomes giddy with excitement. He feels like he's in cloud nine, like nothing could _ever_ go wrong.

 

“Well, it's bad to not do traditions right?~” Before leaving Arashi places a long drawn kiss on Izumi's cheek, leaving with a wink and a wave. But that doesn't even phase the alpha. He's too happy about the news.

 

* * *

 

Subaru and Hokuto are taking time away from the warmth of their reception to embrace the cold of the winter air. Subaru stretches his hand up to the moon and the stars, examining the ring as it sparkles. “Its really pretty Hokuto.”

 

Hokuto looks at the one that's on his own finger, a smile on his face as well. “It sure is Subaru. I'm just glad we chose the same things to give each other.”

 

“To be honest...” Subaru turns his back to the city lights and leans against the railings to look at his boyfriend in a less cute way. “It was kinda hard. I wanted it to be special, because for the first time we are spending these holidays like we are lovers and not friends. And too extravagant is not 'Hokke style' so I figured at least these right?”

 

“At least you know me...” Hokuto holds Subaru's hand as they both stare at the shining lights of the malls and Christmas trees. “After the new year wanna go and get stars engraved onto them?”

 

Subaru's sky blue eyes widen with shock and his smile is as big as the sky. “Yeah. Lets!”

 

A small smile spreads onto Hokuto's face as he looks at his energetic ball of a boyfriend. Then without warning he swoops in to claim his boyfriend's lips for a small second. He pulls away and Subaru pouts a little. “Like something like that would be able to satisfy me.”

 

Hokuto considers that it has been a long time since they have left that room, yet also considers people wouldn't really mind their absence for a few more minutes. “...Fine.”

 

“Alright!! I love you Hokke!!!” Subaru places all his weight onto Hokuto as he launches for a hug.

 

“Oi oi Subaru....” Hokuto is not happy with this position is in, but who is he to deny his boyfriend something as small as this. “I love you too.”

 

And for a few more minutes the happy betas kissed under the stars, only worried about themselves and nothing else.

 

* * *

 

Occasionally Koga is surprised to see Mao behind him while he's talking with someone, but that ended about an hour ago. “Why are you following me...” Mao laughs and Koga almost chokes on his meat. “W-what...”

 

“Nothing, but it seems I finally have your attention.” He hands the other beta a small package. “Merry Christmas Koga.”

 

Koga is surprised to see this package. Setting his plate down he accepts the gift with a mumble of thanks. He opens it to see... a new leash for Leon. Its red leather is smooth and its dark enough that it might actually suit him. “Wow... thanks Mao....”

 

He feels guilty now, because his gift probably doesn't seem to be good at all. From his pocket comes an even smaller package. “Now you're making me feel like this won't be enough....”

 

Mao laughs. “Anything from you is enough for me.” Somehow Koga coughs awkwardly to try and take that blush away from his face. Taking the tape off the paper Mao unwraps a small ramen man phone charm, ramen buffet coupons, and a gift card to the nearby bookstore with a huge manga collection. “See this is a lot!! I like it.” Mao smiles and that mature Mao is replaced with the child like Mao who indulges in things like a normal human being.

 

“That's goood....” Koga slaps himself for losing the ability to talk as well.

 

“Ahahaha..” Mao laughs at the slip up and then he looks up to see where they are conveniently are. “Y'know Koga... I know we were supposed to 'reset' our relationship, but it might be a little difficult for me. I like you that's why. And I really do wanna know more about you. So uh.... yeah.”

 

“Hah? What are you--” Koga is stopped by Mao, his soft lips merely pressing before he tilts his head and....

 

Koga is beet red, his hearts a mess and he can only look at Mao with a glare. “Why did you go _that_ far huh?” Mao points up, and Koga really wants to destroy that tradition right now.

 

“Well, part of it was the tradition, part of it was because I'm serious about liking you. Let's thoroughly learn more about each other, okay?” Mao gives Koga a devilish smile as he runs away with a light step.

 

“What the fuck man....” Koga scratches the back of his head madly. Its a shock to his system that Mao would seriously go as far as... _that..._

 

Sure... they have known each other for some months, and have gotten to know each other a little. But at the same time it was a right place at the right time under the worst circumstances kinda thing. While Ritsu and Rei were enjoying their lives as a couple, Mao and Koga watched from the sidelines, beating their battered hearts and pure souls even more by just watching them like that. And it lead them to a hasty decision: rely on each other to console one another. Even today, while the kiss(es) were hot as hell, Koga doesn't want to focus on those parts (even if that's all he has to go on....)

 

He kinda just stands there, thinking about what kind of qualities Mao has. Well... besides a face that people just fall for... There's his calm and cool personality, that always seems to cool Koga down. There's the selfless side as well, going as far as to hurt his own heart to stay by his true love. He puts everyone in front of himself, even though he should act for himself.

 

His smiles are warm.... and its something that should always be on Mao's face. And there's the hair thing. It cute, as a contrast to the strong and cool Mao. And there's all kinda of things Mao has that Koga can say something good about and then it just hits him like a truck.

 

“Fuck. I like him.”

 

* * *

 

Kaoru casually pokes the jellyfish plush, small yet a perfect fit in his arm. Its a cute design, and it was just like Kanata to give something like this to him. It was cute (that's all that Kaoru could say about it). Kanata has a content face as he sees Kaoru playing with the plush in his hands. “I'm glad you 'like' it Kaoru.” Kanata closes his eyes and smiles, the seashell necklace seeming to fit perfectly with his style even with him wearing a dressy outfit as he is.

 

“Of course I like it Kanata-kun. After all, you're the one who got it for me, it's more than enough for me to cherish it.” Kaoru returns the smile.

 

“After the 'New Year,' I want to do a lot of 'things' with you.” Kanata's eyes shine, and Kaoru can only stare with anticipation.

 

“I'd like to go on more 'dates' with Kaoru. Anywhere is good with me, as long as Kaoru is there. But I want us to enjoy more 'time' together, as we are not free all the time. It may be 'strange' to bring this up now, but I want to 'plan' for the future. 'Our' future.”

 

“Our future huh.... Well. Of course I've been thinking about that as well. We may be young now, but things will change in the blink of an eye, for good or for worse.” Turning to face his boyfriend Kaoru holds both the jellyfish plush and Kanata. “Of course I will do that with you Kanata-kun. Lets enjoy our youth while we can. And create our little future for the two of us, and this jellyfish here. Our little family.”

 

Kanata holds Kaoru close to him, his facial expression nothing less than joyous. “Its a wonderful thing coming from your mouth. 'Family.' Makes me think that we really will have 'one' in our future.”

 

“If that's what Kanata-kun wants, when that time comes, I'll be more than happy to do whatever it takes.”

 

“....'Thank you.'”

 

“What are you thanking me for?”

 

Kanata is silent for a little while. Then the perfect thing comes to him. “For everything.”

 

* * *

 

And just like that, the parties end, people part their ways. Of course, Rei and Ritsu are walking together, not yet wanting to leave each other's sides.

 

“You know, this has been an eventful year Rei.” Ritsu casually says, looking at one particular alleyway as they talk. “To think it's been a year since we actually met..... Such a strange turn of events.”

 

“Fate works in many different ways Ritsu. I think this was a good thing though, the two of us meeting.” Rei looks down to give Ritsu a big smile.

 

Ritsu laughs. “Of course this was a good thing. You've made me change, its so strange. Everyone by me... I've learned to love them a lot more, to cherish those small bonds I have with people. Mama though... I'm not even sure if I can forgive him though.”

 

“Your mother is the only family you have though.... It would be unreasonable if you just erase that bond. Maybe you will be able to have a nice long chat... and clear up any misunderstandings you two might have.”

 

“Hmm... Well of course that's what I have to consider. You too though. You may say that your mom did all these 'things' but what if it was a way to protect you and that brother of yours. Adults are strange creatures of their own to children. At least, I've always thought that.” Ritsu's eyes begin to soften a little. “Of course, look at us, we're adults.”

 

“Ahaha true that may be, even adults have the desire to be childish sometimes. Adults... _we're_ always bound by society and laws and stuff like that. Being childish is something that we all may just wanna be to take our mind off of things. Going to bars, getting drunk, not having a long lasting relationship.... Stupid things like that help us relieve stress, especially when alone.”

 

Ritsu laughs. “You sound like an old man with a lot of experience right now.”

 

“Ahaha is that so...?” Rei ponders for a little while before just leaving it as it is.

 

Before they knew it they were at the apartment complex where Ritsu lives, and just like a year ago, they look at each other. Their matching scarves, their linked hands... there are slight differences that came from big things though. Things that they embraced and accepted, to give them the joy they experience today.

 

“So... New Years then?” Ritsu asks, playing with the hand he is holding. He looks disappointed though, as if....

 

“No... It can be something much closer... if that's what you want.” Rei answers, playing right back. Their fingers tangle as they play this simple game of theirs. It was kind of something connected to their mental state. To stay or to leave....

 

“Don't leave.” Ritsu sounds a little more desperate than he should, but he doesn't want to part ways with Rei just like that.

 

“Then I'll stay.” and just like that he leans forward and claims Ritsu's lips and holds his body as close to his own as possible. Just when did things change, change to the point that its painful if they don't spend as much time together as possible....?

 

As they stumble their way into Ritsu's apartment they question themselves as scarves and coats fly off and shoes and scarves fall to the ground. They don't do anything except hold each other tight and kiss each other... like they know they'll regret it if they don't just do that. Its not passion that they feel right now, its desperation. They feel a darkness coming and while they don't want it to affect them, it does.

 

“Whatever happens... don't leave me.” Ritsu's voice is small and weak, even though its the middle of the night.

 

Rei moves Ritsu's bangs a little and plants a kiss on the top of his forehead. “No matter what happens.. I won't leave you.”

 

* * *

 

All of the holiday cheer went away as the year ended and the new year began, long lines at shrines for the prays of a good year and other things, and the lives of the common people began once again. The idols went back to practices and preparing for new lives and interviews, and Undead members were practicing random pieces Rei created, and Ryuseitai just helped whoever needed their assistance.

 

Everything went back to normal... but Ritsu wasn't at ease at all. As of late, he's been desperate for Rei. Not for the sex (as amazing as it may be) but for his existence in itself. He dreams that Rei will one day abandon him, never to turn around and face him ever again. And it leaves Ritsu drenched in cold sweat and tears. Day by day he reminds himself that in the end....

 

It was a dream.

 

As for Rei... he gets dreams that the brother he was so looking forward to meeting turned out to be Ritsu. Or that his mystery brother wasn't Ritsu, but unwilling to even talk to him. In the end it made Rei more and more anxious about finding his brother.

 

But what was even scarier.... was the fact he _dreamed_ Ritsu was his brother. And it pains the alpha so _so_ much. Why? Because then it was a love forbidden. He fell in love with the person he was supposed to cherish and adore, to rub his head and not fuck him in the ass. He doesn't want to believe it, but as his mind keeps on making these scary conclusions, he only has one option.

 

He dials a local police center, not really sure if it was the right place to call, but what would he know?

 

“Hello? I.... I want to check if a friend of mine is related to me.... where can I go to have our DNA checked?”

 

* * *

 

“Ritsu-chan doesn't look well again today...” Arashi says with a sad face as he and the rest of Knights gather around at a cafe after practice. Ritsu opted out, saying that he was tired and just wanted to sleep. Which left the rest of Knights to be free to talk about their secret problem regarding Ritsu and his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah well... He's been having those weird dreams, that Kuma-kun.” Izumi sighs as he takes a sip of his iced coffee.

 

“Ritsu-senpai hasn't ever been one to worry, so why now is my question...” Tsukasa picks at a cake he ordered, not really feeling his appetite as he has this dark conversation with his colleagues.

 

“Hmmm.... Maybe he has a sixth sense?” Leo pipes up, looking a little goofy before Izumi knocks him on the head with the back of his hand. “Now's not the time Ou-sama.”

 

“But I'm serious Sena.” His king's expression turns serious, and everyone straightens up just a little. “Maybe Rittsu is worried that Rei will leave him as his lover, because of.... _that._ ”

 

“Are we really sure that Rei-chan is Ritsu-chan's brother though? They've been together for quite a long time you know...” Arashi taps his face with his index finger as he props his head against that hand and halfheartedly stirring his coffee with his other hand.

 

“I'd still wanna say so. They look too _similar_ to _not_ be don't you think?” Izumi counters.

 

“We could do a DNA test, that would help us.” Tsukasa points out.

 

“Yeah, and what would happen after. We're outsiders and Rittsu might hate us if we did all that. If Rittsu finds out on his own... It would be better for him.” Leo looks down, flipping the pen against his fingers.

 

“Its gonna hurt Kuma-kun that much more though.... Fuck.” Izumi clicks his tongue and looks away.

 

“The best solution would be that Rei-chan and Ritsu-chan aren't related.” Arashi looks up at the ceiling with teary eyes, “But that's just a fantasy compared to reality.”

 

“Waiting is too much for me senpais.... I want to help Ritsu-senpai!” Tsukasa pounds his hand against the table, gripping the fork with a lot of force.

 

“And what, we don't feel the same as you Kasa-kun?!” Izumi snaps, his ice blue eyes even colder than normal. After a little while he clicks his head again. “...Sorry.”

 

“Rittsu is one of us. We're like 'family,' even though we don't operate like one. Rittsu will call for us when he needs us. Right now.... as much as it hurts us.....” Leo crinkles the sheet paper he has on the table.

 

“....We wait for Rittsu to come to us.”

 

“Yes, Ou-sama....” Are the weak replies as everyone tries to push away the pain in their hearts.

 

* * *

 

“Isara.... Have you ever considered the fact that Sa---Yagami was related to Sakuma....” Hokuto casually drops the bomb on Mao one day.

 

The beta is stunned, and Hokuto sighs. “I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that.”

 

“What do you mean Hokuto.” Mao is serious, and the Trickstar leader can't deny him any information. As a person that cherishes Ritsu deeply Mao has every right to know.

 

“It's not really a... _fact..._ just a speculation. But ever since that day, Sakuma Ritsu turned into Yagami Ritsu, and spend 5 years of his life not remembering the other last name. It's like a trauma, and a part of him decided to lock it away because the pain was too much for him to handle. His personality also changed, as for fear of being abandoned I believe. So the real 'Ritsu' was kept hidden in the dark while this other 'Ritsu' protected him from ever getting hurt. And then he meets Sakuma... With the same raven hair and red eyes. But nothing about them is the same, and Yagami has no recollection of ever having a brother, just his mother. So Yagami doesn't find anything wrong. He, because of Sakuma... learns emotions, and seems to even be willing to talk about the stupid things in the past that turned him into what he became, but yet he has no recollection of being familiar with the name 'Sakuma.' and Sakuma conveniently doesn't have any other details about his brother except the fact he is the same age as Yagami and the rest of us. It may sound like a long shot but I still think by the way they look that they are related.”

 

Subaru and Makoto are on both sides of Mao as he sinks even further into the sofa, and Hokuto who is sitting on their sturdy coffee table places his hands on top of Mao's. “It's only a speculation I have Isara. But I don't want you to be left out if the truth comes to light and that may be the outcome. But don't blame Yagami for any of this. Fate was too cruel to them, how could they have known with their family situation....”

 

Mao can only sigh. “...I don't want Ricchan to get hurt though Hokuto....”

 

Hokuto pat's Mao's hands as he smiles sadly at his friend. “I know you don't. Just... if anything happens to him be there like you would. He would appreciate your presence very much, you know that right?”

 

“Yes Yagami-kun relies on you a lot Isara-kun... don't let these things we have in our heads get to you.” Makoto tries to be supportive, but knows he's probably failing at it.

 

“If you ever need us Sari, we'll be here.” Subaru rub's Mao's back and gives him a bright smile.

 

“...Thanks guys. For telling me your thoughts... and being there for me.” Mao weakly smiles.

 

* * *

 

Rei is stiff on the couch, all members of UNDEAD at his side. He received a phone call from some forensic lab in the city notifying him that his test results have come out. He was too scared to open it on his own and waited for everyone to come home before he did. He felt like he would need them.

 

“Nothing is gonna happen if you don't open it though!!” Koga's yell is weak, because he is scared as well. UNDEAD obviously pitched in their worries without Rei regarding the small fact that they may be brothers... him and Ritsu. And Koga knows it would be horrible for Rei and Ritsu both, who have embraced their budding love with open arms. If the results were like that.

 

“I know wanko....” Rei tries to collect himself, unable to stop his hands from shaking. His grip on the manilla envelope is strong, and he can't exactly stop his heart from racing either. With shaking fingers he lifts the flap on the envelope and sticks his hand in.

 

Slowly.... slowly he lifts the paper out from the envelope. And line by line his heart breaks even more as his red eyes read what's on the paper.

 

_Test Results_

 

_Sample A: Sakuma Rei_

 

_Sample B: Yagami Ritsu_

 

_Results: 98.99% Match_

 

Rei's chest is tight, his heart feels like it's going to explode out from his chest. It's hard to breathe, and the tears just come out without any warning. Immediately Kanata (who was worried and ended up coming over) immediately held Rei in his arms as Rei's cries echoes all throughout the living room of the Undead House. Koga is shaking, and he bites his lower lip as he just _watches_ Rei fall apart. His own heart is broken, and he can only stand in fear because he can't move a single _damn_ muscle in his body when he fucking _wants_ to.

 

“These results...” Adonis cannot really comprehend the situation, as he didn't really like to indulge in family problems, and was just there to support his friend and leader.

 

“Ritsu-chan is Sakuma-san's younger brother Adonis-kun...” Kaoru's voice is shaky as he tries to wipe the tears that are coming from him.

 

“Why, _why why WHY_ ” Rei only rocks back and forth, wetting Kanata's shirt and holding onto him desperately as he continues to cry, He spent _months_ with his younger brother and even fell in love with him. Went on dates with him and shared kisses and first times with him too.

 

What else was he gonna do. They're _brothers._ They can't go on with this relationship. It's forbidden even in this world, and Rei just _can't_ now that he knows that Ritsu is his brother. He has to break it off....

 

“Why were you the brother I was looking for Ritsu.... If only you weren't my brother....” Rei weakly voices as he continues to cry, along with everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the drama comes more plot. that I need to think of.... I'll probably be crying a lot so I might not upload as fast but I need to.... write for the sake of future happiness...... Please stick around for more TT.TT (If it gets too hard for me I'll begin cleaning up the fic to get my mind off of things.... but I will try and bring out new content quq)


	16. I'm Sorry, My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the beginning of pain, lets just say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling all the pain my mind is creating and I can't even handle it. But i will lead this story to its ending Q.Q I guess I should place a warning for ultimate feels and not so consensual sex here too... But I'm pretty sure I did a bad job of writing it so don't expect much from it.

It was supposed to be a good day. February 14, the day where lovers can freely shower their love for each other. But why...

 

why is Ritsu lying on the floor practically naked, with bloodied fingers and bite marks on his skin... with blood and cum oozing out from his backside.... with Rei only there to stare at the scene. A scene _he_ created.

 

Tears shakily fall to the floor and lands on Ritsu as Rei collapses, trying to remember _why_ this happened. “What did I do...”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu was beyond happy when Rei texted him about meeting up on Valentine's Day. It had been a long moment since they were able to meet since Knights had to go across the country for some lives (blame Anzu for it but their fans loved the small lives). And while this happened Rei had always sent him comforting messages, saying things like “take care of yourself, it would hurt me and the fans if you were to fall sick” and other things.

 

Ritsu always keeps these small messages. They may seem like nothing, but they really do lift his spirits. A lot.

 

So after being let go to enjoy some time off... Ritsu gets a message from Rei, asking if he was free for Valentine's Day, and that he wanted to say something to him. There's a spark of curiosity in Ritsu as he sends a fast reply saying that he is free and wants to know if a home date was okay with him.

 

Rei replied that he was fine with a home date, that he would prefer one because the crowds are not ones to deal with during this particular holiday. And their home date was set.

 

Ritsu lies back on his bed and looks at the ceiling with total interest. He thinks back on a lot of things... Rei this Rei that though. Then he kinda lands on.....

 

“When was my last heat again....” If he remembers correctly.... It was in November.... of course it was during the time they couldn't meet and have some mind blowing sex but....

 

December... January.... February.... Ritsu counts the months and realizes that he could have his heat anytime soon. And that wasn't exactly a good thing. But he doesn't want to call off the date.

 

Heat suppressants make him sick, and they never really seemed to work on him either. He's just gonna have to pray that it won't come when Rei comes over.

 

* * *

 

“Sakuma-san... Isn't it too cruel?” Kaoru leans agains the doorframe of Rei's room, a sad expression on his face.

 

“What is Kaoru-kun?” Rei doesn't even look up from his paper.

 

“You know... Ritsu-chan. You're gonna break his heart on a lovely day such as Valentine's Day? Tell him that you two are siblings connected by blood... the reunion of the long lost brothers? Really?”

 

“Ritsu has a right to know. I can't hold this in Kaoru-kun.”

 

“Damn right you can't hold it in but don't do this to him! That's too cruel you know....” Kaoru can't even imagine how painful this must be on Rei... so he can't force Rei if he doesn't want to change his decision.

 

“I can't stop you, I know it's your decision. But don't be too blunt okay? If you still love Ritsu-chan... you can at least do that much right?” With that the blonde turns around and leaves Rei alone.

 

Rei crumples the piece of paper he was writing on and throws it in the trash. His eyes come back to a picture the two of them took in the amusement park. “How can I _not_ love him Kaoru-kun... I'm such a bad brother.... still being in love with my precious little brother...” He can only bang his head against the desk and sigh as the pain tears his heart... piece by little piece.

 

* * *

 

“Isn't this a little too cruel?” Koga plays some chords on his guitar as he and Mao look up at the sky filled with stars.

 

“Fate sure is mean to us...” Mao sighs and takes another long drink from the canned beer.

 

“That sure is true huh... I mean, Sakuma-senpai has it worse. But then it always leaves me wonderin'...”

 

“...If he went out with you would he still feel this pain, huh? I always think about that too... if Ricchan and I were lovers... would that happen.”

 

A breeze cuts past them and the two sneeze. “Damn.. Isn't it a little too early for the damn pollen to come out?!!”

 

“Wait... you have a pollen allergy too?” Mao asks as he passes Koga a tissue. He takes it gratefully and blows his nose. “Yah I do... A pain in the ass if you ask me. Leon loves the flower gardens around here so ya know...”

 

“I do I totally do. Even when I was a kid I would have to take care of my little sister. She loved playing in the gardens, it was hard trying to look out for her when my eyes were watering every 15 seconds.” Mao laughs fondly at the memory.

 

“I totally get that too. Why do flowers even exist ugh...” Koga scratches his head and after deeming he can't play anything right now takes the guitar and props it in a safe place where it won't get damaged.

 

“Well, technically we need flowers, so...” Mao laughs as he wipes a tear from his eye. Even if it was such a minor wind that pollen attack really did a number on him.

 

“Uwa your eyes are totally red!” Koga laughs and wipes a lingering tear from Mao's eyes. He even plants a kiss on the eye without thinking and the two of them stop. Is this.... what they want?

 

They've seriously started learning about each other in the past few months partially due to Mao's confession, partially because that was what they really wanted to do. Their time as being a person to run back to because of their failed love is over. Now they were being serious.

 

Mao makes the first move, placing a kiss on Koga's red nose. Green and gold eyes look at each other as their distance seems to naturally close. “I... Don't want to hurt you.”

 

“We've already experienced pain in our lives... what's so important with this certain one?” Koga takes action also, taking his hands and putting them on top of Mao's own.

 

“I don't know... it just seems like it would hurt more....” Mao doesn't pull his hands away, in fact he moves them closer, so then their fingers interlock with each other. It feels warm, reassuring as Mao tries to find reasoning to this progression. Sure he was the one to ask Koga out, but it doesn't mean that he wasn't confident in making sure Koga was happy.

 

“You make me happy 'nd all that, what else could go wrong?! I've been looking at you since the moment we met, thanks to Daikichi. And sure we might've done something... questionable at Halloween, but we moved on from that. Trying to even say it was a bluff.... it was totally wrong of me though. I never realized how much you give me... because I was so full of Sakuma-senpai this and that.... But that day... You and the others made me realize something I didn't see for a long time. I was too hung up on Sakuma-senpai, I wasn't enjoying myself at all. For the first time in _months_ I laughed and smiled without any restraint, and I realized love shouldn't make someone feel trapped and useless.”

 

“Koga...” Mao can only say that and the wind picks up again, breaking the scene and causing the duo to sneeze and break apart. After more cursing from Koga, saying the pollen season shouldn't be this early (again) Mao tugs on Koga's hand after reconnecting them. “Before we get deeper... lets go somewhere else...?” With a nod Koga grabs his guitar, and Mao the plastic bag of empty beer cans and snacks, and they walk away from the park, hand in hand.

 

…. But what Koga didn't expect was to come back to Trickstar's home.

 

“Well, the wind won't bother us here. We won't have to worry about any disturbances either.” Mao simply states as he sits down on his bed after being a good citizen and segregating the trash.

 

“Uhh... ok...” Koga can only say as he props his guitar against Mao's desk.

 

Mao pats the space next to him, telling Koga to come over. Koga does, but is somehow nervous. All the way back Mao didn't say anything but small talk, like how nice the scenery was... maybe he said something wrong while they were still in the park?

 

“So... you know... I guess you realized things faster than I did. Ricchan really was the one I loved for so many years. But you know? I couldn't help but feel jealousy when Sakuma-senpai took him away. But I could tell he brought out so many changes in Ricchan... I couldn't even do that for all the years I was with him. And I hated myself for it. But now... I can say it wasn't meant to be... even if it is a ill-fated relationship... if its them they can pull anything off, as long as they don't leave each other. Which leaves...” Mao looks at Koga straight on, summer green eyes unwavering. “Koga. With you around I was able to let go of my love for Ricchan, all I can see him as is nothing more than a really close friend. Thanks to you I have no bad feelings about being able to let go and move on. And I... have grown to like you a lot.” This time Mao brings Koga's hand to his heart. A heart that races just for him. There's a blush that creeps up faster than anything on Koga's face.

 

“Can we go out... Really pursue a relationship? The two of us?” There's a flash of uncertainty in Mao's eyes as if Koga would push off and break everything they had. Koga doesn't move away though. “...You're not drunk right? This isn't the alcohol talking?”

 

“If I was drunk I'd probably say a lot more than this.”

 

Somehow instead of grossing him out it _moves_ Koga a little more.”...Shit... We'd probably go around in circles if we don't move now we'll never start. And I'd like to see what would happen... for us.”

 

Mao moves a little closer, his face just inches away from Koga's. “Is that a yes then...?”

 

There's a sour expression on Koga's face. “Figure it out you bastard.” And he pulls Mao down for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Kanata wears a deeply concerned expression as he and Kaoru just lay on his bed watching all the fish move about on the ceiling. “Rei hasn't been 'himself' since that day, don't you think?” He looks up to his boyfriend who wears just as much worry as himself. “Yeah... that's the least of our worries though. Sakuma-san is trying to handle it alone, to not burden us when he is the one who is having the most trouble getting over it. He wants to tell Ritsu-chan on Valentine's Day, and I think it's the worst way to just.... find out I guess.”

 

“You're thinking from 'Ritsu's' perspective... How 'thoughtful'” Kanata says lightly and a faint blush spreads on Kaoru's cheeks. “W-well... what else could I do...” He tries to look away, but it is already waaaaay too late for that. Instead he hugs Kanata, bringing him close to him. “No matter what happens... let's support whatever they do yeah?”

 

“Mhm... Lets. It was a 'beautiful' scene watching the two of them. But this... 'secret' could definitely change things. But they are 'brothers'.... they should not ever think about separating that bond. Otherwise...”

 

“...What would Sakuma-san have come here for... if it was to all break apart?”

 

“...Yes...”

 

And the two begin to sigh once again. They enjoy the silence, even having time to think why they are worried about people's relationships... Then it kinda occurred to them that...

 

They all became one big family, closer than normal friends, yet not close enough to be real family. They all loved each other and cared for each other deeply, it was actually a surprise to see it in this way. But this family originated from Rei and Ritsu. Meaning that it would probably break if one of them decides to break it off...

 

Kanata trembles at the thought. He may still have Ryuseitai but those bright days.... Nothing will ever be the same at Undead House if Rei or Ritsu throws everything away....

 

“Please don't break our family apart....”

 

* * *

 

The days whiz by and before Ritsu has any chance to breathe its Valentine's Day, the long awaited house date!! Ritsu worked about in his kitchen with a hum whipping batter and placing it in the oven. He was excited because it was the first time in like... a _month_ since he last saw Rei. There's a shiver as Ritsu wonders what kinds of stuff they could do... _stuff_ being an interesting word for their actions.

 

The doorbell rings and Ritsu practically flies to the door. Before opening it he looks at the collar just sitting on his bedside desk and decides that he won't necessarily need it. He opens the door and smiles at the sight of Rei. Rei wears a small smile and walks inside before giving him a big hug.

 

Ritsu laughs. “Been too long hasn't it” He wraps his arms around Rei though, just enjoying this feeling of Rei's warmth.

 

“Yes it has Ritsu.... A bit too long for my standards.” Rei says, and it brings yet another laugh to Ritsu's lips. “Well, it couldn't be helped, and we both know that.”

 

“...Because it's our jobs... yes I get that.” The both let go and Ritsu goes to his kitchen to finish off the cake. Ritsu feels a familiar warmth to him and he seriously wonders if its _that._

 

“Ritsu... you see.... I need to tell you something...” Rei starts off while he steps into the main area just a few steps away from the kitchen opening. He's run over with an intoxicating smell, and he's had enough of Ritsu's cakes to know this smell wasn't the cake.

 

“Hmm? Yeah what is it?” Ritsu is kicking himself now because that feeling isn't going away at all, and he _feels_ Rei coming closer and closer. His body shakes unvolintarily, as if its _craving_ that touch.

 

There's a strong grip on his right arm and he's turned around to face a scary looking Rei, his eyes unfocused and his breathing ragged. “Y-You... smell _so_ good.”

 

Ritsu drops the bowl in his hands and _god_ he knows that Rei isn't thinking straight because of _him._ He should've taken more precautions but like this? He's vulnerable to all kinds of attacks. He moves out of the kitchen area and tries to reach his bed, to try and use _anything_ to suppress the heat. He falls to the floor though, and a loud moan escapes his lips as Rei just slides his hand up his pale back, completely disregarding the sweater he was wearing.

 

“R-Rei no! You're not thinking straight just... Please stop!!” Ritsu is scared. He's never seen Rei like this. But even so, he is also scared because his body wants more of this touch... and his ass is also leaking like crazy.

 

Rei looks like an animal that has caught its prey. In a flash he tears Ritsu's sweater and practically rips off his jeans. Without the clothing he gets the full experience of the _smell_ Ritsu is emitting and _fuck_ it smells _awesome._

 

Rei's mind stopped working a long long time ago. He's lost all reasoning, and he knows that his omega boyfriend here is in heat and he's super hard. So, what else is there left to do?

 

* * *

 

The air is heavy with pheromones, an intoxicating smell that one can't get enough of. The sound of wetness echoes through the room as moans and cries mix with it. “N-noooo...” Ritsu _knows_ Rei is raw, pounding relentlessly into his body... He wants to end this but his hips won't _stop_ moving in time with Rei's thrusts. But they don't even feel the same... like they used to when they had awesome hardcore sex. They're different, and they're not a good kind of different. Ritsu feels like he's starting to break from his ass. Hes long lost feeling in his fingers as hes clawed at the floor, leaving it covered in steams of red.

 

Ritsu can't move _anything_ to make it stop. Rei isn't even responding to speech... like he's become an animal. He can't count the number of scratches his back has.... the amount of physical pain he feels. 'This isn't Rei... not my Rei...' Ritsu chants this over and over... unable to accept the reality of it all. He cries out again as a familiar jolt takes hold of his body, the results of his orgasm staining the floor even more. They've been at this for a long time... maybe even hours.

 

“Rei... please stop... Nooo....” Ritsu tries to call out to his boyfriend, once again bringing a failure to his attempts. As he feels himself losing consciousness more tears fall from his red eyes. _'Please make Rei my Rei again... The caring, loving Rei that I know and love....'_

 

 

Rei looks at the mess with newfound horror. He did it again... let the pheromone get to him. And this time to the one he loves the most. Falling over he tries to wake Ritsu up, but his body is limp and lifeless. He's paler than usual, and his face is covered with tears snot and drool. His sweater isn't really much of anything, just barely hanging on to Ritsu's shoulders and arms. The color seems to match so well with the dried up blood covering his back and fingers. Bruises have formed all over Ritsu's frail body... not to mention...

 

Rei can't believe it. He seriously came inside Ritsu without any protection. Unbelievable, he just did all the bad things to his brother. He's officially become the worst brother in the entire universe. Without a second to spare he carries Ritsu into the shower, to wash off _everything._

 

Rei tries not to sob when he sees the blood... tries not to look away as he tries to finger out everythingfrom Ritsu's ass. Ritsu is still unmoving, not even a flinch when Rei tries to wash the injuries as best as he can.

 

After putting Ritsu into fresh clothes he gets a towel to dry his wet hair. The locks move and bring into the light...

 

“... Shit... even this...?” Rei lowers his head onto Ritsu's back as he can't hold anything back anymore. He yells and hits himself, hits the floor, hits anything nearby that isn't Ritsu. His tearsroll down his cheeks and onto the floor. He can't even bring himself to look at it, it hurts too much to look at it.

 

The bite mark of bonding.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu wakes up in pain. He examines himself, questioning why he was in new clothes. Rei walks up to him with a sad smile. “You've waken up it seems.”

 

“Rei...! You're back to normal!!” Ritsu is relieved. But winces as he tries to sit up properly. Rei helps him up with care.

 

“...I'm sorry Ritsu.” Rei begins. He brings the nearby chair up and the plastic bag in his hand rustles as he sits down. “Here... Take this.”

 

Ritsu looks down at the box blankly. “...Morning after pill...?”

 

“...Yes...”

 

Ritsu wears a worried expression and Rei can't look at him straight on. “...What is it Rei...?”

 

“...The younger brother I was looking for...”

 

“Did you find him...?” Ritsu can't help but feel nervous, like something he doesn't want to know will come to light, and it will be something that will change his life with Rei forever.

 

“.....Yeah...” Rei pulls out the manilla envelope and hands it to Ritsu. With shaky hands Ritsu accepts the envelope, and feels his heart crumble at the sight.

 

“... It seems you were my brother, Ritsu.” Rei continues to look down as Ritsu stares unbelievingly at the results.

 

“But- Mom! We-- I-- I don't remember you!!” Ritsu looks over to Rei, feeling the tears well up.

 

“Our parents fought and separated... but you didn't know, you were still too young. I loved with our dad, and you lived with our mom. And because they never kept in touch I didn't know anything about you, and the same goes for you about me.”

 

“No nonononono That's not posssible?!! I mean-- We were in _love_ all this time, how can you explain any of this, huh?” Ritsu's mind is racing a mile a minute, his chest is tight. He can't breathe.”

  
“I would like to know myself... but I can't. Not anymore.”

 

“But _why?_ Can't we just--”

 

“You're my _brother_ Ritsu. How can I love you like I did, that would be _sinful_ and you're too pure for me... even after I did all these things to you.”

 

“What things?”

 

“Things.”

 

“Goddammit Im not some child just tell me what happened!!” Ritsu pushes away the box and the papers, anger replacing his fear and worry.

 

“You're bonded to me, and might even bear my child. Those kinds of things Ritsu.”

 

Ritsu can't keep up with the information given to him. He reaches to touch his neck, and he feels a gauze on it.

 

Fuck.

 

Everything turned wrong on such a romantic day.

 

“But Rei... I don't think I can see you as my big brother.” Ritsu's voice has become weak, as he holds all kinds of hurt inside his body.

 

“as for me Ritsu. But I must, otherwise it would be wrong to do so.”

 

With that Rei stands up, placing his bag on the nightstand.

 

“W-wait what are you doing... You're... _leaving?!”_ Ritsu wants to drag him back down to his bed, wants him to _stay_ so the can clear everything up.

 

“I must Ritsu. In order to keep the precious relationship of brothers... I have to say goodbye to you.”

 

“No DON'T!! Don't _DO_ this to me Rei, Don't do it!! I can't-- not without you I CAN'T!!” Ritsu shakes his head, his tears shining in the morning sunlight.

 

“You will learn to move on Ritsu... You must. You're too good for a sinner like me, who just hurt you more than cherish you.” Rei opens the door and takes one final look at Ritsu with tears falling from his own eyes. “Goodbye Ritsu. I love you.”

 

Without turning back he walks out, and the click of the door makes Ritsu realize he's all alone.

 

He screams and lets the tears fall down, clutching his clothing where his breaking heart lies. Rei has left him for good, and he can't do anything about it.

 

* * *

 

Mao looks over to the sleeping Koga that looks so cute while he's sleeping. Koga stirs and they share a smile as they exchange a greeting to each other. After the kiss... it lead to things much more than simple kisses, and it was amazing.

 

Mao was about to give Koga another kiss but his phone vibrates and destroys the mood. “Who the hell is it at this hour...” Koga grumbles as Mao picks up his phone. “...Ricchan...?”

 

“Eh? Ritchii? Isn't it a bit early for him?” Koga shifts closer to Mao as he answers the phone call. “Ricchan? What's up?”

 

They can only hear sobbing on the other side. “Ricchan?” Mao's eyes end at Koga, who is wearing a similar worried expression.

 

“M-Mao...” Now that was a first. Ritsu hasn't ever said Mao's name for a long time. Something must be up.

 

“Ritsu what's wrong?!” Mao sits up definitely worried.

 

“...I need you...” Ritsu is cut off with more crying and Koga and Mao are seriously concerned.

 

In a flash they put clothes on (even if it was yesterday's clothes) and get ready before bolting out of Trickstar House.

 

 

Mao and Koga more or less barge into Ritsu's apartment, not the least surprised that it was open. What did surprise them was the Ritsu sitting on the bed continuing to cry his eyes out.

 

“Ritsu what's wrong...” Mao is at Ritsu's side in a flash, Koga gets Ritsu a glass of cold water and just stays back a little, not wanting to be unwanted or something.

 

“Rei is--- Rei is---!!” Ritsu can't stop crying and Mao looks back at Koga, knowing looks on their faces.

 

“... Ritsu....” Mao tries to rub his back gently but he feels all kinds of bumps. Then he sees the bandages everywhere on his body.... and the gauze on the back of his neck.

 

“...Did Sakuma-senpai do this to you Ritchii...” Koga looks pissed. Mao gives him another look. “I-It wasn't his fault... It was mine for not being careful...” Ritsu tries to wipe his tears, bit his sleeves are already too wet. Mao gives him a tissue for him to blow his nose in.

 

“...Are you okay Ritsu...?” Mao asks with a small, caring voice.

 

Ritsu looks at the two for about 3 secinds before his eyes fill with tears. “Of course I'm not. Rei left me. But I can't-- Without him I'm seriously nothing!!”

 

“Oh god Sakuma-senpai...” Koga can't look anymore, and his own eyes fill with tears of their own.

 

“...Doesn't he love you though?” Mao can only see Ritsu's small nod. “Then why did he leave you?”

 

“Because I'm his brother, and hes done all this to me he feels responsible for 'tainting' me, and he doesn't want to love me more than as a brother.... But I just can't... I love him too much... and I can't just disregard all this time we spent together. I really, _really_ love him, but he just _left me.”_

 

“Oh Ritsu...” Mao just holds Ritsu as he continues to cry his eyes out. “I can't forget all of this... All the memories, and the happy moments, I can't forget _any_ of it How can he drop everything like it as nothing you stupid fucking bastard I hope you go and d-die....!!”

 

They all hang their head, letting tears just fall... letting their sadness escape them so they can feel a _little_ better.

 

“Fate's a bitch... Fuck it all this isn't the way to love and live just.... Damn it all....” Koga's statement hits them all a little more than they should, and they all can't say anything to deny it....

 

That pain they have because of twisted encounters and happenings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically expect pain from anything and everything concerning Rei and RItsu... I will give them a happy ending though I swear I will TT.TT


	17. Goodbye, My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downfall of their relationship leads to something that is far from a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurts I swear... But It was such a good idea I had to write this story down! Please stick it out because I know there's gonna be good stuff... just let me actually write it lol...

Ritsu is floating in a sea... he can't really tell if its really a sea or not, but he feels like he is floating. Everything is dark and lifeless... until he hears the chords of a piano. He is drawn to the sound, and he realizes it is his mother playing on the piano. Ritsu was also there, his small figure sitting next to his mom on the bench.

 

 _'Mama that's so cool!'_ he exclaims, red eyes shining in delight as his mother's fingers left the piano keys.

 

 _'Now now Ritsu... It just takes a lot of practice.'_ He smiles gently at his son and Ritsu realizes. “This was the day I started to learn that piece...”

 

_'In the past your Papa and I would listen and play this... there are a lot of memories behind this song my dear Ritsu...'_

 

Mini Ritsuplaces his hands on the piano keys. _'If Mama likes it so much, then I have to learn to play it! So then Mama's precious things won't go away!'_

 

His mom makes a gasp, before hugging his adorable son. _'You're such a good boy my Ritsu. Thank you.'_

 

He hears the melody in his head so many times, it was surprising he ever forgot about it. Its a melody that connects him... and his mom.... and...

 

“Rei...”

 

Mao and Koga look up, hearing Ritsu's word fall from his lips. Another tear leaks out and escapes, falling down to the pillow. “Oh Ritsu... Even when you're like this you still yearn for him...” Mao gently wipes the tear away, trying hard to not cry himself.

 

Koga places a hand on his shoulder, and Mao feels bad for forgetting about Koga for a little bit. There's a sad understanding expression on his face. “Ritchi needs you more than ever Mao. Just stay by him. I'll go and get us something to eat. When Ritchi wakes up... we should move him to your house...”

 

Mao gives a relieved yet also sad smile to Koga and the betas sigh a little before the gray haired male steps out of the apartment.

 

“...I'm here Ritsu. So please _please...._ just wake up I beg of you.” Mao just hopes it won't be like last time... otherwise what would happen if they all had to have Ritsu restart from the beginning....?

 

* * *

 

Ritsu opens his eyes, but the weight of his eyelids are much more than he thinks is normal. He feels stiff. And on top of that... heartbroken.

 

His dead red eyes glance over to his left, and he vaguely feels the hand on top of his own.

 

“...Mao...”

 

Mao stirs a little before waking up himself. With his free hand he rubs his eye before realizing Ritsu has awoken. “R-Ritsu! Are you okay?”

 

“... A little stiff, but beyond that I'm okay.” He looks at his hand. There's bandages on them, but its a lot whiter than the last time he saw them. “...How long was I out?”

 

“...4 days.” Ritsu's eyes fall back down to his blankets. “...I... see....”

 

There's a heavy silence between the two of them, as if something shouldn't _ever_ be uttered, until it is.

 

“...Rei...”

 

“Don't worry about him Ritsu. You're still injured, and he probably won't...” Mao drifts off, unsure if he should say those things.

 

“Won't what Mao... Won't do _what huh?!”_ Ritsu snaps, a new batch of tears forming in his eyes.

 

Mao is startled, and he just pulls Ritsu into a hug. “I'm _sorry_ Ritsu. But Rei hasn't dropped by once while you were out. We're trying to at least get you two to see each other one more time to sort things out, but he just won't listen to us...”

 

Ritsu sniffs, feeling those tears fall once more. “Does he want everything to be erased? Like everything was a mistake...?”

 

Mao painfully tries to not cry and just squeezes Ritsu harder. “Don't say that Ritsu... It's a difficult situation, I think you know that more than me.”

 

"But I  _can't_ not think about him like  _that_ Mao!! I  _loved_ him!! I  _still_ love him!! I don't care if that makes me the lowest of the low, but I can't let go of him!! Every day was bright and I was  _happy_!! I felt all kinds of things I used to feel, and now I can't even  _imagine_ experiencing any of that  _without_ him by my side. I can't think of him as a big brother to take care of me, especially especially because we've done all sorts of things brothers shouldn't  _ever_ do. But I can't help it! I just love him so much Mao... I can't.... live... without him... no....

  
  


Mao cries a little, alongside Ritsu. “I'm _so_ sorry Ritsu...”

  
  


Ritsu just clings onto Mao, letting his cries out inside his very lonely apartment.

  
  


 

* * *

 

The news spread like a wildfire and soon enough, everybody appeared at Ritsu's place in a matter of a couple hours. Ritsu was eating some soup Mao had gotten (convenience store trip with Koga) and was at least well enough to talk to all of them. After he ate Arashi guided him to his bathroom for a nice long soak in the bath. The alpha cries a little upon seeing all the fading scars and scratches decorating his small body, the ones on his neck the most prominent. “Oh my Ritsu-chan...”

  
  


Ritsu gives his teammate a sad smile. “Its alright Nacchan. Everything is healing.”

  
  


“But even so-- This mark!” Arashi's heart breaks a little more. “That means that you won't be able to love anyone else...”

  
  


“Does it matter? He's the only one that truly made me “love” at all.” Ritsu looks down. Arashi continues to gently scrub Ritsu clean, and Ritsu just appreciates the warmth and comfort his teammate always had.

  
  


There is a knock on the door before Tsukasa comes in with some bandages and ointments. “Are you sure you're okay Ritsu-senpai...?” There is worry in his lavendar colored eyes and Ritsu feels a pang of guilt for making him... making them _all_ worry about him like this.

  
  


He tries his best to smile for his kouhai, but even Tsukasa knows that its forced. And that every smile he'll ever give won't be true from his heart for a long... _long_ time. “...I'm okay Suu~chan. Sorry for making you worry...”

  
  


Tsukasa shakes his head, trying to hide his tears. “No apology is needed Ritsu-senpai. Please wear these bandages, otherwise you'll have scars on your beautiful skin. And nobody would like that, okay?”

  
  


Arashi sniffles a little as he delicately cleans the wounds on his back, the wounds not exactly done scabbing over. Ritsu's lip trembles a little as he looks at Tsukasa. “....Thank you..” Not a second later is Tsukasa leaving the room leaving Ritsu with Arashi. “Nacchan.. Sorry.”

  
  


“Oh Ritsu-chan why are you saying this? It's not your fault... None of this was your fault...”

  
  


Tsukasa can barely walk towards Izumi and Leo and Mao and everyone else there and he just breaks down, his tears unable to stop. “Ritsu-senpai... feels like he's burdening us, like he's being an obstacle for us. But he was the one to experience all that pain and suffering so why...?”

  
  


Izumi and Leo are patting his back, doing their best to hold their emotions in check. “It was always a thing for Kuma-kun... to never burden us with anything. So he thinks that us taking care of him is some troublesome thing for us. And he feels terrible for it.”

  
  


“But we're _not_ thinking of this as a burden! We _really_ care for Ritsu-senpai so why does he think we're being bothered? He should rely on us more!!”

  
  


“It would be nice if Rittsu could be that open huh...” Leo sighs and they all just wait for Ritsu and Arashi to come out from the bathroom.

  
  


He finally steps out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of loose pants and a T-shirt, most of the painful things being covered. A towel hangs around his neck and the water droplets fall to the floor. “C'mon Kuma-kun your hair is still wet. You'll catch a cold if you're left like this.” Izumi plops him down on the floor and his gentle hands give him a hard rub to dry the hair.

  
  


“He still needs some time for his hands... they still look a little rough...” Arashi turns away before he cries in silence.

  
  


“Rittsu you know...” Leo sits cross legged in front of his fellow omega and takes his hands, gently placing ointment and bandages on his fingertips. “You're not a burden to any of us. We all love Rittsu, and it pains us to see you like this. And frankly we're not too impressed about Rei's actions. We know it would be less painful for you to just forget about Rei but there is something between you two that nothing can ever sever, it being the main reason Rei ran away from you. But the way you're going is unhealthy for you. So please _please..._ remember we are all here for you... and live a little for yourself and not him okay?”

  
  


“I... love Rei.” Ritsu says.

  
  


“I know.” Leo replies.

  
  


“I won't be able to forget him.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


“But I know I've caused you all trouble because I've been like this over Rei.”

  
  


“Rittsu isn't a burden. You're a friend.”

  
  


“... But I'll try living for myself.... a little.”

  
  


Leo gives a bright smile. “As long as you try, that's all we ask!”

  
  


Ritsu cries a little again and smiles to all of his friends. _'How lucky I am to have all of these friends.'_

  
  


 

* * *

 

After everyone had worked together to pack things Ritsu would need at the Trickstar house. Clothes, toiletries... only the bare necessities were packed. Ritsu clung onto a lone picture frame holding a picture of himself and Rei at the amusement park, one of the best days ever in their time of going out. It was the time where Ritsu could admit he loved the alpha, but wouldn't ever say it out loud and would rather kill himself than let Rei know his true feelings. Seeing the expressions on Rei's face on that day, in which he decided to create a cover of a song to show his true love for the omega, made him happier than any other day. He doesn't really know why that is, but he can't let it go. He can't let any of those tiny little fragments go.

  
  


At first Mao was going to tell Ritsu he should just let those things stay behind, until Leo pats his shoulder a couple times and tells him to just let Ritsu bring it if he wants to. Together they walk out of the apartment down the busy street, the late afternoon sun setting just behind them. Everyone tries not to look back, where the Undead House lies farther away. As much as they dislike Rei's method of dealing with this predicament... they don't really have a right to say anything to him regarding this. It is something only Rei and Ritsu can deal with on their own, but as Ritsu is... he needs their support. And that is something they are more than willing to give.

  
  


Rei has impacted Ritsu's life so much he feels like he will become nothing without the alpha by his side. It may take a long time for Ritsu to move on from that, to pursue his true elegance and find his true self, but as of right now that is very impossible.

  
  


Ritsu continues to look down at the picture, looks back on all of those memories the two of them shared. He can't even imagine how this scene would be like if they were brothers... he just can't. He loves Rei too much, it's not even a love a younger brother should have for his older brother. His mind seems to think that because he met Rei as a man and not his brothers the circumstances are a lot different than he thinks... but nothing can go against the fact that he had an incestuous relationship with his older brother, something even the modern society looks down upon. Such a sin like that.... Ritsu can't even think about the consequences of said actions.....

  
  


He continues to wish it was all just a bad dream... that nothing will be the same as long as he wakes up from this terrible dream..... That he will be able to love his Rei because they aren't related... because he just can't deal with this pain.

  
  


 

* * *

 

Its been a week since that fateful day, and the members of Undead House can't really do much. Kaoru is disappointed in Rei for how he mangaed to tell it to Ritsu, yet he still can find something to talk about. Koga, on the other hand is beyond pissed. He has a somewhat personal view on this, as Mao loved Ritsu and he saw Ritsu at his worst, miserable and unable to function. As soon as he came home that day he and Mao came to Ritsu's cry for company he locates the alpha and punches him in the face, hot tears still streaming down his face.

  
  


“What the _hell_ do ya think you are, huh? Just because you're some alpha shit you think it's okay to _rape_ Rittchi hah?!! And after all that you can't even have the guts, no, the _courtesy_ to tell him later when he's better?!”

  
  


Rei stays quiet as he stays on the floor, holding his face. Kaoru and Adonis stand to the side, unwilling to get into this heated conversation.

  
  


“...When else could I have told him...”

  
  


“Gee, uh, _later_ at least! He was a mess, and the shock of your _breakup_ made him lose consciousness. Rittchii-- Rittchi _loves you_ for fuck's sake, he can't- no.. _won't_ break up with ya. He doesn't care, and he won't care, 'cuz he loved you as a man, not as the _thing_ you call yourself! 'Brother?' Give me a damn _break_ here! The way you are now, ya need to think about how you view Rittchi! B'cuz the way you're goin' about this is just hurting him more. And if ya make it hard on my boyfriend because of your stupid undecidedness, I swear I'll make you hurt.”

  
  


With that he storms out of the house again, leaving everyone in shock, more or less. Kaoru and Adonis walk towards Rei and help him up. “You know Sakuma-san, he was right for once. You really went at that the wrong way, even if you knew it was the right thing to do. And it is true, you're just hurting Ritsu-chan more than helping him. He really loves you... who cares about the 'brothers' part... Well maybe you do ahaha....” Kaoru can't really find the words to say, its like he's going around in circles trying to say something nice for once.

  
  


“Decide, Sakuma-senpai. If you view Yagami as a brother, or as a lover. Only then can you move on.” Adonis says, handing Rei a small ice pack for the red bump on his cheek.

  
  


“Yeah, that!” Kaoru points out. “After all... Only you can know what your true feelngs for Ritsu-chan really are. And when you're ready to accept them as they are, can you really move forward.”

  
  


The two of them just look at their leader as he is a miserable and pathetic mess. “But I don't really know... I love Ritsu... Too much for me to handle. But I can't stain him any more than I have, because we are brothers.”

  
  


“And that is what you need to figure out for yourself Sakuma-san. Are you staining him or are you loving him?”

  
  


Rei can't look anywhere than down on the floor. “I just... don't know.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After Knights and Trickstar help Ritsu get settled into the Trickstar House he just lies in bed for most of the time. He chats with the members of Trickstar while they eat breakfast and dinner, but beyond that he doesn't do much talking. When he's out for practice he tries to talk to his teammates like normal but nothing sounds right. He makes uncharacteristic mistakes on dance moves, spaces out a lot more too. Its bad enough Anzu worries about the omega. She gets the story from the rest of Knights, and somehow she ends up crying where she sits. How much pain he has gone through... She can't even imagine. She can't think of any way to make the omega feel better though... so she dumbly stands in the shadows, praying to all of the gods out there to give him some sort of happiness.....

  
  


For the most part the scars are gone, except for the one on his neck that won't ever leave. It just stirs up a bunch of memories, like their first encounter that winter night. Their first kiss backstage, their fun dates, simple phone calls... everything brought a smile to his face and now it's all gone. Ritsu can't even smile anymore its like he lost the ability to.

  
  


At night Ritsu lies on his bed, and he hears the light chuckles of Subaru as he chats with Hokuto in the living room, or the gentle voice of Mao as he chats on the phone. Even the light tone of Makoto as he says that Izumi sent some stupid message to him again. And he realizes... Everyone in this house has somebody to love, that loves them back. While he is all alone... losing everything he thought he had. When the pain gets to be too much, he gets out of the house, sometimes faking an excuse if he gets caught.

  
  


Ritsu wants nothing more than to have Rei back in his life. It doesn't even have to be as lovers... just... he hates it when he's left alone. It's almost as if Rei has thrown him away. Something that just breaks his heart. His feet take him to the park where Undead House is... every single time he walks.... but he doesn't have the heart to just walk in there like he used to.

  
  


One paticular day he stands by the gates and Kanata looks to see him. He steps out from the fountain and walks over to Ritsu, a sad smile on his face. “It's been awhile Ritsu. Are you 'well'?”

  
  


Ritsu gives the aqua haired male a sad smile. “I wish I could say I was ok but I'm not.”

  
  


“Don't cry Ritsu. It makes me 'sad' to see you cry.” He pulls the omega into a wet hug that Ritsu accepts more than anything. “But I'm not anything important... not to anyone.”

  
  


“You're my 'friend,' even if I don't say that. I enjoy spending time 'with you' and Rei and the others. I am 'sorry' Rei had decided to go about this in this 'horrible' fashion, but I believe that he thought it to be the best for you and him. I would 'love' if you two could stay together... because you were 'bright' like stars together... It would break my heart if you two were to break everything...”

  
  


Ritsu clings onto the back of Kanata's wet sweater a little harder, shedding some tears. “I would like that as well Kanata... but in the end I can only respect Rei's wishes.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Respect his wishes? Wow Kuma-kun I never took you to be this weak.” Izumi taps his finger on the table.

  
  


“Now now Izumi-chan, Ritsu-chan is just giving Rei that... space he wanted.” Arashi says, a slight irritation passes in his voice.

  
  


“But Ritsu-senpai... you should at least tell him how you feel! Be stubborn and selfish for once! You love him so much... you shouldn't let this go without a fight at least!” Tsukasa slams his hands down on the table, a fierce expression on his face.

  
  


“I should... but I'm not sure when I should say something...” Ritsu rubs his forehead for a little bit before a wave of sickness passes over him. He pushes it down with a sigh, because he knows all eyes are on him.

  
  


“Rittsu...” Leo can only say, as puzzle pieces click together quickly for him.

  
  


“Don't Ou-sama...”

  
  


“But--”

  
  


“I want to keep it!” Ritsu sounds desperate, more desperate than any other time they had ever known him.

  
  


“Oh Ritsu-chan don't tell me...” Arashi's eyes show more sadness than ever.

  
  


“Do I really need to say it Nacchan...” Ritsu fights yet another small wave of sickness.

  
  


“Kuma-kun! Seriously did you or did you not take those pills!” Izumi is too irritated to be worried.

  
  


“I wouldn't take them okay! Nothing else mattered to me who cares about me having this child....”

  
  


“Ritsu-senpai... You're pregnant?” Tsukasa feels more heartbroken now, feeling more and more pain from the events Ritsu has had leading up to now.

  
  


“...Yeah I am pregnant Suuchan... Not really a surprise to be honest...  But I'm not gonna let this baby die! If Rei leaves me for good... At least let me have the child..... so I have something to live for...”

  
  


Something to live for. Ritsu can't even live for himself. He admits that easily, and it makes everyone in the room sad to hear it. That this poor omega Yagami Ritsu can't live unless he has the driving force of a developing child inside of him. Because he's lost everything. His mom, his connections to his dad... and now.... his brother and lover.

  
  


Such a sad outcome fate has brought this omega....

  
  


 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Ritsu to break down completely, becoming an emotional ball for Knights and everyone else to see. He couldn't live as everyone hoped... forgetting Rei or moving on.. or just finding a simple joy to live as a normal human for once..... he couldn't do it. Everyone wasn't exactly pleased about him and his selfish desire to keep this child, but it was the only thing Ritsu had asked for... so they all just gently helped him whenever he needed it. He for the most part was still very normal and able-bodied, but they all cared for him as if he was a fragile doll. At least that was his emotional state.

  
  


It was three weeks after when he received a phone call from Rei. A mix of emotions fly past him and Mao holds his hand. Koga (also there with Mao) pats his back, trying to grab a hold of his own emotions. With shaky hands Ritsu slides the phone, accepting the phone call.

  
  


“Hello?” Ritsu feels the tears coming already, so he tries his best to keep his voice calm.

  
  


“...It's been awhile, Ritsu.” Rei says... a little stiff and sad at the same time.

  
  


“...Yeah.... A-Are you well...?”

  
  


“...I guess... You?”

  
  


“...I guess...”

  
  


There is tension in the air as nobody says anything. Like... they are unsure of what to say, yet they know that whatever they say may wreck what little they have left.

  
  


“Y-you see.... you left some things over here the last time you came over...”

  
  


Ah... so that's the case. Erase all trace of existence there, huh?

  
  


“Oh... I see... I'll come over then... if you don't want to deal with it...”

  
  


“It's not that... Just... Please come over... I would like to talk to you...”

  
  


Ritsu squeezes Mao's hand, scared of what may happen now. “...I-I see... I'll come over now then...”

  
  


“... Thanks... Well then...”

  
  


Ritsu cuts the call. That was the worst conversation ever. They couldn't talk about anything it was so unlike them. Ritsu guesses its because the circumstances changed and that it won't ever change unless he goes over for that talk Rei wants.

  
  


“I gotta go.” Ritsu gets up from the table and Mao holds Ritsu in a tight squeeze. “You gotta tell him about that too... Even if you're gonna have it he has the right to know about his own child.”

  
  


With a sigh Ritsu nods. “I'll try Maa~kun....”

  
  


Koga grabs Ritsu's arm tugging him towards the direction of Undead House. Mao gives Koga a hug as well. “Take good care of him okay?”

  
  


“I'll make sure Rittchi is safe.” A grateful smile is on his face as he sends them off.

  
  


 

* * *

 

The walk is peaceful. Koga isn't making any harsh remarks about anything, and Ritsu isn't cracking any jokes to anger the beta. Instead, Ritsu thanks Koga.

  
  


“Thank you...”

  
  


“For what?”

  
  


“For loving Maa~kun. He was able to move on. Because of you... Thank you.”

  
  


“I guess I should thank you as well Rittchi.” Koga gives him a small smile.

  
  


“For what?” Ritsu's messy hair covers his dull eyes, but at least there's some sort of shine to them.

  
  


“For helping me move on. Even if you and that vampire bastard are brothers you made him happy. The most happy. It somehow made me happy because he was happy. And even now, after all the shit he did you still love him.... I'm glad he has someone that loves him like that. I'm not really sure if I could've done that, even if I had imagined myself in your shoes, standing next to him. And yet he won't decide over what he views himself as, bringing you more pain. And you just take it all like there's nothing else for you to do... Somhow that pisses me off too though.”

  
  


“...Because I'm not like that?”

  
  


“Nah... Cuz you're better than that Rittchi. I'd say ya hafta yell your feelings out to him, and be stubborn about it. Cuz you know what ya want, and that's better than that bastard already. Not to mention you should have your say in this damn relationship!! If ya didn't then it's not a relationship!!”

  
  


Ritsu laughs. For the first time in weeks he laughs, and that brings a smile to Koga's face. “What? Ain't it true though?”

  
  


“It's very true... Thank you corgi...”

  
  


“Oi oi I'm a wolf how many times do I have to say it!!”

  
  


The two enjoyed themselves in small senseless talk until they arrived at the Undead House.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ritsu is stiff... Rei is stiff... everyone is stiff. They barely said anything as long as Ritsu had been in the house. His hands have some senseless belongings that he left in Rei's room, and he just spends some time in the music room, where all the instruments lay.

  
  


“...Say... Can we play together? Just this once...?”

  
  


Ritsu finds himself in front of the piano, playing some small piece of music that is etched into his memory.

  
  


“...After all the time we've spent together... I never know you could play the piano.” Rei picks up his violin, playing some tuning notes.

  
  


“After all this time I never knew you could play more than you let on...” Ritsu responds, his fingers not stopping. The piece is sad, yet beautiful.

  
  


“Mama taught me this piece... told me that our dad had loved this song whenever he had played it... I wonder if you learned it...?”

  
  


“This was the first piece I ever learned for the violin. At least we have this in common...” The two instruments blend easily, creating such a beautiful harmony. Standing at the doorway are the other UNDEAD members. Kaoru wipes a tear from his eyes. “What beautiful music they can make... these lovestruck brothers....”

  
  


Koga holds back a sob. As much as he is angry at Rei for what he did in the way he did it, it was such a sad scene, as if they were creating their goodbye.

  
  


Adonis doesn't shed a tear. But he knows more than anything this is not what Rei wanted to do. “Sakuma-senpai is having a hard time letting him go.... and yet he just wants to in order for him to right some of his wrongs... How strange.”

  
  


“We can't butt in Adonis. It's their business, even if we would do anything to change it.” Koga sobs again, rubbing his eyes against the back of his sleeve.

  
  


The final notes resound in the room and Rei places his violin down. “Ritsu, I can't just keep on going with this relationship while knowing that you are my precious brother.”

  
  


“You can't, but I can. I love you Rei, and something like blood connecting us isn't gonna change the way that I feel about you. I knew you before you became my brother, and I'm sorry but I love you, and I won't leave your side.” Ritsu is serious, his hands shaking as he faces Rei head on.

  
  


“I can't though... I've done too much to you, and that is bad enough. Before things get too serious I want to stop.”

  
  


“ _Serious?_ Then was I the only one serious about our relationship? Did you not trust me or something?!” Ritsu cries out and Rei flinches at the pain he hears in Ritsu's voice.

  
  


“I _was_ serious Ritsu...”

  
  


“Ah, so some blood tests made you lose your balls huh. Well, I don't give a damn. I love you Rei. That's not some stupid bite mark talking. I have _loved_ Sakuma Rei for months now. I don't care if you are my brother, I don't care what society may think of me because I love my brother. I loved you before I found out, and nothing will change that. Even if you don't love me like you used to at least stay by my side ne? It's so hard not being able to rely on you.. to be able to have you around when I need you...” Ritsu stands up from the piano bench, hugging Rei from behind. “Don't leave me...”

  
  


Rei has to look away and blink his tears away. Oh, how nice it would be... if he could stay by his side...

  
  


“I-I can't Ritsu. I'll end up hurtig you more than helping you. The sins I have committed are too much, there is no place for me. I can only view you as a younger brother... I can't love you like I could when we were lovers. You are my brother. Nothing more... nothing less... And because of that, I wanna.... break up.”

  
  


The words strike Ritsu where it hurts the most. And his tears start falling once again. “...A-are you leaving me then...?”

  
  


Rei's shoulders start shaking. “....It will be too much if I stay by your side. You'll find someone better than a sinner like me. Ritsu is a good boy, you deserve someone better than me.”

  
  


He painfully lifts Ritsu's hands away from his torso, painfully walks towards the doorway. “For now... Until I can get my mind cleared... This is goodbye... my dear Otouto....”

  
  


No....no.... Ritsu falls to his knees, the tears endlessly flowing down to the carpet. Koga bends down and pulls him into a tight hug. Kaoru and Adonis give sympathetic yet disappointed looks at their leader, who is crying himself, unable to stop his own tears.

  
  


“This isn't goodbye got that!! I am not accepting this as a goodbye Rei!! You-- you liar... When did you become a wimp... thinking about what society and other people think huh.... Like they should change who you love and how you love!! I know you still love me... So just _say_ it already!! Don't leave me... come back!!!” Ritsu can't say anymore... his mind stopped running... his heart died... His brother wimped out on him when he needed his support the most... And now he can't change anything.

  
  


The remaining pieces of his heart crumble to ashes, his love truly disappeared into the void of black.

  
  


“This isn't goodbye Rei... Why are you saying it though....” Ritsu cries some more on Koga's shoulder, his heart a broken mess.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Koga had walked with Ritsu again, the two of them enjoying that crisp spring breeze. Ritsu's steps were lifeless, and he found himself going back to his own apartment, his belongings in his hands.

  
  


Koga lets Ritsu go inside, and he calls Mao... a person he probably needs the most. Within 15 minutes Mao comes over to Ritsu's apartment, and the two of them see pictures on the floor and Ritsu crying against his bed once again.

  
  


Mao pulls him into a hug. “Ritsu...”

  
  


“He was a wimp Mao... He left me!! When I need him the most too... he just _leaves._ ” Mao closes his eyes and hugs him tighter.

  
  


“Were you able to tell him...?”

  
  


“How could I? Oh now that you broke up with me I'm pregnant with your child? That would make him feel worse than he already does...”

  
  


“Even while you're the one in tears and heartbroken, you still care about Rei.”

  
  


Ritsu cries a little more. “Of course I do... I love him that's why! More than anything I _love_ him.... I don't want to let go though... I don't _ever_ wanna let go.”

  
  


The date was March 14, White Day. But instead of some romantic gift all Ritsu got was a broken heart and a child developing inside his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure to give some break from the feels soon, just let me find a good time to write it lol...


	18. The Illness was Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pain of separation comes the time to heal and to try and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter ever in this but... think of it like some sort of transition chapter for the next major point in the story I guess... I guess there is a lot of ups and downs in here, but I will try to.... make them better soon? Please bear with the pain for a little while longer TTuTT

Pictures are scattered on the floor. Distant memories from months ago now cover the floor of Ritsu's apartment. Precious notes and cards displayed on the wall are torn down and torn in some places. Mao and Koga can only provide a shoulder to cry on, as Ritsu is willing to say he needs more.

  
  


An hour passes like that, the beta couple picking up the memories, the smiles, the good days. Ritsu has phases... sometimes he doesn't cry and just stares at the wall, sometimes he starts bawling... sometimes he throws something and breaks down... but Ritsu can't move on from the sad fact that Rei has left him.

  
  


There is a knock on the door and appeared was Leo, plastic bag in hand. “I figured that he would be here since...” he trails off, seeing the mess that wasn't yet cleaned up. Mao gives him a silent plea, and with a nod the leader of Knights steps into the apartment.

  
  


“We'll be outside then... if you need us...” Koga puts an arm around Mao's shoulder and the two walk out, albeit worried.

  
  


Ritsu sniffles and rubs his red eyes with his tear soaked sleeve. “Hora Rittsu, you'll hurt your eyes if you do that...” Leo takes out a tissue from his plastic bag and gives it to the other omega.

  
  


“What happened Rittsu...” Leo puts a hand on Ritsu's knee, a worried expression etched into his features.

  
  


“Rei... broke up with me today. He didn't want to listen to anything I wanted to say...”

  
  


“Don't go... stay with me... that kinda stuff huh?” Ritsu nods. “Well... theres lots of things you two don't know about each other, even though you guys were together for months. Maybe there is a good reason to leave you like that.... even if it isn't the nicest way to do things...”

  
  


“It hurts Ou-sama... All the memories just come and flood my head with all the things we did, the things that made me happy... I lost it all today, and it hurts _so much_ , because I don't wanna let go of that.. everything I had.. I don't wanna let go...” Ritsu ends up tearing up again and Leo brings him into a hug. “Oh Rittsu... You've been infected with something everyone suffers from... I know it well too.”

  
  


“What is it Ou-sama...” Ritsu looks up to the elder omega, tears slowing to a stop once again.

  
  


“Why... It's love.” Leo says with a sad smile.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Whenever we experience love... its not always happy. Sometimes its hard, sometimes it hurts too. And sometimes... it never comes true. Like me.” Leo taps his chest with his fingers. “The heart is a strange thing. It beats fast when we're scared or nervous... or when we just see someone we like a lot. It gets painful when we breathe, and sometimes we just mess up because of that feeling.”

  
  


Ritsu brings his knees to his chest, hearing his leader's words. “You know Ou-sama... You sound like you loved someone before...”

  
  


“It's not past tense Rittsu... I still love this person.” Leo laughs, a bitter smile on his face. “Even though it won't ever come true.”

  
  


“Why though?”

  
  


“Because he likes someone else, of course... not looking anywhere else except towards the one he loves.”

  
  


“That sounds a lot like Secchan.” Ritsu jokes, but he jumps when he sees Leo flinch.

  
  


“W-what..?”

  
  


“It is Sena Rittsu. For seven years... it has been Sena. And only Sena.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Koga and Mao stay outside, vaguely hearing tidbits of Ritsu and Leo's conversation. Koga doesn't say anything, just provides his shoulder for Mao to lean on.

  
  


“I'm sorry Koga...”

  
  


“What for?”

  
  


“I'm worried about Ritsu all the time these days... Even though we're going out and all that...”

  
  


“Ahh that? Don't worry about it! Y'know... we both came into this relationship knowing full well we were always worried about someone else. And it probably doesn't feel as bad because we both share the same problem. We just didn't expect that vampire bastard to take things this far, to the point of pushing Rittchi away... So don't worry! I get that you're worried about Rittchi. I'm worried about Rittchi. So let's worry together.” Koga flashes a grin and Mao gives an appreciative smile.

  
  


“What did I ever do to get such an understanding boyfriend by my side...”

  
  


“It's like what they said, love is a mysterious thing.”

  
  


The wind blows Mao's hair back, and he is stunned by the shine Koga has with the setting sun behind him. “Yea.. love _is_ a mysterious thing, isn't it...”

  
  


And the two lean in for a soft kiss.

  
  


 

* * *

 

“You know Rittsu... when you don't find an outlet to vent your feelings at, things get hard. That's why music has always helped me, and why I write so much. It helps me... to not think about Sena... or to help me get by whenever I can't see Ruka. Or just random things, like despising my omega self... thinking about the new stray cats that appeared in the neighborhood... Music always helped.”

  
  


Ritsu looks down at his floor. The scattered memories are still there, and a pang makes his heart throb. “...But I can't write music...”

  
  


“Just because you haven't tried doesn't mean that you can't. Play with the piano... let it come to you. Maybe you'll create the greatest thing ever, and then others can listen to your song, feel its emotions. A piece of music isn't considered great because of its beat or vocals. It's only great when the person can hear the emotions poured into the song, _feel_ everything that the writer felt when they wrote it. Rittsu has a lot on his mind and in his heart. Surely with the right idea you'll be able to make a good song.”

  
  


Ritsu's eyes flutter back up to his grinning leader, a somewhat understanding smile on his face. His king is always bright, the sun guiding his lost soul down the right path. Oh, how much he is indebted for his genuine kindness and care... His smile is small, but it's enough for the other omega. “...If Ou-sama says so, then how can I refuse...?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rei lies in his coffin, feeling more and more numb. He did everything wrong... but he knows it was _right._ It would be sinful if he let this slide... and let them pursue their relationship as if nothing happened. And yet, whenever he gets the disapproving stares and the harsh comments.... he can't help but wonder if what he actually did was _right_?

  
  


He met Ritsu over a year ago in a back alleyway. To the newcomer Rei he wanted to help the unwilling guy and before he knew it he was caring for him. He was interested from the get-go, and the curiosity only grew as time passed, and they continued to meet. Time flew, and he just ended up loving Ritsu... and when the feeling became mutual, it was the best thing ever. They had a romantic relationship for months, even going beyond dating and even having sex......

  
  


Guilt is added to his heavy heart, but he just can't push anything away. He closes his eyes, and he sees flashes of Ritsu everywhere. Smiling when they were on a date, one of his amused smiles as he sits across during another dinner date, His lustful expression while they were embracing in the dead of night. Ritsu Ritsu Ritsu....

  
  


He just can't stop thinking about Ritsu. If anything his feeling is _stronger_ now that he doesn't allow himself to see Ritsu. Its only been a week since he called it off, and Rei feels like dying.

  
  


“I never wanted to leave you Ritsu... but this sinful brother cannot think about making you as bad as me...”

  
  


Its been a week since he left Ritsu, and one thing is clear.

  
  


He's madly in love with Ritsu. And the feeling will never _ever_ leave him for as long as he lives.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Subaru holds Hokuto by the waist as the other male reads the book in his hand. The lamp in the living room shines light on the ring on his finger, and Subaru looks at it with a sad smile. “You know Hokuto...” The name seems so foreign to his tongue.... yet so right.

  
  


“Hm..?” Hokuto lifes his free hand, reaching out to stroke the other's hair as if he was a dog. Subaru doesn't push the hand away though, only leaning into the touch more. “I feel kinda... sorry for Ritsu.”

  
  


Hokuto places his book down on the coffee table and turns his body to face his boyfriend. “...He hasn't really been the same after finding all that stuff out, and he's looked troubled around us.”

  
  


Hokuto gazes in the shining sky blue eyes, seeing how they tremble with a tinge of sadness in them. “Surely.... Sakuma Ritsu... or Yagami Ritsu... is like this now, but it is the decision of Sakuma Rei and himself as to what they want to do. We don't have any right to meddle in to their affairs, but I agree... I do feel sorry for him as well Subaru.”

  
  


“I mean, what are the chances of something like this ever happening? And yet, they have found themselves in this situation.... will they really split everything up?”

  
  


Hokuto's hand falls from Subaru's head to his hands as he takes both of them into his own. “Remember, they are brothers. Nothing can ever split that up from them. For now, let us pray for them to come to a conclusion they are both comfortable with.”

  
  


After a long while, Subaru nods. “Okay. Let's hope for things to go well.”

  
  


After that, he leans over, placing a small kiss on Hokuto's lips. Beautiful ocean blue eyes widen ever so slightly.

  
  


“Whatever happens to us, we'll find a way to get through it, right?” Subaru seems a little hesitant, nonetheless he asks.

  
  


Hokuto returns the kiss, and he gives a reassuring smile to his boyfriend. “Of course, we will get though anything... together.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Many days pass and Ritsu finds himself staring at blank papers for sheet music compositions. The piano bench feels cold underneath him, and the piano seems so lifeless. He wraps a hand behind his neck, his fingertips feeling the bite mark. A wash of memories flood his brain, as he envisions all the happy moments of the past.

  
  


He places his hands on the piano keys, and they press down on the black and white keys. The piano comes to life, the chords Ritsu makes resonates in the room. Little by little his fingers move as he hears them blend or clash, as his heart searches for that one special one. He sits there for hours, just letting his fingers fly and letting his body feel the music. He didn't even notice the members of Knights crowding outside the practice room, or that his fingers hurt from playing too long without a break.

  
  


As they crowd around him, they all present Ritsu with a smile. Because he's trying not to break down, because he's trying to actually return to a relatively normal life. Because he's trying to _live._

  
  


“How annoying. How did you not know we were out there this whole time.” Izumi doesn't really ask it like was genuinely upset. In all honesty he was enjoying the performance their Kuma-kun was putting on for them.

  
  


“Sorry Secchan. I got carried away.” Ritsu rubs his hands a little and Izumi is taken aback from that genuine apology he hears from Ritsu.

  
  


“Oh Ritsu-chan, it sounded so lovely! Are you making something?” Arashi plops down next to Ritsu, gently massaging his tired hands.

  
  


“Well... kinda. I'm just playing around with notes for now, nothing is certain.” Ritsu responds, gratful for his caring sister figure.

  
  


“Either way Ritsu-senpai. It was _marvelous,_ don't we all agree?” Not waiting for a response, Tsukasa continues. “Ritsu-senpai will make something great, as usual.” Tsukasa tilts his head to the side, his maroon colored hair moving ever so slightly with his small smile.

  
  


“Of course he will Suo~ It's Rittsu after all.” Leo gives him a soft smile, a nod of approval sent Ritsu's direction as well.

  
  


“Its nothing serious yet though...” Ritsu laughs as his friends poke him and rub his head all of a sudden. He pokes back and then before anyone knows it, Knights has a full-blown war game against each other in front of the piano. Everyone laughs as they get poked or hit in the 5-way battle. A game that seems so stupid for Knights to do and yet there they were playing around with each other, laughing and enjoying themselves.

  
  


For the first time in a long time they hear laughter escape Ritsu's lips, a wondrous melody and they all stop their fighting to focus their attention on the raven haired omega. The tangled mess of Knights smile at each other and laugh along with Ritsu, disregarding looks for the moment and just enjoying the wonders of stupidity and youth.

  
  


After a long while Ritsu wipes a tear from his eye, the laughter being the cause of the tears. “You know... its been a long time since I felt this way.”

  
  


Knights resume their position of being sprawled all over Ritsu, their somewhat innocent expressions looking straight at him. “Like what?” Leo tilts his head to the side, a mess of orange colored locks following along.

  
  


“...Loved, I guess? Cherished? I don't know. Its all a bit fuzzy, but I know this is a happy feeling. I think... after all those years.... I forgot how nice it is to rely on your closest and most important friends. I don't need a lover to make me feel like this... But _he_... made me recognize this... this feeling. But I feel like in the process I left you all behind as I wandered about on this long journey of mine. And for that... I'm sorry.” He gently places his hand on top of his still-flat stomach.

  
  


“I would be both honored and grateful if you all would treat this child of mine the same as you did with me... So we can all guide them to a path of emotions and a fulfilling life. As you all did with me.”

  
  


Arashi can't help but to launch himself at Ritsu, pulling his arms around and holding the omega in a tight embrace. When he finally lets go, there's a shine in his light violet eyes. “I would be honored to have a place in this child's life. I love Ritsu-chan so much, I want to be there for you and this little one.”

  
  


Tsukasa puts a hand to his chest, slightly bowing with a gentle smile on his face. “I may be the youngest, and I may not fare well with caring for a baby, but I would also be honored if Ritsu-senpai would allow me a place in this child's life.”

  
  


Izumi looks to the side, an embarrassed flush on his face. “If I refuse you would be a pain to deal with... so I guess I'll help too.”

  
  


Leo only gives a knowing smile towards his fellow Knight. “Rittsu is not alone. We'll be with you every step of the way.”

  
  


A newfound warmth spreads all over Ritsu's numb body, and his tears are renewed, but for a happy reason. “Thank you everyone.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The days pass and Ritsu is still in the practice room. He lets his emotions free, as he searches for a melody that hits him the right way. Then one day, it comes.

  
  


Its just five simple notes. But he plays them over and over again. He feels his heart break a little more as visions of the past fly past his eyes. From first meetings to dates, to intimate moments and pure nothingness. He feels them all as he plays five simple notes. And thats how he started a song.

  
  


His song is very simple, because it was just his raw emotions being poured into a song. It was his coping method and it was the embodiment of his emotions as it was. He was stipping his layers for everyone to see, but that's how he feels. He feels naked without the presence of his brother in his life.

  
  


And slowly but surely it kills him little by little.

  
  


Without the desire to make things more painful than it was he turns to Leo for help. His composition is edited and modified, and just a week later his recording date is scheduled.

  
  


The clouds are heavy on this particular day. And it doesn't seem like a good sign to all the Knights members. When they see Ritsu as he comes into the recording studio they're all more or less shocked to see his appearance. His eyes look swollen from crying, and his own sheet music is wet with tears. He looks paler than usual, and on top of that he's barely pregnant. All of these don't fare well to them at all.

  
  


“Ritsu-chan... you don't look so well...” Arashi puts a hand up to his mouth with a combination of horror and worry.

  
  


“Don't worry Nacchan... I'm fine.”

  
  


“No you don't look fine Kuma-kun. You can't even look us in the eye.” Izumi snaps. Ritsu flinches but continues to look down at the floor.

  
  


“I just had a rough night, that's all.”

  
  


“Your condition is serious Ritsu-senpai.... I'm not really sure if you should be doing this today...” Tsukasa tries to put a hand on his shoulder, but Ritsu gently brushes it aside.

  
  


“I need to do this now Suuchan. It hurts looking at this now... all the memories come back to me every time I look at this fucking piece of paper. If this gets dragged out any longer my heart won't be able to handle it.”

  
  


Everybody hears the desperation in his voice, and they can't really say anything. None of them have had the misfortune to experience what Ritsu has, and they can't exactly imagine how difficult it must be to hang onto feelings that shouldn't ever exist in the first place.

  
  


Leo takes a deep breath and he looks straight at Ritsu for a long moment. After a little while, he heavily sighs and places his hands on his hips. “Alright Rittsu we won't cancel for now. But if you can't perform well during this recording, we'll cut it and push it to another day.”

  
  


There's a grateful smile on Ritsu's face as he half staggers out of the room to go into the recording room. All of Knights stare as they see him moving things around and placing his lyrics on the stand.

  
  


“Alright Rittsu we're just gonna start with a run-through from the beginning.” Leo says over the intercom.

  
  


“Okay.” He puts his headphones on and the instrumental comes on. Its a shock to Ritsu, because he hasn't really listened to the new and 'official' version of his crappy composition. But it sounds so beautiful he just wants to cry.

  
  


But instead of crying he takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's a simple, yet sad story of people diagnosed with this sickness. Doctors say patients died because of fevers, nobody wants to take responsibility for their deaths. And yet people knew what they needed. They wanted another person's warmth, they wanted someone else to stay beside them. While the pressure of the sickness closed in on their throats and their hearts.... They reached out, in hopes to have someone realize their desires and give them what they need.

  
  


_Byoumei wa Ai datta._ The illness was love. It was so simple... yet so heartbreaking.

  
  


The members of Knights just stand behind that glass and stand there for hours, listening to the soft voice of Ritsu as he portrays this story... a story that was inspired by his own story... Something for everyone to listen to.

  
  


It brings tears to some, but it definitely makes everyone sad. Out of everyone in Knights he never had much of 'happiness.' And it really stood out now. While everyone found something to hold on to, he was clutching at nothing, hoping for something to still be there.

  
  


He's fueled by this desire to be together with this person he loves, tragic as it may be. Day by day a child grows inside him, his frail body going through terrible changes to keep the lifeform alive. And he does all this... because of Rei.

  
  


Everyone can hear the desperation in Ritsu's voice as he sings a handful of lines that mean so much. He calls love the sickness, and he wants Rei to make him feel better again. To come back to him. Its such a terrible thing to have to go through... but they're merely bystanders.

  
  


Being the bystanders they really are they just stand behind that glass window leaving Ritsu to expose his broken heart for everyone to see and feel.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The song is released and a wave of Knights fans come in, sending all sorts of mail for Ritsu. As the last person to release a solo out of them everyone pretty much died upon hearing it. Because it was so heartfelt everyone loved it even more.

  
  


The definition of a good song.

  
  


With that Anzu was bombarded with offers for Ritsu to sing on some music shows, and for Ritsu to do more solo appearances to promote his single. She gives an uneasy look at Ritsu, who shakes his head with a smile.

  
  


“Don't worry Anzu. I'll be fine. After all, I have Miyuki to take care of.”

  
  


Everyone hears this mysterious name and practically jump at Ritsu.

  
  


“Miyuki? Is that the name you're gonna give this little one?” Ritsu lets Leo rub his still-flat tummy, as the other omega envisions the tiny life form growing little by little.

  
  


“Yeah... I think I'll name it Miyuki. Rei and I... met on a snowy day after all... I want something to remember him by.”

  
  


Everyone doesn't try to make Ritsu smile. How can they, if he himself isn't willing to.

  
  


“For you to put up with all of this Kuma-kun... You'll be a good mother for Miyuki.” Izumi wraps a hand around Ritsu's shoulders.

  
  


“Of course Ritsu-chan will be an amazing mother Izumi-chan! Miyuki-chan's mother has changed so much over these past few months... Miyuki-chan will see a wonderful world colored by the emotions Ritsu-chan learned and cherished, Miyuki-chan will see the real world... but Miyuki-chan has its Mama and uncles.” Arashi holds onto one of Ritsu's arms, a gigantic smile on his face.

  
  


“U-uncle, huh...? I never thought I would hear myself be called... 'uncle...'” Tsukasa's heart races as he envisions the scenery behind his eyes.

  
  


“I guess you'll have to get used to it, Uncle Tsukasa~” Ritsu sounds like his old self, the one Knights knows and cherishes deeply, and before he knows it, he's wrapped in a giant group hug.

  
  


All he can do is laugh and smile.

  
  


  
  


“How are you doing, Rei?” Kanata stays inside the fountain, as he looks up at the pale face of Sakuma Rei. He's been forced out of his confinement by Kaoru and the others, and he just dumbly stares out at the gate, perhaps hoping someone will come.

  
  


“...I miss him Kanata-kun. I miss Ritsu so much more than I could ever imagine. Even though I pushed him away for his safety... I want him more than ever. I miss those days where we could lay out somewhere and just enjoy each others company... I miss the days where we could hold hands and embrace each other... I even miss those days where I could kiss him all day long..... Those are the days that I miss the most to be honest. It makes me a terrible person...”

  
  


Kanata takes a moment to think about it before giving his response. “You know Rei... I don't 'think' that it is 'wrong.' I think in fact, it is 'wonderful' that you have someone you can truly love. 'Love' has always been 'mysterious,' in many forms. Friends love each other, family love each other, strangers grow to love each other... And no matter how you look at it, it is indeed 'love.' Ritsu may be your long lost brother, but think about it this way. You and Ritsu 'met,' and you never had the 'need' to use the excuse of 'family' to get you two to talk and become close.”

  
  


Rei shakes his head some more, devastated. “That makes me feel worse Kanata-kun. I should've known that it could have been my younger brother, and yet I was too dumb to realize it. And as a result we are here, and I have pushed my dear Ritsu away.”

  
  


“How could you have 'known' Rei? You couldn't have even thought about the possibility, it might even be called 'absurd,' in some cases.... But did you ever figure out how you 'view' Ritsu? What is this guilt you are feeling? Why do you feel like this? These 'questions' have been what have been circling around your head for over a month now. If you can accept the 'answer,' you will know what to do.”

  
  


A gentle breeze passes through the two, and Rei slouches some more, his fists in his face once again. “I love him Kanata-kun.”

  
  


“Love who?”

  
  


“Ritsu.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“Goddammit its because I _love_ Ritsu! What other reason do I need besides the fact that I want to be next to him all the time and not feel like I'm hurting him or me! I fucking _hate_ this guilt that is eating me alive and no matter how much I _try_ I _can't_ let go of everything we had! I _want_ him so bad it makes this thing inside my chest ache. But I don't have the guts to ever push on with this, because I'm a coward. Society is cruel, and the morality of my thoughts are so _terrible_ I'm too scared to push on so I try and escape. It's too hard to not think about it though, Kanata-kun... I really... want to have a future with Ritsu...”

  
  


There is a smile on Kanata's face as he watches Rei yell out all his bottled up emotions and cry because of it. He hopes that there is a weight being lifted from his shoulders... but all he can do is hope.

  
  


“Well... that sounds like quite a pickle there my son.” A voice calls from the park gate and Rei's head shoots up, red eyes trembling as he spots the man standing over there in his brown coat and black boots. “D-Dad...”

  
  


Before he even knows it he jumps up and runs to his father, all but tackling in the form of a tight hug. Like a child he is in his father's arms, letting his tears fall down, staining his coat a little.

  
  


A gentle laugh escapes his father's lips as his crystal blue eyes gaze up at the sky, his long fingers gently going though the wavy mess of black. “You've been through a lot my son... Wanna tell me about it.”

  
  


Rei nods as he lets the tears continue to fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was motivated by the song Byoumei wa Ai datta by Neru and z'5 feat. Kagamine Rin/Len. As a warning I will be putting a stop to the main story for a bit and doing a special summer chapter that is not part of this storyline, but set in the same world so then we all won't be so feely ahaha... Until then I guess^^


	19. Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the summer special over a month late yet it still needed to be done QuQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this delay life got in the way I got stumped over a free chapter and got dragged into HeroAca hell as I wrote in the end of the chapter. Uhhh I will dive right back into the chapters of angst and feels and I do hope I update before the month ends Q.Q

“Eh? The beach?” Ritsu rolls over on his bed so then he is actually facing his boyfriend, a volume of manga in hand.

  
  


“Yeah... It seems like Kanata-kun and Kaoru-kun are going to go this weekend, so I was wondering if you would be interested in going there.” Rei looks up from his phone and gives Ritsu an bright smile, bright enough to make the omega turn away it was that bad (or beautiful... whichever one would like to view it.)

  
  


“But its hot, and I don't like sun.” Ritsu complains, resting his head on his propped hand.

  
  


“Well... what if we take the sunscreen and the parasol and... do something _fun_ while we're there...?” Rei's smile turns a little dark as his long fingers reach out and trail across Ritsu's sweaty skin. Ritsu's breath hitches a bit, the pink flush darkening ever so slightly.

  
  


“If the _fun_ is only for the two of us, I don't see any point in arguing about it...” Ritsu reaches out for Rei, falling out of his bed to get on top of his boyfriend's lap. His hands are around Rei's neck, playing with the hair that has been pulled back. Rei in turn takes off the hairpin that Ritsu has his bangs in, they both just stare at each other as the wind enters the apartment through the small window.

  
  


“What other fun would it be if it wasn't just for the two of us hm?” Rei pushes hair behind Ritsu's ear, and it gives him the chance to gaze into those glittering red eyes.

  
  


“Maa... I guess that's true.” Ritsu smiles a little before leaning in for yet another small kiss. Even if the summer heat was hot, the romance in that small apartment room was hotter than any summer heat. The two gently hold each other, not minding the thin layers of sweat on their bodies as they continuously lean in for kisses and other gentle affections.

  
  


And so the two prepare for their very exciting summer vacation at the beach.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“....Ne Rei.”

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


“I thought you said that only Kaoru and Kanata were planning to come to the beach.”

  
  


“I did only think it was just Kaoru-kun and Kanata-kun.... To think...”

  
  


“EVERYONE'S here goddammit?!!” Ritsu and Rei kinda just stare at the masses of people at the beach, perfectly spotting teammates and friends playing in the water, or running around in the sand... and....

  
  


“I guess this is gonna be a bit more.... lively.” Rei gives a joyous old man laugh and Ritsu can only jab him in the side with his elbow.

  
  


  
  


“Ah! Look who's finally arrived to the party you vampire bastards!!” Koga runs past them with a grin, Leon, Daikichi, and Subaru hot on his trail.

  
  


“Heyo Sakuma-senpai! Ritsu!!” Subaru zooms past them, a faint “Wait up Gami-san!” coming from him as he chases the other beta with the two dogs.

  
  


Ritsu and Rei plop their beach umbrella into the sand and Ritsu is already tired. “Yeah, I'm never coming the beach ever again.”

  
  


“Now Ritsu just rest a little and then maybe we go into the water.” Ritsu is still glaring at Rei because he has that joyous old man aura emanating from him and its disgusting. But he takes Rei's advice and sits on the beach chair with a sigh.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kanata is very deep in the water, no oxygen tank or anything. He marvels at the fish passing him by and the smile on his face is very evident. Something moves in the corner of his eye and he spots Kaoru with an oxygen tank on his back. More bubbles come out from Kanata's mouth as he waves his hand at his boyfriend. Kaoru makes it to Kanata and his takes off his mask only long enough to push more oxygen into the aqua haired beta's lungs.

  
  


He takes Kanata up to the surface and he more or less scolds him, worry on his face. “You know you can't swim Kanata-kun!! What would've happened if I didn't find you huh?”

  
  


“But being with the 'fish' is very enjoyable for me Kaoru.” Kanata gives him an innocent smile and Kaoru really has to make sure Kanata just... _gets_ it. Grabbing him by the shoulders he yells and yells, fear coming in faster than ever. “I don't _ever_ wanna lose you Kanata-kun! I know you love the sea and all that but I don't want to _lose_ you to the fucking ocean! I don't want you to leave me here while you move on without me in a world of your own!”

  
  


Kanata just stares as Kaoru catches his breath. He does get why Kaoru is worried over him, but he really loves the ocean it's too important to him. “I... really 'love' the ocean. But I also love 'Kaoru.' Kaoru is the only reason why I 'remain' in this earthly land, rather than to 'travel' to the sea, where precious 'fish' dwell. I stay 'here' for you and Ryuseitai. Until we all 'leave,' I will stay on 'land.' Do not worry.”

  
  


Kaoru looks even more worried about that statement. “Don't say anything about leaving Kanata-kun!! I-- I wanna live here with you for a long LONG time! I wanna make a happy future for the two of us, where we can be happy with each other and our friends!! I don't want you to go anywhere while we stay alive on this earth ok?!!”

  
  


Kanata's eyes widen slightly at the statement, the impact of his boyfriend's... thoughts on the future-- _their_ future.... made it even more so.... _moving_ in a sense.

  
  


“Kaoru... wants a future.... for 'us?'” Water droplets fall from Kanata's aqua colored hair and merge with the sea. The two just stay where they are, bodies barely above the water. A sad grin appears on Kaoru's face. “Of course I have Kanata-kun... You've... changed my life in so many ways. I always hated myself for being a beta because nobody wanted me, preferring the alphas more than a simple beta. It was frustrating. But I _craved_ human touch... _wanted_ to be _desired_ by somebody. Then Kanata-kun just... comes in. Kanata-kun loved me and... all of a sudden everything was beautiful. The world was brighter... I could smile without any reason to force it on my face. Every single day... my thoughts were on Kanata-kun. I missed you whenever we were apart... things never felt right if you weren't there anymore. I'm thankful to Kanata-kun, who found a way to love me, and I love Kanata-kun, more than anything in the world. I want to stay by Kanata-kun for many many years until we get too old to remember anything, and still I wouldn't want to leave your side.”

  
  


Kaoru has to take another set of deep breaths, and it leaves Kanata to think about it and process the shock. It wasn't shock... per say..... but his chest felt tight and maybe it was his heart swelling? Then he realized... it was love. Their words to each other weren't fake or things disregarded for any reason. Because they told the truth and nothing but the truth when it came to each other. “I loved Kaoru from the distance, because you didn't seem to have any interest in me. But it hurt when you would come back with a broken 'heart.' I always wanted to... 'save' Kaoru from this sadness but I didn't know if you would 'accept' my help. It was always 'strange' for me to have such 'feelings' toward something that wasn't the 'fish' so... This... has been a wonderful 'adventure' for me. I enjoy the things we do 'together,' and it gives me joy to spend the 'bright' days together. As long as I exist on this 'land,' I will happily spend my days with you until I am no more. I love Kaoru. So... so much. Nothing can ever 'change' that.”

  
  


Kanata places his hands on Kaoru's face. “Let's take everything 'one step' at a time, yes?” Kaoru places his hand on top of Kanata's. “Don't ever talk like you're gonna go an die without me okay? Let me grow old and stay with you...”

  
  


Kanata tilts his head, a smile on his face. “'Yes.'”

  
  


And even though they were in the middle of the ocean, land very far away from them... they drowned in a world just for them. Arms wrapped tight around each other they let the wonders of the present take them away as they continued to kiss, their bodies gently moving with the movement of the calm ocean.

 

* * *

 

Adonis is taking a break from the... festivities one could say. He rests inside the small hut Tetora Midori and Shinobu are in, taking up orders for drinks and shave ice. Wiping the sweat from his forehead his attention is focused on a particular male with dark purple locks running up towards the hut. “Kanzaki.”

  
  


“Hello there Adonis-dono. Are you taking a break as well?” Souma is bright, joyously asking the other beta a question as he sits down across from him. “...Yeah...” Adonis falters, unsure as to why he hasn't felt as normal as he usually is around Souma.

  
  


He ends up staring at his pale skin, practically marvelling at how the sweat glistens on it. Tilting his head to the side Adonis continues to gaze at Souma's figure.

  
  


“You know Kanzaki.... You look like a girl somewhat.”

  
  


Souma stops fanning himself and stares at Adonis as if he said something insulting. Which.... kinda was the case. “But I don't think you need to change the way you look Kanzaki.” And this time Souma drops the fan.

  
  


“...Y-you... A-Adonis-dono...” Souma is kinda left in shock. Shinobu flies into the scene and presents the two a specialty fruit drink, the straw in the middle forming a heart and presenting two ends. Before the betas can even ask Rei just gives a lazy wave and a laugh. “Enjoy the powers of youth Adonis-kun.”

  
  


All of this random confusion gives Souma a shock. The two end up staring at each other with embarrassed pinks flushing their cheeks. The silence they share is awkward, but mutual. An ice cube clinks against the glass and Souma clears his throat. “A-Adonis-dono... I will get another drink-” “There's no need Kanzaki. There's one right here.” Adonis gestures to the one standing in between the two of them and an embarrassed blush darkens on Souma's light skin. “I-If you insist, I'll take you up on this offer..”

  
  


Rei makes a satisfied hum as he watches the two get closer to the straw, their intense gazes on each other as they intake the specialty drink. He felt that there was something strong between them when he first laid eyes on the Souma that met Adonis that day he cut down Undead House's front door. As his elder it was only natural to help him out a little... Even if it was under... embarrassing situations. Kaoru and Kanata walk past the little shack, hands linked as they strolled along the shore of the beach to bask in the warm sunlight. Kaoru turned his head as he laughed at something Kanata said and chokes on his spit as he sees the sight of Adonis and Souma drinking from that heart shaped straw.

  
  


“Uwa... That was... unexpected.” Kaoru coughs again, an attempt to clear the irritation in his throat. Kanata's curious bright green eyes gaze upon the shack, curious as to what his boyfriend gazed upon. “Ah, 'Souma' is with 'Adonis.' I wonder if Souma gathered the 'courage' to ask him out...?” Kanata rocks side to side, visibly pleased at the sight.

  
  


“Why do you seem so happy Kanata?” Kanata gives a bright smile to his blonde boyfriend. “I know Souma because he always 'visits,' and he occasionally speaks about his 'affection' towards Adonis. However, he does not want to 'break' the friendship the two already 'have,' and he decided to not 'tell...' I truly wish for his 'happiness' however it shapes itself into. Like you are my 'happiness' Kaoru.” That smile grows ever more brighter and innocent and Kaoru's heart swells, feeling blessed that he found himself a boyfriend that loves him as much as Kanata does for him.

  
  


“I'm still not happy at what you did though Kanata-kun... I'm serious about wanting to spend a _long_ long life with you. Kanata's smile softens more and he squeezes the connection of their hands a little harder. “I know Kaoru. We'll spend a long long time here. 'Together.'”

  
  


As the two walk away Souma pulls away from the straw, his heart racing and his face very much red. Adonis takes note of Souma's condition and tries to reach over to touch the other beta's face. Souma tries so _so_ hard to pull away from that hand, for fear his feelings will burst in front of him. “Kanzaki you're red. Are you sick?” Adonis is truly worried for him and Souma feels guilty for worrying him. “A-Ah I'm not sick Adonis-dono... I'm just a little hot, the sun and all that... I'll.... be right back.” He dashes out of the shack turning a sharp left. Shinobu, Midori, and Tetora only momentarily question what happened. “Maybe Kanzaki-san really was sick...” Shinobu flashes a worried look towards his friends and the three of them shrugged. “I guess adults are just weird like that.” Tetora spun around, his black beach button up flowing with the breeze that suddenly picked up.

  
  


“Don't say it like we're that much younger Tetora-kun. We may only be 15 but we know that the world is a bit strange to begin with.” Midori picked up his dish cloth and resumed drying the dishes.

  
  


“That is very much true Midori-kun.... I mean... what is the real definiton of 'love?' You receive love from friends, family.. those you call 'loved ones.' But what does that mean? Its a natural emotion that all human beings can recognize, but we can't exactly... point it out realistically.”

  
  


“Maybe when we're all a little older Shinobu-kun... Maybe we'll be able to answer this question together. One of the world's greatest mysteries!” Tetora raises his determined fist and Midori chuckles a little. “I think its not classified as a world mystery but yes... we'll be able to answer it one day. The questions of the adult world.”

  
  


The young teenagers laugh it off and drop the topic, suddenly shifting to random things that they saw earlier today.

 

* * *

 

“Oi Subaru! Koga! Come in the shade for a little bit! I won't be responsible if any of you pass out from hunger or heatstroke.” Mao waves down the two betas playing around with their dogs. Daikichi gives a gleeful yelp, followed by the deeper bark of Leon. The dogs start running towards Mao at full speed and tackled him to the ground. He laughs at the sudden affection that is suddenly given to him and Makoto and Hokuto hold the hamburgers and hot dogs, a little shocked at the sight of Mao being tackled and licked so... affectionately.

  
  


The dog owners run up to the maroon haired beta, lifting their dogs off of the human and helping said human stand up again. Koga stares at the stray hairs that fell out of the clip. “Look at'cha, the dogs get you for one minute and you're already a mess.” Unlike the bite to his voice, Koga's actions are gentle, moving the hair out and away from those dazzling green eyes.

  
  


“Aha... thanks.” The gaze lasts a little longer than intended and Subaru calls them out for it. “Oi lovebirds~ The food will be gone if you don't hurry!”

  
  


Koga's eye twitches. “Lovebird huh... Says the one whose all over his damn boyfriend!” The finger points at Subaru sitting on Hokuto's lap, arms draped over the bare skin of Hokuto's shoulders. His couple ring glimmers a little and he happily bites into his hot dog, a playful smirk plastered all over his face. “Oi Akehoshi get off me...” Hokuto's response is half-ass at best, and Subaru takes it as his invitation to stay where he is. “Don't lie Hokke you _love_ it!!”

  
  


Makoto just laughs at the sight, wondering if he should spice up the air with a quirky pun, but left it at that. His phone buzzes from his pocket and he isn't really surprised to see Izumi has sent him a tect message.

  
  


_Yuu~kun, I hope you enjoy your date at the beach. I wish I could be there but I got stuck with a job. Be sure to drink lots of fluids and put on sunscreen every couple hours. I would hate it if your wonderful skin was marred with sunburns._

  
  


The text went on for a little more, voicing all of the things that Izumi wanted Makoto to do. A laugh escapes his lips and he accidentally lets his thoughts slip out. “Just like a mom.”

  
  


“See! Even Yuuki bastard thinks that! You're spoiling Subaru too much goddammit!!” Koga continues to jam his finger towards Hokuto and Subaru, accusing Hokuto on being too soft when it came to his boyfriend. Subaru, completely disregarding Koga's complaints, wraps his feet under Hokuto's thighs, solidifying his position on the blue haired beta's lap. Makoto was about to interrupt, actually admitting that it was Izumi that was acting like a mom, but Mao shakes his head. Instead he passes the hamburger plate to Makoto and the two sit back and watch the spectacle of Subaru the Baby, Hokuto the Mom, and Koga the Salty Boyfriend. After it drawled on for way too long, Mao wipes away some remaining sesame seeds and pats his lap. “Don't be like that Koga. If you wanted to sit on my lap you could'a said something.”

  
  


Koga stops in his tracks, a deep red spreading all over his face. He turns to face his boyfriend, his finger aiming for Mao this time. “I should be saying that to _you_ Mao!! You're _girlier_ than me I should be the man!” Mao unconsciously touches the back of his neck, brushing some of his longer locks in the process. “But if I remember correctly... _I_ was the one who fucked you into the bed that day...” His expression turns smug as he sees the embarrassment wash over Koga. “B-But that was... I... You... I got swept into your flow goddammit!!”

  
  


Subaru has his own amused expression as he turns around, feeling Hokuto's arms wrap around his waist to support him from falling. “Oh.. So if Gami-san _wasn't_ swept into the mood, you would've topped Sari?” Koga snaps his head towards Subaru, his voice lowering another octave. “Damn straight I woulda done it.”

  
  


Makoto rubs his chin at the conversation. “You know that always had me wondering...” Hokuto senses what Makoto is talking about and adds to it. “...How the 'roles' are placed to us in our relationships huh...”

  
  


Mao pulls Koga into a seat and almost stuffs a hamburger down his throat before turning towards Hokuto. “You know... that's a good point. Its like for us... we can say 'hey you top, I'll bottom' but how do you... _know_. For alphas and omegas, its fairly easy for them to figure things out. The omega will bottom out, receive their alpha's sperm, bear their children... But betas aren't given a _specific role_ that we can carry out.”

  
  


“Isn't it a trust thing?” Subaru grabs another hot dog and bites into it.

  
  


“Trust huh... Maybe that's it.” Makoto gazes at all of his friends, and at how they managed to find themselves a person to love. “Who really cares about being the 'top role' and being the 'bottom role.' As long as there's love, isn't that all that matters?” The statement hangs in the air for a long time, leaving its mark in all of the betas.

  
  


“I know I may be an omega.... I may have those maternal instincts to find someone and bear their child. But I don't really care about all of that. I'd want love to prevail over the animalistic natures to mate and breed. When you love someone, anything and everything counts. You can always think of compromises to accommodate your relationship. Because that's love. To be able to conform to whatever you and your partner are willing to explore, as long as you guys are together in it for the long run, I'd say find what works out for you all.”

  
  


Everyone stares at Makoto for the longest of times and the omega blushes. “W-what... you're embarrassing me....”

  
  


“You know what Yuuki... You're absolutely right.” Koga looks over to Mao, and their hands come together. “We're still new to this relationship stuff. We'll find something we're comfortable with.”

  
  


Hokuto nods. “That is the same with us. We're willing to take things as slow as they need to be... If we have something we're not happy about, we will speak about them as to not cause any problems along the way.” Subaru grins, brighter than the sun that's making its presence outside. “We'll get there eventually. And if its with Hokke, any end result is good. Right?” Hokuto can only break into a smile at his boyfriend's simplistic thinking.

  
  


“I really hope things will go out well for all of you.” Makoto gives them a smile, and all if the betas are on him. “You need to be happy as well!! What about you? Do you have someone in mind?”

  
  


Makoto squeezes his smartphone a little harder, a sheepish smile on his face. “Maybe... But I want to make sure he is aware of how I feel... without the effects of a heat. So then he knows, that I really like him.”

  
  


Hokuto nods again. “I hope that things go well for you, Yuuki.”

  
  


Blue framed green eyes shine a little more. “Thank you Hidaka-kun, everyone.”

  
  


His last text message to his person of interest reading

  
  


_Thank you Izumi-san. I'll keep them in mind. Wish you the best for you job today :3_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chiaki stumbles into the shack his fellow housemates were busying themselves, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a bright smile. Tetora turns around and a grin appears on his own face. “Ah! Taichou!! You've worked hard!!” He practically jumps and Midori almost has a heart attack when he thought Tetora was going to drop the plates in his hand.

  
  


“Ahh thanks Nagumo! You three seemed to have done a lot yourselves.” He takes a seat at the counter, so then he could hold a proper conversation with his teammates. Shinobu brings the menu of simple tropical drinks they can make for him and unsurprisingly does Chiaki choose the red cherry flavored juice, as a representation of his hot and fiery soul. As he watches the three scurry about trying to locate all of their necessary ingredients he gives a smile. “Is this how a father feels I wonder...” he accidentally blurts.

  
  


“Eh? What did you just say?” Midori turns around, kinda suspicious as to whether or not what he just heard was true.

  
  


Chiaki lets out a nervous laugh as he scratches the back of his neck, kinda embarrassed at the fact that he actually let that slip out. “I mean... I've seen you three grow up over the years.. It kinda feels like I've been taking care of you guys...”

  
  


Tetora sets down the ice bag and grins. “Well, you kinda have been somewhat of our 'father figure...' I mean, you took us in even though you didn't know a single thing about us, when we were on the brink of death. You and Shinkai-senpai both saved us and took us in, and we won't ever be able to pay you back...”

  
  


Shinobu looks down some more, his bangs moving from his covered golden eye. “That is very much true... We can't possibly pay you back for all the good you have done us...”

  
  


Midori grips on to the hem on his beach shirt, and he trembles a little. “You really did save us back then... all those years ago...”

  
  


* * *

  
  


8 years ago, Chiaki and Kanata were barely 13 years old, but had such terrible lives. They met when they were younger, as their parents became neighbors. The 5 year old Kanata was overjoyed to have a friend like Chiaki who was strong but wouldn't dare leave anybody behind. He felt like the brunette was his bright light of hope to live with the terrible life he has as soon as he gets home.

  
  


Kanata's father wasn't the nicest of betas, beating up Kanata or his mother whenever things got bad at work. He didn't even let Kanata enjoy the things he liked on a moderately good day. Every fish he brought home from the summer Matsuri was left to die somewhere in their garden. Every little thing that represented fish or the sea was confiscated. Kanata's mother, the blue haired beta that was as beautiful as a mermaid, cried as she told Kanata about the beautiful expanse called the sea. “Oh, how I wish you could see them Kanata-kun... The beauties the sea brings for us...” She constantly said, and oh, how much Kanata wished to see it.

  
  


Kanata always confined in Chiaki whenever things got tough for him. Sometimes Chiaki asked when Kanata looked troubled, sometimes Chiaki demanded when he saw dark bruises on Kanata's slim figure. But no matter what, Chiaki was always there for Kanata whenever he needed it.

  
  


But one day, Chiaki decided that he and his mother had enough of the things that Kanata's dad put them through. “Stay at our place for some time!!” Chiaki yells, shocking both Kanata and his mother. The children barely entered middle school, and yet Chiaki was mature enough to present this option to the Shinkai family.

  
  


“Chiaki-kun... I'm very grateful that you want to help us but... Kanata's father would be able to figure things out some way or another. And I wouldn't want to bother your family because our family has its own issues...”

  
  


No matter how much they tried to keep Chiaki away from their horrible problems, Chiaki was not phased. The young beta begged and begged his family to help out Kanata and his mother, and after a week of nonstop persuading, the Morisawas decided to help the Shinkais. The refuge didn't even last a week, however.

  
  


Kanata's father storms into the Morisawa household, kitchen knife in hand. Fighting ensues in the living room and the bloody corpse of Kanata's mother is all that remains. The Morisawas manage to get Kanata's father arrested for killing his own wife, as well as child abuse for the treatment the aqua haired beta received.

 

Kanata's life changes completely, as he is taken in by the Morisawas. He doesn't even know it, but his way of speech changes, as well as his attitude towards the sea. He finally was able to freely express his love for fish and the sea, as well as his desire to stay with the sea animals for the rest of eternity.

  
  


As he spreads his mother's ashes into the sea, he gives an innocent question towards Chiaki. “Chiaki... what would happen if I stayed with the 'sea' forever? Would I be able to stay with 'mother?'”  
  
  


Immediately Chiaki grabs Kanata by the collar, the fear apparent on his young facial features. “Don't you _dare_ say that Kanata!! You need to stay alive!! I know... life was hard. I never could think of how you could ever survive that, but that just proves how strong you are!! Please, be a hero for other people to look upon, to be your own shining star for others to follow! Can you do that for me, if not for you?”

  
  


There is shock on Kanata's expression. “Chiaki 'needs' me?”

  
  


“Of course I need you Kanata. You're my closest friend, and I honestly think that I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were willing to throw away your own life because of the things that happened.”

  
  


For the first time in a long time, Kanata lets his tears fall. He clings on to Chiaki, letting all of his emotions leave him. “Thank you Chiaki... for 'needing me...'”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After that, Chiaki's family fell apart. Fast. Before he knew it his parents divorced and he and Kanata were alone. None of that really mattered though. At a young age Chiaki had started to save money for his dream to actually be a hero. Using that money the two of them lived in a crappy tiny apartment, but managed to survive nonetheless. They continued their studies, and got part time jobs that people actually let some naïve preteens do. Because above everything else, they didn't want to hide out in some orphanage that would make their lives miserable.

  
  


It was during this time, when they met Shinobu, Midori, and Tetora. They were young children that had been thrown out on the streets after some pervert kidnapped them and left them to die under a collapsed building. Chiaki and Kanata knew that living the way they had been was really difficult, but if they left those kids to die, they'd be no less better than that shitty adult that left them in this place.

  
  


They gently and carefully talked to the children, asking for their names and ages, as well as to see if anything was hurt. Tetora and Midori were 7, Shinobu 6 going on 7 in a few short months. They are covered in bruises and scratch marks, one particular one close to Shinobu's left eye. The children were extremely scared, while Tetora tried to not show it Midori and Shinobu were on the verge of tears. There was something in Kanata's eyes and Chiaki knew. He wanted to take these children in. And Chiaki was no different. Who cared about being tight on money? Living was more important.

  
  


The two brought the trembling children into their arms, covering their shivering and torn bodies with their gakurans. They didn't say anything, and the children were too weak to oppose them. When they had gotten to their home Kanata had begun chopping vegetables to go into some hot soup, and within the hour the three children were given a bowl of hot soup and a piece of bread. Tears fell down their cut up faces and the three picked up their spoons and dug into their food.

  
  


They asked about their parents, but they couldn't remember anything about them, or anything before the time that this... mystery person had kidnapped them from where they were. But they didn't want to stay out there in the cold anymore. Chiaki and Kanata didn't want that to happen for the children either, so the conclusion was that they would all live together, and be 'family.'

  
  


After much thought Chiaki dropped out of school, learning things from Kanata whenever he got back home. He took to teaching the young three things they needed to learn, like reading and writing, and left for work after Kanata came home. They kept a pattern so the kids wouldn't be alone, and they could work at the same time. Over time the timid children became more open with Chiaki and Kanata, revealing things that they liked. Tetora liked strong fighters, while Shinobu liked ninjas, and Midori liked cute mascot characters. It was astonishing how different they were, but Chiaki and Kanata were more than willing to let them be that way, For individualism was what they wanted as well.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...It's already been that long...” Chiaki is surprised actually, that much time has passed in a flash for him, even though he's not that much older than them.

  
  


“You know Taichou-dono....... We were thinking... we don't need to be taken care of as much as back then so... why don't you... go to college?” Shinobu is timid once again, as he doesn't really know if Chiaki would appreciate him saying that they were all a little bit older.

  
  


Midori puts a hand on top of Shinobu's shoulder, somehow calming the omega once more. “Shinobu-kun is right. We're in high school now, and you don't need to work everyday to support us now. We're living a much better life now, thanks to the help of everyone around us. We'll help with expenses in any way we can, so please. Senpai, you have such a bright future ahead of you still, so why don't you learn things for that future?”

  
  


Chiaki can only gasp as he stares at the three that present him this idea. “Is it really... ok? I mean, not that I don't trust you I completely do-- but--”

  
  


Tetora steps up as well, his gaze unwavering. “Taichou... Remember your dream? Its become half complete the way it is now, as Ryuseitai Helpers.... But lets actually make it true! Ryuseitai: The hero idol group that performs and protect the good, and fight against the evil. Lets make it a reality. So Taichou... go to school, a learn about all the things you need to make it true!” They all present him with oh-so bright smiles, and Chiaki really doesn't know what he's deserved to have such wonderful children supporting him.

  
  


Without knowing tears have welled and fallen from his eyes. He tries to wipe his tears but they continue to fall down. The three begin to fret, until a bright smile appears on Chiaki's tear stained face. “Thank you... Sengoku... Takamine.... Nagumo... I'll do that. I'll make Ryuseitai a reality!”

  
  


The three teenagers are excited for about three seconds, before they realized they haven't finished making Chiaki's cherry flavored tropical drink.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sun was still very high in the sky, and everyone was enjoying themselves, playing in the water or chasing after the energetic Leon and Daikichi. Well.....

  
  


Not Ritsu. He hated how bright the sun was and he couldn't for the life of him walk a few feet without the pain from his hips and ass reminding him of that not so subtle fact that he and Rei had a not so gentle round of sex last night. Granted, half of it was on Ritsu, who lost it around half way in and ended up begging for more until he passed out. But the other half was _definitely_ on Rei.

  
  


Last night wasn't even supposed to _happen_ that's for fucking sure, And yet it did. Because Rei couldn't keep it in his pants for one fucking night.

  
  


_Originally,_ the plan was for Rei to come over for a home date, and the two would cuddle and do some sappy shit while packing for the beach trip today. Rei had planned to stay over the night, and already brought over his travel bag that had his extra change of clothes, beach clothes, parasol, sunscreen, and other things. Half of the date went smoothly, they managed to get through packing Ritsu's things with only a few kisses in between getting the clothes and the necessary stuff. They also managed to get through the dinner part laughing over nonsense and playing the occasional footsies when they wanted to. They had gotten to the watching some show on Ritsu's laptop when things went downhill. Fast.

  
  


“ _Oi Rei... What are you doing?” Ritsu flinches when Rei leans in and starts nibbling on a small part of his ear, moving down to suck on a patch of skin on his neck by his collar._

  
  


“ _Hmm? You didn't think that I would take advantage of this... Wonderful time that we have together, Ritsu? I can tell you for sure that I had these intentions~”_

  
  


_Ritsu is forced to pause his show, at the **worst** part too, because his favorite part of the arc was coming up. You know, the part when Iida and Midoriya launched Kirishima into the air to save Bakugou from the villains. That part. He turns to give Rei the deadliest glare he can make up at the moment, which is pretty deadly because you know. Its unforgivable when someone disturbs his good anime time. Even if its his boyfriend._

  
  


“ _You know Rei... You're very **very** lucky I don't have the ability to explode your ass because you've interrupted my anime watching.”_

  
  


_Rei is hurt, because Ritsu would prefer this TV show over himself. “This is all Kanata-kun's fault. If only he didn't talk about Morisawa-kun's encounter with this show... then you'd be all mine right now.”_

  
  


“ _Oi oi. Don't be angry at Kanata. This is a really good show if you actually take the damn time to watch it. And I'm not your property or anything.”_

  
  


“ _But--”_

  
  


“ _Shut. Up. Either watch the damn show with me or get off my bed. Now.” Without another word Ritsu resumes his show, his red eyes dancing in fascination when he sees the entire scene unfold, how Bakugou uses his explosions in such a calculated manner, how Kirishima grabs hold of Bakugou's hand, how Iida and Midoriya take them to a safer location away from villains, Ritsu could just stare at the entire thing forever because it is such a short moment in the scheme of things, yet so **perfect**_ _at the same time._

  
  


_Rei is frustrated somewhat, because his Ritsu is so into his TV show. But he can't really be mad at Ritsu, because he's right. The show did nothing wrong, but he was going to in the next 30 seconds. He was going to make Ritsu remember that fact that Rei should never be left out. And his first move would be to close the laptop lid._

  
  


After that, its pretty self-explanatory. Rei teased the shit outta Ritsu, being stubborn and not doing much of foreplay before just forcing himself into the tight heat he knew _very_ well. It brought tears to the omega at first, who constantly thought that it wasn't right for Rei to be doing this today of all days. The pain gradually decreased, the feeling of pleasure drowning Ritsu. And just like all the other times, he forgets about everything except the pleasure he feels because of his boyfriend.

  
  


And so, we have today's Ritsu, (half-heartedly) trying to his all the bitemarks and bruises Rei left on his body while (actually) trying to hide his limp as he tried to waddle to wherever he wanted to go. He really couldn't help but feel like he needed to get back at Rei for 1: interrupting his show and 2: making him feel pain when today _was_ supposed to be a relaxing beach date and _where the fuck is he?? And he's in so much pain he can't even lie down on the fucking beach towel without feeling the pain shoot up his spine._

  
  


The enraged omega ended up waddling with a fire in his eyes. Mao was about to ask Ritsu what happened, when he saw the determined fire in those dark red eyes. “That bastard will pay...” The murderous murmur of Ritsu brought a shiver down the beta's spine and he decided to step away from the his angry friend.

  
  


“Oi Ritchi--” Koga ran up before Mao put an arm out to stop him. “Ricchan is kinda..... angry right now.”

 

“Aah? Why is he angry?” Koga raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“I think it was because of Sakuma-senpai...” Mao laughed a little and Koga just sighs. “That vampire bastard just what did he do now...”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rei wholeheartedly believes he did nothing wrong. He apologized to Ritsu multiple times about interrupting the show in the morning, and Ritsu seemed to forgive him, at least he was talking to him. With that he decided to mingle with his friends, since it was apparent that everyone came to the beach and not just Kaoru and Kanata like originally planned. It wasn't wrong to spend time with friends right? Especially because it didn't seem like his boyfriend was all that into getting into the water any time soon.

  
  


Well..... little did he realize something wasn't _ever_ resolved and it was something that's always hung between them since the beginning of their sexual relationship.

  
  


And Rei would definitely feel it after this afternoon.

  
  


  
  


“I finally found you **Rei...** ” Ritsu finds Rei laughing it out with Kaoru, Kanata, and Chiaki in the shack. Rei's joyous laughing stops short as he hears the venom dripping from Ritsu's voice. “Uwa Sakuma-san... Just what did you do?” Kaoru teased.

  
  


Rei laughed again, this time more fearful. “I-I'm not really sure...”

  
  


“Ah, Ritsu... Are you 'alright?'” Kanata gets up to stabilize the limping omega, his death glare unwavering. But when he turns to face Kanata, who has a worried expression, his expression softens. “I'm alright Kanata... Just the normal things I have to deal with. You know, because my jerk of a boyfriend decided he would interrupt our TV time with his forceful activities...”

  
  


“But Ritsu I apologized already...!!” Rei was surprised.

  
  


“Uhuh... Apologized for _what_ exactly. The fact that you interrupted my _HeroAca_ show or the fact that you fucked me so hard last night I could've died?”

  
  


Chiaki gasped. “Sakuma!! How could you _interrupt_ _ **Boku no Hero Academia time?!!**_ ”

  
  


“Morisawa-kun, you're not helping me any...” Rei felt that he was closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, and he could fall and die at any second...

  
  


“Oh my... so its one of _those_ things...” Kaoru puts a hand to his chin and gives one of those “in deep thought” hums.

  
  


The air in the small area was very thick, and even Midori, Tetora, and Shinobu knew that something wasn't right when they came back in with some fried fish and other snacks. “Ano......” Midori's call is unreceived as nobody even glances towards their direction. Instead it is caught in between the two raven haired boyfriends.

  
  


“So what are you mad about really Ritsu? If you tell me that I'll know what I need to fix.” Rei runs a hand through his wavy hair, a slightly frustrated sigh escaping his lips.”

  
  


Ritsu puts his weight off of Kanata and crosses his arms across his chest. “Yeah, as if you'd understand with _words._ ” His voice cracks again and fuck he totally forgot his throat hurt as well.

  
  


“We'll never know unless you actually _say_ them Ritsu.” Rei counters back.

  
  


“Hah, well I have a better idea. You'll get the idea and hopefully you'll be reformed when I'm **done** with you.” There's a deadly grin on his face and Rei can only pale as he feels his throat dry up.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oi Ritsu... What are you doing seriously...” Ritsu has a death grip on Rei's arm, dragging him out of the hut and out _somewhere._ He holds his beach bag with his other hand, and is trying _very_ hard to _not_ feel the pain he felt in his hips and ass. After all, he'd probably be in much more pain after all of _this_ ends.

  
  


“Giving you a little lesson that's what. You may not think much about it because you're the almighty alpha that probably could get everything he desired if he wanted it. But hell, I wanna _not_ bottom out all the goddamn time. Fuck being an omega I'm a guy too!”

  
  


The two ended up in a secluded part of the beach, rocks being their natural bodyguards to protect the _innocent_ eyes from what they'll be doing. Ritsu pushes Rei against one of their rocks, and the alpha winces as the sharp rock digs into his thinly protected back.

  
  


Ritsu rummages in his bag until he finds something and pulls it out with a smile. It was none other than Ritsu's favorite dildo, and the sheer size of the thing sends shivers down Rei's back. “Um, Ritsu...?”

  
  


“It's time for your punishment, _alpha.”_ And Rei can only cry at how serious Ritsu looks with that _thing_ in his hand.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rei can't stand it. That's the only thing going through his mind. The feeling as the dildo was pushed into him hurt like hell, as Ritsu wasn't so kind to give him any fingers before driving the sex toy inside. It was _terrible_ feeling this strange thing inside his body, and yet his body betrayed him. As Ritsu fiddled with the angles the sex toy was embraced by his body, unwilling to let it go. The worst part of course.. was when it touched the prostate. That's when a horrible pleasure-filled moan escape his lips. And Rei looked ashamed for releasing such a sound.

  
  


“Ahah~ Good spot located~” Ritsu's smirk darkens and he starts thrusting the toy relentlessly, the hard and fast motion leaving Rei breathless and unable to fight back. His legs shake and give out, leaving the couple to resume on their hands and knees.

  
  


“Why-- are you doing this? Ritsu~-!” Rei can't think of anything while he gets fucked by a toy of all things. He feels humiliated as the alpha of the relationship.

  
  


“Why you ask? Isn't it obvious? I'd like to fuck you once in awhile. It's no fun if you're the only one getting to top, while I'm left with all the sore spots. Sure the sex feels good so it doesn't really matter but... Can't I get to see your pleasure filled face as you get fucked by my omega cock? It shouldn't matter if its you and me right?” Ritsu's smile has a tinge of madness to it, but Rei can definitely see the pleas hidden behind it.

  
  


That's when it kinda hit him. Getting swept into the motion of things like this... its what happens to the two of them all the time. Yet Rei never really _got_ the fact that... sometimes Ritsu doesn't like how they do it. That every single fucking time they do fuck, Ritsu is the one feeling things Rei doesn't.

  
  


“If that was what you wanted... you should've told me sooner Ritsu.”

  
  


The thrusts stop, and not so gracefully does Ritsu pull the toy out from inside Rei.

  
  


“Isn't is stupid though?” Ritsu asks. Rei rolls over on his back and he pulls his boyfriend down to hold him to his chest. “Ritsu darling. Anything you want to do I'd at least be willing to try once. It would be mean to not at least give it to you once, and it is nothing stupid if you so ask. A bit outrageous, maybe, but its not stupid to at least have those urges. It's like you say Ritsu... You're a man before you're an omega. And if your man side wants to top every once in a while, I can take it. Just please... prepare me first...”

  
  


Ritsu laughs. “Of course I would. Are you stupid? This was just _payback_ for last night.”

  
  


“For what exactly? The interrupting the show part or the doing you before a peaceful date part.”

  
  


“B _oth. Fucking both Rei._ ” Ritsu lifts his head long enough to glare at his boyfriend before laying back down on that comfortable chest. “...But I forgive you.”

  
  


“Many thanks Ritsu. I love you~” Rei closes his eyes and smiles, threading his hair through Ritsu's silky locks.

  
  


“...Shut up. Put your fucking pants back on so we can sleep under our parasol.”

  
  


“Eh?! But what about--” Rei gestures at his still half-hard member, kind of desperate to lay it to rest.

  
  


Ritsu makes an amused face. “I don't know do it yourself if you're so enthusiastic about getting off. But you know... I'd be willing to _reward_ you if you can hold off until we get back~” Ritsu was definitely going to regret this later, but what could he do? He loved his boyfriend too much to lay off the sex he oh-so loves.

  
  


Immediately Rei pulls his shorts up. Thankfully, they used the spare towel and didn't get any sand on them. He then packs the back and pulls his boyfriend into a soft kiss. “I love you Ritsu.”

  
  


Ritsu looks away from those bright red eyes. “You just said that a minute ago... baka.”

  
  


“No matter how many times I say it, it is the truth. I love you Ritsu.~” Rei takes his boyfriend's thin hand into his own, and Ritsu leans on Rei's side a little to alleviate the pain as he walks back towards their umbrella.

  
  


“You'll watch HeroAca with me right?”

  
  


“Ahaha... I'll try but I can't guarantee anything while I'm with Ritsu~”

  
  


“Ero-Baka.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“tsu-kun... Ritsu-kun!”

  
  


Ritsu looks away from the late afternoon sun, staring at the beta brunette who gazes at him with worry. “Are you sure you're ok Ritsu-kun?”

  
  


Ritsu gives Anzu a sad, yet reassuring smile. “Yeah I'm sure Anzu. We have to do this shoot now, before I start showing.”

  
  


The chilly ocean breeze cuts through once again, and Anzu can only stare at that exposed stomach. “Are you sure it can't wait a week or two? I mean, your health is more important than a stupid photo shoot.”

  
  


Ritsu's smile drops though, his guard completely dropped and his weak form is presented to the producer. “I just thought it would've been nice to see this ocean view with Rei and the others, as we spend a day just doing nothing and being happy like nothing ever happened. That me and Rei would still be in love... if we really weren't brothers.”

  
  


“Oh Ritsu-kun...” Anzu holds back her tears, “You really do love Rei-san don't you... Its already been over a month since _it_ happened, but you really can't.... let your thoughts of him drag you down like this. I mean, you have Mikyuki growing inside you day by day. You can always find someone new--”

  
  


“Anzu. I'm _mated_ with Rei. And even without the mark my whole heart and soul is devoted to Rei. Nothing can ever change that one simple fact. That I. Love. Rei. Even though we are brothers, even though we are connected by blood. Nothing can move me from this feeling I have towards him. Before I “knew” him I met him and fell in love with him. So _how_ is it so different for me, who couldn't rememeber seeing that small life form that was supposed to be my older brother when he left with my dad, to meet Rei all these years later as nothing more than a stranger?!” Ritsu's breaths come heavy, and Anzu can't hold her tears back any more.

  
  


“Ritsu-kun... You've been though all these pains over the years, I just want you to be happy! You've gone through so _so_ much as the person who has seen you in your worst moments of life I can't help but worry about you...!” The beta completely breaks down, letting her sobs be carried with the wind. She feels arms wrap around her and she looks up to see Ritsu, his own red eyes glimmering as the tears continue to fall. “I know Anzu. You've been my mom for all of these years, and you've given me the best older brothers and younger brothers I could ever ask for. Knights and you and Maa~kun have been my family for all these years, and even when I'm in these shitty times all you guys hope for is for my happiness. And I'm so, _so_ thankful for the support you've given me. But I really can't let go of Rei. Because I know that my life is complete with him by my side. I don't care about anything else. That's just it.”

  
  


Anzu sighs and holds Ritsu tight. “This path you're going on is very rocky. Very dangerous... you'll most likely never be happy for the rest of your lifetime. But as long as you'll never give up, we'll be by your side. Please know that you aren't alone Ritsu-kun.”

  
  


Ritsu blinks his tears away. “Un. Thanks, Anzu.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Seiyuu notes. Everyone should know this but Midoriya is voiced by Ritsu's seiyuu, Kirishima Rei's seiyuu, Todoroki Mao's seiyuu etc... Uh... I'm terribly sorry about ahaha... everything. I think the end of this chapter is trash but I needed to get it out in some form to get the story rolling. Again I will try to update ASAP so please bear with the pain TTuTT. Thanks for coming back to read this though^^


	20. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long while, Rei and Ritsu meet with their parents, Daisuke and Shun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaa so I guess this is where I say that the drama will begin to build. I will try and add more focus on Daisuke and Shun but don't worry, there will be much on Rei and Ritsu ^^

Kanata just watches from where he is, a sad smile on his face. He's never seen Rei as weak as he looks now, clinging on to the coat off of his father's shoulders. The heart wrenching cries that come out of Rei's mouth as he cries his sorrows away echo into the far distance and he can't dare reach out to lay a comforting hand on that vulnerable back. Right now he silently watches, knowing that he wouldn't be any sort of help to Rei. Not for the help that he needs, anyway.

  
  


“Come son, why are you crying?” Daisuke laughs, threading his fingers through Rei's silky hair. Rei continues to cry, no words can ever describe his feelings entirely as of right now. Daisuke sighs, saddened that his own son can't even speak about what problems him. “Hora Rei. I need you to stop crying. We have a lot of things to talk about, and not a lot of time to do it.”

  
  


Rei stands up, furiously rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “Talk about? What things.”

  
  


“About our family. I have a feeling that there's a lot that you want to know, its only natural your dad talks about everything that your mom and I hid from you.”

  
  


Confusion fills Rei's eyes, unsure as to what else needs to be said about their... “family relations.”

  
  


“Come son. We need to go somewhere for a bit.” Daisuke turns his back and walks towards the street leading out of the residential area.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ritsu and Anzu are fighting the wind as they walk towards the airport. He spent the past 2 days alone with his manager and the photo staff, it gave him some time to clear his head. He unconsciously rubs his stomach, hoping that Miyuki didn't have any troubles with him being almost shirtless for many hours of the day taking pictures for the photo book and other things regarding his solo promotion.

  
  


The staff scrambles to get luggage checked in and tickets taken care of, and Ritsu is left alone to think about the stuff on his mind again. He doesn't really think much when he sees a pair of boots in his vision, thinking that if he doesn't look up the person will just walk away. Instead, cutting through the howl of the wind a gentle voice pierces his eardrums, a _familiar_ voice that Ritsu would _never_ forget no matter how many years passed.

  
  


“You have grown up so much Ritsu... Mama can't even recognize you... How big you've gotten.” His voice wavers, and Ritsu slowly looks up, unable to believe it himself.

  
  


The light brown hair moves with the wind, red eyes glistening with tears. A sad smile is on his face, and there is a mix of emotions everywhere. Ritsu feels rage, and confusion, and hurt, and a million and one other things, upon seeing his mother for the first time in almost 6 years. The raven haired omega begins to shake, and he feels tears building up and stinging his eyes. But he can't stop himself as he walks one, two, three steps closer to his mother. He has so many things he wants to say, to curse his mother for up and leaving him, blaming his fuzzy as fuck memories and practically throwing him away like he was trash. He wants to know what the _hell_ he's doing here, and what kinda fucking rights he thinks he _has_ that he can just come up and talk to him like nothing the fuck happened. He wants to know how the fuck he knew where to find Ritsu, what he's been doing all of these years, so _so so so many things._

  
  


But instead he hits his mother's shoulders as yells are ripped from his throat, the devastating cries carried out with the wind, and all he can speak is the word “Why?” And Sakuma Shun knows that he has a lot that he needs to tell Ritsu.

  
  


“I will explain everything to you dear baby... I'll tell you everything you want to know.” Shun's eyes flutter as the tears flow from his eyes as well. And they just stand there letting their tears and sobs take hold of them for a little while.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Your mother did not cheat on me.” Daisuke starts. Rei cannot believe his ears. “What? But you said--”

  
  


“Yes I did say that. But it was something your mother and I made up in order to split the family apart.” Daisuke is amused with the dumbstruck expression his son is wearing, as if this was a huge shock in its own. Well... I guess you _could_ say it was in a sense....

  
  


“Split the family? Dad are you sure you didn't lose it somewhere while you were holed up in the hospital?” Daisuke lands a solid punch to his son's shoulder. “Dumbass. Let me explain everything from the very beginning.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“There's too much to talk about Ritsu... First off I apologize for my cowardice, leaving you behind like that those years ago. _They_ were getting too close, I didn't want anything to happen to you because you were close to me.” Shun holds his coffee cup a little tighter, and Ritsu doesn't say anything else, not really sure if his mother deserved the right for him to talk like they were mother and son.

  
  


“Before we talk about the family as it is now, I must first tell you the story of how you Papa and I met... and how we got ourselves stuck in this mess.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Your mother and I weren't supposed to be together in the first place. Shun-- your mother was the only liable heir to his father's yakuza group, and while the two of us did fall in love during our time at school, he couldn't dare go against his father's demands. He was betrothed to marry the new heir of the Tenshouoin clan, Tenshouin Eichi. At the time, he was only a young child, destined to be an alpha. But he was sickly and wasn't the healthiest of children. Shun did like the child, but he felt forced to be in a relationship with a young child, when he was just one himself. 6 years difference may not seem a lot now, but to us kids, it terrified Shun. I knew that Shun loved me, and that drove me to do some... things.”

  
  


“Oh don't do this to me Dad what did you do?!!” Rei was honestly thinking that this wasn't his family's history. It sounded too weird to be true, but at the same time it sounded like one of those dramatic plots you'd see on TV or something.

  
  


Daisuke gives a very shaky laugh, and he flushes red from embarrassment. “I uhh... beat everyone guarding the gate and dragged Shun as he was about to become married to the child.”

  
  


“What you _what?!”_

  
  


“Your papa was a very different man in his youth okay... I was a very rowdy kid that enjoyed violence, but was one of those guys people would be attracted to because of my looks and my band.”

  
  


Now _this_ was quite the surprise. But nothing that would kill Rei from shock. His father continues his little summary of the situation as if nothing ever happened.

  
  


“So in other words, people from the Tenshouin clan want to kill me, and maybe you and your younger brother, so that your mom can marry the leader of the Tenshouin clan. And then uhhh... rule all of Japan and have exclusive connections to all of the goods the world can find. Yeah, pretty much like that. Yakuza world can be scary, huh?”

  
  


Yeah, about the shocks that could kill? Yeah Rei just barely processed that before falling over from shock.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I guess I should explain my family.. situation. As of now, I am the leader of the Yagami group, as my father has passed. But I detest that name so much. I prefer the one Dai-chan-- your father gave me. Sakuma... sounds a lot better than Yagami to me anyways.” Shun's downcast eyes flutter, he's not really sure how far, or how _deep_ he should go. But Ritsu is his baby boy...

  
  


Might as well go in all the way.

  
  


“When I was in high school I met your father, and we fell in love. But while we were happy my father, desperate for peaceful relations and hopes for a new heir, arranged me to be married to a young boy, Tenshouin Eichi of the Tenshouin clan. He was only a 10 year old kid at the time, and he was always sickly... As much as I liked him, I didn't love him the way I loved your father. I was prepared to do anything to run away from the marriage... but Dai-chan did it instead. He took me away from that horrible place, and we ran and ran. We got married on the top of some hill we stopped at, and we built our family. We had two beautiful baby boys... you and your brother Rei. But just because we were happy didn't mean the Eichi-san was. He was fixated on me, and he tracked us down to our home. Afraid of what he would do to you and Rei, we decided to act like we were splitting up. You may not remember any of this, because you weren't really active as a baby...”

  
  


“...And then I lived my life with you, and you defiled yourself for the sake of us getting by.” Ritsu finishes. Shun can only nod, the gross memories of sleeping with all of those men crawled back. He reached to touch the bond mark on the back of his neck, and all those unpure thoughts run away. “I raised you as a Sakuma, Ritsu. The Yagami name was long dead to me, I didn't need those connections. So please forgive me, for presenting such a lame lie, but Eichi-san... was getting too close to me.”

  
  


Ritsu was silent for a little bit. After taking a collected breath, he asks his mother a question, trying his hardest to not show any weakness. “Why... didn't you _tell_ me Mom? I was 14, not some 5 year old kid! I could've handled this, we could've gone through this together but _no._ Instead you break my fucking heart, and I've almost died multiple times thinking that I'm no longer needed in this world. I've even lost 'myself' in these years, and _just_ when I think I can be a normal human _everything_ gets wrecked. I fell in love, I was fucking _happy_. But then I just had to find out that we were related, and just like you _he_ left me. My own fucking _bond_ became my brother and now I'm all alone and pregnant with his child, and why... Just why... _didn't you ever tell me I had an older brother?!_ ” By the end of it all Ritsu is crying and leaves his mother to process all of the information he just yelled.

  
  


“Oh Ritsu... _Ritsu...._ I'm so, so _sorry_...” Your father and I hoped it wouldn't be like this for very long, but it ended up like this and oh my god I'm so sorry... We have no excuse for this whatsoever. Oh god we ruined your lives...” Shun pulled his hair out of his haircomb and let the tears fall as he pulled at his hair. “H-how did this even happen...”

  
  


“We met like normal strangers.... And we fell in love like normal strangers. I felt something in him that attracted me to him... I guess it was some sort of relative moniter but I felt He was The One for me. I could be open to him about everything, and he accepted everything I was in my broken state. Thanks to him I was able to be a normal human... Even now when he distanced himself from me, I love him. His alpha claimed me as his own, but even before this mess happened I felt like he was my 'destined one' and stuff.... I don't know I'm still trying to process everything myself.” The air is heavy between them, but their shoulders are a little lighter now that the baggage has been spoken and let loose. “So Mom.... You didn't really want to let me go right?”

  
  


Shun's eyes flutter back to his very beautiful son, messy haired and red eyed. “Of course I didn't want to Ritsu. But I didn't want you to get hurt because of my problems.”

  
  


Ritsu thinks for a long time. He could be a dick about it but its been 5 long, _long_ years. He misses the company his mother gave him, he misses everything in general. And he feels like if he doesn't do this now, he'll never see his mother again. And that is something that is definitely out of the picture. “Then I forgive you. But that doesn't mean that you can just hide again. I want... a family again. And I would like it if you would accept Miyuki as your grandchild. I don't want to kill them off, because I can't bring myself to not stop loving Rei... So I ask you to not make me abandon this baby.”

  
  


Shun sits up straighter in his seat, rubbing his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. “Oh Ritsu... I would be honored to welcome Miyuki into this world. I have no such place to tell you who you should love,as it is our fault that things turned to this. And even if this child is a creation of my own sons, I will cherish it with all my being.”

  
  


Ritsu stands back up, and makes his way to the other booth, where his mother sits. He takes Shun's pale hand and presses it against his flat stomach. “Miyuki, this is your Grandma... Say Hi to your Grandma.” Ritsu's voice is light and does Shun's heart swell at the thought of actually bonding with his adult Ritsu, talking about his future as a mother.

  
  


“Are you alright on time Ritsu? Don't you have to board your flight soon?”

  
  


“I'm not going if you aren't. The flight back to Tokyo is a few hours, and I definitely need to hear stories about all of this.”

  
  


Shun smiles. “Of course I'll be going. We have seats next to each other~”

  
  


Ritsu is amused. “You are using your power for the strangest of things don't you know?”

  
  


“Well, until I say so I'm its leader, and I can do whatever the hell I wanna do with that power.” Shun is defiant and for the first time in many _many_ years Ritsu laughs in front of his mother. A beautiful melody that he hasn't heard in so long.

  
  


Ritsu takes the hand his placed on his stomach and leads his mother out of the cafe. “Well... You have to meet my manager then.”  
  


 

* * *

 

“So son... You feeling any better?” Daisuke asks as he sits next to his son, giving him a bottle of water. Rei takes the bottle gratefully, taking a long sip before replying. “Yeah, that was a bit of a shock, that's all.”

  
  


Daisuke ruffles his head with a smile. “That's my boy. Now, enough of me, there's something up with you... Ready to talk it out?” Rei visibly stiffens before nodding. “Yeah... I really need to tell you this, otherwise I'll never say it, and this is something that you definitely need to know about....”

  
  


Rei takes a deep breath, before spilling everything, how he met Ritsu, but didn't know anything about Ritsu being his younger brother. That they talked and eventually fell in love, going as far as to having sex numerous times. That he was searching for his younger brother all that time, but having this fearful feeling that his brother was actually his boyfriend growing every day made him scared. That he went to check it out one day, and to find out that yes, they are related. That his mind is a mess, because when he was going to talk to Ritsu about it, Ritsu went into heat, and he couldn't do anything about it and that he actually went and bit Ritsu there, so now his brother is his omega, and that because he can't brush off the feelings of love he has for Ritsu, pushed him away. Broke up with him, not even thinking of the consequences it has on his brother's state of mind.

  
  


Daisuke takes everything in silently, until Rei is done, and more tears fall down his cheeks. After that, he does the one thing Rei doesn't expect, and pulls him into a tight hug. “Oh son... I'm sorry. I never intended for any of this to happen, you know that right? I never realized it but I put a lot on your shoulders, and I'm terribly sorry for putting you through all of that on your own. I... was selfish in my sickly state, and all I wanted to do was see the two of you. I never expected that you would actually meet your brother and have all of these things transpire between you.” Rei holds onto his father's arm once again, bitter tears stinging his eyes.

  
  


There is a cold spring breeze that cuts between them, ruffling their unruly wavy hair. “Your mother and I had a plan... And we hoped that by splitting the family up the Tenshouin bastards would have a harder time catching us. But we both were foolish, we both did some stupid things in our youth, and we ended up causing a huge problem for you two. Our sons...” Daisuke sighs. “I'm sorry you had to go through all of that on your own. Once things get settled between your mother and the Tenshouin clan... we hope that we can repair everything we broke between us, and you.”

  
  


Rei sniffs again, trying to wipe his tears with his finger. “But Dad.... What about me and Ritsu? When I can't forget a single thing I did with Ritsu before we knew that we were brothers... when I completely surrendered myself to being his lover... How can we fix this? To as if we were only brothers? We can't... not unless we erase our memories or something...” Rei's eyes are moved to gaze into his father's bright sparkling ones, and he gives a sad smile.

  
  


“You... really were in love with Ritsu weren't you...?

  
  


Rei nods. “I really... really loved him. I felt like he was that one for me, that one destined bond for me. Nobody I've come across has ever made me feel the way Ritsu did... I could envision a family together, our little children running around the backyard... I've never had any of these thoughts until I laid my sights on Ritsu. What else can be explained...? I... everything is my fault.

  
  


Daisuke has to rub his son's back, constantly telling him that its not. How could he even know that his younger brother would be that person he came across and fell in love with? That he would have a sinful relationship like that... How could _any_ of them know. Fate was a bitch to them, that's all that happened. “We'll find a way to fix everything son... We always did, even if it wasn't the best of decisions... so we'll some way to fix this too. Just trust your mom and me.”

  
  


Rei is silent as he continues to let the guilt consume him once again, unwilling to forgive himself quite yet.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Anzu is shocked. The dumbstruck face on the beta makes Ritsu chuckle. “Anzu... meet my mom.” Shun gives a small bow to the manager, messy tangles of hair falling to frame his face. “I'm Sakuma Shun. Thank you for taking care of my baby all these years.”

  
  


Anzu shakes her head after getting past the shock and shakes her head, a smile as wide and bright as the sun on her face as she lifts a finger to wipe the tear from her brown eyes. “I didn't do anything though... Your son grew up like that all on his own. He's gone through so much, but he's survived through it all. If anything I have to thank _you_ for giving me such a fine young man to take care of. He's a beautiful idol, did you know?”

  
  


Shun knows all too well. The dazzling light that came from _his_ baby on those stages were brighter than the stars themselves. He's watched Ritsu ever since his debut, and he has the right to say this but... “Of course I do. I'm his number one fan after all.”

  
  


Ritsu flushes red. “Can you guys stop this already? We're ready to board.”

  
  


“Ah. Here Ritsu-kun. Your boarding pass.” Anzu passes the raven omega his slip of paper and the three wait in line to board the plane. Ritsu looks over to the piece of paper his mom is holding. “Uwa, you're right. How did you even know this was gonna be like that?” Shun gives him an all-knowing smile. “I have wonderful underlings that can find me anything if I wish for it.”

  
  


Ritsu pales. “Mama. You're really starting to act like a gang leader it kinda scares me.” Shun laughs, pain-free and unrestrained. “Well Ritsu my dear... I _am_ one. For now anyways.”

  
  


The small talk continues for awhile until they sit down in their assigned seats. After they settle in, Ritsu faces his mother in all seriousness. “All right tell me everything.”

  
  


Shun sighs. “Well, I told you most of the story already. But Eichi-san is fixated on me. He's angry that I ran away with Dai-chan, that I had his children. Eichi-san has this sole belief that only he should be able to wed me, as he is the leader of the Tenshouin clan, that rules the southern half of Japan. The Yagamis... _I_... rule the northern half Japan. There has always been something floating around that whoever brings the two of us together would begin the process for world domination, as our connections to all of the black market goods and luxury items would already be so vast. It's all stupid and pointless if you ask me, but there's no way I can abandon the group my father led, as much as I detest it. If I left the group as it was, everyone would die, and the Tenshouins really would rule all of Japan. It would be an easy win for Eichi-san, and if anything I don't want to make it that easy. If he wants the power I hold, he'll have to kill me to get it.”

  
  


Ritsu visible gulps. “K-kill... why though? Isn't that a _bit_ extreme?”

  
  


The airplane begins its takeoff procedures, and Shun sighs. “For our case, it's the least bit extreme. That's why your father and I... and the people I lead... will do something about the Tenshouins. Either we kill off their leader of find a way to get them to dissolve the group. It will probably be dangerous, and I won't be there all the time so I beg of you... Please stay safe ok? You're caring for two people now, and I don't know what Eichi-san is doing, or _what_ he's planning behind the scenes, I don't want anything to happen to your and your baby.”

  
  


Ritsu places a hand on his stomach, a slightly worried expression on his face. “These days I'm barely alone, everyone cares too much about me and my emotional and mental state after the big breakup with Rei. But yeah, I'll stay safe. You need to be safe though.”

  
  


Shun takes Ritsu's other hand into his own. “Of course I'll be fine.”

  
  


They move on to lighter stories, stories of the joyous past like how Shun and Daisuke got found out at school and there was a big celebratory party in their class because the reserved pretty boy landed the hottest guy in the school and they were forced to have their first kiss in front of all 32 of their classmates. Ritsu shared some funny stories about himself and his teammates, like how he and Mao wanted to have a day off from all the idol stuff and planned on having an eventless date, just them wandering the city and doing whatever the hell they wanted to do until people spotted them and chased them for 20 minutes straight trying to get a picture with them or their signatures. He never stepped into the taboo zone, namely all of the things he shared with Rei... until his mom demanded to know their story.

  
  


Ritsu looks outside to the black sky, a sad longing expression on his face. “I first met Rei on a cold winter night... I was on my way home when an alpha drunk off his ass cornered me into an alleyway. Rei came to my rescue and knocked the guy out. He took me home, gave me his scarf... we barely knew each other for like, 20 minutes... yet I totally felt something in me react to him. My heat kicked in early as soon as I took in his scent. It was unexpected, and I didn't know how to react. I learned that _I_ was learning how to feel again... I lost all concept of emotion after _that_ day.” Shun knows all too well. _That_ day, where he made the worst choice ever, almost resulting in the loss of his youngest child. More guilt is laid on his shoulders. Ritsu places a hand on his mom's cheek, a small smile on his face. “It's all in the past now, and now I know that you didn't do it with any malice, it makes talking about it easier... And I don't hate you as much.”

  
  


Shun jumps a little. “A-A little? You still hate me?”

  
  


A pout is on Ritsu's face. A cute, angry pout. “Of course I do. I needed you a lot when you were gone, and I couldn't just suddenly say I forgive you and love you and all that sappy stuff even though you just came into my damn life 2 hours ago.” Shun sighs, even though he finds that expression on his son's face just adorable. “That's true. I'll make it so then you can trust me and love me, as much as I do you.”

  
  


Ritsu makes a noise, and then drops his hand, continuing the story. “Of course, Rei just came over from outside the city, but he was already with a band, UNDEAD. I listened to them play, I was entranced with his aura on the stage. It was like his alpha aura was intensified when he performed on the stage. So yeah, we talked, got to know each other.... eventually we fell in love I guess. Thinking about it now though was that attraction an attraction to bring siblings together...? I don't know. Rei probably doesn't know... we're just in this mess because we fell in love wholeheartedly believing we were strangers to each other. Part of it is my fault though. I changed, forgot all about the Sakuma name, reverted to the Yagami name... Don't ask me why, something in my mind switched on and then this mess happens.”

  
  


Shun listens to every detail, and there is no way he can possibly blame his son for finding a man and falling in love. “I'm sorry my love... If only I kept in contact with Dai-chan... you'd be able to know about your older brother. You would've known about how he was doing, what he looks like... But I haven't, and its been so _so_ many years since I've last laid eyes on him. Right now Dai-chan is taking care of Rei, catching him up on these events as I am doing with you.”

  
  


Ritsu takes out his phone. He hasn't had the heart to delete any of the photos he has in there, because all of those days were the fun and lovable days. He leaves it on the home page, the best picture Ritsu thinks. Its from one of their amusement park dates, where they're wearing those embarrassing couple ears. “Here.”

  
  


Shun holds the phone close, as he tries to memorize every detail the pixels show him. He is overcome with emotions, and eventually starts crying again. “He looks so much like your father....”

  
  


Ritsu holds his hand out. “Okay your turn. I've never known until now my freaking father was alive. Now you say that I really need to see him.” Shun laughs as he pulls out his phone. His home screen, again, is the one with the best picture. Its a new picture, one Daisuke did while Shun was sleeping on his arm. It's a simple selfie, but nothing else speaks 'love' than the small smile Daisuke makes to the lens, and the one that's on Shun's face even as he's asleep. Ritsu looks at it for a long time, looking at that raven haired man. “He looks like Rei.” of course, Rei had red eyes and longer hair, but besides that he was a perfect carbon copy of his father. _Their_ father.

  
  


“Ne... Will we ever be able to return to normal?” Ritsu asks his mother. “Normal?”

  
  


“Yeah? 'Just brothers' normal.”

  
  


“... I don't know. You guys never really remembered the time you spent together, you were just so young when you were forced away from each other. You guys only knew each other as those strangers that fell in love, only then to find out you two were brothers. After all of this ends, maybe then we'll find an answer to all of this.”

  
  


Ritsu looks down to his stomach again, something he's done a lot since getting pregnant. “If... you ever talk to Rei.. don't tell him about Miyuki. I know he was in great pain after... _this._ ” This being Ritsu getting pushed down and impregnated by Rei, while being bonded as his omega.

  
  


“Don't you want him to know though?”

  
  


Ritsu shakes his head. “Eventually I'll break the news to him, but it would be better if we were to settle it between us.”

  
  


Shun looks down, facing front in his seat. His son has thought about this for a long time, he knows it for sure. He can't even imagine the amount of things filling his head. It's nothing short of madness, with all of the plot twists life threw at them, but he's still living, trying to find a way around all of the madness when he can't bear the pressure it brings. “...I won't then...”

  
  


“Thanks...”

  
  


They share silence for a little while, until they find more small talk to talk about, sharing their shares of funny times to mask the pain and worry they both hold in their hearts.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Dai-chan...”

  
  


Daisuke turns around, facing his bond and love with a sad smile. “Hey Shun. Did everything go well with Ritsu?”

  
  


“I guess...” Shun just hugs his alpha with a sad hug. “Did Rei tell you... about their bond?”

  
  


Daisuke hugs Shun back, comforting hands rubbing his back. “...He blames himself.”

  
  


“Ritsu is carrying his child.”

  
  


“Whoa what?” Shun has to look up those couple of inches, those sad eyes looking at the shocked blue. “Ritsu is pregnant with Rei's child. And Ritsu believes that there is no other person for him. That Rei is his destined bond.”

  
  


“Of course... Rei said that as well. But why...?”

  
  


“Ritsu didin't want Rei to blame himself more than he does... And that he'll take care of everything when he feels ready. It will be scary that's for sure, but he loves him too much... what do we do Dai-chan?”

  
  


Daisuke just puts Shun back into a hug, the two just staying together like that for awhile. “If... everything ends and they can't change anything about how they feel... wanna just accept their decision? We've been the rebellious types ever since we were young after all... they just learned from their parents.”

  
  


“But we would lose our children don't you think?”

  
  


Daisuke shakes his head. “Nah, I don't think so. They would lose something, but it wouldn't be their title as our children. They'd just need to choose how they wanna play it out. If they wanna be brothers, or if they wanna be lovers. As long as they don't half-ass their way into their decisions... I'll support whatever they wanna do. What about Shun?”

  
  


Shun tightens his grip on the back of his love's coat. “Of _course_ I'd support whatever they'd wanna do, as long as they don't regret it! I... I just don't want them to be hurt because of the treachery of society and morals, that's all.”

  
  


“That's true.. but whatever they decide to do... let's help them every step of the way alright?”

  
  


Shun gives a stiff nod. They stay like that for a little while, before Daisuke pulls away and wordlessly plants a soft kiss on Shun's lips. Oh _boy_ , its been a long time since they last kissed. They had just been content with their sharing of the same space for the longest time, it made them forget how good it was to actually act like lovers and kiss and hold each other tight.

  
  


Shun threads his hands through the beautifully chaotic waves of Daisuke's hair, their innocent pressing of lips increasing in passion and depth. Their tongues press and rub against each other and deep inside their bodies an old fire is rekindled and the passions of their youth come back.

  
  


Shun barely has enough sense to pull away before things get too dangerous. His breaths come heavy, his cheeks a dark pink. “Stop it Dai-chan! Any more of this and it will be bad!”

  
  


Daisuke takes in the sweet yet clean scent that comes off of Shun. A smell only _he_ can have all to himself. “For who, you or me?”

  
  


“ _Both_ of us goddammit! It's been _way_ too long since we've given each other this kind of time and god _forbid_ I let it go to waste but there's no way I'll remember to have the manners to hold back as I get fucked senseless! Oh, and I also don't wanna get reported to the cops for public indecency so if you'd fucking _please_ wait until we get back home, I'll let you do all the things you want with me alright?”

  
  


Daisuke stills for a little while, shivers sent down his spine and all over his body. “Fuck Shun your foul mouth fucking turns me _on..._ ”

  
  


“For once stop being the dumbass and wait please...?” There is desperation in Shun's voice and it makes Daisuke actually think about things for a little while. “You'll _really-_ ” “Fucking fuck _yes!_ Now let's go home please?”

  
  


Without another word Daisuke grabs Shun's hand and down the hill they go, the only destination: the Yagami gang headquarters, Shun's home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone really wanted to know, Shun and Daisuke are aged to be around 36/37 years old. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters to come QuQ


	21. Welcome to Cafe Fine, Ritsu-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the climax draws near...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh sorry about the late update..? I've been swamped with life issues. But anyways The Great Omegaverse Project is a year old already wow... Thanks for everyone who supported this along the way, things will get good soon I promise Q.Q

“And you see... It was such a long time since we did it and it felt so _nice_ and-”

  
  


“Ugh will you stop that Mom? Thats disgusting.” Ritsu snaps after awhile. Currently they were inside Cafe Fine, having some nice citrus tea and biscuits. Shun was proudly showing off all of the bite marks and bruises on his collarbone and neck with a glowing smile. Ritsu takes in the beauty of the small cafe, with its side of natural beauty and the peace and quiet that seems to come over the place as they enjoy their tea.

  
  


Eichi comes back around with a bright smile on his face. “You two enjoying yourselves?” Ritsu sets his tea cup down and smiles at the manager and owner of the cafe. “Ah, Ecchan. Yes as usual your tea is amazing~” Shun looks up at the blonde beauty, and smiles at him. “Are you the young man that made this tea?”

  
  


“Why yes, in fact it was me.” Shun smiles at him even more. “Its simply divine young man~”

  
  


Eichi takes a little bow, hand up to his chest. “I thank you for your compliment, good sir.”

  
  


“Ecchan, seriously. Why are you out here aren't your workers here today?” Ritsu asks. By workers, he refers to the three young men. The youngest was the pink haired alpha Himemiya Tori at 18 years old. His older 'servant' of 19 years, Fushimi Yuzuru, also worked here. The blue haired alpha completely devoted his soul to serving his alpha, who was successor of his company. The oldest at 31, Hibiki Wataru, was apparently a close friend of Eichi's and continued to support him in whatever he decided to do. He was a beta with a fancy for magic tricks and theater, and sported long locks of fair blue hair. Along with the alpha owner, they made up a group regulars called the “Fine Men” and served their customers as if they were royalty.  
  
  


“Ahaha, yes they are here, but is it so wrong for me to serve the people that come into my small cafe?” Eichi asks with a smile.

  
  


Ritsu can't say anything to the innocence in Eichi's eyes. “You're too devoted to your customer base Ecchan...” he grumbles.

  
  


“Now now Ritsu-kun. Is it bad for me to want to see your wonderful face whenever you come in? I mean, I understand you don't come over a whole lot because of... _circumstances,_ but it makes me all the happier to see that you enjoy this little place as much as I did when I decided to start running this place.” An embarrassed flush runs through Ritsu's face as he sputters at the smooth words coming out of Eichi's mouth. Shun can only chuckle at the embarrased expression on his kid's face.

  
  


“Now then, if you need anything else, don't be shy and call out to me alright~ I'll _always_ serve you if there is anything you desire.” Eichi walks on with a little nod of his head and leaves the sputtering Ritsu and laughing Shun behind. “Argh shut up Mom!”

  
  


“But why Ritsu? I find immense joy in having someone make you feel this embarrassed.” Shun continues laughing for a little longer before sighing, gazing at where Eichi was. “I really wished... Eichi-san would've moved on from me, then nothing would've ever been like this. I wasn't the only person he could've gotten married to, but the young child was thrown intp family business without as much as a warning when his father passed. He must've had this pure thought that this was the only thing that could be done or something... If only he was like that Ecchan fellow, I think he would've been... 'happy,' you know?”

  
  


Ritsu takes a deep breath and looks at his mother. “You think that you'll be able to get that Eichi bastard to change his ways after all of that?” Shun can only shake his head. “I mean, I will try of course, but if it comes down to it I will have to take him out.”

  
  


Ritsu looks out of the window with a heavy sigh. “I just hope we will finish all of this madness soon... It will be too much for Miyuki to take I know that much...”

 

* * *

 

Days passed and weeks passed, bringing Ritsu and his mother closer and closer. Almost every single day would Shun stop by and the two would spend hours at some cafe chatting, letting the stories of the past and the stories of the present bring them together, into more of a mother and child. With his mom's presence Ritsu was able to relax and smile more, and the members of Knights noticed this change. And for the first time in a really long time, Knights was able to function with a burden off of their shoulders.

 

To commemorate this change, Leo was greatly inspired, and Knights created Grateful allegiance. It was something to thank their fans for, and to solidify their vows to be their Knights. When it was presented during their April Showers Live, their shocked fans created their own river of tears as they thanked their Knights for being there in front of them.

 

Slowly Ritsu loosened up around his teammates, being open on his thoughts and his emotions. He got back to teasing people occasionally, but he was also very soft around the edges. Because of baby Miyuki making a bigger presence in his life.

  
  


Eventually he got better enough to move out of Trickstar's house, moving back to his own home. When he moved his mother was standing in the doorway, a reassuring smile on his face, and together they cleaned up the dusty mess that became his home over the past couple of months. They chatted about nonsense to clear the heavy silence, as painful memories are stored in a safe place out of sight. A short few hours later Ritsu's place looked safe to live in, and the two sat in the chairs in front of his table.

  
  


“So..” Ritsu starts, unsure of if he should continue.

  
  


“Hm?” Shun looks up, a questioning look on his face.

  
  


“Does Dad, uhhh...” Ritsu tries to hide his face into his sweater, too embarrassed to even speak the rest of his question.

 

Shun stares for a long time, before a laugh escapes his lips. “Of _course_ Dai-chan wants to meet you! But he's never come himself, because he thought you wouldn't be comfortable yet....” A smile is left on his face. “Of course Dai-chan wants to see his baby son... After all, he sent your big brother out from the safety of the urban towns in order to find you...”  
  


Ritsu can't hide the smile that spreads on his face at that, the light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “...I'm happy...”

 

Shun reaches over and pats his son's head gently, red eyes scrunched up because of the huge smile that's on his face. “Wanna meet him soon? Your dad?”  
  


“...Yeah... I do.”

 

* * *

 

Eichi hums as he cleans the dishes, the occasional soap sud flying from the sink. Behind him Wataru cleans the counters, constantly looking back at the blonde with a worried expression on his face. “Are you sure about this Eichi...?”  
  


“Hm..? About what Wataru?”  
  


Wataru drops the washcloth on the counter and turns around to face Eichi's back. His arms are crossed, and there's a worried yet stern expression on his face. “Sakuma Ritsu-kun? Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?”  
  


Eichi turns off the running water and places the last of the dishes on the drying rack before turning to face his friend, an evil blue glint in his eyes. “Of course I am. What better way than to _destroy_ him now that Shun's back, acting like a mother.”

 

“Even so-” Eichi's smooth voice cuts through Wataru's statement like a knife. “Ritsu-kun isn't involved with this? That its something between his mom and me? Sure, you are true about that. But he's still a creation between Shun and that _being,_ something I can't accept. Not when Shun was supposed to be mine.”

 

“Oh Eichi... You know it's never over for you if someone doesn't love you right? You can always love someone else... someone who will care for you...”  
  


“Ah, But you see... Shun is mine. Even if he's not next to me, he's still mine. And I'll show him the consequences of leaving me back there.” With Eichi's stern expression Wataru can only sigh, the long hair held in its ponytail falling over his shoulder as he hangs his head in defeat.  
  


“...Alright then. When do you want to go through with it.”  
  


“Get everybody ready. I'll do it tomorrow.”  
  


'I just hope you won't regret things when its all over... Eichi.' Wataru turns back around, phone in hand.. and nothing more than a worried expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

There was still a little bite to the air, Ritsu notices, as he takes a stroll down the park. His hands are in his pockets, and before he knows it, he's face to face with Izumi, who's spending his time on a bench of all things. “Ah, Secchan.” Ritsu blurts. Izumi focuses his attention from his phone to his teammate. “Kuma-kun?”

 

“What'cha doing?” Ritsu sits down next to Izumi, not so discreetly looking over at whats displayed on the screen. Its a series of text messages between Izumi and Makoto. From the looks of it... they're.... “Are you guys seriously flirting with each other over _text_ messages?”

 

Izumi turns pink with embarassment and hides his phone back in his pocket. Ritsu laughs for a moment before turning to look out over to the people playing about in the park. “I'm glad things are turning out for the better. For you, and for your Yuu~kun.”  
  


Izumi grumbles something before turning to face Ritsu. “If Kuma-kun never said anything, I don't think things would've turned out the way they have... So thank you.”  
  


Ritsu looks back over to Izumi, something like shock etched onto his face. “Uh... yeah.”  
  


There's a comfortable silence between them as they watch people play about for a little while. “So Kuma-kun... Do you think you'll be ready to tell him?”  
  


Ritsu stays silent for a little while, his fingers tapping on his leg. “....I think so? I know he has the right to know, but I don't want him feeling bad... I mean, we were in that relationship together. That was, before we... or _he_ found out our situation.”  
  


“You think the baby will be the final nail in there or something?”  
  


“...Yeah. But I guess I shouldn't be caught up in the past. I have to move on, for Miyuki.”  
  


Izumi places a comforting hand on Ritsu's shoulder. “The sooner everything ends, the easier it will be on you.”  
  


Ritsu nods. His hair has gotten a little longer over the months. Izumi notices Ritsu move to put some of his hair behind his ear. “...Wanna hang out with everybody for a bit? You know... For support?”  
  


Ritsu smiles, not a teasing smirk but a genuine smile. “Thanks Secchan. I think I'll accept that offer.”  
  


* * *

 

It was late afternoon, and Ritsu is more or less mobbed by people. All members from Trickstar and Knights were there along with Anzu and surprising person.  
  


Ritsu can't mask his shock when he sees Kanata there, a stuffed jellyfish plush in his arms. “...Kanata...”  
  


“Hi Ritsu, its been 'awhile.' How have you 'been?'” Kanata smiles. There's almost something like sadness behind those light green eyes. “...I've been ok. What about you? What about...” Rei. Ritsu tries to brush all of the worried glances that come his way when he almost blurts out his concern for Rei.  
  


“... I've been 'alright.' Rei is a 'mess' though.” Kanata takes a stool next to Ritsu and sits down, a sad smile on his face. “Things have been 'difficult' for you two, I understand. Just please... 'talk' to each other? Before everything gets worse?” Ritsu puts a hand on Kanata's back, rubbing it in gentle motions. “Thank you Kanata. I'm was planning on talking with him tonight. I just needed a little courage to get going, that's all.”  
  


The relief spreads all over Kanata's expression, and he visibly relaxes at the mention of those words. “That's 'amazing' then. Oh, before I forget... 'here.'” Kanata hands over the cute plush. Ritsu takes the plush and hugs it to his chest. “I had a 'feeling' that you would like this.” Ritsu smiles. “Of course Kanata is right about that.....” Ritsu turns the jellyfish in his hands. “Thank you Kanata... Thank you everyone... I think now I have to go and put an end to this....”  
  


'For me. For Rei... for Miyuki........'

 

* * *

 

The light fades away from the sky, and all Rei can see are the stars. Or what little of them he can see. He's slowly been able to disregard the pain of the memories that were Ritsu. As much as it hurts to say it... He's finally ready to try and move on. Now what he needed to do was talk with Ritsu... to put an end to everything.  
  


What surprises him instead though is a phone call from Mao. Pressing the answer putton he puts the phone up to his ear. “Hello, Isara-kun?”  
  


“ _Have you seen Ricchan anywhere?”_ Mao sounds panicked, and Rei can't help but question his worry. “Isara-kun, I haven't seen Ritsu for months.” Not after that incident.... not even one glimpse.  
  


“ _Shit... Where is he then?!”_ Mao is yelling, and then all Rei can hear is a loud jumble of voices. “Isara-kun..? What's going on?”  
  


“ _What do you MEAN that vampire bastard hasn't seen Ritchi?!”_  
  


“ _I don't know just... ugh.”_  
  


“ _Where else could Ritsu-chan gone to?!”_  
  


“ _Ritsu-senpai wasn't in his apartment either...”_  
  


“ _Guys...”_  
  


“ _Oh my...”_  
  


“ _Why would Kuma-kun drop this?!”_  
  


“ _Something's up. But the question is WHAT...”_  
  


Rei feels the anxiety build up inside him, boiling over and making the fear freeze him from the inside out. “Isara-kun? Anybody?! What's happening?!”  
  


“ _Ricchan's gone! That's what!”_ Mao yells on the other side, and he feels like Mao is directing some of that anger towards him... “I'm sorry Isara-kun, but I haven't--”  
  


“ _Problem was you WERE supposed to see Ritchi goddammit!”_  
  


“ _Rittsu needed to tell you about Miyuki.”_  
  


“ _Ricchan needed to talk to you about a lot of things, and YOU were supposed to be with him!”_  
  


All of the confusion layered and layered on top of the worry that was flowing in his blood. Miyuki? Stuff? What else would they need to talk about?  
  


More chaotic yelling later, the other side calmed down enough, and the next thing he knows Leo's voice cuts through like a knife, with a deadly calm to it Rei couldn't dare go against. _“Rittsu was supposed to find you today so you guys could talk. Talk about your relationship of course, but most of all to at least let you know you were gonna be a father.”_  
  


Rei's heart stops. Ritsu... was pregnant...? I-if that was the case...  
  


“ _If you're gonna go and ask why Rittsu never told you, well... that's all on you. The day he was prepared to tell you you went and decided that you had to break things between you two. He realized you're feeling all sorts of guilt towards the “incident,” and that Miyuki would just add on to the guilt. That's why he never told you. That's why he went along with your selfish desires.”_  
  


Rei can only stand where he is, eyes focused on to the floor. His vision blurs, and he can't even process the tears falling.  
  


“ _Ne ne, did Sakuma-senpai know? Ritsu made his solo because of all that happened.”_ Subaru's cheery voice cuts through. _“Ritsu stayed over at our house for a bit, and he spent a long, long time thinking about the past. He never wanted to let go of anything, but all the sadness was making him withdrawn, and thats when he started writing his feelings.”_  
  


Byoumei wa Ai datta. It was such a simple song, yet it tore through Rei like it was a knife. _“You know Rei... Ritsu still 'loves' you. I don't think that will 'change.' We know you wanted to make things right, but it may be hard. Your circumstances were 'strange,' and you wanted to be brothers again, but what does your heart say?”_  
  


I love him. That simple phrase runs through Rei's head a million and one times. He can't make it stop, he can't change it either. He's known all fucking long, he just wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle it. Well fuck that.  
  


“I.. love him.”  
  


“ _Whaaat? Can we hear that again?”_ Subaru's teasing voice comes in and many people suppress the urge to laugh.  
  


“I love him!” Rei says a little louder, his hand clutching the phone.  
  


“ _I'm not so sure vampire bastard!”_ Koga's voice is taunting, and Mao murmers a “Cut it out Koga...”  
  


Theres something inside of Rei that's on fire. What is this feeling... Rage? Yeah, maybe its rage. Rage because he was too weak to man up for his mistakes, too weak to actually voice what he wanted in life.  
  


“Oh fucking shit I LOVE HIM OKAY? I LOVE RITSU WITH ALL MY BEING. FUCK BLOOD RELATIONS I WANT HIM IN ALL WAYS I CAN HAVE HIM, AND NOBODY CAN DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME.” Rei releases his pent up anger and wow... he hasn't felt this good in a long time.  
  


On the other side all of the search party smiles at each other, happy to know he wasn't wimping out after all. “Kuma-kun loves you too, you should know that by now though. If anything he may be too obsessed with you... so annoying...”  
  


“Aww Izumi-chan don't say it like that~” Arashi places a hand on Izumi's shoulder and the gray haired alpha curses under his breath again.  
  


“Okay but in all seriousness though.. If Sakuma-senpai didn't see Ritsu-senpai, why is Ritsu-senpai gone? The jellyfish plush Kanata-senpai gave Ritsu-senpai is here....” Tsukasa places a hand on his chin. The others stand for a long time, and then Rei speaks up.  
  


“ _...its fucking fine isn't it?”_  
  


“Wha-- how can you _say_ things are fine--” Koga lashes out _“No Wanko. There's a cafe Ritsu always goes to. Cafe fine. I always wondered if there was something suspicious... shit.”_  
  


Before anybody can react Rei hangs up and Mao just blankly stares at the screen flashing the disconnected phone call to Rei. “...So we wait...?”  
  


“Lets all go to Rittsu's. At least we can wait there if there's nothing we can do.”  
  


Everybody turns down the street and starts making small talk to dispel the worry in their hearts.

 

* * *

 

“Dad? Yeah... there's some place I want you to meet me at... Yeah..... I'm not completely sure, but I think the Tenshouins made their move.” Rei starts running towards the place.  
  


...Which left him standing in front of Cafe fine, and accompanied with his dad and another male half an hour later. The brunette stares at Rei for a long, long time. “Ritsu really did say... you look a lot like your father.” Shun says with a small smile.  
  


“...Mom...” Who else could it be? Rei stares at the male next to his father. He somehow sees how he and Ritsu came from them, now that they're next to each other. “So you really didn't cheat on dad...” Rei says with a guilty face. Shun walks up and places a hand on Rei's face. “Didn't Dai-chan tell you? It was to keep you and Ritsu separated... The Tenshouins are willing to do anything when it comes to me and my relationship with your dad. But to think that he would go so low as to target one of you... it makes me sick.”  
  


The front door to Cafe fine opens, and out comes the one with pale blue hair. He looks nothing short of a wreck, his hair is out of its normal high ponytail, and there are fresh slash marks all over his skin. His face is red, but that might have to do with the pool of tears that keep falling down his face. “I beg of you, please stop Eichi...!”

 

All three stiffen at the name, but Wataru doesn't even notice. His knees give, and he falls to the ground. “I'm sorry, Yagami-kun... for everything you've been through. Because Eichi was too caught up in the past, you weren't able to live the life you wanted... I'm sorry...”  
  


This causes Shun to dash forward and get on his knees. “You've known Eichi-kun for a long time, haven't you...”  
  


“....ever since we were kids.” Wataru's eyes shine when he thinks of the past, where the sickly Eichi would always have a smile on his face, even if he was in the oh so common hospital bed. “I think that... the times changed him for the worst. That he felt like he needed to follow the word his father laid before he passed. That Eichi I knew and... probably loved... went away after that day. Augh what am I even saying...”  
  


Shun puts a hand through the messy locks of Wataru's long hair. “I'm sorry you've had to go through all this because of me.”  
  


“I just want him to stop and take a look around him... I don't care how, but I would like you to stop him.... please...” hw mutters before his eyes close. forcing tears down his face. With ease Shun picks up the taller man bridal style, and into Cafe fine. From the looks of it Wataru ended up passing out from stress, and the wounds on his body weren't life threatening. However, as Daisuke and Rei walk into the cafe, his motherly gaze falls on them.

 

"Its the least I can do... will you help me?"

 

So Rei, Daisuke, and Shun put bandages all over the marks, and Shun comes across a crumpled piece of paper in Wataru's hand. Inside it was an address for some building near the port.

 

"...He's here."

 

And the three men run for their car and speed down the empty street.  
  


“Wataru-kun made things clear to me now.” Shun suddenly speaks up as Daisuke speeds down the streets to go to the port.

 

“Eichi-kun has been.... _fixated_ on me, just because he believes that he can't be with anybody else. He hasn't considered the fact that he can love anybody else. If we can get him to realize that... maybe things can end peacefully after all.” He gazes outside the window, silently beating himself up over the fact that he's  _seen_ Eichi in that cafe, with Ritsu, and he didn't even  _think_ about connecting Ritsu's nickname to  _that man._ And just as silently does Daisuke place a comforting hand on top of his, all but knowing what Shun was doing.

 

Theres a heavy silence in the air. “If he does anything to Ritsu... I'll make him pay.” Daisuke and Shun find it hard to breathe for a little while, _feeling_ the rage Rei has. Its deadly, and it frightens the parents a little. “Now now son. We're trying to end things peacefully, got that?”

 

“Yeah I know... Its just that moment he _does_ harm Ritsu he's as good as dead.”  
  


Daisuke and Shun give each other worried glances as they continue towards the abandoned building by the port.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Ritsu registers is pain. His arms hurt, and no matter how hard he tries, he can't free them from the restraints they're in. The first thing he does is panic, but he remembers... Miyuki. He takes a deep breath, and exhales. Rewind, repeat. After awhile he's alright, and then he wonders if he can get out of the restrains. He looks up and realize its cloth, but there's too many knots...

 

The door opens, and Ritsu pales. “E-Ecchan? What's going on?”

 

The blonde walks up and an evil glint comes from his smile and its enough to send shivers down Ritsu's spine. “ _Hello,_ Ritsu-kun. Let's just... have a niiiice talk, what do you say?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've considered the idea of doing multiple good and bad endings to this fic, if you would like them or have an idea, please tell me ^^ I think the way I'm going now there will be a few different endings, and they will be labeled based on what kind they are. You don't have to read them all if you don't want to, they're kinda self-indulgent for my stressed mind lol...


	22. Goodbye, My Love (Bad End 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of the alternate endings. Many options are presented, but choose the wrong one, and the consequences follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh.. These will probably kill me so it is shortened to not kill everyone? I mean, I have more endings so... prepare for a lot of possibilities thats for sure.

Ritsu glares at Eichi with fierce red eyes, doing his utmost best to not put his curiosity into the open. Nonetheless, Eichi notices it quite well. “You must be wondering why I've brought you here, Ritsu-kun. You see, your mother did something terrible to me, and I decided that you'll be the one to receive his punishment.”

  
  


He squats in front of Ritsu, an evil and bitter smile on his face. Ritsu keeps his breathing deep and even, and the two have a stare off. After a few silent minutes, Eichi smile drops from his face and stands back up, apparently fed up with whatever they were doing.

  
  


“You know, I could kill you if I really wanted to. I really want to do it too. To see the face your mother make as your beautiul blood stains this cold floor...” The blonde reaches into his coat pocket and flips open a pocket knife. The gleam from the weapon shines inside the empty, dreadful building. Something heavy falls into the pit of Ritsu's stomach. Be it fear for his life, or worry for his child, maybe its a combination of both. All he knows is that he's all alone, and his omega is literally screaming for his mate to come and help him. To save him from this outsider, whom is a threat to himself and his child--

  
  


Oh, that's right. He hasn't told Rei about Miyuki yet.

  
  


Thinking about it now Ritsu regrets not telling Rei then, when they were back in the comfort of the Undead House, inside that room full of instruments. Surrounded with the wonderful friends they had around them. Of course those dreary days looks better than what's going on right now...

  
  


“Oh, I have another _wonderful_ idea. _Maybe_ I can destroy your body instead. You'll be barely alive, and _maybe_ you'll be able to see your parents before you pass out. You can't hide that fact that you're a claimed omega. I can smell the fear you're trying _so_ hard to cover up. But even though it's around the time of your cycle...you're not emitting any smell. So it must've happened recently, maybe around February? Don't lie, I already know.”

  
  


A beat of silence. “If you know already then why are you saying it? Like your voice so much you can't stop talking?”

  
  


Eichi feigns hurt as he twirls the knife in his hand, the weapon cutting through the air as it is being spun. “I thought you liked my voice Ritsu-kun. I thought that I'd make you feel more comfortable by talking to you, but that doesn't seem to be working.... Hm...” Eichi faces Ritsu and gets in real close, cold sky blue eyes shining in the darkness. “Lets play a game then. I'll do whatever I want to do. If you pass out, I win. If your _mate_ comes before then, you win. The winner can do whatever they want, whenever they want. So what do you say? Are you in?”

  
  


Ritsu feels the cold metal touch his skin. If Ritsu doesn't do this, he could possibly die. If anything, he wants to do anything to stay alive, to make sure Miyuki is safe.

  
  


The raven haired omega takes a shaky breath. “Alright. Bring it on, Ecchan.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


For the most part the pain wasn't bad. It was just a bunch of cuts on his face, and some on his arms and hands. If anything, Eichi really was just _playing_ with him.

  
  


Eichi walks around Ritsu, flipping the knife in his hands. He hums a melody that comes to mind, and as the handle of the knife hits his hand again, he grabs it and adds yet another mark to Ritsu's pale skin. Ritsu winces, the sting of the injury enough to make his eyes water. The tears slide down his cheeks and Eichi spots them. A maniacal laugh erupts from him, and those once smooth and calming vocal chords bend and turn into something dreadful. Ritsu just wants everything to stop.

  
  


“Does it hurt? Does it _hurt_ Ritsu-kun? What do those tears mean I wonder... Are they for you, the pitiful you that is caught up in this situation? Or is it for that _thing_ of yours growing in there?”

  
  


“Leave Miyuki out of this Ecchan.” Ritsu's words are bitter and sharp, and those red eyes flare with rage at the mention of his baby.

  
  


Eichi raises his hands. “I'm sorry about that... But _honestly._ We're in the middle of nowhere. Nobody will find you, you can't possibly _hope_ that you'll be _saved_ do you?”

  
  


“You can't say anything until it's actually over. I have faith _they_ will find me. So I'll keep at this game of yours until they do. That's all there is to it.”

  
  


“Oho such strong words. As expected of a _Knight_. Well then... shall we continue?” And with that Eichi adds yet another mark to Ritsu's skin.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Daisuke slams on the breaks, and all three of them scramble out of the car and run inside the building. Rei's rage intensifies as he can _taste_ the fear from Ritsu, his _mate_ was scared. He doesn't waste a single second on the door, literally forcing them open.

  
  


Ritsu's vision is very blurry, and he wonders if he's saved. He thinks he is, otherwise why would he be smelling... rage? “R-Rei...”

  
  


“Oh my god Ritsu...!” Shun runs to his son's side, trying to untie the knots on his restraints before getting fed up and slicing the fabric with a pocket knife stashed inside his boot.

  
  


Ritsu lets the red fabric fall down, lets the exhaustion take a hold of him as everything leans on his mother.

  
  


Ritsu can't hear the noises of the fight just mere feet away from him. Eichi's crazed laugh as Rei and Daisuke dodge and try to attack Eichi. At least enough until they're safe and away from this place. So of course he would be scared and shocked when he opens his eyes again and he sees Rei on the ground, a small puddle of blood growing around him.

  
  


“R-Rei?!”

  
  


Blood red eyes, slightly dulled ones, gaze upon him. Ritsu crawls the few feet, not minding any of the stinging pain from his injuries. “Rei why are you... Why... _did_ you have to..?!” Ritsu's knees are soaked with the blood on the floor. His tears fall down Rei's cheeks. His shaky hands try to put pressure on the wound on his stomach, praying that he just _stays alive._

  
  


“Eichi was... crazy, to say the least. We wanted to try and stop him, but then he did this to Rei right before we knocked him out... If only I was faster...” Daisuke looks down, and Rei just gives a small smile. He gazes back to the love he was so desperate to separate from, only to realize now that he couldn't love him in any other way than the way he does. He puts a hand on Ritsu's face, caressing his cheek.

  
  


“I did it because I love you... I didn't want anything to hurt you... That's why...”

  
  


“No, don't speak! We have to go to the hospital... We'll save you!” Ritsu becomes a blabbering mess. Red covers his vision, he panics.

  
  


And then he passes out again, when his mother pinches his neck in just the right way. “I'm sorry Ritsu... but its better for you to not watch this...” Shun's tears fall down his face, as he takes his place on the floor right next to Rei, right next to Ritsu. But not the way that he envisioned long ago.

  
  


“I don't think they'll come in time for you Rei... It's my fault for thinking they'd be fast enough to come and save you....” Rei slowly shakes his head. “I saved Ritsu. That's all that matters.” Rei's eyelids feel heavy, and before he has another chance to speak he coughs up more blood. Shun cries a little harder and Daisuke hides behind his hand a little, silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

  
  


“Mom... Dad.... When Ritsu wakes up... tell him … that I love him... and …. that he should move on...”

  
  


“...Yeah...we'll tell him... Don't worry about Ritsu... we'll take care of him... So just...” Shun can't speak the rest of his sentence, and his cries echo in the building. The sobs are painful, and the tears are a constant stream.

  
  


“We love you Rei...” Daisuke puts a hand through Rei's hair, and Rei manages a small smile as his eyelids close, his final tears falling from them.

  
  


“Rei?! Rei...!” Shun's heart breaks completely. He wanted more time with Rei. He wanted Rei and Ritsu to make up. He wanted Rei to have a _long_ life, so then all of them could have spent time as a family.

  
  


“I know Shun... I know it all...” Daisuke whispers softly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ritsu opens his eyes, and is surprised to see the masses of people surrounding him. It's obviously midday, and while he wants to, he can't sit up.

  
  


“Don't do that Ricchan... You have to lie down.” Mao eases Ritsu back down onto the bed.

  
  


Ritsu's vision starts to clear, and while he sees everyone has a relieved smile on their face, he can also sense something is wrong.

  
  


“...Where's Rei?” His voice is hoarse, but everyone seems to hear, as they flinch at the mention of his name.

  
  


“I'm sorry Ritsu...” Shun's voice cuts through and everyone looks at the back, where Shun and Daisuke stand. “We hoped you would be a little better before you asked....” His parents walk to the front and sit down. Shun takes Ritsu's hand, and Daisuke puts a hand on his leg. There's drying tear stains on their faces, and his eyes widen in realization.

  
  


“No... Rei...”

  
  


“We _tried_ to save him. But we just weren't _fast_ enough. He was already.... dead.... when they came.” A new wave of tears pass through everyone. Many are quiet, but Ritsu is the loudest. Why? Why did Rei have to leave him? They had so much they needed to talk about!

  
  


“We know Ritsu... We know...” Daisuke says softly, and they all spend a long, long moment to let Ritsu mourn the loss of his love.

  
  


“Miyuki... is alright. It's kind of shaky right now, but as long as we're careful, they'll be okay.” Shun says between small sobs. Ritsu's tears stop, and he gazes at his parents. “I think... Rei would've liked it if you and Miyuki stayed alive. He really did love you, Ritsu. He wants you to move on, and I think that moving on involves raising Miyuki.” Daisuke adds in. Ritsu looks away, more towards all of his friends behind them. “It's all too sudden...”

  
  


“I know it is baby... We'll get through it together, how does that sound?” Shun squeezes Ritsu's hand, and Ritsu squeezes back. “... it's like he's still _here._ Like I can still _feel_ him being here...” Ritsu is desperate trying to hold back his tears, but they come nonetheless.

  
  


“He'll _always_ be here Ritsu. The heart.” Daisuke taps Ritsu's chest. “He'll always be in your heart, he'll be in my heart, and he'll be in your mother's heart too. And he'll be there in all of our memories. He'll be remembered, and we'll just have to live enough to make sure that he can enjoy himself too. How does that sound?”

  
  


After a long moment Ritsu nods, and then before everyone can make a big ruckus, they're kicked out by the nurse.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Months pass, and Ritsu gives birth to baby girl Miyuki on a late October evening. He could see so much of Rei inside this newborn it brought tears to his eyes.

  
  


After Ritsu was discharged with his baby, everyone crowded around Ritsu with their presents for the newborn, and they all fought for a moment with the baby and the title of uncle. They all walked him back into Anzu's car, who immediately got the title of aunty. He couldn't stop gazing lovingly at the small lifeform he managed to raise inside of him for many months.

  
  


Unknowingly, Ritsu's apartment was sold, and he was back in a huge house... which turned out to be one of his mom's houses. Together with his mom and dad, Ritsu settled into house life with Miyuki in arms.

  
  


Miyuki got a little bigger, and the months passed. Her eyes were bright red, and already her hair looked unruly. Just like Rei. Before Ritsu knew it, his baby was walking to him, and he heard her first word.

  
  


Mama.

  
  


Ritsu let the tears fall as he hugged his child close to him. Oh, how much he missed Rei. How he wished they could've witnessed this moment together.

  
  


Before he knew it again Miyuki was growing. Now she was old enough to go to daycare. She spun around a little as she tugged her light blue shirt and holding her yellow hat on her wavy raven colored hair.

  
  


Ah, Ritsu felt like everything was going by so fast. Apparently Izumi and Makoto were engaged. Scratch that, they were already getting married. He either knew or didn't know? Wow... he mutters, as he sits in their western styled wedding, little Miyuki right next to him.

  
  


Miyuki grew some more, and now she was in elementary school. She came home, asking Ritsu why he named her Miyuki. He explained to her that he met her father on a snowy day, and that she was supposed to be something to remember that wonderful day by. Miyuki then asks why is dad not here, and Ritsu has to say that Rei is on the other side, but instead says they'll visit him.

  
  


They arrive at the place where Rei is buried. Miyuki sees the sad face on her mom's face and instead she waves to the grave and introduces herself to it. She says that she loves her mom very much, and that she hopes that he loves her mom as well. Ritsu goes down and hugs his baby girl once more. He tells her that she is very smart and caring. He tells her that her dad will be there to watch over them always.

  
  


But then everything goes wrong.

  
  


Miyuki is around 8 at this time. Ritsu opens the box of memories, memories of Rei, and memories of their love. And then he hears Miyuki screaming.

  
  


Miyuki? Miyuki! Ritsu runs to her room, and there he is again. That man who caused everything in the first place. He tightens his hold on Miyuki, points a gun to Ritsu, and grins.

  
  


Game Over.

  
  


_Were things supposed to end this way?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Worried about Ritsu and Miyuki, Knights come two days later, horrified cries and screams leaving their lungs as Miyuki is lying in a pool of blood at the front door. Arashi holds the child to his chest as they explore the rooms. Tsukasa and Izumi find Shun and Daisuke in their bedroom, both hands onto each other, as their dead bodies face each other.

  
  


Which leaves...

  
  


Ritsu is held by Leo, his blood splattered all across the floor and the walls. He's holding onto an old photograph of him and Rei, when they were in love. What the hell. Weren't things supposed to be better? Why weren't they? They didn't have to die, so why are they dead? So many questions fill Leo's mind, and they all make Leo bitter.

  
  


Knights spend a moment to say their goodbyes to them all, before calling the others.

  
  


Mao is the first one there, and he's the last to leave. He may be engaged to Koga, but it doesn't negate the fact he loved Ritsu for a long part of his life. He is the one who sets up their funerals. He does everything himself, until Koga forces himself into the process. He sees Mao is doing this as something to keep him sane, but it's also killing him from the inside.

  
  


Everyone comes on a lone November 2, and even the UNDEAD members and Ryuseitai members attended. They take a moment to send their prayers to them all. But in everyone's mind, one question lingers.

  
  


_Were things supposed to end this way?_

  
  


As everyone breaks down and cries from the many losses from their life, there's only one answer to this.

  
  


_Things were not supposed to end like this._

  
  


So if not...

  
  


**_How are they supposed to end?_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know the next one is indeed a bad ending. It will be longer I think... But still, bad ending. Q.Q


	23. Love? What Love? (Bad End 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go about this the wrong way, and things will never be as what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me be for awhile, and then a spark of evil inspiration gives me this baby. I'm so sorry. Q.Q

So, its _definitely_ a bad idea to provoke someone when you're captured and tied up. Ritsu found that out a little too late when a kick landed on his face. The taste of his blood flooded his tastebuds and... _damn_ Ecchan had a good kick.

  
  


Ritsu has to say though... it was his bad. Why did he ever think about making it through this by acting it was like a game? Was he crazy? Miyuki is still barely three months into development, if anything happened to him now it could mean the end for Miyuki... The end for _him._

  
  


“I'm honestly surprised Ritsu-kun... You're acting all strong and all that... but aren't you the least bit worried about that _thing_ inside you the least bit?” Eichi has a smug look on his face, and he continues to play with his pocket knife, the sound of it being tossed into the air and landing in his hand creates a steady rhythm... one that almost calms Ritsu.

  
  


Ritsu turns his head and spits out some of the blood. There's a playful glint in his eyes. “Well, I know that my baby will survive the likes of you.”

  
  


“Hoo... Such strong words for a _hostage._ Lets see if your _thing_ will survive these next.”

  
  


Theres something that falls deep down inside Ritsu's stomach. Sure enough, it was fear. But he couldn't let Eichi get to him. Not when they were going to come. Not when _Rei_ was going to come. “Do whatever you like. We won't fall to your dirty tricks.”

  
  


“Ahaha... Such strong words. But then again... that _is_ why I decided to go after you and not Shun.” Eichi closes the knife and pockets it once again, before squatting down to face Ritsu head on. “You mother was foolish to go with that beast. He has nothing.”

  
  


“My mom did what he wanted to do, leave them out of this! Why couldn't you be a _good_ kid and respected whatever Mom wanted to do?”

  
  


Eichi forcefully grabs Ritsu's face with his hand and the two have another staredown of blue and red. “Because he was supposed to be mine, and then that _dick_ had to come in and destroy everything. So now I have to destroy _you_ , because you're a monster that shouldn't have _ever_ been born.”

  
  


“I'll take on whatever shit you give me, just don't hurt _them._ Sure they're stupid. But it doesn't negate the fact they're my parents and I love them. I won't let you hurt them, give _me_ all your anger instead.”

  
  


Ok, so maybe he was expecting another kick... something like that.

  
  


He wasn't expecting to have Eichi's tongue half way down his throat.

  
  


“HNNN?!” Ritsu panics at the intrusion, and bites down from the panic. Eichi is thrown backwards from the pain, and yeah that was such a bad idea. A red trail of blood trickles down the corner of the blonde's mouth and he swipes it with his thumb. “Now _that's_ more like it. It wouldn't be fun if you let me do you in without a fight.”

  
  


“Seriously Ecchan _seriously?!_ Why are you going about it this way?” Ritsu wanted to kick himself. Why was his fear coming out now of all times, goddammit?!

  
  


“Why? Because, you're Shun's _dear_ baby. And what better way than to go about destroying his baby, hmm?”

  
  


All the color leaves Ritsu's face, and he feels cold. So, so cold and he can't think of anything else to do. He tries to free his hands again, but the restraints are just as tight as they were last time.

  
  


Eichi is mere inches away from his face again, and there's no way to hide the fear. That grin spreads more, and Ritsu can only pray that he'll be saved from this... _thing_ before it's too late.

 

* * *

 

His stomach was in pain. It felt terrible, as if Miyuki was thrashing from the pain their mother had been experiencing for something close to an hour. They punches and kicks weren't as bad as he feared. He's got a lot of new bruises and cuts all over his body, and his throat's already raw from the yelling he's been doing.

  
  


Those weren't the bad things though. Definitely nothing as bad as being treated as someone's sex toy. Blood and cum combined on his tongue multiple times, and everything just felt _wrong._ Just... _wrong._ It was Eichi. It wasn't Rei. If it was Rei, it probably wouldn't feel this disgusting. But again, he's not _here._ And Ritsu wants him _here_ desperately.

  
  


His mind, still muddled from the million and one thoughts inside it, was pulled out from the daydream as his jeans were practically torn away from his body. Oh. No. _Hell. No._

  
  


“...!!! What _are_ you doing?! Stop it?!” Ritsu squirms from the alpha's grasp, but the blonde's grip is strong on his bare hips, strong enough to bruise. “Didn't I tell you Ritsu-kun? _Breaking you.”_

  
  


His fingers travel up his spinal chord, occasionally tapping on the knobs. His fingers land at the base of his neck and outlines the bite mark that Rei has left on his neck. “You know... I heard that bad things happen when another alpha breaks a bond between an alpha and an omega.... Did you know that?” His voice is _so_ calm, and it can only bring tears to his red eyes. “No Ecchan.. Please _don't_ do this!”

  
  


“If only the circumstances were different Ritsu-kun. Then we could've been friends, you know?”

  
  


Eichi lines himself up, and before he pushes himself in, whispers something that makes Ritsu cry a little harder. “Game Over, Ritsu-kun.”

  
  


His neck is suddenly burning, and the sensation of the bite on top of penetration was enough to make the omega vomit. All of his senses were on overdrive. Fear telling him to run away. The terrible churning in his stomach reminding him he has a _child_ that he needs to protect. The stinging feeling from his hands telling him he can't run away. He continues to try though. And he cries and struggles until he vomits more blood and whatever was still in his stomach. Before he knows it, his face is on the floor, and he doesn't have any strength to fight back, even with Eichi groaning about how lovely and tight he was...

  
  


Ritsu's vision is blurry, and when he looks at the closed door, wondering if all hope is actually gone...

  
  


He sees a light.

  
  


“Rei...” His voice is hoarse, and he can't do much else but call out for his love, before he passes out.

 

* * *

 

The second Rei opens the door he's pissed. Eichi was looking straight at him, still inside of Ritsu, who's a brusied mess on the floor. His eyes are barely open, and while he's angry and worried, there's yet another serious problem that Rei notices at that moment.

  
  


_He can't feel the bond between him and Ritsu. Like it was severed by something else._

  
  


Severing a bond causes severe pain for the omega, and Rei only figures now that Eichi was an alpha, and he put his own mark on Ritsu's neck. His brain set on autopilot he dashes forward and forcefully drags Eichi away from Ritsu's body, pinning him to a nearby pillar. He vaguely hears cries from his mom and dad, but nothing can calm the _anger_ he has for this man in front of him.

  
  


“What the _hell_ you did to my mate, huh?!” Rei's shout echoes inside the building, and after a long moment Eichi starts laughing, the expression on his face very crazed. “Don't you _get it_ Sakuma Rei-kun? Ritsu-kun isn't your _mate_ anymore. I broke that connection. **I** _ **did that.**_ So tell me, does it hurt? Having something you cherish deeply forcefully taken away from you?”

  
  


Before Rei says anything else he lands a punch across Eichi's face.

  
  


“Oh my god Dai-chan.... Ritsu needs help I can't heal these things on my own!” Shun frets. Panic takes hold of his actions, until Daisuke grabs his head and bonks it with his own forehead lightly. “Shun. Calm down.” His voice is calm. Something he knew his partner needed. Shun places his hands on top of pale ones and takes a few shuddering breaths. He calms after a moment and he turns back to face his baby. He flicks his right wrist, letting the knife he hid fall down into his hand. He takes a second to cut the rope. Ritsu's lifeless arms fall down, and Shun jumps a little when he sees the friction burns on his wrists, the extra cuts decorating his palms and ….

  
  


“Shun.” Daisuke can't bring himself to say anymore. How... can you say that his son's child was dying lightly...? You can't. But he has been bonded with Shun long enough the omega knew right away.

  
  


Shun dressed his baby quickly before leaving Daisuke to pick him up and get him into the car.

  
  


“Rei... baby.” Shun calls out, and Rei does not respond. The alpha continues to punch Eichi, and Shun walks up to his son. Grabbing his shoulder he forcefully turns his son around and gives him a bloody slap across the face. “Ritsu... _Your lover_ is dying Rei! We have to go to the hospital _now_. We can always deal with him later.”

  
  


It takes the alpha a moment to breathe and calm down, and when he does, he gives a shaky nod to his mother. The two hurry out of there, and Eichi laughs, his bloody lips curved into a devilish grin. “You left yourselves open...” He dashes out, his pocket knife in hand. His target is the other child, something Shun expected to see. He pushes Rei to the side and turns around, barely flinching when the knife goes through his palm. “That was a bad move Eichi-san. I thought you were better than this.” He lands a kick to the alpha's stomach and makes him fly a little. Shun doesn't even flinch as he extracts the knife from his hand and he throws it down mere centimeters away from the man's unzipped pants.

  
  


“The next time you do something like this Eichi-san, I will not hold back. Consider yourself warned.” He turns back around, his hair falling down and fanning his graceful frame. The two leave the building and the car screeches as it zooms out of the area. Eichi has a smile on his face, albeit a sad one. “You're still as beautiful as you were back then Shun-san...”

 

* * *

 

A full week passes after the incident. The doctors were unable to save Miyuki, and the amount of trauma to Ritsu himself were severe. Time would heal the tears from the rape, the brusies, the cuts. But Ritsu's body was shutting down from the infection of Eichi's bite.

  
  


His body right now is fighting between Rei's bond and Eichi's bond. The two strong alpha presences inside his body were doing terrible things to his body, it was something the doctors were surprised to see honestly.

  
  


The infection from the bite mark itself was alright per say, but the mysterious symptoms were preventing Ritsu from waking up.

  
  


This gave a lot of people time to worry about how they were going to break the news to Ritsu. But Ritsu himself didn't seem to worry at all.

  
  


It was a surprise when Ritsu woke up. Only his family was there at the time, but he looks at them with a small tilt of his head. “Who are you?” His voice is light and innocent. Panic runs through the entire family before they smile.

  
  


So Shun was his mom.... Daisuke was his dad.... Who was Rei?

  
  


“I think I remember you... Rei was it?” Ritsu looks so... _different._ His posture on the bed is proper, his hands crossed across his lap. Rei has to swallow a sob and he smiles. “Yes, I'm Rei.”

  
  


“Oh I remember! I was in one of your lives when I was running an errand for Eichi-sama.”

  
  


Wait.

  
  


What?

  
  


“Eichi-sama...?” Shun asks slowly.

  
  


“Yes, Eichi-sama! He's my... _love._ I think. I feel such strong emotions when I think of Eichi-sama, even though I am just a lowly omega. He took care of me, and gave me such a gentle smile! I feel his mark on my neck as well, that must have meant that everything worked!!”

  
  


Ritsu has a child like innocence to his actions, and it makes Shun fall to his knees.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“We're not sure how this happened either, but I think it would be best to go along with it. My ass.” Rei mumbles. Every single person that knew Ritsu made a mass group inside a coffee shop, processing the shock.

  
  


“So what. Ricchan thinks he's bonded to Eichi, but is it even possible?”

  
  


“Eichi's mark was almost exactly on top of the one I made on Ritsu. It is possible his mark forcefully severed his bond to me...”

  
  


“But then what about Miyuki?!” Arashi slams his hands down, gently rattling the coffee mugs and latte cups.

  
  


“What about Miyuki Kuma-kun doesn't even seem to remember he had a baby.” Izumi snaps.

  
  


“Then it's also a possibility that Ritsu-senpai doesn't remember us either.” Tsukasa looks down at the cup in his hands.

  
  


“Yes there is that possibility. But the doctors have advised us to not make any moves on Ya-...Saku-... Ritsu.” Hokuto crosses his arms and looks away hoping nobody will say anything about it. Nobody does.

  
  


“But you know, amnesia? It could go away, you know.” Makoto chips in, and those summer green eyes give some flash of hope that everybody desperately needed. “Thank you Makoto... I think we all needed that...” Mao gives an appreciative glance towards the blonde.

 

* * *

 

So they all tried to hold on to that hope. But it came bearing bad news. When Ritsu was discharged from the hospital he disappeared without a trace. Because of his disappearance he was formally removed from Knights and Yumenosaki Entertainment. Rei left UNDEAD to Kaoru to run and he, Koga, and Adonis were back to square one when Rei packed up and left with his parents to search for Ritsu. Trickstar went nationwide with their new solos and concert tours, hoping they could relay any good news to Knights or the Sakumas.

  
  


They tried for 6 long months. Then something dramatic happened one September evening.

 

* * *

 

Rei was walking aimlessly. He didn't even realize it, but he ended up in Ni-choume. And through the sounds of people doing it in the alleyways, the laughing men as they're drunk off their asses, and the bright lights, he sees one beautiful figure.

  
  


Their hair is a little past shoulder length, the the tall heels clack on the concrete as they walk past Rei.

  
  


“Ritsu.” It just randomly falls off his lips, but indeed the person turned. Wardrobe aside he looked _beautiful._ Like his omega genes softened his skin... made his eyes a little larger... Or maybe it was makeup...

  
  


“...Rei.” His voice is still the same.

  
  


“Ho... How are you?”

  
  


Ritsu scoffs at the question. “How _am_ I. Well, living in Ni-choume wasn't what I was expecting to do. But I remembered things. Things I would've rather forgotten. And look at where I am now. Pimping myself out to these rich bastard alphas. But you know what, _why_ would you care?”

  
  


“Don't _say_ that Ritsu! I've been looking all over for you for 6 fucking months! I've been worried sick about you!”

  
  


“WHY! Because I lost your baby you wanted me to apologize?”

  
  


“...I didn't know about Miyuki until later... And don't say it like that! Eichi _tortured_ you Ritsu! It's not like you didn't try to save them!”

  
  


“Hah, sure...”

  
  


“...Eichi broke our bond.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


“Does that mean you're bonded to him?”

  
  


“I don't know. I've gone through heats like normal. It's like it was before I was bonded in the first place.”

  
  


Rei sighs in relief. But then he remembers. “Ritsu, you should get out of here. These people here are terrible people! I--”

  
  


“Don't you think I know that already? I've been bruised and beaten for six months. But hey, I'm a prostitute now so its not like I need to care, right? They have sex, they give me money, I can live and pay for my suppressants.”

  
  


“But you were able to do that when you were with Knights too!”

  
  


“But there are memories there!”

  
  


They stare down for a long while, and then Ritsu sighs. “Look Rei. I'm not a kid. So don't put the big brother act on now. You're deluding yourself and you know it. You can't accept the fact that you love me the way I loved you. But it's all too late. Now, I have a client waiting for me, so I have to go. And I hope I won't see you again.”

  
  


With a sharp turn Ritsu's heels clack down the street once again, and even as Rei reaches out, Ritsu disappears in the sea of people.

  
  


Rei's heart was breaking, and he couldn't even cry out as he realized one sad thing. “But... its your birthday Ritsu...”

 

* * *

 

Ritsu got orders to meet the client inside the hotel room and he slides into the elevator, going up to the seventh floor. And when it closes, he slides down to the floor and cries a little. He's _missed_ Rei for so long, it was a shock to see him again. He looked terrible too... Something Ritsu feels guilty for.

  
  


The elevator doors open and he wipes his eyes. Thank god for waterproof makeup.

  
  


When he knocks on the door though...

  
  


He sees a face he hoped he would never see again.

  
  


* * *

 

_Hello everyone. My name is Shino Hajime, and I am a maid for Tenshouin Eichi-sama and his estate. What I am writing in this diary is a recollection of events that have occurred ever since the master's mistress came._

  
  


_The master brought him in on September 22, and he was so beautiful. I was put in charge of his wellbeing, and it gave me a lot of time to get to know the mistress._

  
  


_The first week Ritsu-sama was trying to escape the estate, yelling things about locking him in here, and other foul things. I was ordered to put the mistress to sleep if things got to be too much, and I made Ritsu-sama go to sleep a lot this first week. I thought he would hate me for doing these things. But I cared for him to the best of my ability. I quickly learned that he hated the sunlight, so I put up some dark curtains we had in storage. He liked hot baths, and in the beginning he didn't want me to assist, and I soon learned why. The bruises on the mistresses body were dark and I couldn't help but cry from shock. Instead of yelling at me though, he embraced me._

  
  


_I accidently said to the mistress that his hands were comforting like a mother's, and he gave me a sad smile. From that day on Ritsu-sama told me stories of his past. He told me that he was going to be a mother, but Eichi-sama did things to him and now he no longer has the child. He asked me if I was in school, but I told him that the master thought it was unnecessary I learn such things as academics. And you know what? Ritsu-sama started teaching me things! He taught me how to read and write, and do math, and when I said that to Eichi-sama he had this scary look on his face. I ran away to Ritsu-sama and profusely apologized, and I said Eichi-sama might punish him, but he told me not to worry. That night though... I heard Ritsu-sama screaming, and I tried my best not to cry, but I did when I went to my sleeping quarters._

  
  


_Tomoya-kun helped me calm me down and he explained to me that Eichi-sama was... making Ritsu-sama his property. It was something alphas have the right to do to omegas, and that scared me. What if we turn into omegas, will Eichi-sama do bad things to us too? I asked these things to Tomoya-kun, and he gave me such a reassuring smile, his smile gave me warmth. Tomoya-kun said that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to us, and because we have Nazuna-nii and Mitsuru-kun with us, we will be strong and fight back if we do have to protect ourselves._

  
  


_Tomoya-kun gave me a kiss that night. I was shocked, but something exploded inside me, I thought it was happiness. But it all got scary in the next few weeks._

  
  


_Ritsu-sama was getting more bruises and marks on his skin, I was scared when I had to bathe him. Sometimes he couldn't eat, and most of the time he just looked... lifeless. He did try to talk to me though. We talked about tea and the weather, and by accident I told him about the thing Tomoya-kun did that night. And when he did, something brightened, I could see it. He looked happy for the first time in a long time. He told me about love, and that it was very... complex. I think he said. But he asked me if I liked Tomoya-kun. I told him I did. Very much. And he asked me if Tomoya-kun is kind to me. I told him Tomoya-kun is kind to me like Nazuna-nii is, but I think that Tomoya-kun goes out of his way to help me when Eichi-sama gives me too much to do. He held my hands in his and told me to cherish that moment, and that when we get older, we should make things permanent. I asked him how we can make 'love' permanent, and he said marriage will work. I asked him about our sub genders, and he said they should never matter, as long as you love each other._

  
  


_But that was the last I heard from him. I'm scared to go into his chambers, because I've seen Eichi-sama in there almost all day these days. I do hope Ritsu-sama is alright..._

  
  


* * *

 

Rei gets a random invitation one day, and it's accompanied with a small notebook. He looks in it and sees that a child has written in it. It looks like a diary, but its events of Ritsu. He's in the Tenshouin Estate. And he just received an invitation to go there. Tonight.

  
  


He gives worried glances to Shun and Daisuke, but they both nod. So, in his best sweater and jeans (because that's all Tenshouin deserved, if anything,) he hailed a taxi and went to the Tenshouin Estate.

  
  


As expected the place was grand. There were people being greeted into the estate by four maids. They were all young boys, and while they tried very hard to hide it, were just as bruised as Ritsu was that day. Their bare knees were scraped and covered with bandages, as they ran about everywhere. He wondered which one of them was Hajime... So he locates the closest maid, one with blonde hair and sparkling pink eyes. “Excuse me, but do you know where a... Hajime-kun is?” Rei asks the teen, no taller than a 15 year old, but with the presence of a 20 year old. “Oh, you must've been the one our master's mistress talked about. Rei-sama?” Rei nods nervously, and a sad smile spreads on his face. “I'll locate Hajime for you, sir. Please wait here.”

  
  


There was a nervous energy all about him, and he couldn't help but feel scared. The main area itself was quiet, but there's always a possibility that this was a more.... private event.

  
  


The minutes tick by and the blonde comes back with a boy with light blue hair framing his face and accentuating lavendar colored eyes. Coming right behind him is another boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. “Hajime-kun? I'm ah... Ritsu's...”

  
  


“Oh, Rei-sama! Ritsu-sama told me so much about you! I've been meaning to try and contact you sooner, but I wasn't informed of your address, I'm so sorry.” Hajime bows deeply and Rei tells him that it's alright. The young boy, only about 10 or 12 looks anxious.

  
  


“I'm glad you sent your diary to me Hajime-kun. Ritsu taught you well, perfect grammar and everything. I was glad to find out someone as reliable as Hajime-kun was taking care of Ritsu. Thank you.”

  
  


Hajime jumps a little, very unused to praise. “U-Um the thanks is definitely from me Rei-sama! Please help Ritsu-sama! I don't know what scary things are happening to him, but it has to be bad, that I know.”

  
  


“Of course I will help him. I love him.” He's about to leave the maids, but he stops himself, and squats in front of Hajime and the brunette. “Tomoya-kun, I assume?” The brunette nods. “Yes, that is correct.”

  
  


“Do you like Hajime-kun?”

  
  


Tomoya turns a little pink. “U-um... well.. you see....” Hajime turns a little pink at the response. There is a small smile on Nazuna's face, and Rei's face as well.

  
  


“You know boys, it isn't bad to love somebody. You will feel happiness, and it brightens up even the worst of days. You will probably understand more when you get older... but do cherish what you have.”

  
  


Rei leaves them and goes up the staircase to see a stiff maid, probably the last one. “Is something wrong?” the maid jumps and bows. “N-no, nothing is wrong sir!” He can tell this boy is timid, which seems so different because he looks like he's the energetic type.

  
  


“If what's going on is scary, you can meet with your friends downstairs. It won't be as scary down there um...”

  
  


“Oh, Tenma Mitsuru sir!”

  
  


“Mitsuru-kun. Go and be with your friends. This is probably something that shouldn't involve kids.”

  
  


“Oh, thank you sir! If you need anything tell us!” And he was off in a dash...

  
  


Rei takes a deep breath before opening the door at the end of the hall. But it didn't work. Especially when the smell of sex entered his nose.

  
  


Rei enters the darkened room, and all he sees are horny old men groaning about this 'mistress' tight places' Eichi looks up and smiles. “Ah, Rei-kun. Glad that you could join us. I have someone here I would like you to see.”

  
  


The men disperse a little and there on the bed is Ritsu. He's riding some man and giving head to another, and when he opens his red eyes, something like glee appears in them. He releases the dick in his mouth and turns his head as the man's semen shoots into the air, landing on Ritsu's face and hair. The other man releases a long groan and Rei can only assume he's cumming inside... something he used to do long ago. Back when Ritsu was only his.

  
  


“Hello Rei~ Miss me?” The omega crawls to the edge of the bed, not even flinching as he leaves the man on the bed to come up to Rei. The dark red sheets are covered with white as the cum falls down onto the sheets.

  
  


“R-Ritsu...” Rei can't say anything else. He feels that old spark he had back then. Like first beginnings. “You see Rei~ I reaaallly missed you. Why don't you stay here with me? Ecchan has wonderful rooms here, and the maids are nice...”

  
  


His pale hands slowly travel up Rei's torso, up his back and they link at the base of his neck, just like old times.

  
  


“But... Ritsu... I can't do this anymore...” Rei's hands are shaking so hard, his lame attempt from letting them hold onto the soft pale skin of Ritsu's waist.

  
  


“You know Rei... Ecchan made me realize something...” Ritsu turns his head and gently nibbles on Rei's ear, the one way that got him to shiver like he's doing now.

  
  


“O-oh yeah...?” Slowly, Rei's mind is slowing to a stop, his thoughts about everything slowly narrowing to this man in front of him. The man that's supposed to be his brother. But the one he wants as his lover.

  
  


“Un... Like... love doesn't exist.” The whisper does nothing but to send shivers down Rei's spine. “Love is an illusion that we lowly humans create, in order to fill some nonexistent void in our hearts. We trick our minds into thinking that we need this _love,_ but in truth it's nothing at all. We don't need love, we need _desires._ To crave something and to do anything in our power to get it, that's what makes life so fulfilling.”

  
  


There's warning signals everywhere. Rei could almost see them flashing before his eyes. But his mind can't say no. So he can't resist. It is Ritsu after all. And with his presence all around him, nothing else matters.

  
  


Ritsu pulls Rei down a little, their eyes meeting like they once did long ago. “What I desire Rei... is you. To have your hands all over my body, to feel you like I did when we had sex for the first time. I want to drown in the pleasure you give me. And there isn't a single worry about _blood relations_ or any of that crap. So...? Will you fall into those desires?”

  
  


To have and hold Ritsu. To not worry about anything else. To just be with Ritsu, like nothing changed.

  
  


_What else matters?_

  
  


It didn't take Rei more than a second to accept what he wanted, and he pulls Ritsu in for a fierce kiss, one that bruised their lips easily. Satisfied moans rip away from throats as Ritsu leans back and bring them both to the bed. Tongues dancing, hands roaming, Rei almost forgot that there was an audience.

  
  


Not that it mattered anyways.

  
  


All of a sudden, Rei feels a stinging pain as he pulled away from the kiss. All he felt was this pain, and he saw that there was a knife in his body, and Ritsu wielding it. “You're so dumb Rei. As if _I'd_ say all of those words to you.”

  
  


“So... why?!” Rei continues to hold the would, his breath coming out in shortened gasps.

  
  


“You're _nothing_ to me now. Ecchan is the one whose taken care of me all of these months. And I _love_ him.”

  
  


“That love is nothing more than an illusion!!” Rei yells before coughing blood up unexpectedly.

  
  


“No, _our_ love was an illusion. Like some surreal dream and you broke that the minute you ran away from me. At least Ecchan wasn't a coward.”

  
  


“Aw, Ritsu-kun, how sweet of you...” Eichi plucks the knife from Ritsu's hand and brings the hand up to his lips. “Oh stop it Ecchan you're embarrassing me in front of the audience~”

  
  


“That can be taken care of...” That smile had many layers to it, and in seconds all of the men fell to the floor. The gun in Eichi's hand is then taken away by Ritsu, who twirls it with a laugh. “Well, that _was_ an easy way to handle them.”

  
  


“Ritsu... why are you... siding with Eichi....”

  
  


Ritsu looks down at Rei, with nothing more than a dark look on his face. “Because Ecchan never abandoned me. He claimed me, and hasn't thrown me away. Not like you or that poor excuse of a mother.”

  
  


“It's only a matter of time... can't you see?”

  
  


“Hah. Like that will _ever_ happen. Have fun being in Hell you son of a bitch. I hope I won't have to see your sick ass again.”

  
  


Without another word being spoken, Ritsu fires the gun, the warm blood splattering across his face and chest.

  
  


“Whoops. We killed him.” Eichi says lightly.

  
  


“Not like you weren't gonna do it later. You were probably gonna play with him before killing him slowly.” Ritsu drops the gun on the nightstand and grabs a bathrobe from the closet.

  
  


“Ehh... Ritsu-kun knows me so well, I'm happy~” Eichi wraps his arms around Ritsu's waist and the omega leans into the touch. “You know Ecchan... the night is still young.”

  
  


“Oh my... you went with all of the men here, you still want more?” Eichi noses at the crook of his omega's shoulder with a smile on his face.

  
  


“You should know this by now. They're not you. Only you can satisfy me.”

  
  


“Then, shall we leave this room and go somewhere more... private?”

  
  


With an innocent smile on his blood covered face, Ritsu walks out with Eichi, hand in hand.

  
  


* * *

 

Inside, Ritsu was screaming. Eichi managed to fuck his brain up so much his main personality had been locked up. And now this crazy bitch was using his body. He knows its his Miyuki persona, the one he used when he was working in the red light district. This... personality loved sex as much as they loved killing, and to Eichi, it was the perfect Ritsu ever.

  
  


But the real Ritsu couldn't take it anymore. He's lost Rei before his eyes, and he _knows_ he'll lose Hajime and the others soon. If not by his hand, its by “Ritsu's” hand. He'll lose Maa-kun, Ou-sama, Mom, Dad, he'll lose everybody dear to him. And that was too much for him to handle.

  
  


He gives up trying to fight himself. He releases hold of his mind, and lets his eyes close.

  
  


The pain of the shadows of his mind is minimal, not when he looks up and he sees a light. It blinds him for a second, and then he hears a voice.

  
  


“-itsu? Ritsu...?”

  
  


In front of him, in his nice sweater and jeans, is Rei. “Oh Rei!!” He trips over some flowers, but he runs out and jumps into Rei's arms. “I'm so sorry that wasn't me it was something that Eichi created and --” The panic melts away when Rei plants a kiss on his lips. “I know Ritsu.”

  
  


With trembling fingers he holds Rei's face and lets the tears fall down, a big smile on his face. “I love you so much you idiot. I'll kill you if you leave me again.”

  
  


Rei's eyes shine in the sunlight and he pulls Ritsu in for another long kiss. “Of course I'll never leave you. We have eternity together, and I'm not going to waste it on things that I worried about in the past. I love you Ritsu. My dear otouto and lover. Please stay with me forever.”

  
  


Ritsu's heart swells for the first time in forever, and he laughs. “Is this a proposal?”

  
  


“Hmmm? I'm not sure. Take it as whatever you want it to be.”

  
  


Rei puts Ritsu down to the ground, and Ritsu grabs some of the flowers aroud him to make some white flower rings. He holds one out to Rei. “Then I accept your proposal. Lets do the things we were never able to do while we were alive.”

  
  


They put the small flower rings on, and they share yet another soft kiss to make it a done deal. Rei holds on to Ritsu's hand and they start walking. “So, what do you want to do first?”

  
  


“I think we need to find a place we can call home first.” Ritsu laughs. “I wonder if this place will give us whatever we think of...”

  
  


“We'll find out. Together”

  
  


The two walk away from the flower fields, walking towards a path of new beginnings in their afterlife.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oh my...” “Ritsu” laughs as he stops Eichi mid-thrust.

  
  


“What is it Ritsu-kun?”

  
  


“Ritsu has given up. I feel light as a feather! I can do whatever I want now!”

  
  


Eichi has a big smile on his face and he roughly bruises Ritsu's skin with bites and speeds up his thrusts to a crazy speed. “We can finish everything...!”

  
  


“And the world will be _ours_...!” Without warning Eichi fills up “Ritsu's: body with his cum and a joyous expression spreads on the omega's face at the feeling. “Let's wreak havoc, ne~?”

  
  


Eichi smiles before leaning in to catch those lips in a heated kiss. “Anything my queen wants.”

  
  


The blue eyes have a glint of evil satisfaction in them.

  
  


_The game is over Ritsu-kun. I win._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I probably fucked with the technicalities of some things but... I was better than the alternative aka the base of the ending. This next chapter will be a lot better.... or not. It will lead towards the ok endings and the true ending of the story. I blame this all on Persona 4.


	24. Heartbreak, Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have love... but sometimes just too blind to see it. The time to move on is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally jumped into this chapter thinking I would fuck it up some more..... I gave up I wanted to start with the good ends so here you have it.

Ritsu's mind races as he has a staredown with Eichi. He has come up with many outcomes... yet they're all the same. Someone dies, and it's not the blonde over there.

  
  


Of course, Ritsu wants to do anything possible to escape Eichi's grasp, however... if just going along with whatever he wants to do will keep him and his baby alive, to hell with it. He'll play along with whatever Eichi has in store for him.

  
  


“Alright Ecchan. Tell me. Why my mom?”

  
  


Eichi walks around him, and Ritsu desperately tries to not flinch at the sudden touch of his fingers on his face. “I told you many times Ritsu-kun-”

  
  


“Not that. _Why_ you love my mother. That's the one thing I never understood.”

  
  


At this, Eichi stops. His eyes soften from memories of the past, and then Ritsu looks like he's staring at a completely different Tenshouin Eichi.

  
  


“I was the sickly successor of the Tenshouins. Everyone pitied me, because I couldn't be healthy enough to go out and play with the other kids my age. Shun was different. We were different in age, but Shun made me feel.... _cherished._ No matter what I couldn't do, he always made me feel like it was okay to be sick. So as one expects, I fell in love!”

  
  


And the soft side in Ritsu just breaks down at the childish innocence hidden in Eichi's eyes. “Oh... but Ecchan...” Would it be bad of him to destroy some dream a man held in his mind for years and years? Reality can be harsh, true. But its better than to be deceived by the fog of lies and delusions. Taking a pause for a breath, he looks up at the innocent Eichi with a sadness in his eyes. “Ecchan... my mom only did that because you were a kid. He felt sorry for you... that you had to deal with illness as a child, and being surrounded by adults all the time instead of kids your age. He didn't _love_ you... just cared for you as a friend.”

  
  


Theres a long silence. The child-like gleam in Eichi's eyes slowly disappears and is replaced by the fires of rage. “You _lie!_ Shun would never do that because he was _sorry_ for me!”

  
  


“But if he loved you like you say he does, then why did he fall in love with my dad? When he's been with you for _so_ many years!”

  
  


“Its a lie! Shun was taken away, forced to give birth to _you horrible creatures_. He was forced to form a family with that beast!”

  
  


So, this is what it feels like to be hated. These terrible comments really are... painful. But Eichi is breaking. He's trying to convince himself that it was the truth. That he was right all along.

  
  


“So my mom was forced to go with my dad. Why chase after us for all of these years?”

  
  


“To get Shun back! To have him back where he belongs, with _me_.”

  
  


“Why then? For power? You know what mom's name holds. All sorts of connections for black market goods and other things.”

  
  


“As my name holds. But beside the point I just wanted Shun by my side! So he could be _loved_!”

  
  


“By you? Or because of your father's order to wed mom. Who are you doing it _for_?”

  
  


Eichi pauses. And then he breaks in the worst way possible. He rushes forward and kicks Ritsu, and angry cry reverberating in the large warehouse. The force of the kick could have sent the omega flying, if it weren't for the ropes holding him from moving much. Ritsu lets out a strangled cry as Eichi begins a furious attack of kicks and stomps on Ritsu's thin body. “You think you know me?! Huh! Well get _this_ bastard child, _nobody_ knows you're gone. I can kill you here and now, and nobody would know until it's too late. This _thing_ inside you? It won't last through whatever I put it through. You should know this.” As if to make a point, Eichi grinds his foot into Ritsu's stomach, the pain too much for the omega as he starts screaming. Tears stream down his face, and Eichi only looks with a smug look on his face. “Does it hurt? The pain too much for you? I'm sorry... does this make it feel better?!” Eichi lands yet another kick to Ritsu's bruised side. More tears come down his face as he aims a death glare towards the alpha.

  
  


“You _dare_ bring Miyuki into this petty thing of yours. What would my mom say when he sees _you_ messing with his future grandchild?” It's barely stalling time but... anything to save his baby from any more pain until help comes... he'll take it.

  
  


And as expected, Eichi takes it the way he expected. “I don't give a _damn_ about that! Shun won't care if he loses you _or_ that thing. I'll prove it to you!” and his sentence is accentuated by yet another foot on Ritsu's torso. He turns it nice and slow, adding more force by the second. Ritsu's cries get louder and louder. And it spurs Eichi to continue his assault until there's a rattling.

  
  


The doors open, and there are three individuals. Eichi turns around and smiles at the brunette in the group. “Ah, Shun! You've come at last!”

  
  


“Don't talk to me like that Eichi. Not when you've gone and done all _this._ This was between you and me. So why did you have to come in and hurt other people?”

  
  


Ritsu's eyes are unfocused but he recognizes that voice.. “Ma...ma......” he feels like he has many things to say. That he's put his grandchild in danger, that he's sorry for getting swept by Eichi without knowing it. There's many things he feels like he can say, but he ends up not saying them, as his eyes flutter closed from exhaustion, the pain all over his body more than his conscious and sane mind can take.

  
  


It takes a moment to settle in. And Rei looks up to the form thats crumpled on the floor. It only takes a minute for time to stop completely, as Rei stares at the state Ritsu has become. There are only a few bruises on Ritsu's face, and he can only dare think about how many there are underneath the layers of clothing. His brother-- hell his _lover_ was a mess, battered and bruised, and he couldn't do anything to protect him. What kind of alpha was he, when he couldn't even protect the one he loved and claimed as his.

  
  


It was something that made his blood boil, and red eyes were bright with rage. Eichi couldn't even see it coming, the solid punch that landed across his face. There was enough force behind the attack to throw the other alpha off balance and down a few feet.

  
  


“Rei, no!!” Shun tries to reach out to Rei, but there's a hand stopping him. “Shun, Ritsu is more important right now. Go help him.”

  
  


As expected of Dai-chan. Always the calm one. Daisuke barely waits a second before he's onto Rei, stopping him from injuring Eichi further before they have a chance to talk things out.

  
  


Shun tries not to worry too much as he runs over to Ritsu, but he ends up worrying too much. The bruises look painful, even if they will heal over time. But the pained expression on his face, the tears clinging onto his eyelashes... _how much did it hurt?_

  
  


“Oh Ritsu... I'm so sorry... We'll get you somewhere safe, just wait a little longer.” Shun fumbles with the ropes, and he sees the friction burn on Ritsu's pale wrists. The brunette tries to hold back his sob before he carries his child.

  
  


Meanwhile, Eichi is fighting between both Daisuke and Rei, and all Eichi can do is laugh as they all land punches on each other. “How surprising!! I never expected to get this sort of emotion out of you all at _all_! Does it hurt to see Ritsu-kun like that?”

  
  


“Of course it does. Ritsu is my child, why wouldn't I be devastated to see him like this?”

  
  


The punches stop. The smile falls. Eichi's blue eyes look over with shock.

  
  


The sight of Shun holding Ritsu, and not standing by his side, is something that forces reality into his face.

  
  


Rei's hands still twitch with the desire to grab Eichi and give him another good punch, but again, Daisuke puts a stop to more uneccesary violence.

  
  


Eichi staggers a little, before falling down on his ass. “But... you... and me...”

  
  


“... were supposed to live together forever? With our own family and companies to run? Eichi.... Ei-kun. It was something our _parents_ wanted. It wasn't what I wanted. I cared for you, yes. But I couldn't _love_ you and have a family.”

  
  


Eichi looks up with fear in his eyes. “But... if that was the case....”

  
  


Shun looks at him the the most caring eyes ever. “You were my _friend_ Ei-kun. And you were lonely. What kind of friend would I have been if I never went to visit you?”

  
  


Friends. That was it. That's all Shun thought of him as. Not as a lover. Everything was... wrong. “How... all this time...”

  
  


“Did you really love me Eichi? _Really_ love me.” Shun walks up to Daisuke and Rei, and they both see the injuries on Ritsu and try not to voice any more concern than has been voiced. “I found that Dai-chan loved me. And I thought I wouldn't be loved. Everyone in the Yagami household despised me, because I was a bastard child that was given the name _heir_. Dai-chan though... he didn't care about any of that. He wanted to know more about the Shun that wasn't forced to learn about family businesses. The Shun that loved to play the piano, and read books. The Shun that _loved_ the outside world, because he was the bird stuck in a cage in the hands of some strong yakuza group.”

  
  


Eichi's mind is swarming with thoughts. He can't focus on one thing. What was right? What was wrong? “You mean to say.... I've been wrong all this time?” There's a look in his eyes that breaks Shun's heart. “Shun-chan! Tell me!! Please!! Was I... _wrong_ this entire time?!”

  
  


Daisuke is about to say something, but Shun gives him a look. “...No Ei-kun. You weren't wrong. But you made your father's demand something you had to do. Ei-kun, arranged marriages don't work like that. There won't be love there, if you father only sees it as merit for the company and the power he will obtain. If you think power is love... you're wrong.”

  
  


Shun looks at Daisuke again. To Rei, and Ritsu.... “Love is... _family._ To have people that will be there when you need them, and who accept you for everything that you are. You are _allowed_ as a human being to not love someone forced upom you. You are _allowed_ to find love for yourself, and if you ask me... you've had love all this time, just too blind to see it.”

  
  


At that excact moment, there was another screeching of tires, and people scrambling out of the car. “E-Eiiiiccchhhhiiiii!” Tori runs over to the blonde, tears in his bright green eyes. “Why are you hurting yourself like this! If you're not there to help me how can I run my business later!! I-I---”

  
  


“...What Bocchama is trying to say is that we were all extremely worried for you, Eichi-sama. I understand that it is a personal problem, however, aren't we your family too?” Yuzuru has a hurt expression in his eyes, and he turns around once Wataru gave him a little nudge. He still looks tired, and his face is a little blotchy from his crying session earlier. But the bandages on his face and wrists are still intact. He holds onto his side as he staggers over towards Eichi. “Eichi...”

  
  


Eichi looks up with wide eyes. It looks like he regrets something, based on the way his eyes shine with a fresh layer of tears unable to be shed. “W-Wataru...”

  
  


He loses his footing, and the Tori and Yuzuru are holding the older male up. Tori his trying to hold back his tears, but the excessive sniffing shows he's failing. There is a small smile on Wataru's bandaged face. “Eichi.. We all love you. And its hurt us that you have spent all of this time on Shun-kun and the Yagami group. Oh, how much we have desired to tell you about things, things you wouldn't like us to say. That its unhealthy to do things like this, that its alright to move on from the past, because the path you were walking on wasn't yours in the first place. You never realized it, but your father.... haunted you, still does haunt you. Tenshouin Eichi, you hold all the power of your family's business in you hand. Nobody can go against whatever you want to do. They obey your will, not the will of those whom have passed.”

  
  


Wataru takes a few breaths, and he has a painful smile on his face. “You have love here. Everyone around you _loves_ you. Shun-kun may not love you the way you want, but he still cares about you. If he didn't, then why would he be standing here, and not somewhere else?”

  
  


Shun can only give a small smile. “I just want you to be happy Ei-kun. Its the least you deserve.”

  
  


Eichi just dumbly sits there, and then the tears start falling down. “I-I'm sorry Shun-chan! Tori! Yuzuru! Wataru!” Rei stands there, angry, but he doesn't have it in him to beat up a helpless man who is crying like a baby. “Mom... we should go to the hospital. I'm worried about Ritsu.” Shun looks down, and surely, Ritsu does look a little paler than he did a couple minutes ago. “Dai-chan... we need to go.”

  
  


Eichi looks up to Shun, one more time. “Shun-chan... C-can we talk later?” Shun gasps a little, as he sees the young Eichi in bed and nothing but toys and books to read. The lonely Eichi, who couldn't go out and create bonds of his own. Shun's red eyes soften. “Of course we can talk Ei-kun. Just like old times.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ritsu is quiet. That's one thing Rei notices as he gazes at the sleeping omega lying in the hospital bed. He doesn't want Ritsu to be quiet. Not that kind of quiet anyways. He squeezes Ritsu's pale hand in bot of his. “Please wake up Ritsu... we have a lot we need to talk about.”

  
  


Everyone looks up as Rei comes back out of Ritsu's room. “Anything yet?” Mao asks. Rei's head shakes, and he all but collapses into the nearest open chair.

  
  


“Sakuma-san, you should go back home. You haven't eaten much, and you don't even sleep. That's not good.” Kaoru nudges Rei's shoulder. “No. I need to be here when Ritsu wakes up. We have a lot of things we need to go over...”

  
  


“And what good will that do if you collapse while talking to Rittchi?” Koga protests. His arms are crossed and he has a stern gaze Rei can only see on a pouting dog or something.

  
  


“Sakuma-senpai needs rest and meat. Please, go home.” Its rare that Adonis can sound convincing, but alas, he does sound a point, even if Rei is unwilling to go home.

  
  


“Do not 'worry' about Ritsu. If he 'wakes up,' we will 'call' you.” Kanata places a hand on top of Rei's.

  
  


It takes Rei a long time to say yes, but eventually he does and is pushed out of the hospital by his friends. Somehow, he gets put inside a van, and he realizes he's looking at Anzu. “...Anzu-san.” The brunette gives a smile as she puts the car into drive and turns the corner out of the parking lot. There's a comfortable silence as Anzu goes down the busy streets. Playing faintly in the background is... “Grateful allegiance...” Rei mutters. Anzu smiles. “I'm glad you know Knights' songs.” Rei laughs softly. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't listen to my lover's group?” It came out so easily, it took Rei a long time to realize he actually said it. He knows everyone knows their family situation, and blood relationship to each other. But he can just disregard that entirely and show his _love_ towards Ritsu the man. But....

  
  


“I am glad you are able to accept things the way you want to Rei-kun. I'm sure Ritsu-kun will be glad as well.”

  
  


“But it took me so _long_ to own up to these feelings I have, I almost _lost_ Ritsu, and then what? I hate myself for trying to worry about... things.”

  
  


Anzu makes a humming sound, as if she's trying to say something, but isn't sure how to word it. “You know Rei-kun... I don't think Ritsu-kun cares much for the world, and what people think. Society's norms are just things people _think_ to be just and fine. But if you worry too much about society, then what does that make you? You're just like all the other people, trying to be 'normal.' But what's normal for you is going to be different than what other people's view of normal will be. Lets use Ritsu-kun as an example. Lets say Ritsu-kun got asked out by someone. You don't know anything about him, just that he is someone that has worked with Ritsu-kun on another gig. What do you do?”

  
  


“Tell him to stay the fuck away from Ritsu, and that he's mine.” Rei grumbles, but mutters an apology for the foul language. He doesn't know if the manager... 'approves' of foul language. Anzu laughs after a little while. At both things on that matter. “See? What I would do is tell this man that Ritsu-kun cannot engage in such relations with him. And the details as to why aren't any of his business.” Anzu gives Rei a knowing look. And for the first time in a couple days, Rei actually _smiles_.

  
  


“Thank you Anzu-san. I really needed this talk.”

  
  


“That's why I am here. I'm not a manager for nothing after all.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rei continues to mutter curses to himself even as he slams the door to the taxi he hailed. He slept _right through_ three separate phone calls to him from Mao, Kanata, and Koga. Ritsu's been awake for _hours_ now, and he wasn't even there!!

  
  


He reaches the room and slams the door open. Many eyes are on him. His parents, Anzu, Trickstar, Knights, his group... How they all manage to fit into this small room is a miracle in itself. But he doesn't look at them. He just looks back at Ritsu. He still looks a little tired, but the bruises are almost gone.

  
  


Rei rushes inside, carefully walking past people to not step on anyone's toes. “Rei...” Ritsu starts with a small smile.

  
  


“...Ritsu.” Rei responds before pulling him into a deep kiss. Ritsu makes a surprised noise, before he realizes that he is being _kissed._ And then he holds onto Rei as if his life depended on it, gripping his sweater.

  
  


They pull away and people start making a huge fuss about the kiss. There's applause and clicks from smartphones, people making talk about it. Rei doesn't care about any of that. Right now he just wants to hug Ritsu, so he does that. He hears his heartbeat, feels the warmth of his body against his skin.

  
  


“Rei... Miyuki.... couldn't make it.” Ritsu tries to sound strong, and Rei just continues to stroke Ritsu's head. “...I'm sorry Ritsu. For a lot of things. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth about what I found out earlier. I'm sorry I took you, and left you with a child. I was a coward, and I couldn't imagine what would happen if I went with that I wanted _so_ much in my heart. But all of this happening... I just can't stand it if I have to play pretend and tell the world that you're only my 'brother.'”

  
  


Ritsu grips the fabric further, his hope for something possibly there making his body tense with hope. “I... I _love_ you Ritsu. Nothing can possibly change the fact that I still have feelings for you that nobody else can possibly change.”

  
  


Ah. There it was. _That_ was what Ritsu has wanted to hear. There's a huge smile on his face, and nobody can deny it even if tears are falling down his face. Ritsu is _happy._ An emotion he wouldn't have been able to comprehend if he never came across Rei that snowy December evening.

  
  


He pulls back from the hug and gives Rei another one of those bright smiles. “I love you too Rei. More than you could ever imagine.”

  
  


He brings Rei in for another kiss and he can hear Izumi making some gagging sound. Maybe that was Ou-sama giving him a nudge with a smirk before his Yuu~kun gives him a kiss on the cheek. Maybe Koga was wrapping his arms around Mao's torso and Mao looks at him with a smile on his face. Maybe that was Subaru saying something before wrapping his arms around Hokuto's neck and Hokuto making a weak statement that said they shouldn't be doing this outside. Maybe Kaoru was teasing Rei, but with his arm around Kanata's waist, and Kanata saying something else... Maybe his mom and dad were doing something too. Arashi, Tsukasa, Anzu... Adonis...

  
  


Nothing matters anymore. Not when he has Rei in his arms and their lips connected like it was second nature.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I will not accept you as my son-in-law Rei! I just can't!” Shun makes a grab for a katana held on a stand behind him and Daisuke.

  
  


“Shun, please don't resort to violence...!” Daisuke was doing his best to hold his mate back, but the enraged omega just pushed on, and took the katana out of its sheath.

  
  


...Ok, so maybe things weren't going to be better after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? I mean, the next chapter should be funny so hope you enjoy it whenever I slap it up here lol... The title was kinda inspired by Heartbeat, Heartbreak but then by time the chapter was over it didn't really have much of a relevance anymore.


End file.
